Crimes of the Heart
by ninaxwings
Summary: Set before Suicide Squad in an older Gotham. Harley Quinn has been missing for weeks and Joker tears Gotham apart on the hunt while juggling a mysterious conspiracy hell-bent on taking everything the Clown Prince has. Even if he finds Harley, will she ever be the same? Catwoman and Ivy star also featuring Jonny Frost and White Rabbit Guest Stars:Batman, Nightwing, Constantine
1. Fall of the Joker

His Harley had been missing for weeks. Joker pretends to be unconcerned by day and combs Gotham by night, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. The night she disappeared was business as usual, they fought and she left to spend the night with her friend, Ivy. She never made it to Ivy's house . He was the last person to see Harley Quinn. The Bat hadn't seen her, Joker had paid for that intel with his own blood .Starting a fight with Batman just so he could ask what the Bat knew about his missing lover. Inconceivable! Joker tells himself he wants to find Harley so he can kill her for making him feel this way, so embarrassed of his feelings he conducts the search personally. Normally he'd pay someone to do this kind of work.

His casinos and nightclubs were suffering from the lack of his personal touch. Joker had to get back to work but first Harley had to learn not to run away ever again.

Tonight he'd be paying Ivy a visit after the clubs shut down in the wee hours of the morning. He showers and gets ready for the night, dressing in designer jeans shirtless with a black duster. He ends up using makeup Harley left in his bathroom to cover the black eye Batman gave him. He gets in his slick sports car and drives to his most successful strip club, Sirens of Gotham and parks behind the building. John Frost is waiting by the back door of the club and the moment they step into the club John is in Joker's ear, talking numbers and business. Joker had no mind for business tonight and no desire for company.

"Take the night off, Johnny." Joker takes off the long black coat and throws it at Frost. He didn't need to be told twice Frost would dodge Joker's volatile mood and spend the rest of the night drinking for free. Joker greets his high society regulars and takes a shot with a group of dirty cops in the VIP section. Having done enough schmoozing Joker retreats to his throne at the back of the club, it was up on a platform so he could see everything. All of his establishments had one.

He slumps into the armchair and watches the crowd, telling himself he's not searching for Harley's face. His mind wanders and his eyes roam until they focus on a beautiful blonde with two-toned pigtails and her back to him. Joker is up on his feet and through the crowd in a flash, he grabs the girl and spins her around. Clearly she wasn't Harley but why was she dressed like her?

"Please don't kill me," the fake Harley cries "She made me do it!"

"Who?" Joker shakes the girl. No one in the crowd reacts, they politely ignore the altercation and carry on drinking.

"She's in your office," the girl blubbers "Just don't kill me!"

Joker grabs her by the collar and delivers a few savage punches before dropping the girl.

"Thank you," he laughs, stepping over her "I've been wanting to do that for weeks!"

Joker snickers all the way back to his office. He had a pretty good sense of who was in there and why. When he walks in the room appears to be empty and he sighs, settling down behind his desk.

"You can come down now." Joker puts out two tumblers and starts mixing white russians. The cat woman drops from her hiding spot and lands behind him.

"Been a long time, Prankster gangster," She purrs "I see you haven't lost your edge."

"Give me one reason I shouldn't drown you in milk after that stunt you pulled." Joker hands her the drink.

"Well Jokes, I had to get your attention," she takes a sip of the frothy liquor "But I also know you value discretion. Did you kill her?"

"Nah I just beat the living shit out of her," Joker raises his glass to the Cat "Like I should do to you."

"But Jokes, Now you know I know about the job," Catwoman raises her glass as well "and I'd like to apply."

"You want me to hire you to find Harley," he pretends to be thinking about it "I know you know where she is, tell me how you know before I put the cat in a bag."

"No wonder she's always trying to leave," Selina slinks to the opposite side of Joker's desk "I'll never understand why she loves you."

"Are you trying to piss me off or deflect?" Joker plants his hands on the desk, ready for the Cat to try and escape him.

"Relax." Selina finishes her drink and pushes the empty tumbler across the table for a refill. Joker glares but he makes her another Russian "I was out last night and I saw something...wrong...just..wrong."

"You saw Harley." Joker clenches his fists.

The Cat drains her glass and pulls up her hood and goggles.

"You'll have her back soon," Cat opens a window "Keep in mind she may not be...herself."

Before Joker can throttle Selina and ask her what that means she's gone, into the night. Joker finishes his drink and looks at the clock. 4 AM what was the point in being boss if he couldn't cut out early? He ducks out one of the many secret exits and heads to his car without a word to anyone.

He drives around Gotham until the sun starts to rise, then he heads for Ivy's house.

She was living in an old mansion on the outskirts of Gotham, taking a break from her eco-terrorist career. Joker didn't bother with subtlety, he came screeching up her driveway and parked at the front door. He'd sent plenty of goons her way but they'd all certainly met the kiss of death. More men for Ivy's graveyard. He sits in the car for a moment, exhausted from work and wearing last night's clothes. He pulls a bag out of the backseat and starts rummaging through it. A brick of c4 falls out along with a few knives before he finds the pill bottle he was looking for and a clean shirt. Why didn't he wear a shirt out last night? Harley and her drama was literally driving him crazy. He pops a handful of the pills for energy and peels off the black duster, changing into a T-shirt with a Batman logo. He puts away his bag of "Joker gear" and gets out of the car giggling at his fashion choice. The front door cracks before he can kick it open and Ivy's maid, a round hispanic woman sticks her head out.

"Miss Ivy out back in greenhouse she no want you inside." she snaps the door shut.

"Really?" Joker contemplates using the c4 in his car as he trudges through the morning chill to Ivy's greenhouse. He kicks the door open and shatters the glass, feeling satisfied as he steps through the empty space and into Ivy's territory. The greenhouse is standard issue Ivy, all kinds of mutant plants twist out of pots and around trellises. The mistress of poison herself stands with her back to him, fiery hair reaching down past her waist. She was still in her pajamas tending to her plants.

"Hello, Joker," Ivy faces him "Harley's not here."

Joker comes to stand next to her and hangs his head.

"I know." He was starting to feel dizzy, when was the last time he ate? Maybe it was time to call Frost and get some rest.

"You look terrible," Ivy traces a finger around his black eye "Did you take a Bat-beating searching for Harley?"

"Be careful, Pamela." Joker starts to sway. Maybe he popped too many uppers?

"Seriously Jokes you're exhausted," Ivy turns back to her plants "If I didn't know better I'd think you actually love her."

"Just when you were starting to grow on me," Joker grabs Ivy by the throat "Tell me..."

He doesn't finish his sentence. Hunger and sleep deprivation take over and he drops, paler than ever. Ivy groans and kneels by the fallen clown prince.

"I should kill you for what you've done to Harley," Ivy hisses "Sadly I need you alive to find her."

Joker's eyes crack open and he grabs Ivy's arm with what little strength he has left.

"I want her back," he pants "I miss her." Joker abruptly passes out again.

"So do I," Ivy brushes green hair out of his face "I'll help you for now sweet prince."

Ivy has Joker moved to one of the many rooms in her house. She gives him an injection to counteract the speed pills that literally almost broke his heart. Ivy stands over the bed, waiting as her dangerous house guest heals. This wasn't his first visit since Harley's disappearance and certainly wouldn't be the last.


	2. Harley in Wonderland

Selina Kyle wakes to the sun shining over Gotham. After her late night meeting with the Joker she'd returned to her loft in the heart of the city. She'd neglected to tell Joker dark forces were moving against him, more dangerous than the smiling king himself. Tonight the Cat would rescue Harley and today she'd plan the job. This was no simple rescue mission and certainly not a one-woman job. Selina would have to penetrate the darkest VIP room in a club so exclusive not even the Joker knew it existed. The VIP room might as well be the front door compared to the labyrinth of a dungeon underneath. If Batman knew about the club he would have shut it down by now. Perhaps Batman would show up and help her but she wasn't about to rely on him or any man.

There was however a flame-haired seductress that was more devoted to Harley than anyone else in Gotham and her assistance would be key. Selina rolls over in bed and reaches for her cell phone, the sun too bright for her sensitive eyes. She grabs the phone and pulls the sheets over her head. She curls up in a ball and calls the number for Ivy's mansion. Catwoman was among the select few that knew where Poison Ivy was taking her hiatus. After a few rings Ivy's maid answers. Paola was very protective of Ivy and it took some persuading to get Ivy on the line.

"Hello little Kitty," Ivy sounded chipper, always a morning person that one "Did you find her?"

Joker wasn't the only one to hire Selina, Ivy sent her on the hunt weeks before.

"I need to see you," Selina says "can I come over?"

Ivy is sitting in the kitchen in her manor. Paola hovers around her, forever concerned for her mistress. Ivy glances over her shoulder at the door to the room Joker was occupying.

"I have a very ill house guest," Ivy pauses "I'll come to you."

"A guest," Cat hisses "Ivy what the hell this job is for the Joker!"

"Trust me in an hour we'll be laughing about this over a bottle of red wine." Ivy abruptly hangs up. She can feel Paola's eyes following her in fear. "Just say it, Paola!"

Ivy had taken Paola in off the street after her husband beat her and left her to die. She took the woman into her employ and sends money to her family in Bolivia, her loyalty to Ivy was undying.

"Miss Ivy," Paola sits in the chair next to her "You have gangster in your house, something bad happen to Miss Harley what if something happen to you?"

"It's Pamela or Ivy please Paola," Ivy sighs "Where ever she is Harley is suffering at the hands of men and you know women like us don't deserve that."

"What you want me to do with payaso cartel boss?" Paola nods to Joker's room.

"See if he'll eat when he wakes up," Ivy stands up to go get dressed "Call me if he gives you any trouble I'll be back right away."

Paola walks away, muttering to herself in angry Spanish. Ivy dresses to leave the manor and borrows Joker's car keys on her way out.

Selina rolls out of bed after her conversation with Ivy. She showers and dresses in street clothes, skinny jeans and a fringed leather jacket with tall black boots. She twines her long, light brown hair into a braid and lets it hang down her back. Feeling confined in the loft, Selina goes down to the coffee shop that occupies the street level of her building. A few minutes later the Jokermobile rolls up and parks. Selina nearly heads for the back door but Ivy steps out instead. Selina comes outside and takes a hard stance, arms crossed. Ivy waves to her then blows pheromone dust at a male meter maid. Poison Ivy does not pay to park. She walks up to Selina and takes off her sunglasses.

"Coffee's on you," Ivy keeps walking, a man opens the cafe door for her "Looks like you need it late night?"

Selina follows her inside the cafe, Ivy already had a barista taking their order. "That'll be on the house." Ivy tells him. Selina sighs and slumps into a booth. Ivy joins her with their drinks and pushes a cup of creamer across the table for Selina's black coffee.

"Score," the Cat dumps most of the cream into her cup and takes a sip "Now I'm ready to talk business..after you tell me why you have Joker's car!"

"He crashed at my place, literally," Ivy almost laughs "Now, where is Harley?"

"It's not the where but more the who that's going to be a problem." Selina's tone becomes serious.

"You know who has her?" Ivy slams her hands down on the table and starts to get up "Let's go!"

"Sit down, Ivy," the Cat meets her gaze "We go in there half-cocked we'll end up like Harley."

"Tell me everything or I walk." Ivy sits back down.

"I have a plan," says Selina "Tonight, we rescue Harley Quinn. What's left of her anyway..."

Harley Quinn was being held in the most vile pit in all of Gotham. Arkham was a slumber party in comparison. The men holding her were more monster than her Puddin could ever be. Her captors attempted to torture her which was literally a laugh. Why hadn't they killed her or demanded ransom? Joker made her in his image and now another man was trying desperately to sever their bond. After her first week in captivity Scarecrow was brought in to consult. That's when the injections started. The drug he was feeding her was beautiful and terrible as Harley herself. While she was high everything felt good. In her mind she was Alice and the room she was being held in was Wonderland and she was living in the Red Queen's palace. Sometimes she'd hallucinate Joker as the Hatter, madly devoted to saving Alice. Sometimes he was a knight or her king. Sometimes Harley was the Queen and Alice.

One dose lasted most of the day, deep in the night withdrawals would kick in. If she could sleep all she saw in her dreams was Joker dying, over and over again. It was even worse if she was awake. Now that she was physically dependent on Scarecrow's nightmare heroin she could get very sick without it, possibly die. Harley looked forward to his visits and Scarecrow drank up the research from her blood tests and psych evaluations. Sometimes a rare guest was brought down to see what Scarecrow was working on, Harley hallucinated seeing Catwoman last night. She slumps against a wall in her "palace" and starts to sing.

"Skip the rope and double dutch," she shivers "Shift the gears and pop the clutch..I'm a..Harley girl."

She hears footsteps and abruptly stops singing. That was Scarecrow with her daily dose, the door swings open and he enters the room. He pulls off his mask and kneels by Harley.

"Hello, Harley Girl," he sets down his briefcase "Ready to take your medicine?"

"Boy, am I!" she was in the stage of withdrawal that caused shivering and sweating then physical pain.

"Be a sweet girl and give me your arm." Scarecrow opens his case and puts on a set of latex gloves. Harley holds out her arm expectantly. Scarecrow gets an alcohol swab and cleans her track marks "Poor thing you're all stuck up."

"That's okay hurry, will ya?" Harley makes fists so her veins bulge. Scarecrow pulls out a loaded syringe and picks a vein.

"It's just a little prick," Scarecrow inserts the needle "Here we go!"

"You're a little prick," Harley giggles "Pop goes the Harley!"

Scarecrow gives her the shot and laughs. He stands up and takes off his gloves.

"Am I?" he watches as the drug takes hold. Harley takes on a dreamy expression and stands, her pain gone.

"Not anymore," she performs a series of pirouettes "Thank you Mr. J I am a lovely dancer."

"I'll leave you with your company." Scarecrow departs, leaving to watch Harley through an observation window. He now had his answer, whoever gave her the drug owned her body and soul. The boss of this operation would be pleased with this breakthrough.

Joker wakes to the sound of his car being driven up the driveway. That bitch! Ivy had taken it for a joyride. He tries to jump out of bed which results in his face hitting the floor. Paola hears the commotion and comes to make sure he isn't wrecking the house.

"You want to stay down there or I make you breakfast?" Paola lingers in the doorway.

Joker slams his fist against the floor and cries out. With all the beatings he'd been handing out it felt like he had a boxer's break in his punching hand.

"That bitch took my car!" Joker sits up, his stomach burning for food.

"Ok you stay down there." Paola turns to leave. Ivy makes her entrance and tosses Joker his keys.

"Get up," Ivy grabs Joker by the arm and pulls him up "Come eat something."

Feeling more rested than he had in weeks, Joker allows Ivy to help him to the kitchen. Paolo fries bacon and eggs even though its well into the afternoon. She puts the plate in front of Joker and glares at him.

"So skinny," she waves a finger at him "Eat before tattoos start sagging."

"Go easy on him Paola," Ivy shoots Joker a warning look "You, eat."

Ivy dismisses Paola and Joker devours the food while Ivy talks. She tells him about her meeting with the Cat and that Harley's rescue was going down that night.

"Is this a girls-only jailbreak," he snarls "I'm coming."

"Do I need to explain why you can't?" Ivy cocks her head.

"Not really but I want to fight about it anyway." Joker takes on the air of an angry teenager.

"Go to work you'll know when it happens," Ivy ushers Joker to the door "and change your shirt it's not ironic it's moronic."

Joker looks down at the Bat logo on his shirt and starts to laugh. Where was Batman when he legitimately needed him?

 **Author's note: Hello! I'm pleased to have readers already so I pumped out another chapter for you. Please don't lurk reviews help me write so much faster. We don't know much about Suicide Squad so I don't want to say if this is a sequel or prequel. Which characters do you want more or less of? This is my first time writing the DC universe and the Joker. Any pointers would be appreciated and I'd love to hear what this story is lacking.**

 ***Payaso is Spanish for clown**


	3. Vorpal Blade

Joker drives home from Ivy's house in a blind rage, who would dare to take Harley from him? And why? It was no secret he controlled her and would sacrifice her life if it benefitted him. He'd tried so many times to kill his love for Harley, resorting to trying to kill her multiple times. It was pure survival instinct Harley Quinn was his weakness so she had to be destroyed by her maker and no one else. She always survived. She always escaped captivity. She always came back for more. She gave him loyalty, unconditional love, and sex. Crazy, wild, amazing sex. He gave her minimal affection, bruises, and now this. The Cat was truly shaken when he saw her and that cat didn't spook easily. What was being done to Harley? How could it possibly be more sadistic and downright scary than what he'd done? Joker drives into the garage for his building where Johnny Frost is waiting for him. Joker gets out of the car and tosses the keys to the building's valet. Frost falls into step with Joker and they walk in silence to the elevator. It takes them up to the penthouse, Joker owned the building and lives on the top floor. The minute the doors open Joker loses his composure. Before Frost can utter a word Joker is moving through the room like a hurricane, he ends up punching a wall.

"Boss," Frost grabs his arm "You need your trigger finger!"

Joker jerks out of John's grasp and looks at his hand. It was starting to swell. Yup, he had a boxer's break now.

"I want all the men out on the street," Joker goes to the sink and runs cold water over his hands "and see what my spy network has to say."

"Whatever you say, boss," Frost raises his eyebrows "You gonna let me handle that?"

"I like you Johnny and I value your work ethic," Joker sits down in a plush leather armchair "But if you tell anyone that I let you play doctor..."

"You'll kill me," Frost finishes Joker's sentence "Yeah boss we've done this before."

Frost gathers up some basic medical supplies from Joker's stash and goes about tending to Joker's hand. The knuckles were scraped raw and bleeding the hand itself had swollen even more. Frost has Joker hold a bag of ice while he sterilizes the flayed skin and tapes the hand when his work is done.

"If you survive to next payday remind me to give you a bonus." Joker relaxes in the chair for a moment.

"Just wear gloves for a few days," Frost nods to Joker's hand "Nobody will notice."

"I'm ambidextrous when it comes to violence," Joker looks at his watch "I have to be at the clubs tonight but I've got a secret mission for you."

"Whose knees am I breaking?" Frost asks.

"Nobody yet," Joker laughs "I want you to find the Cat tonight and shadow her, assist if she needs it."

"Assist with what?" Joker never ceased to perplex Frost.

"You'll know when and if it happens." Joker stands and goes to get ready for the night. If Ivy and the Cat didn't deliver hell hath no fury like the Joker without his favorite toy.

Selina's plan for Harley's rescue had quite a few moving parts. First, she and Ivy would need high status man candy to gain entry to the club. A crime boss like Joker would be ideal but for obvious reasons the Cat would have to improvise. Selina didn't mind, she had the dream man for the job. She had Bruce Wayne on speed dial and she wasn't afraid to use him. They dated on and off but as far as Bruce knew, Selina was just a college student studying journalism. If he got too close to her life Catwoman's facade as Selina Kyle would shatter like glass since she almost never attended class. The Cat paces around her apartment, pondering what to say. Ivy was due to arrive any moment and they still needed their backstage pass. Selina gathers her nerve and dials the billionaire's personal line.

"Selina?" she loved the sound of his voice.

"Bruce," Selina replies "I need to show you something."

"Are you alright?" his voice grows concerned.

"I'm fine," someone was at her front door "I stumbled across a bad-guy bar and I'm dying to take a peek inside."

"Selina," Bruce pauses "You're going to get yourself killed one day."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Selina hears more bodies shifting outside her door. She picks up a knife and hides in the shower.

"Give me the address I'll have Alfred get a table." Bruce sighs. This was going to be trouble.

"It's in the warehouse district they're just calling it the 'club'" Selina's front door gets kicked in "Make that a table for three, gotta run!"

Selina hangs up and pops out of the shower, men are in her apartment and they weren't Joker's. Gunshots fire but no one hears due to silencers. Selina rolls and slashes the tendons on the back of a man's knees. She gets a quick look around, two more of them with guns. Selina performs a series of tumbles, staying on the floor and slashing at anything that came near her. She pauses under a table sensing Ivy coming up the stairs.

"You started the party without me," Ivy pheromone dusts the one man left standing "Now be a doll and tell us who sent you."

"I don't know," the goon says dreamily "Zsas didn't say who placed the order."

"You tell dear Victor this one's under my protection," Ivy nods to Selina "Now take your friends and drive off a bridge."

The men depart under Ivy's spell. Selina's loft was a wreck and now she was running late. Ivy was already dressed in a shimmering red gown with matching stilettos, her standard for a combat job. Selina pins her braid in a crown around her head and dons a slinky black cocktail dress. She stuffs her catsuit and whip in a purse and checks her reflection.

"You look edible," Ivy heads for the door "Let's not be late for our date."

The sun had set hours ago but the night was still young. Bruce sends a car for them and he's standing outside shaking hands with a bouncer when they arrive. Ivy and Selina saunter up to him.

"Bruce, meet my colleague Pamela." Selina introduces them. For a moment he looks surprised then he shakes Ivy's hand.

"Charmed," Bruce says "Shall we?"

"We shall." Selina winks at him.

Bruce Wayne comes swaggering into "The Club" with a beautiful woman on each arm. It's dark, noisy, and crowded. There's a huge bar along the back wall with a stage and platforms for the scantily clad dancers. As they walk deeper into the nicotine smoke and darkness the VIP room becomes visible. Bruce walks right up to the bouncer and has them seated at a front row table in moments. At the moment an auction is happening. Criminals are bidding on black market items from women to kilos of cocaine.

"This is what you wanted to see?" Bruce faces Selina

"I wanted you to see," Selina leans in "You have pull at city hall, can't you have this place raided or shut down?"

"I can try," Bruce pours three glasses of champagne "Maybe Batman will beat me to it."

The trio shares an uncomfortable laugh and drink a toast to the Bat, the girls not knowing he was sitting at this table. Ivy catches Selina's eye and nods. Selina excuses herself and heads for the bathroom. Ivy leans in close to Bruce and gives him a dose of dust.

"Go home," she tells him "It's been a lovely evening."

Bruce Wayne is all to happy to agree and depart. Ivy gets up and goes after Selina. She was in the bathroom suiting up. Ivy knocks on her stall and Catwoman steps out. "Meow!" Ivy admires the new suit. The Cat looks at her watch. Once they got down in the basement everything would have to move swiftly, silently, and with lethal force.

"Follow me." Selina and Ivy slip out of the bathroom. Across from them there's a guarded staircase. "Do your thing." Selina tells Ivy. A few minutes later Ivy has kicked off her heels and they're running down the stairs. Ivy drops her gown, underneath she's wearing boy shorts and a black corset. Selina grins in approval, jumping off the last few stairs. She whip-kicks a very surprised henchman and looks around for more. So many corners, so many halls and places to hide.

"Which way?" Ivy pulls her hair back into a ponytail. Selina runs down the same hall to the room Scarecrow showed her. The next door was Harley's room.

"Stop anyone that comes down this hall." Ivy tells Selina. With a cry of pure rage she kicks the door open, bare feet and all. What had been done to Harley that would make her incapable of escaping?

"Die, Red Queen!" Harley comes cartwheeling out of a corner and tries to punch Ivy.

"Harley it's me!" Ivy blocks the punch.

"I have the Vorpal blade now," Harley holds up a loaded syringe "You can't stop me from slaying the Jabberwocky!"

Cat sticks her head in the room and is perplexed as to why Harley has her hands on the drug. She does the math and looks at the closed door next to Harley's room. The men that came to her loft earlier. The lack of guards. Scarecrow deliberately showing her where Harley was.

"Ivy it's a trap," Cat looks at the mirror "We have to go, now!"

"Through the looking glass!" Harley comes at the distracted Ivy and throws her at the mirror. The glass breaks and Ivy looks up into the eyes of Victor Zsas, professional assassin for hire. The observation room was filled with his men. He grabs Ivy's ponytail before she can dust him.

"It's a shame that I have to put you girls down," he says "That thing with the car and the bridge, pretty hilarious."

"Ivy!" Catwoman had gotten the syringe away from Harley "Catch!"

Ivy snatches the syringe out of the air and stabs Victor with it. He instantly goes into a dreamlike state. Gunfire is coming from The Club above but Ivy and Cat have Victor's men and Harley to contend with. Harley gasps and covers her mouth.

"Ivy, you slayed the Jabberwocky!" Harley throws herself into Ivy's arms. Ivy holds her with one arm and blows pheromone dust with the other hand. Catwoman works her way out of the room and down the hall, using her whip to clear a path.

"Keep moving!" Selina yells, cracking the whip frantically. She drops the men as quickly as they come. Harley clings to Ivy, afraid she'll disappear.

"I can't leave," Harley says "I'll miss my doctor's appointment and then I won't get my medicine."

"We'll bring you back in the morning," the Cat lies "Your Puddin sent us he wants to see you."

Harley's face splits into a grin and she takes off, doing a series of walkovers down the hall.

"Why didn't ya say so?" Harley throws an elbow and starts up the stairs. Ivy and Selina exchange a look and run after her. They can hear what's going on upstairs now, Batman had busted the club and he was doing his Bat thing.

"It's Bat Brain!" Harley cartwheels and swings at the Bat. He dodges her and sees Catwoman and Ivy running up to him after Harley.

"I should have known you three would turn up," Batman continues dropping henchmen and ducking Harley "Why is she crazier than usual?"

Bruce Wayne recognized Ivy earlier and Harley was hard to miss but he hadn't the slightest clue to the Cat's identity.

"We only came to get our girl out," Ivy grabs Harley "Victor Zsas is in the basement in a trance."

"Is he now?" Harley spits at Batman and he dodges again.

"You're welcome," Catwoman looks around "We could use an exit."

"No need, I'll walk you to the door." The Bat clears a path for the trio, he opens the front door and waves goodbye. Ivy drags Harley outside, Selina pauses at the door.

"When you're done burn this place to the ground." The Cat and Bat share a kiss then Selina is outside with Ivy and Harley.

"What now?" Ivy is holding on to Harley like her life depends on it.

"I'm calling our ride." Selina pulls out her phone and calls Wayne manor. Alfred answers.

"Hello Miss Kyle," he says "Master Bruce isn't home can I take a message?"

"Alfred I'm in trouble I need a ride!" Selina starts stripping off the catsuit.

"Right away Miss Kyle," the butler says "Are you hurt?"

Selina hangs up and texts Alfred their location. Harley plops down on the ground at Ivy's feet.

"What a night," Harley lays out flat "Let's do it again!"

 **Author's note : This chapter was a doozy to write. I appreciate my readers so much thanks for motivating me to push the limits of my writing.**


	4. Harlequin Heart-wreck

Selina had lost her purse with her dress in it somewhere back inside The Club, she shivers in her underwear. Now that she and Ivy had Harley they needed to put as much distance between themselves and this place as possible. Special Crimes Unit was already on the scene along with Gotham PD. The media wasn't far behind. Selina ushers Harley and Ivy into an alley desperately trying to stay out of sight. It was chaos, officers were rounding up pretty much everyone that had been inside. Finally, a town car screeches up to the mouth of the alley and the back doors open automatically. Selina throws herself into the back seat and motions for Harley and Ivy to follow. Once they're all safely in the car the doors shut and Harley lays down on Ivy's lap. Ivy strokes Harley's hair and fights back tears. This was why she hated mankind so much, especially men. They clip and prune with cruel manipulation, molding women into their vision of what a female should be, exhibit Harley. Now that they were safe Selina relaxes and leans her head back.

"Interesting company you keep, Miss Kyle." a familiar voice comes from the driver's seat. Selina nearly jumps out of her skin in shock.

"Alfred," the butler meets her eyes in the rearview mirror "I didn't know you'd come personally."

"I saw the news, Master Bruce will want to know you got out alive," Alfred glances back at her again "I always knew you were the Cat but what happened to your clothes?"

"What?" Selina plays dumb

"Don't worry my dear, I'd die before I'd ever tell," Alfred stops at a traffic light "Care to tell me where I'm taking you?"

"Can we trust him?" Ivy turns to the Cat.

"Trust no bitch!" Harley giggles.

"Yes," Selina doesn't hesitate "Alfred is a man of his word."

"We're going to my place." Ivy says after a moment.

"I'm hungry," Harley sits up "Will Paola make waffles this late?"

Ivy and the Cat let out peels of bubbling, hysterical laughter. Harley's ordeal was over and Joker would get a handle on Gotham's underworld. Everything would go back to normal. Alfred drives them to the edge of the city, by the time they reach Ivy's manor the trio have fallen asleep in the car.

John Frost evades capture after checking out The Club and makes his way back to his car. He'd shadowed Selina but lost track of her when the Bat-battle went down. He calls his boss immediately and reports that Poison Ivy and Catwoman got Harley out in one piece. He drives to the casino Joker was tending to tonight and arrives just in times to see his boss coming out the back door clearly headed to his car. Joker jerks his head at Nick and gets in the driver's seat. He waits for John to park then he rolls down a window.

"Get in the car," Joker yells "I have puppies and candy!"

Frost pockets his keys and gets in the passenger seat with Joker.

"You see the news?" Frost asks.

"I see everything, Johnny I'm like frigging Santa Clause." Joker makes a hairpin turn.

"Somebody's playing a long game, boss," Frost turns on the radio "The place was a front for some kind of underground lair."

"Good," Joker flashes a golden smile "I like games win or lose I get to kill somebody."

Due to Joker's heavy foot they beat Ivy home. Frost and Joker sit in silence, waiting for Harley to arrive.

A few minutes later Alfred pulls up Ivy's driveway.

"Don't let that thug cheat you out of your cut," Alfred says to Selina "Do you need me to stay?"

"We've got this," Ivy leans forward and dusts Alfred "Thanks for the ride, get home safe."

Joker gets out of his car and leans on the hood, trying to look disinterested. Frost stands at attention by his employer. Joker's heart hammers and blood rushes in his ears, a combination of joy and rage. He would have to punish Harley for allowing herself to be captured but not tonight. Selina and Ivy emerge from the car and pull Harley out behind them. Alfred drives off and the three women stand shivering in the night air. Joker walks toward them slowly, ready for a surprise attack. Frost hangs back from his employer. Harley breaks out of the huddle and runs to her maker. Joker lets her hug him for a moment then he grabs her shoulders and holds her at arms length, looking her over. She was wearing a tattered tank top and not much else. Her arms are covered in track marks and he can practically smell the toxins in her blood. Her eyes are crazy as ever but eerily empty. Like her reason to live was elsewhere.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Joker yells to the Cat. Ivy and Selina amble over like a pair of zombies, exhausted from their big night.

"Come inside," Ivy tells him "We need to talk."

Joker yells for Frost to join them, still paranoid this could be an ambush. Harley is still high as a kite and talking nonsense it was like a druggie demon has possessed her.

"Who turned out the lights?" Harley thrashes blindly, Joker struggles to hold on for a moment then Harley goes limp in his arms. She was dead asleep. Joker scoops her up and without a word he follows Ivy into the mansion. Paola greets them at the door and goes into the kitchen to make a meal. Cooking was her coping mechanism for crime-induced stress. The group gets comfortable in Ivy's study. Joker sits on a couch with the passed out Harley in his lap. Selina and Ivy sit on the sofa across from him and Frost stands by the door. Ivy tells the story of Harley's rescue and Selina gives him everything she knows about Scarecrow and the work he'd done on Harley.

"You have to understand," Ivy implores him "Her mind isn't right."

"Can you tell us something we don't know?" Frost picks a chair and sits down.

"Shut it, Johnny," Joker says quietly "What else do you know about Scarecrow's evil LSD?"

"I know that I don't know what's going to happen if Harley misses a dose." Selina says.

Harley sits up and pulls another loaded syringe out of her shirt.

"Don't worry," She smiles at Joker "I have my medicine right here."

Suddenly, Harley vacates her body and the drug takes over. She tries to stab Joker with the drug but he snatches it from her. Harley goes nuts, fighting like mad to get her stash back.

"Jokes, over here!" Everyone is on their feet and Selina holds out her hands. Joker throws the needle across the room to Selina and she catches it briefly before handing it over to Frost. Harley grabs one of the handguns out of Joker's holster and trains it on Selina.

"Don't move, cat slut!" Harley starts toward Selina "You didn't tell me we were playing keep-away!". Joker is right on her heels, he grabs Harley's hair and pulls her head back, the gun fires at the ceiling. Joker wrenches it away from her and takes the magazine out. Joker puts Harley in a chokehold and watches as his partner in bed and crime begs for a hit. The way she used to beg for his attention.

"Pamela, are you capable of analyzing this drug?" Joker squeezes until Harley blacks out for real this time. The tension breaks and the elite supervillians take their seats again.

"For Harley's sake I hope so." Ivy is heartbroken her sister in chaos had been reduced to a junkie mess. Joker nods to Frost and he hands the syringe over to Ivy.

"We know Scarecrow created it specifically for Harley," Selina thinks out loud "But why? Why not use it on you instead or just shoot you?"

The realization hits the room after a moment.

"Someone is after your throne, Jokes," Ivy says "With you gone your men would follow Harley."

"This is why I love these broads," Frost says to Joker "among other reasons." he leers at Ivy and Selina.

"Pervert," Selina hisses "Who would be ambitious enough to orchestrate this?"

Joker stands up and throws Harley over his shoulder.

"Penguin doesn't have the balls and everyone else is in Arkham," he says "I'll transfer your usual fee and a bonus for the intel."

"This one's on the house," Selina says "But I'd like to stay on this job with a salary of course."

Joker rolls his eyes.

"Of course," he pats Selina on the head "Good work kitten."

Selina groans and Ivy gets up to let Joker and Frost out.

"You should leave her with me," Ivy says once they reach the door "You don't have the patience or empathy to bring her back from this."

"Harley is mine," Joker snarls "I'm taking her home."

"You'll be back." Ivy slams the door in his face and watches through a window as the men drive away with Harley. When she returns to the study Selina is sleeping peacefully so Ivy leaves her and goes into the kitchen. Paola had made an obscene amount of waffles, Harley's favorite. Ivy sits down and bursts into tears. Harley was gone again and Joker didn't love her enough to truly help her. Ivy feels Paola's comforting arms around her and she cries into the maid's shoulder.

"Shhh," Paola comforts her "We don't let men make us cry, remember?" Ivy had broken one of her own rules.

"Just this once." Ivy exhausts herself weeping. Paola coaxes her to bed and rubs her back until she falls asleep.

Joker drops Frost off back at the casino with instructions to close the place for him and hunt down Scarecrow. Frost had an apartment in Joker's building for when he needed to crash there or hold a prisoner or two. The two men part and Joker brings Harley home for the first time since she left. He carries her up to the penthouse and takes her straight to the bathroom. He didn't mind getting his hands dirty but there was no way Harley was sleeping in his bed covered in layers of grime and streaked with blood. He puts her in the tub and turns to the sink, he takes out his grille and puts it in his medicine cabinet. He takes off his gloves and shirt and turns to Harley. He peels off the rags she'd worn in captivity and turns the water on. She wakes up but remains groggy as he uses the shower head to hose her off. He lets the dirty water run down the drain then he plugs it and lets the tub fill with hot water.

"Puddin," Harley looks up at him "Did ya miss me?"

She was docile and childlike right now. Joker starts washing her hair, horrified at how matted her beautiful platinum hair had become. This was not the Harley he made. This girl in his tub was a stranger.

"I missed the sex," he says in a clipped tone "close your eyes."

He tilts Harley's head back and rinses the shampoo from her hair.

"I missed it too." Harley giggles. Joker finishes bathing her and drains the tub. Too weak or high to get out on her own, Joker lifts Harley out of his tub and wraps her in a towel. He carries her to bed and sits down next to her with a brush.

"What were you thinking," he starts to detangle her hair "I trained you to never be caught you fucked up, Harley."

"Hit me," she lays back into his lap "I don't feel nothing no more." Harley arches her back, pretending to stretch. If possible his crazy creation was driving him to next-level madness.

"I decide when and if I want to hurt you." he rips the brush through the rest of her tangles.

"You love me," Harley winds around him "I'm your weakness."

Joker grabs her by the neck and pulls her up to eye level.

"I will never love you," he growls "You're a pawn at best."

"I know," Harley drops the towel and traces her fingers down his chest, following his tattoos "want to play pretend?"

"Oh, Harl," Joker sighs "If you ever leave this bed again, I'll kill you."

Just as abruptly as she'd arrived lucid Harley departs and high Harley makes her return. She sways for a moment then falls back into a drug induced waking slumber. Joker catches her before she falls off the bed and holds her like it was the last time he'd ever see her.

"I will get the last laugh," Joker lays down with his arms around Harley "Gotham's gutters will run red for you."

Harley doesn't hear her Puddin. She's sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest. She looked like an angel to Joker in that moment, he didn't know she was meant to be the angel of his death.

 **Author's note: Hope you like this story so far, if you have predictions or cameo requests leave them in the reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Bloodbath Baby

Joker can feel the cold steel of a handgun being pressed into his forehead. It felt like the nine millimeter he kept under his side of the bed. Damn it, he must have passed out while Harley was sleeping. A deadly slip-up on day one of Harley's freedom. Why didn't he Harley-proof his house the night before? It wasn't like he hadn't seen how dangerous she was on Scarecrow's poison. Someone was blowing through a lot of cash and resources just to bring the clown prince down. Ivy and the Cat had dealt them a hefty blow but it seemed irrelevant now, Harley was out of control and poised to be Joker's destruction.

"Wakey wakey Puddin." Harley taps him on the nose with the barrel. She was straddling him and clearly wasn't feeling so well. Joker still hadn't opened his eyes, feigning sleep but he could feel her body temperature burning. What to do, what to do. Maybe Harley was in the mood and he could get her to forget about shooting his brains out. Harley was always in the mood she'd take his affection any way she could get it.

"Morning Harl," Joker turns his head like he's still trying to sleep "want to get naked?"

Harley cracks a terrifying grin and pistol-whips Joker, forcing him to open his eyes and look at her. Her smooth, porcelain complexion is marred with self-inflicted scratches. Ugly red scratch marks glare back at Joker, she must have done that while he was sleeping on the job. He mentally adds itching or compulsion to scratch like a wild animal to the list of this drug's withdrawal symptoms. If Harley didn't blow his head off someone was going to pay dearly for vandalizing his property.

"Nice try baby," Harley fingers the trigger "Now get up and take me to the doctor, I'm getting sick!"

"Whatever you say, Sweets." Joker makes a big show of getting Harley off of him and out of bed. She keeps the gun on him as he walks around the room searching for another gun or maybe some kevlar. Harley fires into the floor, it takes everything Joker has not to flinch or jump. Great, now his downstairs tenants had another law suit.

"Stop trying to be sneaky you ain't foolin' me," Harley puts the gun to the back of his head "Just hand over your keys."

"Where are we going?" Joker puts his hands in his pockets. He had several switchblades on his person but he didn't want to mark Harley up at first. Hopefully he'd disarm her but every time that gun touched him he felt the rage taking over. If she kept this up Joker might lose control and kill her only to regret it in hindsight. Suddenly, the elevator dings and the doors slide open. Jonny Frost comes into his house and calls out for the Joker.

"Boss," Frost moves carefully "You still alive?"

Harley locks eyes with Joker and shakes her head, pressing a finger to her lips. Joker just shrugs, Frost would discover them soon enough. "Jokes where are you?" Jonny moves quietly from room to room, using thresholds for cover and scanning each room with his gun. Harley taps Joker on the shoulder with her gun, gesturing for him to kneel. He grits his teeth and sinks to his knees with his back to Harley's gun, execution style. Harley had never bitten Joker's hand until now, what else would she do while this drug had a hold of her? She was shaking and glistening with sweat, the gun grew heavier with every passing moment. Finally, Frost discovers them in the bedroom. Harley keeps her gun on the back of Joker's skull knowing if he had a chance he'd disarm or kill her.

"Jonny." Harley greets Frost.

"Hey Harley girl," Frost keeps his gun on Harley "Boss, I have a clean shot."

"She's fine Jonny I've got this," Joker smiles up at Harley "Go pull my car around."

"I ain't fine!" Harley shrieks "I need my medicine get out of my way or die Jonny boy!"

Harley fires her gun at the ceiling a few times to make her point. She grabs Joker's hair and presses the gun into his head again.

"Boss, you ordered me to keep you alive under any circumstances." Frost clicks off his safety.

"Don't you dare, Frost!" Joker yells from Harley's grasp. He was liking this cold, calculating brand-new Harley aside from her trying to kill him. She had charmed, disarmed him, and now he was her hostage. If he wasn't about to eat a bullet Joker would be glowing with pride.

"Orders are orders," Frost aims for Harley's heart "Last chance, Harl."

Harley spits at Frost and takes the first shot, her hands are shaking so badly she misses and the bullet hits a crystal decanter full of vintage scotch. Frost uses the moment of chaos to pop a round at Harley. Time seems to stop as Frost's bullet comes for Harley.

"Damn it Frost I said no!" Joker yells. He springs to his feet and takes the bullet for Harley. Blood blossoms from the wound and soaks his chest, there was so much blood it was hard to see where the bullet landed. Harley lets out a cry of rage and fires blindly at Frost, forcing him to back off and take cover.

"You shot my Puddin!" Harley stands over Joker protectively and focuses on Frost. Joker grabs Harley's legs and pulls her to the ground with him. Harley sees Joker's wound and lets go of the gun. "I didn't want this!" Harley cries. Joker sits up and wraps his arms around her. Frost moves in to take the gun and help his employer but Joker grabs it off the floor before he can. He brandishes it at Frost and holds the weeping Harley with his other arm.

"Get out of my sight," Joker fires a few rounds into the floor at Jonny's feet "Disobey me ever again and I'll ruin you. Not kill, ruin you and everyone you've ever cared for."

Frost flees from the bullets and leaves the penthouse. It felt unnatural to leave his boss bleeding on the floor but orders were orders. He rushes to his car and resumes the hunt for Scarecrow.

"Baby how bad are you shot?" Harley runs her hands down Joker's bloody chest.

"I'm fine he got me in the shoulder," Joker grabs Harley's hair and pulls, hard "Try that again and I'll have to end your life."

"I'm sorry Mista J," Harley jerks her head away "I'm so sick nothing makes sense until I get a hit please get me a dose I need a dose." Harley is shaking and clawing at her skin again. Joker gets to his feet and pulls her up with him, forcing her hands down by her side.

"Stop that," Joker slaps her "I'm the one that marks you, you stupid bitch!"

Harley doesn't get a chance to reply, she begins to convulse violently and drops again. Joker doesn't know what to do so he does his best to hold her still. When the convulsions end Joker picks up his phone and makes a call. Bullet still buried in his shoulder, Joker picks Harley up and carries her to the elevator. He bumps into a few of his tenants on the ride down but they don't dare say a word about the gunshots. Joker gets out on the garage level and carries Harley to his car. He dumps her in the backseat and gets in the driver's side. With the last of his strength, he makes the drive to Ivy's mansion.

Selina wakes up in Ivy's study where she'd passed out on the couch after Harley's rescue. Paola had left out a change of clothes that Selina was grateful for, she was still in her bra and thong that went under the catsuit. The Cat picks up the clothes and wanders the halls until she finds a bathroom. She gets in the shower and washes the night off of her. Selina dresses and makes her way to the kitchen where Paola is cooking something that smells delicious. She sits down and Paola wordlessly puts a mug of coffee and a cup of milk in front of her.

"You're too good to us," Selina dumps milk in her coffee "Where's Ivy?"

Before Paola can answer Joker rolls up the driveway and parks. Paola goes to the window and peeks through the blinds.

"I get miss Ivy," Paola wipes her hands and casts a worried look at Selina "Stay here."

The moment Paola goes out the back door Selina is on her feet and walking out to Joker's car. She holds up an arm to shield her eyes from the sun. The engine is idling but the doors don't open. Selina opens the driver's side door and almost screams. Joker was sitting there covered in blood with his hand on the gear shift and his head tilted back.

"Hey, Kitty cat," he looks down at his bullet wound "You got a band-aid?"

"What the hell happened?" Selina looks him over again and sees Harley shivering in the backseat. She was shaking so violently her teeth were chattering.

"I think Harl needs a doctor," Joker flashes his gold smile "I might need one too."

Before Selina can reply Ivy comes running up to the car. She surveys the situation and turns to Selina.

"Help me get them both inside," Ivy helps Joker out of the car "Jokes, you're shot!"

"Really," Ivy supports him as they make their way to the front door "I had no frigging clue."

"Ivy," Selina yells from the car "Hurry it up!"

Harley was having another seizure. Selina holds her head and tries to keep her from biting her tongue.

"I'm fine help Harley." Joker says weakly. He sits on Ivy's stoop and takes off his shirt so he can use it to staunch the bleeding. Ivy runs to Selina and watches in horror as Harley fights for her life. When the seizure ends Ivy and Selina get Harley out of the car and carry her inside. Joker gets up and makes it through the front door, his vision becomes blurry so he sits in the first chair he can find. Selina gets Harley into the study and lays her out on the couch she'd slept on. Ivy runs out back to her greenhouse that also served as a laboratory. She grabs the sample of the drug Joker had left with her and medical supplies. When she comes rushing back to the study Joker is seated and bleeding all over one of her armchairs and Harley is shaking harder than ever before on the couch. Selina is freaking out, trying to get Harley warm. Her skin was burning but she kept screaming that her insides were freezing.

"Selina we need to raise her body heat," Ivy gives Harley a shot of sedatives "Go run a bath make it scalding hot!"

Selina pauses for a moment, overwhelmed by her worry for Harley's life.

"Go," Joker yells suddenly "Save Harley!"

Selina leaves the room and starts a bath, making sure the water was hot enough. A few minutes later Joker and Ivy enter with Harley. Ivy strips her down and Joker lifts her into the tub. Harley continues to shiver but the longer she sits in the water the more it slows.

"How have you not bled out yet?" Selina says to Joker.

"I don't know or care," Joker looks down at Harley "What now?"

Ivy separates a small dose of the drug into another syringe and gives it to Harley. The moment it hits her bloodstream the withdrawal symptoms vanish.

"She's ok for now," Ivy puts the remainder of the drug in the bag of supplies she'd brought from the lab "I'll find a way to detox her."

"Can you detox this bullet out of me?" Joker looks down a his wound again.

Ivy calls for Paola and leaves her to help Selina with Harley. Ivy and Joker return to the study and he takes a seat in a different chair. Bleeding all over Ivy's furniture was turning out to be a fun practical joke.

"You realize I'm going to bill you every time you damage my house." Ivy sterilizes the wound, dons some latex gloves and picks up a set of forceps. Joker sits still as she digs around for the bullet.

"Are you digging a hole to China?" Joker clenches his fists.

"No, I'm yanking a bullet out of you." Ivy clamps down on the bullet and rips it right out.

"Holy fucking Bat-balls, Pamela," Joker swears "Frost gets them out gentle."

"I'm not Frost," Ivy cleans the wound again and begins stitching it up "You going to tell me who shot you?"

"A person with a gun." Joker says sarcastically.

"Fuck you," Ivy finishes the stitches "Don't come to me for help ever again, this is getting old."

"I won't," the adrenaline had worn off and now Joker was feeling sleepy from blood loss "I do need one last favor..."

The Clown Prince doesn't get a chance to ask, his head tips back and he falls asleep. Ivy covers him with a blanket and leaves him. She goes out back to her lab and starts working on a detox plan for Harley. When this mess was over Ivy would have Harley and her house back.


	6. Love or Torture?

Jonny Frost flees Joker's building, gunfire follows him all the way to the elevator. He hops in his car and resumes his search for Scarecrow. Jonny visits every bad-guy hangout in Gotham that wasn't owned by his employer and comes up empty-handed. Bored and frustrated he decides to pay a visit to the Penguin. It was a desperate move but if he didn't have Scarecrow the next time Joker called him there would be hell to pay. He drives up to Penguin's establishment, the Iceberg Lounge. It was a renovated ballroom with slots and tables for Gotham's criminals to gamble away their blood money. Jonny tosses his keys to the valet and slips around the doorman. With Gotham's underworld on the run Penguin grew increasingly paranoid. The cavernous building was nearly empty and Penguin wasn't at his regular table. Jonny sits at the bar and that's when he sees her. A tiny, beautiful blonde with pink eyes is sitting behind the bar, clearly bored with her surroundings. She's wearing the tiny mock tuxedo uniform all of Penguin's girls wear but she'd added a set of rabbit ears and long white gloves to her look. She's leaning against the back wall playing with a butterfly knife. Jonny is instantly charmed by this mysterious stranger but forces himself to stay on-mission.

"Miss," He stands up "I'm here to see your boss."

"Which one?" she doesn't look up at him. Jonny slams his hands on the bar, causing the few patrons scattered around the room to jump. The bunny girl doesn't even blink.

"Listen, smart-ass," Jonny gets up on the bar and snatches the knife away "You know who I am and who I work for."

Before Jonny can continue the girl seems to vanish and pops back up on the other side of the bar, sitting on a stool. Feeling like a moron still standing on the bar, Jonny steps down and sits next to her.

"Yeah I know you work for the Clown," she flips her hair "I'm Rabbit."

"What's a talented gal like you doing working for Penguin?" Jonny gives her butterfly knife back.

"I like the ambiance," Rabbit grins "Penguin is downstairs with his birds."

"Nice meeting you, Rabbit." Jonny leaves a crisp hundred dollar bill in her tip jar and heads for the back of the ballroom. He takes a set of dusty old stairs down to the underground level that Penguin had transformed into an aquarium. Penguins of all breeds squawk at him from behind glass. The temperature continues to drop as he walks through a glass tunnel that served as a tank and finally enters Penguin's true lair. The gentleman of crime is sitting at a desk with someone sitting across from him. There's an open briefcase on the table and it appears the man with his back to Jonny is peddling goods to Penguin.

"I don't deal in drugs," Penguin turns his nose up and spots Jonny "Frost, it's been too long my boy."

The man at Penguin's desk turns his head and Jonny instantly recognizes Crane without his mask. The two men lock eyes and size each other up. The only way out for Scarecrow was past Frost and that wasn't happening. Crane grabs his briefcase but Jonny is faster. In the time it takes Penguin to get out of the way Frost subdues Scarecrow and knocks him out. He uses zip-ties to bind the unconscious Crane as quickly as possible. Penguin comes to stand behind him and straightens his top hat.

"Frost, what the hell," Penguin sighs "You've upset my birds and my business."

Frost opens the briefcase and finds it's full of what appears to be the same drug Harley was being fed. Crane would want to wash his hands of it as quickly as possible.

"Pick up your stupid rotary phone and call Joker," Jonny snaps the case shut "Now!"

"I like antiques!" Penguin lights a cigarette and sits behind his desk. He drags out dialing Joker but finally gets the Clown Prince on the line. Frost snatches the phone and quickly summarizes Crane's capture. He hangs up and settles in a chair to wait for his employer.

Joker hangs up on Frost and groans. He had dozed off while Ivy was sewing him up. He stretches like a powerful jungle cat and with maximum effort gets up on his feet. He looks down at his bullet wound and starts to laugh. Ivy had written 'Get out of my house' on his bandages while he was resting. He wanders the house until he finds Harley. Paola was watching over her while Ivy worked in her lab. Harley Quinn was out cold from the sedatives Ivy was giving her and the room had a hospital feel. Harley was hooked up to an IV and a heart rate monitor. Joker had never seen Harley completely out of costume with wires and tubes sticking out of her. If he had a heart it would shatter seeing his Harley this way. He kneels by the bed and carefully takes one of her hands.

"I have to go to work Harl," Joker kisses her cheek "I'll come back for you."

Paola glares daggers into his back as he gets up and leaves the room. Joker ignores her and heads for the door. He goes out to his car shirtless sporting the bandage with Ivy's request. Scarecrow's capture couldn't wait and Joker was ready to dole out some vengeance.

"Jokes!" he turns around and sees Selina sitting on the second story porch "Where are you going?"

Joker twirls his car keys around his fingers contemplating. The Cat had a way with men and technically she was under Joker's employ.

"Curious little kitty aren't you?" he calls up to her.

"Go ahead crack another cat joke, " Selina starts climbing over the railing anyway "This curious cat scratches!"

Joker crosses his arms and has a good laugh as Selina climbs down.

"Come on then," Joker jerks his head signaling Selina to follow him "We're going to visit your favorite guy."

Selina drops to the ground and lands in a crouch. She had her purse with the catsuit and was ready to go to work. Joker gets in his car and revs the engine. Selina gets in the back and he floors the gas, the jokermobile screeches out of Ivy's driveway. Selina strips down and changes into the suit while Joker drives.

"Nice pair of sweater kittens." Joker casts a mischievous grin over his shoulder. Selina zips up the suit and climbs into the passenger seat. She hangs the whip around her shoulders and pulls up her hood and goggles.

"It's sweater puppies though I am flattered you modified a joke just for me." the Cat grins back at Joker.

"Well put," Joker speeds through Gotham "Time to use those claws."

They drive on in silence and make it to the Iceberg Lounge in record time. Joker pulls his holster out of the glovebox and checks his guns. Both are fully loaded so he dons the holster over his bandages. He looked more terrifying than ever coated in dried blood and armed to the teeth. Joker and the Catwoman emerge from the car and stalk past the doorman. The lounge was dead and the few patrons scatter as Joker and the Cat walk up to the bar. Rabbit has her back to them and Joker looks her up and down appreciatively.

"What can I get you?" Rabbit turns around and leans on the bar. She isn't the slightest bit intimidated by the supervillians at her place of work.

"Where have you been hiding?" Joker instantly wanted to hire this girl. Rabbit snaps her fingers and points at her face.

"Wander your eyes out of my cleavage, buddy." Rabbit crosses her arms, pink eyes flashing with bottled rage. Catwoman sighs and takes a seat on the bar.

"Listen hun," the Cat pretends to inspect her nails "We're looking for the goon that left you that big old tip." Selina points to the tip jar.

"Boss is down in the aquarium." Rabbit ducks down under the bar and vanishes. Joker and the Cat gape, leaning over the bar to see where she'd gone.

"There has to be a trick door." the Cat looks at Joker.

"Over here," Rabbit had reappeared by the door that led down to Penguin's lair "Go on down you'll find what you came for."

Joker pulls out a wad of cash and leaves it in the tip jar. The Cat hurries down the stairs, leaving Joker alone with Rabbit. He pulls out a deck of cards and starts shuffling them.

"Here's my card," he gives her his favorite card "Find me when you're ready to play with the big boys."

Joker grins at Rabbit one last time and follows Selina down the stairs. He walks through the glass tunnel and into Penguin's office. Scarecrow is bound to a chair and the Cat is sitting on his lap.

"Look who Jon found," Selina traces a claw down Crane's face "What's the matter Scarecrow, aren't you happy to see us?"

Penguin is sitting behind his desk and Frost is leaning against a wall. Now that Joker was here Penguin takes his leave. He shakes hands with Joker on his way out, smirking at Ivy's writing on his bandages.

"Don't torture him here," Penguin says over his shoulder "and don't mess with my birds."

"I think he's talking to you." Joker says to the Cat. She drops her jaw and pretends to be deeply offended.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she turns back to Crane "Can I hurt him now?"

Joker hops up on Penguin's desk and gets comfortable. He finds a bottle of top shelf vodka and a pack of Penguin's cigarettes.

"Do your thing." Joker has Frost light the cigarette for him and takes a swig of vodka.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Scarecrow laughs maniacally. Selina laughs along with him, then she slashes his face with her claws until Joker calls for her to stop. He comes down from Penguin's desk and puts the cigarette out in the blood pouring from Scarecrow's face. Crane screams and Joker screams louder.

"We can do this all day," Joker takes another swig of vodka "Jonny, go get my car."

Frost leaves and Joker dumps the bottle of vodka all over Scarecrow's face. Catwoman holds his eyes and mouth open, laughing as the alcohol burns his wounds.

"Now this is a party," Selina rakes her claws across Crane's scalp "Jokes you missed a spot!"

"Stop," Scarecrow cries "I'll tell you everything just stop!"

Joker gets in Crane's face and slowly raises the bottle for added drama.

"Did Harley ask you to stop," Joker tips the bottle and vodka drips into the fresh cuts "Answer me!"

"Yes!" Scarecrow tries to move his head but the Cat digs her claws in even deeper.

"Say the magic words, Scaredy-Crow," Joker waves a lighter close to his face "Or this three-way is gonna get hot."

"Everyone," Scarecrow yells "Even the ones in Arkham are moving against you!"

Joker and the Cat exchange a look. Catwoman removes her claws and gets out of Joker's way.

"Be a dear and open his case," Joker pulls out his gloves and puts them on "Don't worry Crane, you're in good hands with uncle Joker."

Catwoman grins and kneels by Scarecrow's briefcase on the floor. She pulls out a handful of syringes and hands them to Joker.

"No, no," Scarecrow yells "I'll tell you who hired me!"

"Do continue." Joker uncaps a loaded syringe and flicks it.

"Black Mask funded the Club and brought me in to consult," Scarecrow pants "That's all I know!"

"What a shame," says Joker "Party's over."

Joker stabs Scarecrow with the drug and pushes the plunger. Selina tosses Joker needle after needle, by the time Joker's work is done Scarecrow has empty needles sticking out of his exposed skin. Joker takes off his gloves and stretches. Crane is far from lucid, talking nonsense.

"Can I kill him now?" Catwoman yawns.

"Not yet." Joker pulls out his phone and calls Frost. A few minutes later Joker and the Cat carry Scarecrow up the stairs and out the back door where Frost is waiting with the car. They toss Scarecrow in the trunk and get in the back seat. Jonny drives and Joker sits in silence gazing out the window. Selina pulls down her goggles and hood and looks at Joker.

"Black Mask." is all she says. Joker turns his head and meets her eyes.

"Black Mask." Joker echoes her.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the gaps between chapters. I had to do some research for this chapter and future ones. Please R &R and don't be afraid to let me know if I'm writing myself into a plothole. This story is about to get complicated and I don't want to write myself into a corner. Leave your favorite villain in the reviews so I know who to focus on. Cheers!**


	7. Can I Tell You a Secret?

The silence in the Jokermobile is broken by Joker's phone ringing. Frost turns down the radio, muting the police scanners that served as the regular program. Sirens echo through the city but that was nothing new. Joker doesn't immediately answer the phone, he stares at the caller ID. A patient at Arkham was trying to call him.

"What is it?" Selina feels the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Something wasn't right but what could happen while she was sitting next to the most dangerous man in Gotham?

"Talk fast." Joker answers the call. Selina watches all traces of color wash out of his face as the mysterious caller speaks. Joker puts the phone on speaker so the Cat can listen too.

"I don't have much time," Black Mask's voice was unmistakable "I funded the HQ project but I'm not the one you need to fear."

"Talk faster!" Joker snaps.

"I'm the patsy," Black Mask says "Don't go after Crane."

It all hits Joker like a crowbar to the face. He opens his mouth to tell Jonny to stop the car but he's too late. His blind fury and love for Harley clouded his agenda. Scarecrow's capture was all too easy. He just happened to turn up at the Iceberg in time for Frost to capture him. He sang like a canary and pretended to succumb to Joker's torture. The first car hits Selina's side of the Jokermobile. The second comes right for Joker's side. The reinforced steel holds just enough to keep the passengers alive. Jonny floors the gas, trying to free them from being pinned on either side. He looks up and sees a third car coming straight at them. He throws the car into reverse but they're trapped. The driver hops from the speeding third car and rolls just as Joker's car gets hit for the third time, a full frontal collision. Joker, Catwoman and Frost are trapped with no way out.

Goons were spilling out of the cars in a swarm. One of them slams a fist down on the trunk, popping it open. Scarecrow climbs out and oversees the men, barking out orders. Joker was trapped with Selina in the back, limbs tangled.

"Can you reach my guns?" Joker pounds a fist on the cracked window, fighting like mad to break out of this trap. Selina weakly lifts her head and takes a look. She was mostly pinned to Joker's chest with one arm trapped behind his back and the other free. She stretches, grabbing one of the guns from his holster and clumsily passes it to his free hand. His other one was pinned with the phone still in it by Jonny's seat. Frost wasn't talking or moving and Joker wasn't about to contend with dead weight. With a piercing battle cry, he uses the gun to shatter the window and starts to crawl out. Broken glass and gravel rake his stomach as he army crawls through the window. Gunfire rains down on him so he pops the door open for cover. Selina rolls out behind him with her whip and crouches back-to-back with Joker, striking out at henchmen and covering Joker's back.

"There's too many!" the Cat reaches into Joker's pocket and comes up with some throwing knives. She throws them with absolute precision, taking down three shooters. Joker pulls his other gun from the holster and mows down more goons.

"I need my bag," Joker ducks and loads an empty gun with his last clip "I've got nine bullets then we're dead!"

"This bag?" Frost had played dead, gotten his door open and grabbed the bag full of Joker's gear. He uses his door for cover and slides the bag behind him to his boss.

"He's alive!" Joker laughs manically and continues firing. Goons kept trying to close in on the trio but Selina and Joker work fast enough to keep them back. Adrenaline buzzing in her ears, Selina opens the bag and finds some grenades, passing up the c4. She pulls a pin and throws the grenade. Jonny and Selina hit the ground, covering their ears. "I hope you bastards like pineapples!" Joker was fighting like ten angry commandos. The grenade hits one of the cars, causing a huge explosion. Traffic was gridlocked around them and sirens were getting closer and closer.

"Jokes, we need to get out of here!" Selina goes back into her crouch.

"I'm working on it!" Joker grabs the brick of c4 from his bag and throws it in the air. A henchman's bullet hits it and absolute chaos ensues. The force from the blast throws Frost almost a block away. Joker and Catwoman aren't so lucky.

The impact throws them in the opposite direction and they skid on the cement. Both get torn up with road rash and shrapnel. Catwoman's suit is in tatters and Joker had multiple contusions to go along with his chest wounds which were numerous. He rolls onto his back and tries to pull a piece of glass out of his chest.

"Just when my day was getting better," he mutters "Kitten you still alive?"

Selina lets out a whimper and crawls over to him. She spits out a tooth and collapses next to Joker.

"Fuck you and your explosions," the Cat can hear people getting closer "we need to get out of sight."

Joker and Selina crawl on hands and knees into an alley. They collapse against a wall leaning on each other for support. They were too badly injured to flee the scene. Cops or henchman, the smiling prince was going down once and for all. He starts to laugh to himself.

"I always thought if I went down," Joker beams "Harley would be right next to me in the most glorious shootout. I'd watch her die knowing I'd be right behind her."

"Sorry you got me instead." Selina closes her eyes and tips her head back.

"I'm glad it's you," Joker pulls out his phone "I have to warn them."

"What?" Selina becomes more alert.

"Ivy...Whoever holds Harley," Joker could see the whole picture now "Rules Gotham's underworld. I sprung all their traps coming for Harley, she's the ultimate show of power."

Joker manages to call Frost. He holds up a hand for Selina to be silent.

"Jonny boy," Joker gasps for breath "Go to Harley they're coming for her!"

"Boss let me come to you." Frost was loyal to a fault.

"I want you and Ivy to run my businesses," Joker was making a will "Until Harley is well, she's my legacy."

"Boss you ain't talking straight!" Frost yells into the phone but Joker had hung up. Frost stares at the phone in his hand in disbelief. Joker always survived. He always came back this was just another of his tricks. Frost hot-wires a car and shakes off the shock from the wreck. He calls Ivy, racing to her house pedal to the floor. He had a plan that would get Harley to safety. He makes it to Ivy's safely, making sure he isn't being followed before screeching up the driveway. Ivy hears him and comes running out of her greenhouse. She still hadn't replaced the glass door Joker had broken the first night he came to her for help. Ivy stalks into the yard, furious Frost had torn up her grass.

"Whatever he wants I'm not doing it!" Ivy yells. Frost falls out of the car onto his knees. Ivy gasps and runs to his side.

"What happened?" Ivy pulls a piece out glass out of Frost's face.

"We have to move Harley," Frost talks fast "Guys with guns are coming here, soon!"

"She's barely hanging on," Ivy stands up "We defend the mansion."

"Are you crazy?" Frost gets up and follows her inside.

"Yes," Ivy's eyes flash "Crazy powerful."

Ivy stands at a window and uses all of her strength to summon roots and thorny vines to seal the mansion's gates. She does the same with the first floor doors and windows, knowing that she'd feel every bullet her plants took. Satisfied the mansion was fortified, she runs up the stairs to Harley's room. Ivy had discovered an infection in her blood that spread to her heart earlier that day. It was a common result of IV drug use. The monitor beeps weakly as Harley Quinn stubbornly clings to life. Ivy sits by her side and takes her hand.

"I don't know if you can hear me Harley girl," Ivy squeezes her hand "Everything is going to be fine."

"No it ain't!" Harley opens her eyes for an instant then she's gone again. Ivy smiles down at her friend. The old Harley was still in there, clawing her way to the surface.

Joker and Selina sit bleeding in that alley for hours, miraculously avoiding capture or worse. Selina gets the piece of glass out of Joker's chest after the phone call but mostly they sit in silence. Selina thought about calling Bruce for help but he'd send the police. She was a wanted criminal in the company of a crime boss, it wasn't hard to do the math on that one. Special Crimes Unit and Gotham PD were patrolling the area and cleaning up. The media was certainly out there leaving Joker to wonder why the Bat wasn't there. He didn't have long to think about it. Scarecrow comes out of seemingly nowhere and lets out a triumphant laugh.

"That was just perfect," Crane kneels in front of Joker "Did you think I'd make a drug I wasn't immune to?"

"Shut it, Crane!" Selina lashes out and scratches his face again. Joker waves a finger in the Cat's face.

"Bad Kitty," He laughs "We want him to talk."

Scarecrow cusses and touches the new scratch. He gets in Joker's face, toying with his prey.

"Now that Gotham thinks you're dead," Crane pauses dramatically "You're going to the same place Harley went."

"So we'll spend the rest of our lives doped up," Selina shrugs "There are worse fates."

"It's a shame you picked this Clown," Scarecrow says "Over the winning side."

"I think he has a crush on you." Joker speaks to Selina like Scarecrow isn't there.

"I've got news for you," Scarecrow clenches his fists "The moment the city's secure we execute you!"

"And my little Cat too?" Joker laughs and laughs. Selina holds a perfect poker face. Crane was getting angry, all this work and the Joker wasn't even worried.

"We'll have Harley any minute," Scarecrow keeps talking "You had to know she'd been implanted with a tracker."

"Maybe," Joker just smiles away "I was hoping you'd come to me and here you are!"

Crane pulls out a handgun and puts it to Joker's head. Joker grabs the barrel and leans into the gun.

" Come on blow my brains out yeah," Joker babbles "I want you to do it come on bullet brain smush bang!"

Crane pistol whips Joker and stands back. He couldn't dethrone the Prince yet. Orders were orders. He pulls out a phone and calls to make sure his men were headed for Harley. The moment Scarecrow hangs up Selina lunges for the phone and smashes it to pieces. Scarecrow kicks her in the ribs but she starts laughing too. Joker is rolling on the ground next to her howling with laughter.

"What the fuck is so funny," Crane runs his hands through his hair "Don't you get it you're about to die that isn't funny!"

"We know something you don't know." Joker sits up on his elbows. Crane points the gun at Selina but she had picked her side. She blows a kiss at the gun.

"I'll take it to my grave AKA right here," the Cat salutes Joker "It's been fun."

"Before we go," Joker pokes Crane's leg "Don't ya want to know my secret?"

"No!" Scarecrow knew Joker's M.O. This was a trick.

Selina yawns and rolls over.

"Don't wake me up when it's time to kill me," she closes her eyes "I'll be pissed."

"Ditto!" Joker follows the Cat's example.

"Tell me!" Crane thunders.

"You'll have to kill me first!" Joker breaks down giggling again. The Cat looks up defiantly.

"Me too!" Selina stares Crane down.

As they wait for death or capture, Joker knows he has the last laugh. Scarecrow had sent almost all of this conspiracy's men straight to Poison Ivy. Poor bastards.

Bruce Wayne sits in the Batcave mulling over the day's events. He had captured Black Mask the night the Club fell. He had foolishly challenged Batman to a fight after the Cat left with Ivy and Harley. Black Mask told him nothing before the Bat brought him in. There had been a major wreck near one of Penguin's establishments complete with a shootout between Joker and a rival gang. The most disturbing news of all was the footage of Catwoman fighting at the Joker's side. Bruce watches the same news story over and over again, searching his mind for the connection. Harley's disappearance and that night at the Club, the disturbance of power in Gotham's underworld all of it was spelling out a puzzle. The Bat didn't have time for games and all roads lead back to Harley Quinn. Bruce gets up from his computer and decides to suit up. It was time to find Harley and get some answers.

 **Author's note: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I felt like the last chapter was a little weak but I needed to set up the plot. Will Joker really die? Who wants to take him down this badly? Leave any theories in the reviews or just say hi. Shoutout to DocQuinn our chats have been extremely helpful. Stay tuned.**


	8. Broken Battlefield

Harley Quinn is trapped in a dream. Falling down an endless pit of darkness with needles lashing out, tearing at her flesh. She sees Scarecrow coming into her cell back at the Club that was no more, eager to inject her with dope and watch the show. In her sleep she's clawing at herself, upsetting the wires and tubes. Paola is doing her best to keep Harley stable while Ivy and Frost prepare for battle. Frost finds a shotgun and a set of tech-nines with a few shells and boxes of ammo. On closer inspection he realizes the guns belonged to Harley, she must have left them with Ivy at some point. Frost carries the weapons to the second story porch where Ivy is watching, waiting. So far the coast was clear but with the chaos erupting in Gotham Ivy's mansion was simply the eye of the storm. Poison Ivy is dressed for a fight, trading stilettos for combat boots and a tiny red dress. Her hair blows in the wind, fiery and loose. Jonny hands her the shotgun and drapes a belt of shells over her shoulder. She nods her approval and Frost holds up the set of automatic guns.

"He wanted you to know," Frost was referring to the Joker "You're boss lady until Harley can take over."

"That must have stung," Ivy smirks "Why Harley and not you?"

"Who knows," Jonny shrugs "Do you believe he's really gone?"

"I'm on the fence," Ivy can feel the buzzing of cars getting closer "Here they come."

Victor Zsasz was leading the charge to snatch Harley. Scarecrow had given him Harley's coordinates from the GPS tracker now that Joker was dead. A line of black SUVs buzz up to Ivy's gates like horse flies, forming a half circle. Zsasz was pissed about his last encounter with the Mistress of Poison and more than happy to rally his hipster henchmen for this fight. Scarecrow had hired some goons for the car setup but Victor possessed the muscle for this assault. He didn't know he'd be fighting Ivy this day but agreed to snatch Harley and kill anyone that got in the way. Besides, who else would shelter Harley with Joker dead? Victor's driver rolls up to the gates, dangerous looking vines twist and snare as he debates how to make an entrance. Zsasz opens the sunroof and climbs out on top of the car. He has a set of handguns and plenty of explosives. Ivy is visible up on the porch with Frost by her side both had their guns locked and loaded.

"I'm supposed to give you a chance to surrender Harley!" Zsasz yells to Ivy.

"Come up and get her," Ivy challenges him "Can't we all just kiss and make up?"

"Thank you," Victor signals his men "Give it to her, boys!"

Men spill out of the cars with explosives and more weapons, they fire on the gates trying to bust through like a battering ram. Ivy holds the gates with everything she's got, vines snatch up and crush anyone that gets too close. She can feel her plants burning and eating bullets. Ivy sends a vine straight for Victor but he fires a full clip and the vine dies. The bullets echo in Ivy's head, pinging around and shattering her focus. She cries out in pain and collapses, grasping at her chest like she'd been shot. Without Ivy's power the remaining men knock the gates down. Frost opens fire but they just keep coming. Ivy sits up on her knees and tries to raise more plants to defend the mansion.

"Use the shotgun," Frost yells as the tech nines mow down men headed for the front door "I have to reload!"

"Shut up Clown thug!" Ivy slams off the safety and fires a shell. Frost jams another clip into each of his nines and stands by her side.

"Fuck you too get up and shoot!" he lets the automatic guns rip, thinning out the mob of goons.

Poison Ivy and Jonny Frost make a united stand despite their loyalties and differences. Gotham was truly going to hell, the Joker was the only crime lord powerful enough to keep the underworld in check. It was a true shame he was no longer in the land of the living.

Eventually men come to move Catwoman and the Joker's body from the alley. Selina stays awake after the Clown Prince bleeds out, desperately trying to get him to talk or move. Scarecrow's hired guns try to bind her hands but she's hysterical. The Cat gets in a few more slashes before she drops from shock and exhaustion. Scarecrow has Joker and the Cat loaded into body bags and transported to the Iceberg Lounge. Rabbit opens the back door and watches curiously as two body bags are taken down to Penguin's holding cells. She hadn't seen her employer in days but there were plenty of shady visitors, Victor Zsasz among them. Something truly awful was stirring in Rabbit's world but she was just the barkeep. Scarecrow follows the body bags and slams the door behind him, piquing Rabbit's interest even more. She settles in behind the bar and bides her time.

Underneath the Iceberg, Scarecrow has the body bags locked up tight in a cell that might as well have been a freezer. Crane posts guards outside the cell and goes into Penguin's office to call Victor Zsasz. There still wasn't any word on if Harley was acquired yet and Crane was worried about Joker's final secret. The moment all is still a knife pokes out of one of the body bags and Joker rises from the dead. He looks at his bullet wound from Harley along with his other injuries and starts to laugh. He cuts his way out and rolls, exhausted but very much alive. He pokes the other bag with his knife.

"Selina," Joker says quietly "Wake up I have a joke for you."

He grins like a maniac and unzips the bag. The Catwoman takes in a gulp of icy air and starts to come round. She had truly believed the Joker was dead, and here he was captured along with her.

"Bastard," she crawls out of the bag and touches his face "I really bought it I thought you were dead!"

"Would you miss me?" Joker takes on a smug air. Selina lunges at him and tries to choke him. Joker just catches her wrists and giggles quietly.

"You're a moron," she hisses "I hate you but I love the job."

"They put the Cat in a bag," Joker drops his punchline "Does this count as an inside joke?"

"Really that one again," Selina shakes her head "Start working on an escape plan before you annoy me to death."

"Done already," Joker grins "Just sit tight, there's more work to do."

"What," now Selina was curious "Are you going to share?"

"Nope," Joker lounges on the floor and gets comfortable "The key to good comedy is timing."

Selina lets out a groan and curls up next to him, shivering in her shredded catsuit. Battered but breathing, Joker and the Cat settle in for the next phase of Joker's plan.

The battle for Harley was still raging and with only Ivy and Frost fighting it was a matter of time before Harley Quinn was taken again. Ivy regains enough strength to hold the first story, Victor's goons hack away at her plants and her power. A grenade hits the front door and puts Ivy out of the battle. She lets out a shriek of agony and falls to the ground by Frost. As if on cue, Harley starts to stir. Victor and his men are regrouping before breaching the first floor. Frost shoots at anyone that gets too close. Paola tries to keep Harley in the bed but she pops up and starts ripping the wires off of her.

"Morning," Harley smiles at Paola "Go make waffles it sounds like there's a fight out there."

Harley rips the IV out of her arm and gets out of the bed. She was still weak but Ivy's battle cry had woken her. Harley shoves her way around Paola and comes out onto the porch, she surveys the battle like a kid in a candy store.

"Get out of sight Harley!" Frost yells over his shoulder. Harley ignores him and kneels by Ivy.

"Pammy's down," Harley pats Ivy down until she finds a dose of the drug hidden in a boot "I have to fight!"

"Harley," Frost is too busy to stop her "Don't do it!"

"Tell Mista J I'm sorry!" Harley injects herself and sits dazed for a moment. Then she gets up and goes into the house.

"Get back here!" Frost tries to reason with her one last time. Harley ignores him and gets ready for battle. She goes to Ivy's closet and digs out her baseball bat and an old costume. She changes into the leather pants and vest and goes back to the porch. With the drug fueling her strength she climbs up on the railing and stands with her hands on her hips.

"All this just for me," Harley winks at Frost "Yippee!"

Without another word Harley jumps off the porch and does a flip before landing in a crouch. Frost covers her as she wades into the goons, knocking men out right and left with just the bat. Harley moves with god-like grace and agility, evening the playing field. Jonny is able to get down to the first floor of the house and uses the last of his ammo helping Harley. Just when the fight was looking impossible to win the Batmobile comes speeding into the fray. The Bat had fought his way through the gates, he found his way to Ivy's mansion after a hard day and night of detective work. For a moment he doesn't know who to fight and decides to use the Batmobile's sleeping gas. Batman triggers the gas and tackles Harley, staying low until it clears. Victor makes it out, driving off in one of the SUVs after Batman arrives. Now that the fight was done it was time to have a sit-down with Harley and break the news about Joker. Batman stands up and extends a hand to Harley.

"Batter up!" she swings at him with the bat but he grabs it and throws it. He picks Harley up and throws her over his shoulder, fed up with her behavior. She curses him and fights as he walks into the house. Frost was hiding from Batman he stays outside, quietly cutting the throats of the remaining men in the yard with a switchblade. Paola wakes Ivy up and chatters in Spanish as Ivy ignores her and goes downstairs. Batman is standing in her front room with Harley over his shoulder. He puts her down and she tries to kick him again so he grabs her ankles and holds them.

"We need to talk." the Bat sighs as Harley continues to struggle and insult him from the floor.

"I suppose we do." Ivy turns and walks into the study. She takes a seat and crosses her legs, gesturing for the Bat to sit down. He drags Harley by the ankles and joins Ivy in the study.

"Please get her under control." the Bat releases Harley and nudges her away with his feet repeatedly.

"Harley that's enough," Ivy grabs an arm and pulls Harley over to her "You need to hear him out."

"Pammy are you kidding me," Harley sits at Ivy's feet "Bat-brain is in your house let's kill him!"

"Harley-girl trust me just shut up and listen." Ivy holds one of Harley's hands, ready for another outburst. Harley just shrugs and leans against Ivy's knees.

"This is going to be difficult to hear," Batman wrings his hands "I was called to the scene of a pile-up today terrible car wreck."

"Spit it out, Bats!" Harley snaps.

"I'm afraid Catwoman is dead," he pauses for a moment "So is the Joker."

Harley bursts into tears and clings to Ivy.

"This is a trick," Harley cries "He's lying Pammy!"

Ivy pulls a shot of sedatives out of her dress and hugs Harley.

"He's telling the truth," Ivy sticks her with the sedatives "I'm sorry Harl I'm so sorry."

Harley instantly falls asleep and goes limp in Ivy's arms.

"I want to help," Batman stands up "Please let me help both of you."

Ivy kneels by Harley and starts examining her for injuries.

"You've done enough," Ivy says quietly "Please leave me with her."

"She won this battle but a war is coming," Bruce suppresses his grief over the Cat "You're going to need me."

"I said get out," Ivy thunders "Get out of my house before I kiss you!"

"We'll meet again." the Bat stalks out the front door. Jonny throws himself into some bushes grateful that no one saw how ridiculous he must have looked. The Bat isn't even angry about the dead henchmen, not caring he steps over them and gets in his car. Bruce pulls down his mask and drives back to Wayne manor with a heavy heart. He would deeply grieve the Catwoman, at least Selina Kyle was safe for now. So he thought.

 **Author's note: Hope everyone likes the update. I'm having fun writing the "battle banter" and action sequences. I know Joker's spending a lot of time with Catwoman but don't start shipping i just love writing her and Joker into traps. Stay tuned for the next episode na na na na Batman! and roll credits ;)**


	9. Phantom Pain

_The Clown Prince of Crime had made a clean escape from Arkham only to be chased down by none other than the tool that allowed his freedom, Doctor Harleen Quinzel. His psychiatrist and future partner in crime. She'd pursued the Jokermobile on a motorcycle and forced Joker to a stop mid-traffic._

 _"_ _Get out of the car!" Harleen slams her hands on the hood, furious her patient had manipulated her. She'd just barely made it out of Arkham herself. Joker contemplates running her over and going back to his life but something about her thrilled him. Frost was a good soldier but the Joker needed an heir, someone to carry on his legacy should the worst happen. He throws the door open and gets out of the car, stalking around to face Harleen._

 _"_ _What do you want from me," Joker knew he was wasting time "Get lost Doc, I don't need you anymore."_

 _Dr. Quinzel raises a gun and trains it on Joker's forehead._

 _"_ _I want to know why you did this to me," Harleen was relentless "Take me with you I have nowhere to go from here!"_

 _Joker sways from side to side, forcing Quinzel to follow him with the gun._

 _"_ _You want to come with me, be like me?" the Joker waggles his eyebrows. Harleen bites her lip, thinking it over._

 _"_ _I want to be with you," she lowers the gun "Isn't that enough?"_

 _Joker grabs her hips and plants a passionate kiss, tangling one hand in Harleen's hair and taking her gun with the other. He jerks away from her and puts the gun to his head._

 _"_ _Would you be with me in death," Joker clicks off the safety "Would you die with me right here right now?"_

 _"_ _I would," tears stream down Harleen's face "I'd die for you!"_

 _Joker puts the safety back on and puts the gun away. Harleen tries to kiss him again and he strikes her, hard. Quinzel crumples to the pavement clutching at her jaw._

 _"_ _Fine," Joker goes back to the car "Get in."_

 _Harleen scrambles to her feet and gets in the passenger side of the car. Sirens echo throughout Gotham, Jonny Frost was leading the police and the Bat on a merry chase. Joker drives in silence to Ace Chemicals, the place he was reborn. Quinzel fires questions as he drives but he just shushes her. They arrive at the old chemical plant and Joker parks. He gets out of the car and opens the door for Harleen._

 _"_ _What are we doing here?" she gets out of the car and looks up at the mammoth building._

 _"_ _Shut up and follow me." the Joker takes her hand and guides Harleen Quinzel through the plant. It was strange to visit the place of his transformation again with a guest. What was he doing? If she survived this there would be another Joker, an embodiment of the chaos he stood for to command as he pleased. The duo enters a huge, warehouse-like room with huge vats of acid bubbling below metal scaffolding. Harleen clings to the railings, looking down into the tanks with curiosity._

 _"_ _I don't understand," she looks back at Joker "You were pushed in and the acid bleached your skin?"_

 _Joker comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, digging his fingers into her hips._

 _"_ _We're not here for me," he whispers into her ear "Do you want to walk the world with me, be by my side always?" he bites down suddenly, causing Harleen to flinch at the clicking of teeth so close to her face._

 _"_ _Yes," Harleen gathers her nerve "I want this."_

 _"_ _Oh my poor, sweet Harley," he buries his face in her hair and breathes down her neck "Jump!"_

 _"_ _What," Harleen grabs the railing harder "You want me to die?"_

 _"_ _I want you to be reborn," Joker murmurs into her ear again "You have to earn your stripes I won't force you to be like me, turn back and be Dr. Harleen Quinzel jump and become my Harley Quinn."_

 _Harleen turns to face him and lets go of the rails._

 _"_ _Goodbye, Mr. J," she raises her arms and his fingers linger on her hips "See you in the next life!"_

 _Quinzel ignores her gymnastics training and lets her balance go, she free falls backward with her eyes open, locked on the Joker until she hits the acid and disappears underneath it. All goes black for Harleen Quinzel and the acid strips the color from her clothes, electric blue swirls in the vat. The Joker looks down at the bubbling chemicals and lets out a string of laughter._

 _"_ _That crazy bitch," he stands in the same spot Harleen had "She actually did it."_

 _Without wasting another moment the Clown Prince rises to this new challenge. He strips off his jacket and takes a few steps back for momentum before diving into the acid after Harleen. He swims to the bottom of the tank and gropes around until he finds her. He surfaces with the newborn Harley Quinn in his arms. The Joker laughs maniacally at the ceiling and kisses her hair._

 _"_ _Welcome to my world," he says as he pulls her out of the tank "It's time for Gotham to meet my Harley Quinn!"_

Joker's moment of nostalgia is shattered by the Cat hissing at him. The Joker and Catwoman were still locked in Penguin's holding cells under the Iceberg. As far as Gotham knew both were dead and Harley was the Joker's successor. She would run his businesses while he eliminated this threat to his throne once and for all. Occasionally Scarecrow stuck his head into the cell, he was dismayed to see Joker alive after briefly believing he died in the alley but that was why the Clown Prince was being kept on ice. The charge to capture Harley had failed and Joker's throne hung in the balance.

"Someone slid this under the door." Catwoman holds up a Joker card. The very same card Joker had given to Rabbit before this entire mess went down. Joker snatches the card from her and flips it over. Rabbit had written 'Alive?' on the back of the card. Joker pulls out the deck and shuffles it back in with the rest of his cards, this time he chooses a king of spades.

"It's too soon." he says to the Cat. She shivers and glares at him.

"Too soon for what?" she watches him scratch a message onto the card.

"That Rabbit is going to bust us out," he flicks the card under the door and waits "But not yet, I need to know whose behind this so I know who to kill first."

"Isn't it pretty obvious your buddy Penguin set us up?" the Cat watches the door.

"Penguin's another piece in this game of human chess," Joker winks "I need to smoke out the coward behind the chess board."

A moment of silence passes before the card comes back from under the door. Joker snatches it up and reads Rabbit's message before shuffling the card back into the deck.

"What did she say?" the Cat was getting frustrated with Joker keeping secrets where her life was involved.

"We're getting out of here," Joker stands up and leans against a wall "Take a catnap and be ready to fight."

The cat groans but doesn't bother trying to squeeze answers out of her employer. They had kept each other alive up to this point and Selina was no Harley.

"Tell me one more thing then I'll leave you alone," the Cat sits up and looks Joker in the eye "You've never put a hand on me and we've all seen the way you treat Harley."

"What are you getting at," Joker looks at his watch "Are you asking for a beating?"

"I'm asking why all the special treatment," Selina hugs her knees "You could have sacrificed me more than once to save yourself what gives, Jokes?"

Joker's face splits into his signature grin and he sits down next to Selina.

"You're useful," he says simply "Harley needs me to control her the way I handle her gets the best results."

"So Harley doesn't deserve free will?" the Cat snorts. Joker shakes his head and waggles a finger.

"You do your best work without my guidance," he says after a moment "I could smack you around but then I'd probably lose my favorite thief and what can I say, I love having a staff of beautiful broads."

Selina holds up her hand to silence him. Rabbit was no longer at the door and someone else was coming down to the cells. Joker winks at the Cat and stands up again, pulling her with him. It was time to face whoever laid this trap and end this war once and for all.

Ivy has Frost digging a pit for bodies to be burned and buried. After the Bat left Ivy's mansion she tasked Frost with cleanup. There were dead henchmen scattered around the yard and after the Bat's visit Ivy needed to appear squeaky clean if Gotham PD showed up. Poison Ivy herself was exhausted, her power needed a rest after all she'd expended fighting for Harley's freedom. All the work Ivy had done to flush the Drug from Harley's body had been undone by the battle. Harley Quinn was high again, sitting in the kitchen bawling her eyes out while Paola tried to get her to eat. Harley truly believed she was the cause of her Puddin's death and no longer wanted to live, a secret she was keeping from her best friend Ivy. With Selina dead too the mansion felt so empty. Harley had been so happy to be free from captivity and back with her lover and friends. She was in so much more pain now that her only love had been murdered after being reunited so briefly. She didn't even get to say goodbye. Harley pretends to be tired, worn out from the battle and the havoc Scarecrow's drug wreaked on her body. Ivy was keeping her sedated but awake enough to move sluggishly around the mansion. Harley was furious Ivy had let Batman go with his life and refused to speak to Pamela. She pretends to go to bed after eating a meal to get Paola off her back and waits until she hears Ivy come in from the greenhouse and retire to her own bedroom. Today was meant to be a victory but Harley only felt the loss of her Joker. Satisfied that Ivy was down for the night Harley gets out of bed and sneaks out of the mansion and heads for Ivy's lab. Harley enters the greenhouse and goes straight for the section Ivy used as a lab. Harley passes up the samples of watered-down Drug Ivy was using to wean her off and goes for the hard stuff. Pamela had unwillingly become Joker's doctor over the last few days and kept a variation of medical supplies and drugs in the greenhouse. Harley just wanted to sleep until her Puddin came back and that was never happening. Harley felt like Sleeping Beauty without her prince to wake her she was just a lovesick psychotic. Harley loads up a syringe with an overdose of tranquilizers and sits at Ivy's worktable to write a note.

 _Dear Pammy, I don't want to leave you but please believe I have to go. With me gone this war will end and you can carry on in my place for Mr. J. I'm not afraid to die and be reborn to be with him again. I know you won't understand so I won't ask you to. I'm so sorry Pammy but I can't allow this fight to continue with him gone. Jonny is a moron don't trust him and don't let him take over the businesses. I'm sorry Pammy I'm so, so sorry this is what has to happen._

Harley is interrupted by Jonny entering the greenhouse with a shovel. He sees Harley sitting at the table and the syringe next to what appeared to be a note. Frost drops the shovel and draws a gun, keeping it pointed at the floor so Harley didn't spook. He didn't know exactly what she was up to but it didn't look good.

"What are you doing Harley Girl?" Frost edges closer keeping the gun low. Harley picks up the syringe and holds up a hand for Jonny to back off.

"Keep back," Harley stands up and puts more distance between them "Tell Pammy I'm sorry!"

"Come on Harley we just did this!" Frost drops the gun and scrambles over a table trying to get to Harley faster. All the agility in the world wouldn't have stopped Harley. She wastes no more time and gives herself the fatal dose. The last thing Harley Quinn sees is Frost kneeling next to her clutching the empty needle in his hands. Frost shakes Harley frantically trying to carry out Joker's final orders to protect her.

"What have you done," Frost yells "Harley stay with me!"

He's too late. Harley doesn't hear him nor does she care to as her vision blurs into a tunnel and closes one last time.

 **Author's note: Na na na na Batman! I'm curious how many of you have been reading from the beginning? Say hi in the reviews it helps me get the new chapters out so much faster. Thanks for reading and leave your favorite villain or cameo requests in the reviews too I like to make my stories interactive. Stay tuned and roll credits ;)**


	10. Rebirth

**Author's Note: I've been posting fics on this site since I was 12 (not giving the name of my old profile cause it's terrible) here I am a decade later still doing what I love to do. If you want to write but need advice or a nudge feel free to pm me I love collaborating and talking shop with other fans & writers. There's an unspoken rule here on that once a chapter gets a certain amount of reviews you rush out that next chapter for your readers asap. I have the nasty habit of taking on too many projects so you guys help me gauge where this story should be on my list of priorities and right now it's hovering around the top ;) Thanks for all the positive feedback and enjoy this next installment. **

It was decided that Joker's execution would have to be put on hold. The signal from Harley's tracker had blipped out of existence shortly after Victor Zsasz escaped from Ivy's clutches and returned to the Iceberg to lick his wounds. With the Bat busting up the battle his men were scattered or dead and it seemed the plot to dethrone Joker had failed. It was time for a new plan. Rabbit is at her usual place behind the bar, scanning a newspaper for any clues as to why the Joker was in her boss' basement. Victor Zsasz comes storming up to the bar looking like he'd seen some action. Vicious-looking thorns were embedded in his exposed skin and it looked like a bullet or two had grazed him. He slams his hand down on Rabbit's newspaper to get her attention and sits on a stool. Rabbit yawns and gives him a momentary glance.

"You get in a fight with a rose bush?" her pink eyes twinkle as she fills a tumbler with bourbon and pushes it across the bar to him. Zsasz snatches up the tumbler and drains it, slamming the glass back down for a refill.

"One of these days," Victor narrows his eyes "Penguin won't be around to protect his favorite pet."

"Technically he loves the birds the most," Rabbit gives him a nasty glare of her own "Boss didn't say you drink for free." She nods to the tip jar. Zsasz stands up and gets ready to come across the bar at her but Crane interrupts them. Scarecrow had just come up from the aquarium to gather the heads of this conspiracy. A decision had to be made about the Joker.

"Penguin needs all of us downstairs," Crane shakes his head at Victor disapprovingly "You too, Bunny."

Rabbit seems to vanish for a moment and pops up at Crane's side.

"Don't call me Bunny," Crane watches her hips wiggle as she bounces down the stairs "And stop checking out my ass!"

Crane and Zsasz follow Rabbit down to Penguin's aquarium. She bounces up to the Penguin's desk and perches on the edge. She takes a cigarette from the pack on Penguin's desk and leans over, touching the tip to Penguin's lit cigarette and inhaling deeply. Penguin laughs and pretends to tickle one of her rabbit ears.

"There she is," Penguin says smugly "Rabbit my sweet what kept you?"

"These jackasses." Rabbit blows a cloud of smoke at Zsasz.

"Enough," Crane takes a seat "Is this everyone?"

"Black Mask is in Arkham," Victor leans against a wall "It's not like we need him anymore."

"Rabbit, go clean up my guests," Penguin gives Rabbit a playful nudge "Daddy has to talk business."

Rabbit gives Penguin her best pouty face and leaves the men in the office. She pauses just outside the door that leads back to the cells and takes a moment to eavesdrop. Finally, she had a chance to speak with Joker face-to-face and she wanted to have valuable intel. The White Rabbit was quickly tiring of being Penguin's eye candy. She pulls out the king of spades Joker had given her and reads the mysterious message again 'Same time + place' she had no clue what it meant yet. She crouches with an ear to the door and spies on her boss.

Frost panics with the dying Harley at his feet. With both Clowns gone Joker's empire would crumble and the mass of hired muscle in Gotham would be up for grabs. Jonny dials the mansion and puts the phone on speaker. Paola gets out of bed to answer the phone but Frost jabbers too fast for her to comprehend. The message was clear enough, Ivy was needed in the greenhouse right that second. Paola rouses her mistress from bed and chatters in Spanish while Ivy gets up and moving.

"Stay here." she tells Paola. Ivy runs out of the mansion and into the greenhouse. Harley is on the floor and Frost is kneeling next to her attempting CPR.

"Ivy do something," Frost frantically compresses Harley's chest "She's almost gone!"

Ivy gathers her focus and goes to the table that contained her experimental drugs and chemicals. A while ago she had spliced Harley's DNA with that of a few different jungle cats then mixed it with pure adrenaline. Harley had been captured before Pamela had gotten a chance to test the concoction. It was meant to make her reflexes more keen and body more resilient to Joker's rough pranks. Harley could only survive falling out of a building so many times. It seemed now was the time to test it, Pamela had no clue what Harley had taken and her potion was custom tailored to Harley's DNA.

"Out of my way, Frost!" Ivy loads a huge medical syringe and rushes to Harley's side. Frost rakes his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to do. "I said out of my way!"

Frost jumps to his feet and starts pacing. Joker was dead, Harley was about to be dead and that left him with Poison Ivy. She'd eat him alive the second he wasn't useful. Ivy carefully positions the needle and plunges it into Harley's heart. She presses the plunger and yanks the needle out, compressing Harley's heart to get the medicine moving through her blood. Harley Quinn remains white as a sheet and her breathing was almost nonexistent. Ivy starts to stand to get more pure adrenaline when she hears the clicking of a gun by her head. Jonny Frost had drawn his gun and he was keeping it right between Ivy's eyes.

"Don't take it personal," Frost watches Harley writhe and choke "When she croaks and you follow her I'll be the boss."

Ivy stands over Harley protectively and stares the gun down. All she needed was a window of opportunity to get close enough to kiss Frost. If she tried to use vines or dust he'd shoot her point-blank and this fight would be truly lost.

"You'll never be the boss Jonny." Ivy turns away from Harley to taunt Frost. Poison Ivy wasn't going to die without telling Frost how she really felt. Frost takes a few steps back and Ivy slowly circles him.

"My gun thinks you're wrong." Frost holds his ground.

"I think you're a lazy, brown-nosing Clown whore," Ivy's words seep into his brain like poison "Jokes knew you weren't fit to lead if you were you would have shot me by now!"

Frost fingers the trigger and backs Ivy into a table. He puts the barrel of the gun against her cheek and grabs her hair.

"Whose the boss now?" Frost taps her with the gun.

Ivy and Frost had been so busy trying to kill each other they didn't notice Harley's breathing had evened out. Harley Quinn opens her eyes feeling reborn and stronger than ever. She sits up and takes in the scene playing out before her. Harley starts to laugh, causing Jonny to jump and fire into a wall, shattering the glass. Ivy grins and snatches the gun from Frost, she takes the magazine out and throws it. Harley saunters over to Frost and tweaks his nose.

"Silly Jonny," Harley laughs "I'm the boss now you going to try and shoot me?"

Frost shakes his head rapidly and does his best to look apologetic.

"I think that's a no," Ivy slings an arm around Harley "You look better than ever Harley Girl."

"Thanks Pammy," Harley turns her attention back to Frost "You go manage Grin and Bare It until I'm not pissed off anymore."

Frost flushes bright red. Grin and Bare it was the grittiest strip club in Gotham, the girls weren't easy on the eyes and the clientele was even worse. Harley was using one of Joker's favorite punishments and there was nothing Frost could do. He flees Ivy's property and goes to do as Harley commanded. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn hug, taking a moment to laugh at Jonny's back. They walk out of the damaged greenhouse together and watch him drive off.

"So boss lady," Ivy says "What's next?"

Harley pulls out a switchblade and digs Scarecrow's tracker out of her arm. She'd been too drugged or occupied to deal with it any sooner.

"I'm going home," Harley crushes the tracker with her foot "I need a wardrobe change before I avenge my Puddin."

"That's my girl," Ivy looks back at the greenhouse "Let me grab my gear you're still detoxing."

Harley sits on the mansion's front steps and waits for Ivy. Coming back from the brink of death had given Harley clarity. It was time for Harley Quinn to step up and become the maniac her Joker was grooming for criminal greatness before his demise.

Back in Penguin's office battle lines were being drawn. Crane had a laptop computer open on the desk in front of him and he'd just received exciting news. Harley's tracker had come back online briefly before the signal was deliberately cut. Harley Quinn was out there with the Drug still in her body according to the tracker's readings. Crane flips the screen around and shows it to Penguin.

"Should we send more men?" Penguin squints at the screen.

"No," Crane settles back in his chair "She'll come to us."

"Excuse me," Victor looks up from tallying kills into his skin "I just lost most of my manpower trying to snatch this broad I want to know what for."

"We don't need manpower." Penguin takes a long drag from his cigarette.

"You morons are holding out on me talk or I'm getting a new job." Victor acts like he's about to leave. Penguin points an umbrella at him and gestures to the chair.

"Sit down Victor," Penguin gives him a serious look "You're in too deep to walk out of here alive."

"It would be a shame to have to kill you," Crane adds "You do such lovely work on the mind and the Clown Prince will be an excellent test subject."

Crane and the Penguin exchange conspiratorial smiles. Rabbit smiles too, she finally understood Joker's message. She moves away from the door and goes to Penguin's stash of medical supplies. He'd ordered her to tend to Joker and Catwoman besides she could only spy so much without being caught. Rabbit enters the cell where Joker and the Cat are being held. Selina almost jumps her but Joker grabs her arm and holds her back.

"Hello Rabbit," Joker yanks Selina to his side "What have you got for me?"

"Sit down," Rabbit kneels and opens a bottle of vodka for sterilizing "We need your cards."

Joker sits on the floor and shuffles the remaining three kings out of the deck. He lays them in front of Rabbit like tarot cards. Selina sits next to him and watches curiously.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Selina was dubious.

"Say the magic words Rabbit." Joker winks at Selina. Rabbit puts the king of spades with the other 3 kings and starts tending to Joker's wounds.

"You wanted me to wait for all the kings to be in the same place at the same time," Rabbit uses tweezers to pull tiny pieces of glass out of Joker "Penguin, Crane and Zsasz are up there."

"We put that together," Selina snaps "Give us something new."

"Patience Kitten," Joker rests his head on Selina's shoulder while Rabbit stitches up his bigger cuts "There's one more king."

"How did you know there would be four?" Rabbit ties off the stitches

"Bad things come in pairs," Joker continues to frustrate the girls "Rabbit, I need that last king."

"I've got that under control Boss loves to show me off," Rabbit starts working on Selina "If you don't get out of here soon they're going to brainwash you or worse."

"I'll escape when I'm damn well ready." Joker settles against a wall and looks at Selina pointedly.

"What?" the Cat takes a gulp of vodka and curls up by her employer. Rabbit had far fewer stitches to do on Selina and finishes her work quickly.

"I think he's saying this is your chance to bail." Rabbit gathers the bloody bandages and gauze. The Joker takes a few more gulps of vodka and passes the bottle back to Selina.

"No way," Selina takes one more swig and gives the bottle to Rabbit "I'm not missing the biggest payday of my life."

"You're one crazy bitch," Rabbit says in admiration "I'll be back with the name of the last king."

The White Rabbit leaves the cell and locks the prisoners up tight. Joker gathers up his cards and starts shuffling them. He can feel Selina staring daggers up at him.

"Say it." he puts the deck back together and wraps his arms around Selina. The cell was freezing and he owed the Cat a favor or two even if body heat was all he could manage right now.

"I hate you," Selina says after a moment "I really, really hate you."

"I know," Joker starts to giggle "You aren't loving being roommates?"

"When we get out of here I want the penthouse." Selina closes her eyes.

"Over my dead body," Joker strokes her hair "You can have the floor below mine."

Selina gives him a nod of approval and tries to sleep. She tells herself when the job is over she'll sell Joker's property and move somewhere tropical but in her heart Selina knows she'll never leave Gotham. Working for the Joker had elevated her from lowly thief to Gotham cartel boss' best second-story gal. How could she give up a reputation like that?


	11. Wild Rabbit Goose Chase

Joker and Catwoman had gone directly from the freezer to the fire. Crane saw no reason not to experiment with his updated formula of the Drug after all it was created to gain control of Joker's empire why not try a more direct approach? Zsasz was more than happy to assist Scarecrow and Penguin was occupied trying to wrangle a buyer for the Catwoman. Joker was already spoken for and Penguin was stalling, saying he wasn't fully under the conspiracy's control to buy more time. If Crane's new plan was successful they could cut the fourth king out of the deal. Henchmen move the Clown Prince and the Cat into an observation room under the Iceberg. Both are strapped into chairs and hooked up to IV drips. Neither say a word as the needles are shoved into veins and taped to their skin. Selina is terrified but she follows Joker's lead, staring daggers at Joker and scratching out every chance she got. The goons finish securing them to the chairs and leave the room. Scarecrow comes strolling in with his briefcase and no mask humming to himself.

"Hey Crane," Joker calls out "Come here Kitty Cat wants to give you a kiss!"

"Please?" Selina puckers up and blows kisses with her hands strapped down.

Crane just keeps humming and opens his briefcase. He pulls out two doses of the Drug and holds up the syringes.

"It's just a little prick," Crane injects the drug into Selina's drip "I can be kind, Kitten."

"You're the little prick." Joker wasn't having Crane steal his employee of the month.

"That's exactly what Harley said," Crane whirls and buries Joker's needle into his face "Before I took her soul."

Joker tries to fling himself up and out of the chair at Crane and flails uselessly against the straps. Joker's eyes roll like an angry stallion with the needle still sticking out of his forehead.

"I'll end you Crane," Joker starts to relax "For Harley."

"No you won't," Crane taps the needle "In time you'll do exactly as I say."

"You're not hearing him," Catwoman was feeling tipsy "We're not going to kill you."

"Nope," Joker beams at Scarecrow "Killing you would be no fun at all."

"We're just going to hurt you!" Catwoman starts to giggle.

"Really, really bad," Joker adds to the Cat's statement "Worse than Penguin's last New Year's party!"

Scarecrow crosses his arms and watches them both laugh hysterically. The Drug seemed to affect everyone differently. Victor Zsasz comes stomping through the door and momentarily halts the giggling.

"Now what have you got cooking Crane?" Zsasz looks from Joker to the Cat then back at Scarecrow. Crane grabs the back of the Cat's chair and scoots her over to the Joker so they're sitting side-by-side. Zsasz takes a peek at Scarecrow's briefcase and lets out a wolf whistle at all the loaded syringes lined up in the case like soldiers.

"Victor, be a darling and bring me as many of those as you can carry." Crane smirks and rubs his hands together. Zsasz grabs a handful of needles and comes to stand by Scarecrow.

"I'm going to use your toys," Victor lets Crane have a few of the needles "But I'm here to work."

Crane uncaps the needles in his hands and takes turns sticking them into the Joker and Selina.

"Did we receive new orders?" Scarecrow plunges a needle into Selina's shoulder. Victor pulls it out and sticks her with another one.

"Our buyer wants both eggs scrambled." Zsasz waves a hand in front of Joker's face to see how lucid he was. Joker snaps his jaws trying to bite Victor's fingers off. Crane strokes Catwoman's hair and gets a purr from scratching behind her ears.

"Well they're both wasted," Crane takes a step back "What's your play?"

Zsasz loosens Catwoman's straps and rotates her so she's facing Joker.

"Meet Gotham's newest power couple," Victor unzips the catsuit dangerously low "Look at her Jokes, isn't she beautiful?"

Joker sways a little and closes one eye to sharpen his vision.

"Not even close," Joker waggles one eyebrow "You boys ever hear the phrase coyote ugly?"

Selina almost chokes on a stream of laughter and forgets that she could get her hands free.

"It's when you wake up with someone so ugly you'd rather chew off your own arm than wake them up to get your pants back on!" Catwoman steals the punchline. Scarecrow and Zsasz exchange looks of exasperation.

"Let's give the happy couple some privacy," Zsasz heads for the door "Time to see if your miracle drug works, Dr. Crane."

"Dr. Crane was my father," Scarecrow and Zsasz make their exit "My new formula will get results we could never achieve with Harley."

Joker and the Cat are left to marinate in Scarecrow's custom nightmare realm. Joker kept wondering where Rabbit was and why she hadn't taken action yet. Penguin was sitting in his office wondering the exact same thing, where in the hell did that beautiful bunny broad go and where did her loyalties truly lie?

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy had packed up and moved bases. Ivy loaded the taxi with medical equipment and baby clones of her mutant plants after tipping the driver with pheromone dust. The valet at Joker's building gives Harley the spare key to the penthouse and helps the ladies unload the gear from Ivy's lab. The valet had been working for Joker so long Harley told Ivy to let him go without the dust. He helps them get up to the penthouse unseen using a service elevator and Harley tips him with a kiss on the cheek and his life. Once the valet is gone Harley takes a shower and bleaches her hair. She needed a new look now that she was the only Clown left standing. Ivy sets up a dialysis machine in the spacious living room and waits for Harley. The plan was to filter her blood for a nasty quick-as-lightning detox. Ivy should have done it sooner but yanking Drug off the receptors in Harley's brain would be agony and Ivy hadn't been positive Harley would survive it. Back in the master bath Harley has her hair parted down the middle and two jars of hair dye open on the counter. One bright pink and one electric blue just like the night she was born at Ace Chemicals. The red and blue had been stripped from her and Joker's clothes, staining her hair. She sees the case for Joker's grill and shakes it, confirming he'd left it behind. She dips half of each side of her hair in the separate dyes and lets it sit. Her next stop is the closet where she picks out a set of thigh high leather boots and black leather boy-shorts that lace up on either side. Harley washes the dye out of her hair and starts getting dressed. She chooses a two-toned metallic corset that matches her hair and a tiny cropped hoodie to wear over it. She laces up the corset and slips on the hoodie, raising her arms to make sure it was cropped short enough to give a distracting flash of cleavage every time she went to throw an attack. Satisfied with the outfit she does her makeup and ties her hair up in a single ponytail, braiding it so she could use her hair as a whip. Harley checks her reflection one more time and comes into the living room. Ivy hooks her up to the dialysis machine and starts the process. Harley shivers and sweats but the pain is tolerable.

"Pammy, go get me some ink and the tat gun," Harley was getting bored "and grab Mr. J's grill for me."

Ivy doesn't bother asking questions, she gathers everything Harley asked for along with a hand mirror and returns to the living room. She sits down next to Harley and tucks the grill into her hoodie pocket. Ivy holds the mirror while Harley gives herself a new jailhouse tattoo. The Joker had done the heart on her cheek and had promised to give her one to match his _"Damaged"_ forehead tattoo but died before they got a chance to play with the tattoo gun again. Harley holds the mirror while Ivy does the outline _"Rotten"_ on Harley's cheekbone. They switch and Harley fills it in while Ivy holds the mirror. They finish the tattoo and sit in silence, waiting for the rest of Harley's blood to finish filtering. They still had no clue exactly where the Joker died and needed a way to locate his body. It was truly a task for the Cat but her services were permanently unavailable. The Clown Prince was lucky to have so many clever women in his corner. The White Rabbit had fled the Iceberg when Joker was moved from the freezer and out of her reach. She had uncovered the fourth king, Penguin's buyer but couldn't get the information to the Joker before Crane got to him. Rabbit was on her own now and the Joker's fate was in her hands. She traded a bottle of top shelf liquor for a motorcycle from one of the Iceberg's patrons and speeds to the Joker's penthouse. Every Clown groupie knew where he held his after-parties getting the address wasn't hard for a bartender. Rabbit needed reinforcements and if the Joker was working with Catwoman that meant Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were working as a team. Rabbit had seen the evidence buried in Victor Zsasz's skin. She comes screeching into Joker's garage and drops the bike at the valet's feet. She pulls a tiny handgun from her thigh holster and puts it to the valet's head.

"Where is Harley Quinn?" Rabbit clicks off the safety. The valet gets on his knees and nods for Rabbit to pull the trigger.

"You'll have to kill me." Joker had trained the man well.

Rabbit pulls out the Joker card with the Clown Prince's handwriting.

"I'm an ally," Rabbit holds up the card "I'm here to help there's no time!"

The valet points to the elevator.

"Penthouse floor," he says with a grin "You're going to need a bigger gun."

Rabbit moves past him and gets in the elevator. She didn't know that certain death was waiting for her on the other side.

Back underneath the Iceberg Catwoman had finally freed herself from the chair and sits on Joker's lap. She starts working on his straps once he gets an arm free he tickles her and she falls to the floor drunk on Scarecrow's Drug and the fantasy that Joker had everything under control. The Clown Prince gets himself free and falls out of the chair onto his knees by Selina.

"You're not gonna get me again Bozo the Clown!" the Cat shrieks and crosses her arms to defend herself from Joker's tickling assault. He acts like he's going for her armpits and tickles her stomach instead. Selina howls and rolls onto her belly, trapping one of Joker's hands. He wiggles his fingers and she rolls again, landing right against Joker's chest and into his arms. For a moment Joker's vision blurs and Selina morphs into Harley. He kisses her impulsively then the hallucination vanishes and he has his tongue down Catwoman's throat. He grabs her shoulders and holds her back.

"I can't wait to tell Bats about this," Joker raises one hand "Sorry Cat but I have to slap you silly!"

Joker back-hands Selina and send her flying across the room. She recovers and lands on her knees, rubbing her jaw.

"I never thought I'd say this," she pauses "But thanks Jokes I needed that."

Joker shakes out his hand and looks up into a surveillance camera.

"You can't control true madness," Joker says from the screen "Come on down let's make a deal."

Penguin, Zsasz, Scarecrow and Hugo Strange are watching Scarecrow's experiment on the laptop from Penguin's office. Strange had been called over from Arkham with the news that his merchandise was ready. The plan was to sell the Clown Prince and Catwoman to Strange so he could continue to work on them from inside Arkham in secret. Gotham would believe them dead then they would rise, fully under Strange's control to bring Gotham's underworld in line. Penguin, Zsasz and Scarecrow would no longer have to heel when Joker jerked their leashes and his "death" was good for business. Strange wasn't fully satisfied with Crane's results so he'd be brought in to continue his work on the Joker. The Clown Prince had played his final hand and his fate rested in Rabbit's sweaty hands. She had just stepped out of the elevator into the seemingly abandoned penthouse. Rabbit walks from room to room, seeing evidence that Harley Quinn had been there and left in a hurry. She comes back into the living room from the master bedroom and checks out the dialysis machine, seeing if it could tell her how long ago it had stopped. Rabbit is distracted pressing buttons when vines wrap around her ankles and twist up to her hands, binding her before she even knows what's happening. She focuses and tries to use her micro-teleportation abilities but the vines squeeze her tighter and siphon her power.

"Stop," Rabbit cries out "I know who you are the Joker sent me!"

"Let the cute little bunny speak, Pammy." Harley pops up from behind a couch clutching her baseball bat and a handgun. Ivy comes out from hiding behind Joker's liquor cabinet and stands over Rabbit.

"But she's so cute I could just squeeze her to death!" Ivy and Harley trade terrifying grins. Rabbit had grown up around super villains but she'd never been in mortal danger without one around to hide behind.

"You need to come with me." Rabbit stays calm and doesn't struggle. Harley crouches down by her and presses the gun into her head.

"Not likely since you just lied to me," Harley clicks off the safety "You see I'm grieving my actions could become very unpredictable."

"Cut the shit," Rabbit doesn't blink "The Joker is alive and he needs our help!"

Harley drops the bat and the gun and climbs on top of Rabbit, she straddles the barkeep and grabs her throat with both hands.

"What did you just say?" Harley holds back and lets Rabbit breathe.

"I'm saying the Joker is alive and he needs you, Harley!" Rabbit chokes the words out.

"She's telling the truth," Harley rolls off of Rabbit "Let her go, Pammy."

Ivy snaps her fingers and the vines whoosh back into a clone pot, snuggling into the dirt. Poison Ivy helps Rabbit up from the floor and stands with Harley, sizing Rabbit up.

"What now Harley?" Ivy walks around Rabbit like she's inspecting a soldier.

"We're going into battle," Harley hands Rabbit her gun "Come on hun we're going to show you how to play with the bad girls!"

Harley skips off to the closet and starts picking out a costume and weapons for her new project. Boy was Mr. J going to be happy with her!

 **Author's note: Sorry for the slow updates I'm juggling more projects than I should (as per frigging usual) while I'm in the middle of moving across the country. I appreciate the reviews and the support so much, I'm getting to my PMs next. Hope you liked this latest installment, I'm pulling influence from Gotham and the SS new 52 comics if there are any requests for flashbacks or cameos leave them in the reviews, I love writing flashback sequences. Na na na na Batman! roll credits...**


	12. OG Suicide Squad

Harley Quinn takes more time than she should preparing for battle. She was unsure if she truly believed Rabbit and wanted to be prepared for an ambush. Ivy goes to work curling Rabbit's white blond hair into ringlets that hang long past her shoulders. Harley raids the closet and comes up with black skinny jeans and a shimmery silver halter top to go with Rabbit's ears and long white gloves. Rabbit sits in front of the mirror while Ivy pins the curls out of her face. She tweaks Rabbit's makeup and draws a white bandit's mask around her eyes in eyeliner. Harley shoves the clothes into Rabbit's hands and drops a pair of heavy black boots at her feet.

"Get dressed and arm up," Harley jerks her head for Ivy to follow her "Pammy with me."

Poison Ivy switches off the curling iron and goes into the living room with Harley. Rabbit watches them over her shoulder, wishing she could hear what the were talking about. The moment they're out of Rabbit's earshot Harley turns to Ivy.

"What do you think Pammy?" Harley twirls her braid.

"I think we make the bunny bitch go in first," Ivy says softly "Then we come in the back and get Selina and your psychotic boyfriend out."

Rabbit comes out of the bathroom fully dressed and all goes quiet.

"I know you two were talking about me," Rabbit flips her curls "Penguin won't shoot me on sight I'll go in guns blazing so you two can enter through the back alley."

Harley winks at Ivy and gives Rabbit her favorite hand gun and plenty of ammo.

"Okie dokie Rabbit," Harley grins "Time to prove you can run with us."

"If this turns out to be a trap," Ivy gets close enough to kiss Rabbit "I'll kill you the old-fashioned way."

"Fair enough," Rabbit crosses the room to the elevator "Can we get going already?"

Ivy and Harley select a few more weapons and get in the elevator. The trio gets down to the garage and Harley skips up to the valet. He had spare keys to all of the Joker's vehicles. Rabbit mounts the motorcycle she rode over on and revs the engine. Harley gets the keys to Joker's black and purple striped Charger and tosses the keys to Ivy. Rabbit takes off ahead of them and Ivy starts the Charger.

"What's the real plan Harl?" Ivy waves to the valet as they pull out of the garage.

"Those goons wrecked my Puddin's favorite car," Harley says "We're going to wreck them."

"Please tell me you're kidding." Ivy makes a sharp turn, following Rabbit on the cycle.

"Nope," Harley pulls out her phone "We're all going in the front guns blazing."

Ivy doesn't bother protesting. Harley calls in the final piece of her plan and hangs up the phone after a quick conversation.

"This is suicide." Ivy can see the Iceberg in the distance.

"Do or die Pammy," Harley rolls down her window "I'm a doer."

Rabbit comes screeching up to the Iceberg's valet and hops off the bike. She draws a gun and comes through the front door firing at the ceiling.

"Everyone out!" Rabbit yells. The Iceberg's daytime drinkers scatter and the gunfire draws Victor Zsasz up from the basement aquarium. Catwoman and the Joker were being prepared to be transported to Arkham by Crane and Strange. Penguin selects an umbrella from the stand by his desk and follows Victor to see what all the commotion was about. Penguin is greeted by his favorite employee pointing a gun at him. Rabbit, Zsasz and Penguin are in a stand-off. Victor and Rabbit have their guns on each other ready to shoot. Penguin goes behind the bar and starts making himself a martini.

"Rabbit baby what's the matter," his voice is slick as oil "Does my bunny want a raise?"

Rabbit stands her ground and pulls out another gun for her former employer.

"I'm here with a message from Harley Quinn," Rabbit clicks the safety off her guns "She says Yahtzee!"

Before Penguin can respond the Charger comes crashing into the front of the Iceberg. Rabbit poofs out of the way as Ivy floors the gas all the way to the back door, wrecking the car into the back wall. Zsasz takes cover and Penguin ducks behind the bar. Harley leans out a window with a grenade and throws it.

"Hiya Oswald," Harley rolls out of the car and covers her ears "I brought you a pineapple!"

The grenade explodes and knocks the door leading down to the stairs out of the wall. Ivy had been knocked unconscious from the wreck and Victor Zsasz had his eye on her. Blinded by his need for revenge he army-crawls to her side of the car and gets the driver's door open. Ivy falls out and he climbs on top of her, shoving his gun into her mouth.

"I can't wait to tally you into my skin," Victor fingers the trigger "Wake up Plant Bitch!"

"Get off my new friend," Rabbit had crept up on the distracted Zsasz "Or the Iceberg's getting a paint job with the remodeling."

Zsasz drops his gun and Rabbit knocks him out with the handle of her gun. Ivy comes round and gets to her feet.

"Harley we're good over here!" Ivy and Rabbit come out from behind the wrecked car. Harley is behind the bar with Penguin, waving a knife in his face.

"Where is he?" Harley traces the knife down Penguin's face.

"Dead," Penguin laughs manically "You're all dead!"

Crane and Strange are watching the security feed of the ballroom from Penguin's office. Catwoman and the Joker had been moved back into the freezer awaiting transport. Hugo Strange and Jonathan Crane share a conspiratorial smile. Harley Quinn was back within their reach. With the addition of Poison Ivy and the White Rabbit all Strange needed to do was capture them and he'd own Gotham's underworld. Scarecrow opens his briefcase and pulls out a dart gun. It was loaded with the Harley Drug and he had plenty of backup darts for Harley's friends.

"Do I need to tell you what needs to be done?" Strange watches Rabbit with absolute wonder.

"I've got this," Crane holds up the dart gun "I've missed Harley ever so much."

"Then go get her." Strange can't look away from the screen. Everything he wanted was coming together. He waits for Scarecrow to leave then he calls for backup from his Arkham goons. There was no way he was leaving this victory in Crane's hands. Joker and the Cat can hear the battle from the freezer and wait by the door. Cat stretches against a wall and rakes her claws down it.

"Shame they took my whip." the Cat remarks. Joker lifts up the bandage over his bullet wound and inspects it, pulling a face at how slowly it was healing.

"You won't be needing it," they hear the padlock come off the door "Kill anything that doesn't work for me."

The Clown Prince was expecting Rabbit or Harley but he gets Hugo Strange instead. Strange snaps the door shut behind him and holds up another of Scarecrow's dart guns.

"Cute pistol." the Cat lunges at Strange and he shoots her with the Drug. Before Joker can attack Strange drugs him too. Joker takes multiple darts to the face and collapses at Strange's feet.

"I thought we'd all hang out while we wait for our ride," Strange kneels by Joker "Isn't this entire scenario just poetry in motion?"

"Stop monologuing your evil plan," Joker cackles "You're boring me to death!"

"Time to sleep," Strange shoots Joker until he passes out "When you wake Gotham will be mine."

The girls have Penguin cornered behind the bar. Harley would have gotten Penguin to talk if Scarecrow didn't surprise them. Crane creeps up from the basement and fires the dart gun, taking down Harley, Ivy and Rabbit. Victor Zsasz comes round and helps move the girls down into the freezer with Joker and Catwoman. Satisfied that the villains are secure, Strange leaves everyone locked up in the cell. The four kings wait for the Arkham transport in Penguin's office. Harley is the first one to wake being that she had a tolerance to the Drug.

"I'm high as hell," Harley sits up and sees Joker passed out next to Selina "Puddin!"

She crawls to him and shakes him awake. The Clown Prince opens his eyes and sees Harley Quinn, the device of his downfall. He grabs her and kisses her, they roll around enjoying the high then Joker remembers what Harley had done. He shoves her off of him and slaps her.

"Really Harl," he roars "A failed rescue?"

"Mr. J we can still escape," Harley reaches for him "We're together."

"Captured together," Joker slaps her hand away "You fucked up again!"

Ivy wakes up at the sound of Joker's voice and sits up, feeling every hit she'd taken on the way in.

"Get off her case Jokes," Ivy snaps "You should be grateful we came for your sorry ass!"

"I will burn down your greenhouse!" Joker and Ivy engage in a shouting match that wakes Selina and Rabbit. Rabbit crawls over to the Cat and they sit together giggling.

"Looks like you're not getting the penthouse." Rabbit nudges the Cat.

"Looks like Penguin is going to fire you." the Cat quips back. Joker and Ivy stop shouting and sit in a haze. Harley crawls into Joker's lap and he plays with her braid, twirling it like a whip. Harley settles against his chest and closes her eyes.

"I forgot to tell you," Harley gets comfortable "I made a backup plan."

Before the Joker can ask what she's talking about the door opens and Strange's orderlies from Arkham rush the cell. Everyone gets a heavy round of sedatives and loaded into body bags. Penguin and Strange oversee the prisoners being carried up the stairs and into the back alley where an ambulance is waiting to take them to Arkham. Scarecrow is already sitting on a gurney for the ride over and Zsasz is standing around waiting to get paid. Strange barks for the orderlies to move faster. Gotham PD had finally arrived and they were waiting for Special Crimes Unit and backup out front. An officer with a megaphone is calling for the super villains to come out with their hands in the air. His cries fall on deaf ears. Just as the ambulance is about to shut the doors and shuttle the cargo away Harley's backup plan snaps into action. Jonny Frost comes speeding up to the mouth of the alley and uses his car to block it. He jumps out of the car with a machine gun and mows down Strange's men. Strange and Zsasz are forced to take cover and Penguin had gone out front to stall the police. Frost takes out the ambulance's driver and sees Crane in the back. Scarecrow draws a gun and bails out the back doors, Jonny doesn't have a clean shot so he waits. The moment Scarecrow reappears Jonny sprays more bullets and Scarecrow takes a bullet to the leg. Jonny closes the ambulance doors and gets in the driver's seat. He floors the gas and takes them out the other end of the alley. He evades Gotham PD with some creative driving and makes a clean escape. Frost pulls into a garage and starts unzipping the body bags. Everyone was accounted for he had rescued his boss along with the ladies. He shakes the Joker until the Clown Prince cracks his eyes open.

"Jonny boy," Joker sits up and pinches Jonny's cheek "My Harley Girl did it!"

Before another word can be uttered something drops onto the ambulance from above. Joker looks out the windshield and sees Batman crouched on the vehicle's hood. Harley pops up and pulls out a knife.

"Oh good," Harley stands "Can we kill him together?"

"Stay here Sweets," Joker shakes Selina awake "Here Kitty kitty."

"Why her and not me?" Harley pouts.

"I need her for my plan," Joker takes Harley's knife "Be a good sidekick and stay here."

"Why is it always me?" Catwoman gets up and Joker opens the back doors.

"Follow my lead," Joker grabs the Cat and hops out of the ambulance with a knife to her throat "Oh Batsy!"

Batman jumps off the ambulance and gives Joker some space.

"Just stay calm." the Bat says to Catwoman. She gives him her best panicked face and sheds a few fake tears.

"He's going to kill me!" Catwoman milks the act.

"Here's the deal Batsy," Joker waves the knife around "I give you the Cat then I escape."

"Fine just don't hurt her." the Bat crosses his arms.

"By the way," Joker shoves Selina into Batman's arms "We made out she's a great kisser but I prefer blondes!"

Joker hops back in the ambulance and Frost screeches out of the garage. The Cat is left alone to explain her role in this conspiracy to the Bat. She was only going to lie about everything.

 **Author's note: I'm so flattered by all the follows and favorites! I just moved across the country I'm settled now so back to writing. Please review I know this chapter was choppy but I wanted to get it out for my readers. Na na na na Batman! roll credits**


	13. Everything Dies

White Rabbit and Poison Ivy slam the ambulance doors shut and brace themselves as Frost speeds out of the garage just in case the Bat changes his mind about letting them escape. Before Joker gets a chance to sit down and breathe Harley gives him a surprise roundhouse kick to the teeth in the confined space of the stolen ambulance. The Clown Prince was not amused. His energy was always wild and neurotic but for the first time Joker was starting to feel less like a mischievous gangster and more like the bearer of a heavy burden. His chaos was maturing in a way, evolving into something new and dangerous. This new chapter in his life would make or break him as a super villain. Perhaps it was time to edit out the source of all his problems, none other than Harley Quinn. The kick floors him and Joker hits his head on the ambulance floor. His stitches reopen and the bullet wound starts bleeding again. After the triple car wreck, torture and straight up exhaustion Joker was at the end of his rope. Rabbit gasps at the blood seeping through his clothes and instantly moves to help him, not expecting Harley to attack her too. Rabbit kneels by Joker and starts checking his wounds.

"Boss Man," Rabbit takes off her shirt and presses it into his head wound "You in there?"

Before he can open his mouth Harley lets out a shriek of rage and kicks Rabbit in the spine, sending her crashing to the floor next to the Joker.

"Everyone just chill!" Frost yells from the driver's seat. Everyone hears him but no one listens. Harley gets on her knees and starts whaling on Rabbit, punching her in the stomach and the jaw.

"Stop it Harley!" Ivy goes to intervene but suddenly Rabbit gains the upper hand. She blocks a punch and grabs Harley's braid, pulling with everything she's got. Joker sits up and watches as Rabbit jerks Harley down and around by the hair. Harley lets out a long string of profanity and swings blindly but Rabbit is too fast.

"You whore," Harley gives up and sits on her knees "How many times did you fuck him?"

All goes silent then Joker starts to cackle. Rabbit stands with the braid still in her hands and looks at her new boss.

"Give me that." Joker holds out his hand for Harley's braid like a leash. Rabbit gladly hands Harley over and sits down next to Ivy. Harley opens her mouth to speak but Joker nearly rips her hair out yanking her to the floor. In an instant he's on top of Harley and his hands are around her throat.

"I should kill you," Joker laughs like he's watching a funny Youtube video "If you die my problems die and everything dies anyway!"

Joker knows Harley only has a few more seconds before the choking gets lethal but he can't let go. Ivy uses her power and sends a vine to whip his hands, the sudden sting brings him back to reality and he lets Harley live, looking down at his hands in shock. His own hands had beat down so many henchmen searching for Harley. The same hands that punched a wall and traded blows with the Bat and decorated Crane with needles. While captured and presumed dead Harley seemed so valuable to the Joker. Now she was just dead weight and more trouble than she'd ever be worth.

"Jonny," Joker glares at Harley "Take us to Ivy's place."

"You got it boss." Frost glances over his shoulder at his employer. He knew the look on Joker's face. It was his plotting face, the face he made while planning a murder or worse.

Catwoman and Batman watch the ambulance screech out of the garage. Selina has about thirty seconds to decide what she's going to say and it had to be convincing. If the Bat discovered she was working for the Joker it would break his bat heart and likely land her in Arkham or Blackgate. She felt so safe standing there with his arms around her, if only he knew who was under the Cat hood. Alfred truly had kept her identity secret but of course she had no way of knowing that.

"You're going to tell me everything," the Bat says quietly into her ear "Then I'll decide if I'm taking you in or not."

Selina instantly feels a wave of rage despite how tired and beaten up she was. The Cat jerks away from him and flexes her claws.

"Obviously I was kidnapped," the Cat lies "That crazy clown wanted to use me as bait."

Batman lets out a disappointed sigh and crosses his arms.

"Let's try this again," he speaks slowly "What were you doing working with the Joker?"

Selina hisses and tries to scratch him but he grabs her wrists. This was why Selina could never be on the same side as the Bat he infuriated her.

"Wrong place wrong time," Selina snaps "He hired me to track down Harley Quinn I met up with him to get paid for the job at the Iceberg."

"So that's why you were with Ivy and Harley at the Club," suddenly Batman slaps a set of handcuffs onto Selina "I hate to do this but I have to bring you in for questioning."

"Are you fucking kidding me," Selina plants her heels as the Bat tries to drag her to the Batmobile "I almost died was captured and tortured for days let me go I want to go home!"

The Batmobile's doors open automatically and the Bat shoves Selina into the back, slamming the doors before she can slip away. He gets in the driver's seat and takes off, his driving echoes his bad mood.

"You mean go back to the Joker," the Bat's voice drips with scorn "Over my dead body."

"Are you jealous," Selina kicks his seat repeatedly "You should be I wish I'd slept with him just to hurt you!"

The Bat slams the breaks on and Selina hits her head on the window. The bulletproof glass delivers a resounding smack and the Cat is instantly knocked out. Batman sighs in relief and continues the drive to the Batcave or Gotham PD in silence. He hadn't made up his mind about where to take her yet. In his head he tells himself over and over that he can fix her. That she didn't mean what she said. This was all just a big misunderstanding. The Bat was meant to be helping with the Iceberg investigation but Catwoman had knocked him off track. He had to find a way to help her, then they could help Gotham together. That was the plan anyway.

After a tense ride the ambulance pulls into Ivy's driveway. Jonny Frost hops out and opens the back doors. Ivy and Rabbit hop out first. Joker climbs out next still holding on to Harley by the braid. He yanks her out of the ambulance and they all stand in a circle for a moment.

"Jonny," Joker winks at his driver "Take the ladies inside and settle my tab with Ivy."

"Sure thing," Frost puts a hand on Ivy and Rabbit's shoulders and starts steering them to the front door "Come on you crazy broads."

"I'm not letting Harley out of my sight." Ivy tries to turn around but Rabbit and Frost grab her arms.

"I'm fine Pammy," Harley leans into Joker's chest and kisses his neck "Get lost."

Ivy isn't happy but she goes inside with Frost and Rabbit. Joker waits for the front door to close then he lets go of Harley's hair. He holds her with one arm and pulls a knife out of his back pocket keeping it low so Harley wouldn't see it coming. She looks up at him in absolute adoration and Joker feels sick in the pit of his stomach. Harley Quinn was his monster, a failed experiment that had to be put down. The Clown Prince had attempted to create the perfect sidekick and failed. He couldn't have her running around Gotham ruining his brand. He tips her face and looks into her eyes one more time. Harley looks back with unconditional love and closes her eyes to kiss him. Joker returns the kiss passionately, grabbing one of Harley's legs and letting her wrap around him. It hurt to be close with her like this. Those sharp hipbones digging into him that flawless white skin burning against his her clever little hands that hurt him in all the right ways. Joker breaks away from the kiss and brushes his hand against Harley's face. She doesn't flinch even though a touch from him was almost always followed by a punch. Joker drinks in every last detail of his creation. Next time he wouldn't fail.

"It's not your fault," he says softly "I will always love you but we have to break up Harl."

"Puddin you always say that," Harley wiggles her hips "Then we have breakup sex what are you waiting for?"

Joker is tempted to take Harley on the spot right there in Ivy's front yard but his survival instincts scream no! He pushes Harley into the grass and kisses her, he pins her arms with one hand and waits until she closes her eyes. He wanted to have an open casket ceremony for her so he puts the knife in her gut. Harley looks up in shock as he stands up and wipes the blood off his hands.

"Puddin," Harley gasps 'Why?"

Joker crouches next to her and strokes her hair. Harley starts coughing up blood from the wound.

"You don't have enough time for me to explain," Joker licks blood off her face "Don't think too badly of me baby."

"Bastard," Harley tries to pull the knife out of her stomach "You ain't nothing to me no more!"

"Don't do that Sweets," Joker swats her hand away from the knife "You'll bleed out faster."

"Puddin," Harley pleads "Mr. J don't leave don't leave me here like this!"

Joker stands up and yells for Frost.

"See you in hell Harl," Joker says over his shoulder "Jonny time to go!"

Frost, Ivy and Rabbit come outside and take in the scene with absolute horror. Ivy runs to Harley and drops to her knees by her dying friend.

"How could you," Ivy screams "I'll kill you Joker you're a fucking dead clown!"

"Frost be a good henchman and grab Rabbit." Joker turns his back and gets in the ambulance.

Rabbit holds up her hands and climbs in behind Joker. There was no sense in putting up a fight and she was curious what he wanted with her. Frost keeps a gun on Ivy in case she tried anything. At the moment she had her hands full with Harley bleeding to death but Frost had learned the hard way not to underestimate Poison Ivy. Frost gets in the driver's seat and Joker slams the back doors. He watches through the windows as they drive away. Ivy was trying in vain to save Harley. The Clown Prince sighs and tears his gaze away from the window.

"You killed her." Rabbit's voice interrupts his train of thought. The Joker puts his feet up and crosses his arms.

"I know," he says calmly "That's what you do with sick animals or cute animals or anything that annoys you."

"She loved you," Rabbit's pink eyes question him "She came for you and you killed her in cold blood."

"I was gentle," Joker's dead eyes engage in a staring contest "Harley was damaged goods with no talent or finesse you'll be far more competent."

Rabbit's heart begins to hammer in fear and she tugs on one of her ears nervously. She was literally inches from death.

"What do you want with me?" for the first time Rabbit was afraid of her new employer. At least with Penguin she was relatively safe. What had she gotten herself into?

Joker and Frost both start laughing at the same time like a pair of hyenas. Rabbit feels her skin crawl and her stomach drops like she'd been thrown off a building.

"For such a quick thing you're a tad slow," Joker beams "You're my new sidekick, maybe I haven't decided yet."

"I'm not Harley," Rabbit was starting to feel dizzy "I can never be Harley."

"That's the point!" Joker leans over and pokes Rabbit in the stomach with a finger. The White Rabbit goes from dizzy to being absolutely terrified. Like the white bunnies magicians prefer she faints from her heart not pumping oxygen to her brain fast enough. Joker laughs as Rabbit slips to the floor with a thud completely blacked out. Joker and Frost have a good giggle that's interrupted by Joker's phone ringing. At this point a phone call while driving was a bad omen. The caller ID says that it's just the Cat so Joker answers.

"Hello Joker," comes Batman's voice "We need to talk about the Cat."

"Why Batsy I'm so happy to hear from you," Joker and Frost exchange a look "But I'm afraid I don't know a Cat maybe a lost pet flyer would be more helpful?"

"Cute," the Bat remains stoic "I'll be waiting for you tonight on the roof of Wayne tower."

Joker looks down at the unconscious Rabbit and starts giggling.

"Sorry Bats I'm busy tonight." Joker covers the phone and pretends like he'd hung up.

"Hello," the Bat was getting angry "Can you hear me?"

"Almost." Joker contains his laughter and puts the phone on speaker.

"Can you hear me now?" the Bat yells. Joker and Frost break down laughing.

"I can't believe I got you to say that hang on let me check my schedule," Joker hoots "I'm free tomorrow night meet me at Jason Todd's grave he was the worst Robin ever well done."

The Bat hangs up and Joker continues to giggle all to way back to his building. The next few days were going to be round the clock non-stop fun. For the Joker anyway.

 **Author's note: Sorry this chapter was a day late I think I'm going to make Thursdays my writing day. Please review and let me know what you think. Is Rabbit the new Harley? What will Harley do if she survives? When did you realize the Joker was going to turn on her? Where did Batman take Selina? Na na na na Batman! roll credits.**


	14. Garden of Life

**Author's Note: I decided to drop a few plot bombs and rush this chapter out with everyone being so upset over Harley's impending death. I give you chapter 14**

Ivy fights valiantly to save Harley Quinn's life one more time but the Joker knew exactly what he was doing when he stabbed her. The wound had provided him exactly enough time to gloat, say goodbye and escape with Rabbit. Ivy holds Harley's lifeless body in her arms and carries her to the greenhouse. She lays her best friend and sister in chaos out on a table. Harley had always liked the greenhouse, she called it her "quiet place" Ivy would often find her there talking to the plants. Ivy arranges a few of Harley's favorite mutant plants in pots around her fallen friend. Ivy pulls up a stool and sits with her head in Harley's shoulder. Poison Ivy sobs her soul out. She had lost Harley so many times only to get her back for brief moments before the Joker killed her again in one way or another. Ivy kisses Harley's hands and stands up.

"I'll be right back Harl," Ivy's voice hardens "I'm going to stop him before he does this to Rabbit or any other lost girl."

Ivy leaves the greenhouse and goes back into the mansion. Paola had been keeping her head down and avoiding all the super villains hanging around. Paola comes into the front hall and sees her mistress so upset she gasps.

"Miss Ivy," Paola puts a hand on her shoulder "What you need from me?"

"A cup of tea and a hug," Ivy hugs her loyal companion "I'll be in the study."

"You going after that payaso gangster?" Paola's eyes bore into Ivy's soul.

"I have to." Ivy turns her back and goes into the study. She gets on her laptop computer for a moment and scans the news. Scarecrow and Hugo Strange were nowhere in the media. There were blogs claiming Jonathan Crane arranged the pile-up targeting the Joker but that was yesterday's news. The Iceberg Lounge was undergoing a heavy investigation and Penguin was already out on bail. She didn't bother checking Victor Zsasz's status he was protected by the crime families and likely laying low somewhere. Ivy needed an assassin and it couldn't be just any hired gun. An article about a sniper attack catches her eye. The shooter had taken down the target with one bullet from half a mile away. Whoever performed this assassination was the one for this job. Paola brings her a cup of tea and leaves the room quietly. Ivy gets busy and works all of her contacts until she gets a name and a place. Ivy isn't able to smile so she smirks and snaps the computer shut. Focused on her mission, Ivy goes up to her bedroom and starts getting ready for a night out on the town. Her assassin had a fondness for mediocre bad guy bars and Ivy knew exactly where to start. She slips on a tight, slinky gemstone green cocktail dress with matching stilettos and does her makeup quickly. Ivy slips a handgun into a thigh holster and straps it on. She checks her reflection one more time and heads for the door. The Joker would not live to see another sunrise. Ivy would avenge Harley tonight, sometimes revenge is sweeter when served scalding hot.

The Cat wakes in some sort of cell. It was plain to see this wasn't the Gotham Police Department. The cell was more like a large box or containment cube with no privacy, the entire thing was made from blast-proof glass. The Bat hadn't unmasked her and Selina was laying on a cot with a pillow and blanket. How had the Bat gotten the drop on her? She couldn't see much through the thick glass but there was a giant screen with more computers beneath it and bat logos everywhere. Had he really brought her to the fabled Batcave? Selina groans and stands up, noting that the claws had been removed from her suit. Why didn't he unmask her while he had the chance or turn her in for her many crimes? Selina hears his heavy boots coming toward the cube and puts her back to a wall. The masked Batman becomes visible on the other side of the cube.

"You got a good whack to the head," the Bat leans against the cell "I cleaned your wounds after I brought you here."

"Well aren't you just a fucking saint," Selina hisses "Why won't you let me go home?"

"I will," Batman does his best to sound assuring "I just want to help why won't you let me help you?"

"Help me what," Selina groans and sinks to her knees "If I needed a therapist I'd go to Harley."

"Very funny," Batman crouches so they're at eye level "I can save you from the Joker I don't know what he has on you but I can set you free of your debt to him."

Selina begins to laugh, her face and eyes eerily remind Batman of the Joker when he really gets going.

"You moron," Selina giggles "I don't owe the Joker anything actually he owes me a very large paycheck that you're preventing me from collecting."

The Bat recoils in shock. It couldn't be true his long-time adversary and sometimes lover the Catwoman was working for that psychotic kingpin of her own free will.

"What has he done to you," Batman slams a fist against the glass "Does this have something to do with Crane's drug?"

"Go find Harley and Ivy," Catwoman turns her back "Harley Quinn has the answers you're looking for."

"You'll be cared for during your stay here," the Bat turns on his heel "I'll be back try to rest."

"Fuck you!" the Cat spits at the glass. Batman exits with a swoosh of cape and cowl and heads for the Batmobile. It seemed he needed to track down Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy again.

Floyd Lawton was celebrating his most recent payday at the 8-Bar. The place was one of the deepest dives in all of Gotham it tended to attract the villains no one took seriously. His version of celebrating was making anyone that challenged him at darts look incompetent. It wasn't their fault he never missed, hence the name Deadshot. He had played the vigilante game for a while before making his services available to anyone that could afford them. Deadshot was throwing darts, making some goon in a purple suit look even worse at villainy when he is distracted by a dangerous aura. Someone powerful had just entered the 8-Bar either they were there to kill him or hire him.

Floyd flicks the dart and throws a quick glance over his shoulder. A stunning redhead in a shimmery green dress is sitting at the bar, watching him. Floyd drains his drink and slams the glass down before making his way to the bar. She doesn't say a word as Floyd sits next to her and orders a round of shots. Ivy sizes him up but says nothing as the shots are placed on the bar in front of them.

"I know who you are," Deadshot is first to speak "You're that killer plant lady."

"Poison Ivy or Pamela will do." Ivy throws her shot back and motions for another.

"Now that we're acquainted," Floyd holds up two fingers to keep the shots coming "You haven't tried to kill me so I'm assuming you have a target for me."

Ivy reaches into her purse and pulls out a folder. She pushes it across the bar to Floyd and keeps her hand on it, meeting his gaze.

"This is a big job," Ivy takes her hand off the folder "I need it done immediately."

Deadshot holds up a finger as another round of shots are placed before them. They toast and gulp down the shots before Floyd opens the folder. The moment he opens it his eyes widen. It was filled with every detail Ivy had on the Clown Prince from his home address to his work schedule.

"I'll go do my homework and have your assignment done by morning." Deadshot says coolly.

"There will be a girl with him," Ivy stands up to leave "A blond with pink eyes and rabbit ears I need you to get her out alive."

"That'll be a grand extra." Deadshot flips through the folder and finds a photo of Rabbit.

"Money is no object," Ivy says quietly "I need him dead and her safe."

"Simple enough," Deadshot shakes Ivy's hand "See you in the morning."

Ivy nods and exits the bar. She can feel Deadshot's eyes checking her out all the way to the door. She catches a taxi and heads back to the manor to bury Harley. The Bat was also on his way there Deadshot wouldn't be Ivy's only meeting tonight.

After Ivy left the greenhouse the plants and flowers arranged around Harley start to grow out of their pots. They weave around Harley like a cocoon. The plants recognized Ivy's serum in Harley's system and felt their mistress was in pain. Somewhere locked in a broom closet in Harley's brain is the tiniest spark of life. No doctor or drug could save her, anyone but Harley Quinn or Poison Ivy would remain dead. Ivy's plants wouldn't allow that. The flowers bloom in beautiful patterns as the cocoon becomes thicker and the roots go deeper into Harley's skin, repairing the damaged tissue. The plants trade their life force for Harley, pushing all the water from their roots to restore all the blood Harley had lost. All is quiet in the greenhouse but a hurricane is about to hit the front yard. The Batmobile is idling in Ivy's driveway when the taxi pulls up.

"Holy shit is that Batman?" the cab driver gapes. Ivy dusts him and gets out of the taxi.

"You now hate Batman," Ivy tells the cabbie "Go become a super villain."

"Yes ma'am!" The driver waves and smiles as he drives off. Batman waits for the taxi to depart before approaching Ivy. He wasn't caught up on current events and he didn't want to piss her off any further.

"Hello Pamela," Batman nods respectfully "We need to talk."

"Give the Cat back," Ivy takes off her stilettos "Then we can talk."

"All in good time," Batman takes a step closer "I need to see Harley Quinn."

Rage wells up in Ivy's throat. That Bat-bastard just turned up at all the wrong times Ivy debates whether or not to kiss him then she turns her back and stomps to the greenhouse.

"You want to see Harley," she yells over her shoulder "Come on she's out back!"

Batman follows Ivy cautiously knowing this had to be some sort of trick. Ivy rushes into the greenhouse and vanishes into her garden. She notices the plants were all spilling out of their pots or leaning toward Harley. Ivy reaches the table Harley's body was on and gasps at the cocoon of flowers working overtime to save Harley. Batman appears at Ivy's side and lowers his head.

"I'm so sorry," he says "This is why I offered to help you I knew the Joker would hurt you and Harley."

"Shut up!" Ivy starts peeling the vines off of Harley's face like wires. She touches a patch of Harley's skin and feels warmth, her blood was circulating. "Go grab an oxygen canister!" Ivy shouts at the Bat. She pulls the rest of the plants off Harley's face down to the neck and snatches the canister from Batman when he returns. Ivy puts the mask to Harley's mouth and nods for the Bat to crank the oxygen. Poison Ivy and the Bat stand in silence, praying to any benevolent deity that might be listening for Harley's life. Their prayers are answered in the form of Harley taking a shallow breath. Her eyes open and she gasps for more oxygen. After a few more deep breaths the plants give Harley the rest of their life force and die, withering up and falling to the floor. Harley sits up and throws her arms around Ivy. All Pamela can do is cling to Harley and cry tears of joy. Batman puts down the canister and quietly makes his exit before Harley notices him. He had all the answers he needed now once the Cat was healthy he'd deliver her to Ivy as a show of good faith. The Joker had screwed up royally alienating half of his staff and ex partner in crime. Ivy gets Harley inside the house and Paola goes to work in the kitchen, overjoyed that Harley had survived. Ivy tucks Harley into her own bed, not wanting to let her resurrected friend out of her sight ever again. Harley pulls up the blankets and curls up in a ball, feeling the scar where Joker stabbed her.

"Don't worry Harley Girl," Ivy climbs in the bed "When you wake up he'll be gone."

"Bummer," Harley snuggles up to Ivy "I wanted to do him myself."

"You need rest," Ivy slings an arm around Harley "Go to sleep I promise I'll protect you."

"I'm fine Pammy," Harley closes her eyes "He needs protection and I want Frost too."

"We'll get them both," Ivy kisses Harley's hair "Then we'll take his empire together."

"I'll be the boss," Harley smiles "Wake me up when you have him I want him to know I survived before he dies."

"Of course." Ivy holds Harley until they both fall asleep. Paola comes in and leaves a tray of snacks on a table before turning out the lights and closing the door to Ivy's room. The day was a tragedy but the night brought life and hope. Both were rare commodities in Gotham and would be needed in the coming era. Ironically enough Harley Quinn was about to take the Joker's throne of her own free will.

 **Author's note: Hope everyone liked the chapter. Did you guys really think I'd kill Harley? I'm flattered the writing sold her death. Will Deadshot assassinate the Joker? What is Joker doing with Rabbit? Will Catwoman ever get to go home? Na na na na Batman! Roll credits**


	15. AuthorReader Q&A

**AUTHOR/READER Q &A**

 **STAY TUNED IN A FEW HOURS I WILL BE RELEASING A MINI-CHAPTER FOCUSED ON THE CLOWNS**

I'm going to experiment with posting one of these between every chapter. I'm going to answer questions from the reviews and leave a set of questions for my readers because I love hearing from you guys so much. You don't have to fill this out to ask a question or share a theory I'm just interested to hear what my readers have to say. Reply in the reviews or a PM whatever works for you.

Favorite character:

Who do you want to get killed off? (for real) :

Who are you shipping? (besides Jokes & Harl) :

What scenes from comics/cartoons would you like to see via flashback? (or flash forward) :

Should this story have an M rating? :

New characters or cameos you would like to see :

Will Catwoman side with Joker or Harley? :

Do you like Rabbit and Frost as part of the core cast or feel they aren't very useful? :

Now I'm going to answer questions from the reviews and give shout-outs

P4ranoia - My stories are usually a hard PG-13 because I always associated the M rating with erotic fics. There are sexy moments in this story but I'm not writing porn. Yes the Joker will continue to be violent and psycho but I'm trying to write the characters on a very human level to make the story authentic. Jokes won't be getting his face punched off or anything like that but the torture scene with Scarecrow was a bit intense so I'm contemplating it.

DocQuinn - Shoutout for advising me when I was stuck and our chats really helped me write a lot of the traps and curveballs thank you for helping me zig when everyone thought the story would zag

EdwardsBella4eva - I'm with you it is time for the Joker to pay for all the crimes of the heart he's guilty of. What punishment is befitting the Clown Prince? What would you have Harley do?

Jargot - Shoutout for inspiring me to write the next chapter and launch it early. I've only gotten one bad review in my life so when I get a disappointed reader I work overtime to step up my game.

singininilovebooks - Love all the reviews in all CAPS you crack me up. Joker is going to regret what he's done but it's going to be a while before the Clowns hug it out. You asked an excellent question about Rabbit. In the New 52 Suicide Squad comics Joker alludes to there being multiple Harleys she won't be a clone of Harley but she'll never be the same either.


	16. Heartless (a minichapter)

A few months had passed since Harley Quinn's chemical bath and she was quickly learning the crime game at the Joker's side. It was still very early in his career he only owned one strip club, Grin and Bare it. He had just purchased a posh apartment building in the heart of Gotham and was getting busy furnishing his mostly empty penthouse. Right now Harley is sprawled out naked next to the Joker on their king mattress in the master bedroom. They had robbed an armored car the night before and made love on a pile of cash in their new lair. The Clowns lay tangled together exhausted from their lengthy romp. Joker untangles one of his arms and reaches for a bottle of champagne chilling in a plastic bucket filled with ice next to their makeshift bed. Harley yanks the cork out with her teeth and Joker pours champagne into her mouth and lets it run down her body. Harley takes the bottle off his hands and he goes to work lapping up the spilled champagne. Harley shivers with delight and looks at the bottle.

"Pink champagne Mr. J?" Harley throws her head back thoroughly enjoying a nip to the stomach from her lover. He looks up crazy as ever and takes a swig from the bottle before going back to kissing every inch of Harley's smooth, creamy legs.

"The way you killed that guard," Joker comes up for a kiss "Was so hot."

Harley giggles and puts the bottle down.

"That goon I strangled with his own handcuffs?" Harley digs her nails into Joker's shoulders. He works his way back up to her neck and settles with an arm around her.

"All of your kills," he tightens his arms around her waist and pulls her on top of him "I can't get enough of you let's go again."

Harley wiggles her hips and leans down to kiss him then she pauses, admiring his tattoos. She traces her fingers over the _Damaged_ on his forehead.

"Puddin I have an idea." Harley presses up against him again. It takes all of Joker's control not to get lost in his creation for another twelve hours.

"My Doll gets what she wants," he grabs her wrists and yanks her hands down "After I get what I want."

"But baby you'll like this one," Harley grinds her hips against him "Let's hit a tattoo shop."

Joker is instantly a thousand times more turned on. He flips Harley over and they plan the job in bed. A few hours pass and the sun starts to set by the time the Clowns make it into the shower. The Joker was captivated by Harley's long platinum hair and he takes his time in the shower gently combing and conditioning her locks. The penthouse didn't have towels or sheets yet so the Clowns sit in the carpeted living room naked and dripping from the shower. Joker had lifted a tablet from a previous job and Harley was using Google Maps to pick a tattoo parlor to hit. She finds one she likes and passes the tablet to Joker.

"You like the tech stuff huh?" Joker nods in approval his Harley couldn't have picked a better location to hit.

"I like toys any kind of toy." Harley winks and stands up. She and Joker had moved in with a few suitcases between the two of them filled with costumes, cosmetics, and weaponry. Harley starts picking outfits for herself and her Puddin when the elevator dinging distracts her. The doors open and Jonny Frost comes stumbling in. He sees Joker naked and covers his eyes.

"Why god why," Frost turns his back to Joker "Do you two ever do anything other than fuck?"

Joker and Harley start giggling in unison and Joker comes over to Harley and kisses her, digging his hands into her hips.

"I'll have you know my Harley girl planned the next job." Joker lets go of Harley and starts getting dressed. Harley had picked out a hipster disguise for him, dark almost-skinny jeans and a plaid shirt with big, nerdy glasses. Harley giggles when he dons the glasses.

"Boss this broad has been tons of fun," Frost pauses "But she's bad for business when are we gonna put her in the river?"

Joker lets out a cry of rage and throws Harley to the floor on his way to punch Frost. Jonny ducks and tries to jump over the marble counter in the kitchen but Joker is faster. He collars Frost and puts a gun to his head. Frost holds up his hands and insists he "didn't mean nothing by it!"

"Go work Grin and Bare it," Joker hits Frost in the teeth with the gun "There is no we or us, Jonny you're a pet gorilla."

"You ain't nothin' without us Clowns." Harley is back on her feet circling Frost like an animal that might attack.

"Get out!" Joker roars. Frost turns tail and runs for his life. Joker turns to Harley and grabs her, pinning her against a wall.

"Well ain't you possessive," Harley kisses his neck "I like that in a man."

"You poor sweet little fool," Joker grabs her legs and debates going another round "Get away from me while you can."

"Why?" Harley extends her leg until she's in a standing split with one leg on Joker's shoulder.

"You minx," Joker can't resist anymore "I hope I never have to kill you."

"Shut up and give it to me already," Harley moans "You're monologuing me out of the mood."

Eventually the pair get it together and depart in the Jokermobile to do the job. The job was a success and they leave with quite the haul. The robbery itself is another story for another time, one day the blanks will be filled in.

 **AFTER THE JOB**

The Jokermobile rolls into the building's garage and parks. The trunk was full of tattoo equipment and other goodies plus the cash but Harley wasn't feeling the victory. She sits in the passenger seat, twitching from nerves and covered in blood that wasn't hers with a gun still in her hand. Joker shifts the gear into park and grabs Harley's face, pulling her so she has to look him in the eye.

"Breathe," Joker shakes her "You just had your first taste of true madness."

"So much blood," Harley giggles and holds the gun up to her head "I could make more for you!"

"Give me that!" Joker snatches the gun and throws it. He gets out of the car and comes around to Harley's side and opens the door. He kneels in front of her and looks her over.

"You are everything I wanted and more," he tells her "I don't want you to hurt yourself that's my job."

Harley doesn't reply so Joker gets the score out of the trunk and takes Harley up to the penthouse with him. He drops the box with the tattoo guns and ink by the elevator doors and takes Harley into the bathroom. He cleans the blood off of her, talking all the while asking her what she wants and needs but she won't say anything else. Harley just stares at him vacantly. Finally he gets frustrated and shakes her until he gets a response.

"A heart!" Harley screams

"What?" Joker is perplexed.

"How can I love you with no heart?" Harley fights back tears "After what I did on the job I ain't got no heart I'm heartless!"

"Oh Harl," Joker sighs and goes to get the tattoo gear "I can give you a heart."

The Clown Prince spends the rest of the day in bed with his lover. He gives her a permanent heart to wear on her face for all to see. He holds up a mirror and Harley admires the tattoo. She touches a finger to it and lays down in Joker's lap.

"You see this," she taps the tattoo "This belongs to you."

Joker leans down and kisses her so they can go back to their carnal activities. For a moment Joker had been worried that what happened on the tattoo shop job had screwed Harley up and Frost was right but she never failed to surprise him. True madness can never be controlled and it can never be predicted. Somewhere in that chaotic darkness is room for passion and companionship. Sadly nothing lasts forever.

 **Author's note : I'm thinking about starting a mini-series of one shots set in the** ** _Crimes_** **universe would you guys like that? The tattoo shop job will be featured via flashback in a future chapter. I wanted to write some Clown love since they're not getting along right now.**


	17. Chaos From Above

The Joker has Frost drop himself and Rabbit off at Grin and Bare It and orders Jonny to ditch the ambulance far away. Joker takes Rabbit by the hand and leads Rabbit into the seedy club. Grin and Bare it was his first successful business but it had fallen far since those days. The Joker works his way through the crowd slowly, stopping to chat with other villains and introducing Rabbit as his new sidekick. Floyd Lawton is sitting at one of the side stages, watching an aged contortionist that must have retired from the circus bend herself into impossible angles. Deadshot lets out a wolf whistle and leaves a stack of singles on the stage. He looks over his shoulder and watches the Joker work the crowd. He was practically using this Rabbit girl as human shield how in the hell was Deadshot going to complete the mission tonight? Joker starts heading for the back of the club, he pauses by a platform that has a huge leather armchair on it that is currently vacant. Joker pulls Rabbit up on the platform next to him and sits on his throne.

"You see this," he crooks a finger for Rabbit to join him "I have one in every club I see everything from here."

Rabbit sits on one of the chair's arms and gets a good look around at the crowd. She spots villains she had only heard stories about like Killer Frost, the ice queen with famed sarcasm. A lot of girls in the crowd are dressed in skimpy outfits that mimic Harley or the Joker. Clown groupies didn't just come to the Iceberg they were everywhere. A girl in a copy of the original red and black harlequin suit approaches the Joker's platform. She was pretty enough but Joker never touched any of his groupies. When people started dressing up like them Harley and Joker found it humorous and it continued to be a joke to this day.

"Mr. J," the girl says reverently "Introduce me to your new friend."

Jonny Frost comes in the back door and makes his way to his boss. Joker looks from the girl to Rabbit then he locks eyes with Frost.

"Jonny boy," Joker's eyes flicker to a door on the back wall "Let's move this this party to VIP."

Frost grins and slings an arm around the girl in the harlequin suit.

"It's your lucky night," he tells her "What's your name?"

"I'm Anna." the girl says with a bright smile.

Joker walks behind Rabbit with his hands on her hips, steering her toward that door. Rabbit knew she needed to get out of there but the Joker would only chase her down and kill her or worse. Deadshot watches them waltz past several layers of bouncers to get to the door and it appeared there was a set of stairs behind it. Damn these crime cartel clubs and their stupid secret rooms. If he just had to assassinate the Joker the job would be done by now but he'd agreed to save the girl too. Deadshot moves to another stage and settles in for a long wait. With the way the Joker liked to party, Floyd was going to be on the clock all night.

Selina Kyle is startled awake by someone tapping on the cube. She sits up on the cot and sees Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler on the other side of the glass. It all falls into place for the Cat. There had been so many moments that screamed Bruce Wayne is Batman! Maybe it was the look he gave Ivy outside the club. Maybe it was Bruce Wayne's departure from the Club the night they rescued Harley and Batman's sudden arrival. Perhaps she'd been in denial. Now, with Alfred standing before her there was no more denying it.

"Don't worry my dear we can speak freely." the elderly butler leans against the cube.

"When did you figure it out?" Selina steadies herself, still feeling lightheaded.

"Master Wayne tasked me with identifying the Catwoman ages ago," Alfred sighs "The truth is I knew the first time he brought you home."

"And you knew if he found out it would break his heart." the Cat fights back tears.

"Selina Kyle made him very happy," Alfred pulls out a remote "One day soon you'll have to choose."

"Choose what," Selina steps back and the cube slides open. She walks out and gives Alfred a kiss on the cheek "Thank you for everything."

"You can't love Batman and work for the Joker," Alfred takes her arm and walks her to an exit "Master Bruce will know I tampered with the security feed but he won't be getting your secret from me."

"What if I can't choose?" Selina pauses in the threshold, the door lead to a tunnel that would hopefully send her on her way home. The Cat was over being kept in a cage.

"You must," Alfred motions for her to go with a sweeping of the hands "Be Selina Kyle or the Catwoman and most importantly be careful!"

The moment Selina steps into the tunnel the door snaps shut behind her. She spots a ladder and starts climbing, it felt like home was thousands of miles to go for the Cat.

Batman cruises back to Wayne Manor in the Batmobile, taking his time to mull over the influx of new information. After witnessing Harley Quinn's resurrection it felt like he had even more questions than answers. He now knew Harley and the Joker were no longer working together leaving the crime pyramid of power in shambles. The top had split in half and everything below it would have to pick a side or be crushed. Thinking of the Cat and which side she would choose, the Bat picks up his speed. He'd left her alone too long she no doubt was working on an escape plan if she didn't already have one and if she got free she'd go straight to the Joker. That Cat never missed a payday. He nearly makes it home but a call from Special Crimes Unit sends him in a different direction. Shots had been fired at Grin and Bare it and the Joker was on the scene. Dealing with the Catwoman would have to wait.

Frost and Joker take Rabbit and their new friend Anna, an obvious Harley Quinn fan up a set of stairs. The stairs lead to a loft that at first glance seems plush and cozy. There's a platform in the middle of the loft with a pole for dancing and plenty of cushy looking chairs and booths. A skylight gives the room the feeling of being outside under the stars. Rabbit sees past the room's surface and notices manacles on some of the chairs, murder weapons on plaques hanging on the walls. Normally she'd be fascinated by these things but Rabbit was treading new, dangerous waters. Joker sits in a chair facing the platform and pulls Rabbit into his lap. Frost locks the door behind them and comes dancing up to Joker and Rabbit with Anna.

"Oh the memories," Joker and Frost share a grin "Should we play dance roulette?"

Anna gets up on the platform and walks around the pole.

"What's dance roulette?" Anna asks

"You dance and we shoot at you!" Joker pulls out a gun and fires into the wall behind Anna. The girl screams and hits the floor, covering her head with her arms. Rabbit forces herself to laugh along with Frost and Joker. Frost walks over to Anna and nudges her with his foot.

"So Anna," Frost pulls the terrified girl up on her feet "You like Harley Quinn?"

"Oh sure," Anna starts to relax again "She's so cool I wish I could do all that gymnastics stuff like her and I love her new hairdo I heard she uses that braid as a whip!"

Jonny and Joker nod as Anna talks, pretending like all is well and lulling her into a false sense of security. Joker suddenly holds up a hand for all to be silent and looks at his watch.

"Jonny, I think it's time." Joker gets up and starts looking at his trophies hanging on the walls.

"Already," Frost sighs "Anna you be a doll and get back on the pole."

Anna dances back over to the pole and starts twirling herself around it, still thinking she was perfectly safe.

"I like you Rabbit," Joker whispers into her ear "So I'm going to warn you not to flunk this test."

Rabbit swallows the fear in her throat and nods. If she wanted to survive to see tomorrow she had to please the Joker. Rabbit watches this poor girl with a Harley fascination dance like something awful isn't about to happen. Frost dances up to the pole and pulls out a set of handcuffs. Joker nods to Frost and presses a button on the wall he was perusing. A metal bar drops from the ceiling above the pole and in an instant Frost has both of Anna's arms handcuffed crucifiction style. Joker puts a gun in Rabbit's hands and stands behind her, pointing the gun at Anna's feet. She was screaming her lungs out and Frost was up in her face, telling her that no one could hear her.

"Dance roulette," Joker points at Anna "I know you're tied up at the moment so Rabbit can only shoot below the waist."

"What?!" Anna shrieks and sheds tears of panic. Rabbit takes a deep breath and aims the gun.

"I want to see this bitch do the death dance," Joker sits back in his chair "Do it Rabbit."

"Tell me the rules again." Rabbit says coolly.

"You try to shoot our friend Anna in the foot," Frost gets out of the way "While she does her best to dodge."

"Please don't kill me!" Anna pleads for her life "I didn't know Harley was out I'm so sorry I didn't!"

Anna doesn't get a chance to keep talking. Rabbit starts shooting at her feet and she's forced to do the "death dance". Rabbit laughs maniacally as the girl hops from foot to foot trying to dodge Rabbit's shots. Joker watches in approval. It was going to be a long night.

Paola rouses Ivy from bed in the wee hours of the morning. Catwoman had appeared at the door, exhausted and seeking sanctuary. She had assumed the Joker would be at Ivy's or his penthouse and she had surfaced a few miles from Ivy's neck of the woods. She couldn't tell anyone where she'd been and with the conspiracy on the run Joker would return to trying to kill Batman. Selina needed to be at Joker's side for when that moment came even if it meant alienating the Bat Selina had to protect Bruce Wayne. Ivy comes down the stairs and welcomes Selina. They sit in the kitchen while Paola gets the coffee going and Ivy fills Selina in on current events.

"Can you please repeat that slowly?" Selina rubs her temples.

"That gangster piece of shit clown tried to kill Harley," Ivy pauses and checks the time "Right out there in my front yard."

"So I'm in the wrong place to collect my pay," Selina sighs "Is Harley going to be ok?"

Harley comes clattering down the stairs and into the kitchen. She didn't want to miss her chance to speak with the Joker before he dies for real.

"I'm just fine," Harley leans on the counter "Pammy I've been thinking."

"Harley go back to bed," Ivy says sternly "You were brought back to life by my plants your health isn't stable!"

"Whoa," Selina takes a mug of coffee from Paola "I didn't know you could perform miracles Ivy."

Ivy's phone ringing halts the conversation. She takes Harley and they go into the study out of Selina's earshot. It was none other than Deadshot and he wanted an extension on Ivy's assignment.

"What do you mean you can't get it done tonight?" Ivy hisses into the phone.

"I mean the club is closing and Joker ain't leaving anytime soon." Deadshot was still posted up waiting for Joker to make a move. Harley snatches the phone and gets comfortable on a sofa.

"Stay on his ass," Harley tells Deadshot "Extension granted."

Harley hangs up and Ivy stares at her in exasperation. Despite Paola's efforts to keep the Cat from overhearing Selina Kyle now knew about the impending assassination. She stays seated and sips her coffee as Harley and Ivy come back into the kitchen.

"Harley what the hell," Ivy glares at Selina "Do you want him dead or not?"

"Please Harl let me get paid first." Selina chimes in. Harley crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at the Cat.

"Go to him I can tell you want to," Harley snaps "Tell him I'm coming for him and everything he's got."

Poison Ivy and the Cat exchange a look. Selina puts her mug down and stands up.

"I'm not going to say a word," Selina turns to leave "I'm going home then I'll collect from whoever's left alive."

"I'll call a taxi for you," Ivy goes back to the phone "You shouldn't be here right now."

"Money first right Kitty cat?" Harley sneers.

The Catwoman pauses on her way to the door.

"Shit is about to go down I just want to get my money and get out." Selina rationalizes.

"You say that every time," Harley practically chases her out the door "Then you take another job from Mr. J cause cash is all you care about!"

The door slams and Catwoman is left to wait in the yard for the taxi. She wishes she could tell Ivy and Harley that she had to be at the Joker's side to protect the man she loved but that secret could never be told.

The sun rises over Gotham and spills light into Joker's VIP room of torture. Grin and Bare it was shutting down and the patrons were being cleared out. Deadshot tips nearly all of the dancers on his way out. He posts up in the back parking lot and waits. One of Frost's cars was parked out there so Joker was still in the building. Upstairs the torture is still going strong Anna, the girl Joker and Rabbit were playing with has bullet wounds in her feet and legs from Joker's favorite game. It had been a fun night but the Clown Prince was ready to see what else White Rabbit was capable of. He goes to the wall and takes down a crow bar hanging on a labeled plaque. The very same one Joker had used to kill Jason Todd, a former Robin. Oh Batsy had given him quite the beat-down for that one Joker was very much looking forward to their impending meeting. Joker comes up to Rabbit with the crow bar and holds it out to her like a sword.

"You know what to do." Joker nods to Anna.

"Hurry it up Rabbit," Frost pokes one of the girl's bullet wounds "I wanna see you work the pole."

Anna screams and continues to plead for her life. She looks Rabbit in the eye and begs for mercy. Rabbit ignores the sick feeling in her stomach and takes the crow bar from Joker. Without a word she starts beating the defenseless girl to a pulp. For the following few minutes Rabbit vacates her body and all goes black. When she regains focus she's on her knees at the Joker's feet in a pool of blood still holding the crow bar. Frost takes it from her and starts cleaning it before hanging it back up on the wall. Joker pulls Rabbit up and holds her face, searching her eyes.

"You did well," Joker breathes into her ear "Almost too well makes me wonder what you're hiding."

Before Rabbit can reply Deadshot comes crashing through the skylight. Glass rains down upon the villains and everyone draws their guns. What's left of the ceiling starts to collapse and Jonny gets knocked out by a falling beam. The Joker grabs Rabbit and keeps his gun on Deadshot. Deadshot looks around the crumbling room and keeps his wrist gun trained on the Joker.

"I don't get it where does this get fun," Deadshot gestures to Anna's body "Why am I even talking you're bananas."

"An assassin from Ivy," Joker cackles "How sweet!"

Joker and Rabbit start firing on Deadshot at the same time. Floyd is forced to take cover and the sound of the law can be heard closing in. Gotham PD and Special Crimes Unit had been tipped off by an undercover officer that spotted the Joker. They had slowly set up a perimeter around the club so no one could escape. The floor continues to crumble forcing Joker, Rabbit and Deadshot in separate directions. Deadshot finally has a clean shot on the Joker and takes it, the moment his wrist gun fires what's left of the floor gives. All is chaos as the entire club collapses and swallows everyone left inside.

 **Author's note : Big apologies for the cliffhanger thanks so much for reading. Does this story need an M rating? I really need to hear it from my readers. I know it feels like we're getting close to the end but there's still a lot more story to tell. Please do leave a review and how did you like the flashback chapter? Should I write more?**


	18. We All Fall Down

The sun rises over the rubble of Grin and Bare it. Every cop on the force was on the scene holding the perimeter down. Special Crimes Unit and Gotham Fire & Rescue along with a legion of paramedics are digging through the rubble for survivors. The club was technically closed when the building mysteriously collapsed but there were a few stragglers trapped inside with the super villain shootout. In truth, Gotham PD wanted to capture the Joker while he was injured and defenseless it would be a show of strength to Gotham's law-breakers. Batman had been on a roll but with this mysterious new crime ring ripping down the Joker's empire in the most literal way other villains were becoming more brazen. There was even a guy running around killing people with boomerangs, the city wasn't just going to hell it was getting ridiculous. Everyone not trapped in the building was watching the news, Harley Quinn was glued to the television at Ivy's mansion. She bites her nails then snaps her finger at Ivy.

"Pammy give me the phone." Harley holds her hand out without looking Ivy in the eye. Ivy hands her the cell phone and sits down next to her.

"Really Harl," Ivy narrows her eyes "After all he's done?"

"Shut it Pammy," Harley calls Deadshot "Damn it!"

"Not getting through?" Ivy gloats.

"You better hope I get through before I go down there myself!" Harley snarls.

Harley blows up Deadshot's phone until she gets a response. Floyd Lawton had fallen through three stories of building into the sewer. The phone ringing wakes him and he gets to his feet, groping around for the phone. This was why the building had collapsed, Joker had purchased it dirt cheap due to the weak foundation. It didn't seem like a problem at the time the Clown Prince moved on to so many different business ventures. How was he to know an assassin would come in through the skylight one fateful day in the future and cause a collapse? Deadshot trips over a pipe and finds the phone in a pile of bricks. The Life proof iPhone case was really everything it was cracked up to be. Deadshot answers the phone and feels something warm and sticky on the screen. His face was bleeding.

"Hello?" Floyd pants into the phone.

"Get him out." It was Harley's voice but Floyd was guessing. Who else had that accent and hangs out with Poison Ivy?

"There are all kinds of cops out there," Deadshot talks fast "and I don't do rescues."

"Get him out and bring him to me," Harley yells into the phone "Or no payday!"

"Oh hell no you are not canceling your contract," Deadshot yells back "I'm digging myself out then we'll see how many bodies I can pull out with me."

"I don't care about no body but him," Harley hisses "Now get it done Deathstroke!."

"Make up your mind lady," Floyd grits his teeth "and the name is Deadshot!"

Harley responds by hanging up on Deadshot. Ivy stands and puts her hands on her hips.

"What are you playing at Harl," Ivy stands in front of the TV "He stabbed you in the gut and left you to bleed out!"

"I know," Harley scoots around Ivy "I have a better idea than death that weasel rat bastard is still alive I can feel it surviving this kind of thing is his M.O."

"Whatever Harley," Ivy sits down and watches the news "I'll believe it when I see it."

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy aren't the only ones glued to the TV, Hugo Strange is on the edge of his seat in his office at Arkham. Strange had been cooking up a new plan to snatch both Clowns and the Rabbit girl but Harley was in hiding and the Joker was dead or buried. Strange stands up with enough force to knock his chair over and gets on the intercom.

"Miss Peabody," he says pleasantly "Bring me that inmate."

Hugo Strange was speaking in code. Miss Peabody doesn't bother with a response she fetches that inmate and brings him to Strange's office. The door opens and Edward Nygma comes strolling into the office. Miss Peabody closes the door on them and Ridder takes a seat in front of Strange's desk. Strange leans over the desk and plants his hands.

"You know Nygma," Strange speaks softly "All those ideas you put in my head nearly worked."

"My information was solid," Riddler stands his ground "Clearly you're incompetent or the Joker would be sitting in this chair."

"How dare you," Strange yells "I gained control of Harley Quinn and turned all of Joker's allies against him!"

"Riddle me this," Nygma grins "What's black as night and gives even the Bat a fright?"

"Really Nygma," Strange roars "Start talking straight or the deal is off!"

Riddler leans back in his chair and smiles. He'd gotten Strange to lose his composure, good. Riddler had been in Arkham for nearly a year, forced to hear about all of the Clown Prince and Harley Quinn's success from new inmates and the media. Riddler had laid many traps through Strange, Zsasz, Penguin and Scarecrow. It was partially boredom and the desire to be free that drove Riddler to start informing on his oldest ally. The closer Harley and Joker came to being arrested the closer Nygma was to freedom and taking over the Joker's empire.

"It's the Cat," Nygma sighs "Haven't you been watching the news she's always at the Joker's side."

Hugo Strange sits back down and starts scribbling notes into a file.

"Why is the Joker recruiting female super villains?" Strange glares at Nygma.

"It's not about gender," Riddler stops himself from speaking in riddles "He's always hired the best his driver is a moron but he's the best getaway driver in the business."

"So he has a driver, a thief," Strange cocks his head "Why aren't the rest of the girls there where is Harley Quinn?"

"Harley Girl is off the grid in the wind," Riddler leans forward "Besides you want the new girl."

"Yes the White Rabbit appears to be an escape artist," Strange dismisses Nygma with the wave of a hand "If this information pays off I'll look into your case."

Riddler turns his back and leaves the room grinning. He knew where Harley was but he wasn't about to tell. She was protected by Poison Ivy and a part of Riddler wanted Harley in his corner when he got out just to hurt the Joker. Riddler had come to hate him while incarcerated, always flaunting his girlfriend and his wealth. _Let him have it_ Nygma thinks _before it all belongs to me..._

The Cat had watched Grin and Bare it collapse from a rooftop nearby. She'd gone home changed into an old suit grabbed a whip and arrived just in time to see an assassin come in through the ceiling. The site was crawling with cops and Batman couldn't be far away. Selina was meant to be locked up in the Batcave but Alfred had helped her out again, what a gentleman. Now that she knew the Bat's identity she had to protect him by any means necessary.

"What a hot mess," Selina mutters to herself "Where are you Jokes?"

She waits for a female police officer on patrol to walk by and jumps her from above. The Catwoman knocks the cop out and steals her uniform. Looking like she belonged would allow Selina to move around the wreckage freely. The Cat works her way through layers of collapsed building and comes across Frost first. He had a few bumps and bruises but otherwise Joker's chauffeur would live. Selina helps him get free and shakes him.

"Frost," the Cat grabs his shoulders "Where's boss man?"

"I dunno," Frost looks around "Him and Rabbit were across the room from me."

"You're useless," Catwoman groans "Find a way out of here and a car go!"

"That I can do," Frost gets to his feet and starts moving "Thanks, Cat."

Selina Kyle shoos him away and keeps moving to the opposite side of the crumbled building. She starts at the top and works her way down. She finds the body of a girl that had been shot then beaten to death likely before Grin and Bare it collapsed. The girl looked familiar but Selina couldn't place her face. The Cat grimaces, shaking her head at the Joker's idea of fun. Why was she still working for the maniac?

"I've had multiple cops come my way," a gun presses into the back of Selina's head "They all fought like henchmen I'm very disappointed."

The Catwoman whirls around and grins at her employer. She takes off her police hat and winks.

"I'm still not giving you the penthouse," Joker hugs the cat and spins in a circle "I just can't get you killed off!"

"Where's Rabbit?" Selina scans the area around Joker. He turns his back and kneels. Rabbit was splayed out in the rubble behind him with a bullet in her chest. Joker strokes her hair and lifts her head into his lap.

"From Harley and Ivy with love," he snarls "She took the bullet for me teleported over at the last moment."

"Poor little fool," the Cat takes Rabbit's hand "You owe her your life if you don't get her out of here I'll quit."

"What," Joker clenches his fists "She's barely alive it's just you and me again Selina let's go!"

"I'm not playing," Selina hisses "I saw what you did to that girl on the way in Rabbit has potential she's not dying on my watch!"

Gunfire interrupts the Joker and Catwoman's quarrel. Deadshot had found them and was trying to scare the cop away to get to the Joker. Selina cracks the whip and sends Deadshot's handgun flying. The gunshots had attracted every lawman or woman on the scene and Joker was their target. Deadshot turns his wrist gun on the cops and decides to shoot his way out. Joker and Selina support Rabbit between them and let Deadshot distract the police. Selina pulls up her hood and goggles to protect her identity and nearly jumps out of her skin when a bullet grazes her arm. They almost make it through a gap in the perimeter thanks to Deadshot when Batman drops out of nowhere and stands in their path. He was stoic as ever, standing there clearly pissed off that the Cat was right back where he'd rescued her from.

"Take Rabbit out of here," Selina squares off with the Bat "If she dies I'm coming for you Jokes!"

Selina cracks the whip and forces the Bat back placing herself between him and the Joker. Right now she had to focus on saving a young life even if it meant taking a bat-beating or ending up in the cube again.

"You're really going to do this," the Bat grunts in his irritatingly gravelly voice "Again?"

"I don't expect you to understand," the Cat keeps the whip moving in unpredictable patterns "So let's fight it out!"

The Cat and Bat engage in a cage match with no rules when a police car comes crashing through the building's remains. Jonny Frost had done what he does best, steal a car and come to his employer's rescue. The Joker scoops Rabbit up and jumps in the passenger seat with her in his lap. If it hadn't been for that stupid Cat he wouldn't be stuck with this dead weight but Selina Kyle had a way of scratching at the Joker's soul. He'd known her identity since nearly the beginning what was stopping him from killing her and getting out of writing the biggest paycheck of his career? Would he have killed Harley if the Cat had been there to fight him?

"Boss," Frost crashes through a police barrier like a battering ram "When are we dumping the broad?"

"We're not," Joker holds on to Rabbit for a moment he imagines Harley "Drive to Ivy's we can't go to a hospital."

"Haha very funny boss," Frost makes a sharp turn evading most of the cars that had given chase "Where are we going for real?"

"Drive to Poison Ivy's estate," the Joker roars "Step on it!"

"She's gonna kill us." Frost whines.

"Just shut it Jonny," Joker looks down at Rabbit she was wearing one of Harley's favorite outfits "Rabbit needs a doctor and Pamela's the only one I've got.

Frost continues to groan but he does as commanded. Now that the Joker was off the scene the Cat had Deadshot and Batman to contend with. Selina had shed the cop uniform for more mobility and she was trying to dodge Deadshot's bullets without getting too close to the Dark Knight. Deadshot fires another round from his wrist gun and Selina catches a bullet to the thigh.

"God dammit!" she screams. With the last of her strength she runs straight for the perimeter and performs a series of gymnastics maneuvers to escape the Bat. He was locked in battle with Deadshot and not giving chase for now. Selina throws a reporter out of a news truck and floors the gas. She drives for Ivy's mansion, the bullet had hit an important artery and she was bleeding everywhere. The Bat chooses not to follow. She'd be in the wind with the Joker by the time he caught up anyway. The Dark Knight needed to capture this assassin anyway or Gotham would hate him. Back at Ivy's mansion Harley and Ivy watch the TV in disbelief. The Joker had come out alive and was headed somewhere, fast. A police helicopter had captured footage of the Catwoman in a police uniform rescuing him and fighting off Harley's assassin. Hugo Strange throws a chair in his office, furious the Cat had saved the Joker and Rabbit before his Arkham goons could intercept them from the paramedics. Last but not least, the Riddler is sitting in Arkham's common room listening to the radio. Parts of his grand design were working by the time he was released Gotham would be his for the taking.

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading this story now has an M rating for obvious reasons. Hope you enjoyed this installment I've been waiting to drop the Riddler bomb forever. Shoutout time!**

 **SinginIlovebooks - I think Harl & Rabbit could make great friends too Rabbit is just trying to survive her Joker initiation right now it won't be the same as Harley's but it ain't gonna be pretty either**

 **DocQuinn - One of our early conversations gave me the Riddler idea big shoutout now that I've dropped the bomb**

 **Eliz H & CrystalFalls - I want nothing more than for Jokes & Harl to be together and be happy I'm doing my best to write them there which is why I can't just send them on a honeymoon it would be so OOC**

 **Na na na na na na Batman! Roll those credits**


	19. Gotham Never Changes

The Clown Prince of crime and his personal chauffeur Jonny Frost manage to evade a police helicopter on their frantic race to Poison Ivy's mansion. After the collapse of Grin and Bare It the entire crew was rushing to Ivy's unbeknownst to each other. The Joker looks down at White Rabbit bleeding out in his arms and knows he has to call Ivy. If she wasn't prepared when he got there Ivy would try to kill him on sight for the murder of Harley Quinn. Joker missed her already but hindsight was 20/20 and Harley was dead. Joker feels a tear roll down one of his cheeks and slaps himself. He looks at his reflection in the window and sees Harley's face.

"I didn't mean it!" he tells the conjuring of Harley.

"Boss?" Frost glances over at Joker and Rabbit.

"Less talking more driving!" Joker runs his hands through Rabbit's hair. The white blond curls reminded him of Harley so much. He pulls the rabbit ear headband out of her hair and holds her against his chest "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to kill you I'm sorry please come back." Joker didn't know if he was speaking to Rabbit or Harley's ghost. Foolish girls. Why did Harley come for him? Why did Rabbit take an assassin's bullet for him? They'd both be alive if he had died in Scarecrow's trap. Joker's mind was doing cartwheels, the duality of his nature was at war inside his head. He loved to kill, torture and maim but what was the point of all that mess if he was alone after spilling all that blood? There would be no one left to laugh at his jokes. Frost was another set of hands but he could never be what Harley or the Cat was to Joker.

"Boss we've got one on our tail!" Jonny sees a patrol car tailing the stolen police car they were in. Joker draws one of his guns and closes an eye for aim. Before he can fire a news truck comes up on the other car's ass and runs it off the road. Catwoman is behind the wheel of the news truck and she hoots at Joker as she passes him. The Cat was the only one Joker hadn't screwed over yet and he couldn't comprehend why. Batman loved her and she excelled at coming to the Joker's rescue. He wouldn't have made it out of the building collapse without her aid and she'd forced him to take Rabbit with him to safety.

"Follow that Cat," the Joker lets out a sigh and whispers into Rabbit's ear "I'll make you everything Harley was and more just live."

"What boss?" Frost playfully swerves around the news truck. Selina flicks him off and gains speed, staying just ahead of the Joker and Frost.

"Phone I need a phone!" Joker holds a hand out keeping his eyes on Rabbit. She was clinging to life just as stubbornly as Harley had. Frost pulls a fresh burner phone out of his pocket and drops it in the Joker's lap. Joker dials Ivy's landline and pauses for the briefest of moments. The voice in his head was telling him to let Rabbit die and go home for a shower. "No!" Joker bashes his head against a window and presses the call button at the same time. It was like his consciousness had split in half and both sides were fighting for control of the body.

Ivy and Harley are still on the couch, waiting for something that wasn't quite tangible. They were still watching one of the news channels reporting on the Grin and Bare It collapse. Batman and Catwoman had engaged in an epic clash of the gods before the Cat evaded him. Deadshot watches the Cat drive away and swears. With her gone the Bat was back on his case and getting paid was the furthest thing from his mind. Floyd Lawton fires his wrist gun in zig-zagging patterns keeping the police back until he finds the hole he had originally crawled out of. He'd put a few rounds in the Bat's armor that would slow him down for a minute if Deadshot was lucky. He braces himself and makes the leap back down into the sewers, running like hell in case the Bat followed. Batman recovers and gets ready to pursue Deadshot when an officer calling out distracts him. The Bat makes his way to a spot in the wreckage that the cops were swarming around. Forensics was finally allowed on the scene and the medical examiner was kneeling by a body shaking her head in disbelief. Commissioner Gordon takes off his hat and lowers his head. Batman stands next to him and finally sees what all the fuss was about. The body of Anna Maroni had been discovered by an officer. She was the daughter of Salvatore Maroni, head of one of Gotham's most powerful crime families. She was a troubled party girl often making the news for her scandalous lifestyle. She had made the mistake of partying with the Joker and paid the ultimate price. Gordon turns to Batman as paramedics rush in to take the body away. It was too late, an ambitious reporter had captured footage of her body and it would be on the air in minutes.

"Do you think anyone will buy her death being an accident?" Gordon asks quietly.

"No," Batman crosses his arms "Don Maroni will be here any moment figure out what you're going to say."

"This is it," Gordon puts his hat back on "The coming war that the underworld's been whispering about is on."

"I'm going to find the Joker," Batman watches a black town car bust through the police barricade "This madness has to end."

Don Maroni and his men spill out of the car. Gordon nods to the Bat and goes to speak with Salvatore Maroni. Anna's body had been loaded into an ambulance and Maroni catches a glimpse of her before the doors close. Batman watches Gordon shake hands with Maroni. He can't hear what the men are saying but he knew the look on Salvatore's face. His daughter was dead by the Joker's hands and all of Gotham would feel his wrath. There would be blood in the streets, absolute chaos because the Joker felt like having a night out. Salvatore Maroni drops to his knees as the ambulance drives away, crying out for his daughter. His men form a barrier around him and get him back into the car. Batman watches Don Maroni from a rooftop as the car heads for Gotham General where he'd claim Anna's body. _Even Maroni doesn't deserve to bury a child_ the Bat thinks _I'm coming for you Joker and this time I won't let the Cat come between us._

The phone ringing at Ivy's mansion causes Ivy and Harley to jump. Harley gets up to answer it then she remembers she's supposed to be dead. Ivy picks up the phone and puts it on speaker so Harley can listen.

"Hello Pamela," it was the Joker "Ready to come back to work?"

"Why won't you just die," Ivy clenches her jaw "Come on over I'll do you myself."

"Careful Pammy," Joker taunts her mimicking Harley's voice "Rabbit is dying bullet wound to the chest I'll be there in less than five."

Joker hangs up and Ivy lets out a shriek of frustration. Harley remains uncharacteristically calm.

"I'll get your doctor bag," Harley says cheerfully "Us gals have to stick together."

"Very funny," Ivy balls her hands into fists "Grab some guns and shoot to kill!"

"I mean it Pammy," Harley shakes Ivy's shoulders "Doctor up Rabbit I can handle Mr. J."

The pair don't get a chance to argue any further. The news truck and a police car cruise up the driveway. The patrol car parks but the news truck keeps rolling slowly. Without thinking the Joker opens his door to help Selina. She had passed out behind the wheel from blood loss. He shoots out the news truck's tires with Rabbit in his arms and the truck jerks to a stop yards from the mansion. Harley stays hidden, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal herself to the Joker. Frost gets the unconscious Catwoman out of the truck and drags her over to Joker. Ivy comes out the front door with her medical bag in one hand and a shotgun in the other. Ivy drops the bag and points the shotgun at Joker.

"Put Rabbit down," Ivy keeps the gun on him "Nice and easy now."

"Really Ivy after all we've been," Joker doesn't get to finish his sentence Ivy fires into the ground at his feet "Jesus Pamela relax!"

Joker complies with the irate Ivy and lays Rabbit out in the grass.

"Drop the holster and keep your hands where I can see them." Ivy keeps the gun on him and kneels by Rabbit.

"Please frisk me I really do insist," Joker drops his guns "Can we do a strip search?"

"Frost get off my property," Ivy swings the gun and points it at Jonny "Now!"

Frost looks to the Joker for orders. Joker gives him a nod and a wink. Frost gets back in the patrol car and drives away. It was high time for a car switch anyway the law couldn't be that far behind. It was a miracle Ivy hadn't been forced to move yet.

"Shoot me or start doctoring," Joker looks down at the Cat "What are you waiting for?"

Joker feels an impossible presence behind him and whirls just in time to catch a baseball bat to the nose. He crumbles clutching at his now broken nose and looks up into the eyes of Harley Quinn, his supposed to be dead lover.

"She was waiting for me," Harley crouches and pokes Joker in the nose "Hiya Puddin!"

"Harl," Joker lets out a stream of giggles "I'm so happy to see you is breakup sex still on the table?"

"Oh baby," Harley raises the bat "Ain't no table left between us!"

Harley knocks him out with the bat and stands up, feeling satisfied. Harley turns to check on Ivy and the Cat. Selina was awake and Ivy was frantically working on saving Rabbit's life. Harley leans on the bat and drinks in the corner of chaos she'd created for the Joker.

"Hey Harley," Ivy snaps "You're an MD too as in medical doctor as in help Selina with her leg!"

"Oh, sorry Cats," Harley drops the bat and starts examining Catwoman's wound "I ain't happy with you so this is gonna hurt."

"Thanks I think," Selina looks at the knocked out Joker "I wish I'd seen his face."

Harley yanks the bullet out of Selina with some tweezers and lets out an evil laugh as the Cat shrieks from the uncompromising pain.

"You didn't miss nothing you ain't seen before," Harley starts bandaging the Cat's leg "How come you helped him get out?"

"It wasn't for him," Selina lowers her head "It was the only way to get Rabbit out I had to deal with the Bat."

"Can I get some help?" Ivy had stabilized Rabbit but she needed a blood transfusion and a sterile environment. There was still the Joker to contend with as well.

"I'm good," Selina gets to her feet "How can I help?"

"Harley with me," Ivy stands up "Selina tie him up out back and keep him contained."

"Ivy isn't that a little extreme," Selina looks to Harley "He's still one of us, right?"

Ivy rounds on Harley and Selina , furious they'd already forgotten the Joker's latest atrocities.

"See that dark spot in the grass," Ivy points "That's where you died Harl you were dead!"

"Give it a rest Pammy," Harley nudges Joker with her foot "Aw he looks murderous even when he's sleeping."

"I'll do it Ivy." the Cat crouches by Joker and pats him down until she finds the zip ties he kept on his person for instant handcuffs. The Cat binds Joker while Harley helps Ivy get Rabbit into the house. The Gotham Sirens go about their mission as a unit with minimum bickering. Harley volunteers her blood for the transfusion. A few hours later Rabbit wakes up in a room in Ivy's mansion. Harley was asleep in a chair across the room from her and she could hear other people moving around the building. Rabbit feels a crushing weight on her chest and looks down at her wound. It all comes flooding back for the White Rabbit. The girl she had murdered, Joker's idea of a night out all that blood and the floor crumbling out from underneath her. Rabbit starts to scream and Poison Ivy comes running into the room. Harley wakes up and claps her hands over her ears.

"I think she's gonna live." Harley says to Ivy. Ivy sits on the bed next to Rabbit and holds her arms so she doesn't rip any important wires out or reopen the wound. Rabbit was in the same room Harley had recovered from her kidnapping in since all the medical gear had ended up in there.

"Rabbit," Ivy calls out "Rabbit you're safe you're at my place it's going to be ok."

"Where is he," Rabbit says weakly "I killed her she begged me not to but I did it anyway!"

Rabbit stops struggling and starts cackling, the spitting image of the Joker. Harley stands up and comes over to Rabbit.

"Oh hell no," Harley slaps her "You do not get to go bonkers over one kill!"

"Harley!" Ivy glares at her friend

"What?" Harley returns the glare "I'm helping her."

"Go see if you're Puddin's awake," Ivy gives Rabbit more painkillers "Selina's watching him."

Harley stomps out of the room and goes into the study. The three of them had tied Joker to a chair and left him under Catwoman's watch. Lucky for them he'd remained asleep after Harley put his lights out with the bat. Harley settles in a chair next to the Cat and they sit in silence, watching the news. The death of Anna Maroni was everywhere Harley puts it together and starts to giggle.

"What is it?" Selina gets the chills.

"Oh this is too good," Harley shakes with laughter "The dead girl the one Rabbit's been babbling about!"

"Oh my god," Selina's jaw drops and she stands up "Are you saying Joker and Rabbit killed Anna Maroni?" Selina shudders at the memory of coming across the body.

"Yup," Harley lets go and breaks down laughing "I thought I had a nice bomb to drop on him but this is just perfect!"

"Harley this is bad," Selina starts pacing "Maroni will want blood the crime families will come for us all of us!"

"Yada yada yada blah blah," Harley yawns "Blood on the streets a crime war to end all wars that's Gotham it ain't never gonna change."

"I'm going to talk to Ivy," Selina pauses in the doorway "Don't get stabbed while I'm gone."

Finally, Harley had Mr. J alone. She sits on his lap with a cell phone and pulls up a calendar. Harley pokes him in the nose again and he starts to stir.

"Enough Harl," he lifts his head "I need to look good for all the press coming my way."

"I knew you were awake," Harley kisses his cheek and giggles "I've got a surprise for you."

"Anna Maroni died in my establishment and the big, scary mob is coming for me?" Joker says playfully. Harley shakes her head and holds up the phone making sure Joker can see the date.

"You see baby death gave me time to get my priorities straight," Harley gloats "I can't believe you forgot our anniversary."

"When did I ever remember it?" Joker holds a poker face.

"Eight years," Harley stands up and stretches "Feels like we was kids robbing armored cars just yesterday."

"Harley honey baby," Joker knew where this was going "Give me another chance this mafia war's going to be fun don't you want to be by my side?"

"Nah I'll pass," Harley leans over and gets in his face "I'll be too busy with the divorce."

"You bitch," Joker loses his composure "I own you I made you!"

In the eyes of the law, Harley and Joker had a common law marriage. Harley could suit him for half of everything he had acquired since her birth and rake him over the coals for all to see.

"There's the man I was mentally abused into loving," Harley gets out of Joker's face "You don't own me no more Puddin!"

Harley laughs herself out of the room and listens on the other side of the wall as Joker swears up a storm. Gotham never changed but it's denizens were another story for another day.

 **Author's note: Oh my gawd a divorce for the Clowns? Should Harley go through with it? Is Joker done with Rabbit? What about Joker and Batman's meeting? Harley hasn't had as much screen time as I intended so I'm trying to focus the story on her more. I'm changing some of the chatter titles I was never happy with I'm so tired by the time I'm done writing I just slap a name on a chapter and publish. Thanks so much for reading na na na na na Batman! and credits :D**


	20. The Smiling Princess (a minichapter)

The Clown Prince of crime had an important event to attend and his plus one was nowhere to be found. Many robberies and capers after the tattoo shop job the Joker had amassed a small fortune. Together he and Harley had purchased an old dive bar in the club district and completely renovated it. Tonight was the grand opening of his newest venture, Sirens of Gotham a strip club with an illegal casino on the basement level. It was the fourth of July, Gotham's nightlife would be thirsty and in the mood to gamble their cash away. The Joker even had Jonny Frost wrangle an ice cream truck for the event it would be parked out front serving alcoholic beverage themed ice cream guaranteed to get you sloshed. Harley was in bed asleep when Joker returned to the penthouse that morning but he'd woken up alone after sleeping most of the day away. Frost was already at the grand opening, he'd called to check where his boss was and find out why he was running late. Frost doesn't get through on the first call so he waits a minute before trying again. Back in the penthouse Joker rolls out of bed and finds his pants from the night before and pulls his phone out of a pocket.

"Harley," he calls out "Get dressed we're already late!"

His voice echoes in the spacious penthouse, where in the hell was Harley? Joker takes a look in the mirror and smirks. His hair was a mess and he needed Harley to do his makeup. The phone rings, it was Frost again.

"What?" Joker had only been awake for five minutes and he was already pissed off.

"Boss," Frost was on his own running the event for now "The fire marshal just showed up they're trying to shut down the ice cream truck."

"Bribe them with some cash and a VIP table," Joker goes into the walk-in closet "I'll handle it when I get there don't bother me again!"

Joker hangs up on his henchman and starts getting ready for the night. Harley had picked out a white tuxedo with a purple and gold harlequin patterned tie. Somewhere along the way Harley had become Joker's stylist. He'd never admit it but he wouldn't be able to find his shoes or dual gun holster without her. Feeling more annoyed that Harley was still absent, Joker gets in the shower and washes the previous night off of him. He gets out of the shower and gets dressed, Harley really had an eye when it came to dressing her Puddin. Joker admires the sharp tux in a full-length mirror, he hangs the tie around his neck and comes back into the bedroom.

"Harley," he does a lap around the penthouse "Time to go where in the hell are you?"

Joker pauses in the living room, he'd heard a floorboard creak. Harley was here and ignoring him, two could play at that game. Joker goes to the liquor cabinet to make a drink and notices a bottle of top shelf vodka is missing. The Joker starts opening closets, looking under furniture. He was going to knock the shit out of Harley for pulling this nonsense on such an important night. Finally, he finds Harley Quinn his parter in crime and business hiding in one of the smaller bathrooms. He'd missed her the first time she was sitting in the bathtub with the shower curtain concealing her. She was still in her pajamas nursing the bottle of vodka. Joker rips the curtain down and yanks the bottle out of her hands.

"What the hell Harl," he hisses "Get up and dressed I can kick your ass later!"

Harley doesn't move other than swaying drunkenly and looking up at him with a blank stare. Having had enough of Harley and her moods, Joker grabs one of her arms and yanks her out of the tub. She stays on her feet for a moment as the room spins then she falls to her knees at Joker's feet, unable to stay upright. Joker raises his hand to slap her then he sees the cause of Harley's sudden disappearance. There was an empty pregnancy test box on the rim of the tub with the test next to it along with a handgun. Joker does a double-take and snatches up the gun, putting it in his holster.

"It's negative," Harley slurs "I was celebrating."

"Are you positive you're negative," Joker kneels and holds Harley's face in his hands "What was the gun for?"

Joker's heart hammers and nearly skips a beat. If Harley got pregnant she'd be of no use to him and the Joker couldn't have a child. The nightclubs and businesses were Joker's children.

"I'm not pregnant," Harley giggles "That's what's the gun was for."

"Jesus Harl," Joker pulls Harley to her feet and holds her "If anyone's going to shoot you it's gonna be me."

Harley just nods and stumbles off to get dressed. Joker waits in the master bath while Harley showers. The showers sobers her up a little bit and she gets out feeling refreshed. She wordlessly goes about getting dressed and doing her makeup. Harley slips into a slinky silver cocktail dress and curls her two-toned hair. Joker stands behind her as she sits in front of the mirror and does her makeup.

"Want me to do your lips?" the first words Harley had really spoken since Joker found her. He sits down next to her and Harley gives him a ruby smile.

"Can you do the smoky eyes again," Joker smacks his lips at the mirror "Were you really going to do it?"

Harley sits on Joker's lap and starts doing his eye makeup.

"Yes," Harley answers both questions "How smoky do you want them?"

Joker grabs Harley's wrist and pulls her closer.

"The last thing we need is an ankle biter," Joker keeps his voice even "The last thing I need is to find you brains spattered everywhere you hear me?"

"Whatever." Harley puts down the eyeliner and starts smudging Joker's eyes for the smoky effect. Joker lets her finish then he grabs her and backs her into a wall, pinning her arms.

"Did you hear me?" Joker shakes her.

"I got it!" Harley yells back. She jerks out of his grasp and picks out a pair of stilettos. Still bickering, the Clowns get in the elevator and go down to the garage level. They get in the Jokermobile and drive to the nightclub district. The grand opening of Sirens of Gotham was going well. Joker hands his car keys to Frost when they arrive. The fire marshal was inside enjoying his free table service and the ice cream truck was still going strong. Joker schmoozes with the crime bosses and Bat villains that had come out to support his endeavor. Harley goes straight for the ice cream truck and gets an alcoholic cone of pineapple rum ice cream. Joker finds her and they walk into the club together. The pair gets mobbed by Clown groupies and Frost is forced to clear a path to Joker's platform. Joker sits on his throne and watches the party with Harley at his side. Penguin approaches them and congratulates Joker on all his recent success. Harley slips away while Penguin and Joker are talking and goes back outside to the ice cream truck. The event would be talked about for years to come but Harley was bored. She bumps into the Catwoman, Selina was dressed to kill and on the clock. The two chat for a moment then Selina spots a woman draped in expensive jewelry.

"There's my mark," Selina kisses Harley's cheek "See you around Harley girl."

Harley sighs as Selina slinks off she missed having friends. Mr. J had become her world. She gets another rum cone and turns to go back inside when a whistle distracts her. Harley turns and sees Eddie Nygma, the Riddler standing in the crowd. He was working on a daiquiri cone and dressed sharp as ever in a green blazer and black pants with his hat.

"Harley Quinn," Riddler takes her free hand and kisses it "We have to stop meeting like this."

Harley laughs and tosses her hair. She'd met Nygma more than once but it was always in passing.

"Looking good Eddie," Harley grins "Aren't you out on bail?"

"I'm afraid my days of freedom are numbered," Riddler grins "Where's your beau?"

"He's a busy man," Harley nods to the building "This is our biggest party yet."

"And yet the smiling princess isn't happy," Riddler cocks his head "How about a dance?"

Before Harley can reply Frost comes lumbering up. He gives Nygma a playful shove and grabs Harley by the shoulder.

"Boss wants you inside," Frost jerks on Harley's arm "Come on!"

Harley plants her heels and slips out of Frost's grasp.

"I'm going to dance with Eddie," Harley heads for the front door "If Mr. J wants me he can come get me!"

Riddler grins triumphantly and gets the door for Harley. The victory is short-lived he gets to twirl Harley around the dance floor for about two minutes before the Joker cuts in.

"Scram Nygma," Joker comes up behind Harley and kisses her cheek "No one dances with my doll but I'll let this one slide."

"Good to see you too." Riddler gives Joker an icy glare and melts into the crowd.

"Come with me," Joker takes Harley by the hand "I have something for you."

Joker leads Harley up to the roof. He'd had Frost set up a table with champagne and more importantly privacy. Harley and her Puddin were finally alone with the Gotham night sky. Joker pours the champagne and looks at his watch.

"What," Harley sips her champagne "You have your sneaky face on."

Joker pulls her close and puts down his glass. He spins Harley around and points at the sky.

"The fireworks," Joker grins "I'm glad you didn't blow your brains out it was a bitch keeping this a surprise."

Harley gasps as the show starts. The fireworks bloom in beautiful colors, a blue and pink heart lights up the sky, a representation of Harley's birth. The show ends with Harley and Joker's faces lighting up the sky brighter than the Bat signal before it fades away. Harley giggles with delight and throws her arms around her Puddin.

"I'm sorry Mr. J," Harley sniffs back tears "Sometimes I forget what I'm living for."

"You little fool," Joker kisses her hair "You live for me and I'll build you an empire, deal?"

"Works for me," Harley looks up at Joker "Shouldn't we get back to the party?"

"Oh Harley," Joker waves a hand dismissively "We are the party."

The Clowns have another glass of champagne before departing the rooftop. Harley spends the rest of the night at her Puddin's side. The party goes till the wee hours of the morning and it seems like years before Harley and Joker are home in bed together. _Why can't it always be like this_ Harley thinks as she drifts off to sleep.

 **Author's note: another mini-crime this one kinda came out of nowhere I wanted to work on this story but it's too soon for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed please R &R**


	21. Don't Trust the Looking Glass

A tense day passes at Ivy's mansion. Gotham PD wanted the Joker and all of his known associates for questioning and then some. Catwoman, Harley Quinn, White Rabbit and Jonny Frost were on the short list with the Joker at the top. Poison Ivy had hidden herself from the media and the mansion's location remained a secret. Don Maroni's men are out on the street as well, trashing Joker's establishments and shaking down his businesses for every penny. In a matter of hours the casinos are forced to shut down due to Joker's assets being frozen. It was a victorious day for the Joker's enemies especially Edward Nygma, the Riddler. He had been called to Strange's office in Arkham for some very exciting news. Riddler takes a seat in front of Strange's desk and sees his discharge paperwork on the desk. What game was the good doctor playing with him now?

"It's your lucky day Nygma," Strange signs the paperwork "You're getting out of here."

"Riddle me this," Riddler leans forward "What has no strings but will forever be a puppet?"

"You'll check in with me weekly," Strange narrows his eyes "So you're Pinnochio now?"

"Close enough," Riddler springs out of his chair "So much to do so little time!"

"I'm going to assume you're not a complete basket case and know where to go." Strange says as Riddler waits for an orderly to escort him out.

"I have a close friend that isn't doing so well," Riddler grins "I think I'll pay him a visit."

"You miss one check-in I'll bury you in the system," Strange goes back to his files "Do take care of our mutual friend."

Riddler winks and nods his way out of the office. Once he was out on the street he'd track down the Joker and come to his old friend's aid. It was a long time coming and this mafia war would place Riddler right at the Joker's side.

Currently the Cat was watching over the Joker. A full day had passed since the discovery of Anna Maroni's body and all the Bat villains were laying low. Deadshot was yet to contact Ivy for payment he was in the wind or incarcerated. Cops and gangsters were out on the street in force taking a jackhammer to the empire Joker and Harley had worked so hard to build. The apartment building was still standing thanks to the hundreds of perfectly innocent tenants that rented from the Joker. Ivy's mansion was a great place to lay low but the Joker had a funeral to attend and a meeting with the Bat that he was a day late for. Joker is still tied to the same chair, Selina had rotated it so he could see the television.

"I hope you're happy," Selina sighs "Gotham has officially gone to hell."

"I've always had a theory that Gotham was built over the jaws of hell." Joker cackles.

"Why are you dicking around," the Cat lowers her voice "We both know you can get out of that chair."

"I missed Harl," Joker pouts "She's so cute threatening to divorce me."

"I would have stolen you a wedding gift but I had no clue you two tied the knot." Selina rolls her eyes.

"We didn't," Joker shifts in the chair "Cohabitation for seven years or longer equals common law marriage here in sunny Gotham."

"Lucky you," Selina laughs "You don't seem concerned."

"I own Harley," Joker snarls "We'll girl talk later my ride's almost here."

"How do you know?" the Cat gets up and looks out a window. With her night vision Selina could see a car with the lights and engine off just outside the gates.

"My phone's been vibrating," Joker nods to his phone forgotten on a table "Are you in or out my curious Cat?"

Selina pulls up her hood and goggles and hangs the whip around her shoulders.

"Fuck it," she hears the car's engine roar to life at the gates "Harley and Ivy are pissed at me anyway."

"That's the spirit," Joker slips his hands out of the zip ties "Just like old times!"

Selina cuts the remaining zip ties and for appearance's sake the Joker is free. He stands up and stretches luxuriously before collecting his phone.

"By old times do you mean literally yesterday," Selina starts climbing out the window "What about Rabbit?"

Joker shushes her and they quietly drop into the grass in Ivy's front yard.

"She'll come to me," Joker waves his phone screen to signal Frost "I'd love to sneak out of here but it's just not my style!"

After Ivy ran Frost off her property he returned to the Joker's penthouse for a car switch. Jonny managed to dodge the mob and the cops and get to another of the Joker's cars. Frost chooses a gunmetal grey Mercedes S420, a tank-like sedan with a V8 engine. The Joker had it imported from Germany the car was made for driving long distances at breakneck speed. Jonny Frost nearly jumps out of his skin bumping into Riddler in the garage. He was fresh out of Arkham and ready for trouble. The Joker did love a surprise. Frost figured hell, show a newly freed man a good time. Without realizing it Frost had invited an enemy on a rescue mission. Now that the Joker's signal was visible in Ivy's yard Frost comes up the driveway and Riddler throws the car doors open. Joker and the Cat get in the back and nearly make a clean escape. Harley and Ivy had been distracted with Rabbit's newly developed split personality and don't notice the car until they hear the doors slam.

"Damn it!" Harley picks up the shotgun and Ivy follows her out onto the second story porch. Harley shoots at the car halfheartedly, it was one of her favorites. Ivy snatches the gun from her but the car is down the road by the time the gun's reloaded.

"What the hell was that," Ivy turns to Harley "He might as well have walked out of here!"

"I know," Harley breaks down giggling "Was that Eddie Nygma in the car?"

"Five minutes ago you wanted to take his ass to court," Ivy taps Harley's forehead "Make up your mind!"

"We don't want him here," Harley leans against the railing "Let the mob and the Bat wear him down he don't know it yet but he needs me."

Ivy turns her back on Harley and goes to put the shotgun away. It was like Ivy had worm-holed her way into a time paradox and was being forced to relive a pattern over and over again. Harley ends up in mortal danger, Ivy intervenes, Harley goes back to Joker and the pattern just repeats on a loop. The only change was the addition of the White Rabbit to their merry band of murderers. Her body was healing impossibly fast but her mind was deteriorating as if to compensate. Keeping her in bed was a full-time job that Paola was suffering through. Ivy was keeping all the guns and other weapons locked up in a closet with Rabbit's behavior there was no such thing as too careful. Harley comes back in from the porch to check on Rabbit and finds her somewhat lucid. She was sitting up in bed drinking one of Ivy's herbal concoctions. Harley pulls up a chair and sits with her young paramour.

"Feeling any better toots," Harley points to Rabbit's wound "I guess bunnies are lucky you survived a slug to the heart."

Rabbit looks Harley in the eye for a moment then she hides her face behind the mug of tea.

"He left me," Rabbit says to her tea "She tried to kill him she shot me and he left me!"

"What," Ivy comes up to the bed and stands by Harley "Rabbit I sent that man in to kill the Joker and extract you."

"Why'd you take the bullet anyway?" Harley reaches out to fix Rabbit's hair but she flinches away from Harley's touch.

"Because you gave it to me!" Rabbit throws the mug and springs out of bed. The mug shatters against a wall and Rabbit snaps around the room like a rubber band.

"Was I like this at first?" Harley asks as she helps Ivy wrangle Rabbit back into bed.

"Kind of," Ivy injects Rabbit with tranquilizers "Rabbit's giving you a run for your money."

Harley sits down on the bed with Ivy standing behind her once Rabbit's slumbering peacefully from the drugs.

"He did this in one night," Ivy shakes her head "Why won't you let me kill him?""I don't know Pammy," Harley brushes a tear from her cheek "I love murder and mayhem as much as the next psycho but he takes it too far he's always the last one laughing I know it has to end but I don't want him to die I...love him."

"Your love is wasted," Ivy says harshly "That animal isn't capable of love when he thought you were dead he tried to make a replica!"

Rabbit stirs and Harley shushes Poison Ivy.

"Come on Pammy Pants," Harley stands up "Let's get some shuteye before Rabbit's nightly screaming session."

"For such a little thing she sure has some lungs." Ivy slings an arm around Harley and they leave Rabbit to her dreams. Dreams of gunshots, torture, being swallowed by the earth. The only light was the Joker's voice calling out over and over again _Come to me White Rabbit, come to me and I'll put a smile on that face._

Frost takes back roads and drives the speed limit into Gotham. He was trying to make it to the Joker's building. Commissioner Gordon must be having a mid-life crisis because the force was a hot mess. At this point Maroni's men might as well be the lead detectives on the Joker hunt. The Gotham streets are crawling with bounty hunters, a crowd is gathered outside the Joker's building just waiting for one of his goons to show up. Frost cruises by the building unnoticed thanks to tinted windows. There was no way they were getting into the penthouse anytime soon. For the first time in a long time, Joker had nowhere to go.

"Jonny," Selina leans forward "Take us to my place no one knows about it."

"The Cat has a house," Riddler says sarcastically "From my understanding you spend your life on rooftops with the Bat."

"Shut it nerd," Frost drives while the Cat navigates "Seriously though Selina you have a house?"

The Cat shares a look of frustration with the Joker and rolls her eyes.

"It's a loft," Selina pulls off her goggles and hood "More like a studio apartment actually."

"So basically it's a treehouse without a tree," Joker giggles "You sure know how to live large."

Selina hisses at the men in the car and the rest of the ride is silent. Frost lets them out on the street level of the building by the coffee shop and the villains quickly scurry up to the Catwoman's loft. Jonny takes the car and hides it well before joining them. The loft was still a wreck from Victor Zsasz's men trying to take out Selina before Harley's rescue. The front door was barely hanging from the hinges and the place had been tossed more than once by looters. Selina walks through the threshold with her arms spread, smiling.

"Home sweet home." the Cat walks directly to the bed and sprawls out.

"You know Miss Cat I could fix that." Riddler gestures to the door.

"Let Jonny do it." Joker rights a chair for Nygma and sits next to Selina on the bed. The message was obvious, the Joker would be calling the shots and the Cat would be under his command. Nygma was just there for entertainment, a joke that was getting old fast. Riddler sits in the chair and they wait for Frost to come through the door. When he finally does he comes back with a newspaper.

"Boss," he holds it up "You and the Cat got a full spread!"

"I'm too tired to care." Selina rolls over and curls up in a ball. Riddler notices that she's wearing one of her old cat suits, the black leather with the white stitching. She'd ripped apart leather jackets and sewed it herself.

"Your suit's a mess," Riddler ignores Frost "I could build you a better one when I set up shop again."

"Wow Eddie you sure know how to make a girl feel pretty." Selina holds out her hand for the newspaper. Frost passes it to her and she checks out the front page. The entire first page was a summary of the last few days along with bios on the Catwoman and the Joker. As if Gotham needed that by now. There was a number for a tip line that Joker fully intended to prank call later. Selina sits up and shows him the photos. There was a great one from the day of the quadruple car wreck, someone had snapped a cell phone photo of Joker and the Cat in action. It was right after they freed themselves from the car, crouched behind a door for cover back-to-back Joker had a grenade in one hand a gun in the other and the Cat was baring her teeth mid whip-crack. They looked ferocious.

"Damn I look good." Joker sighs.

"You mean I make you look good?" the Cat gives Joker the newspaper and lays back down.

"Sweetie not in front of company." Joker's voice goes fake sugary.

"Boss," Frost paces nervously "What's our next move?"

Joker stands up and comes at Frost like he's about to throttle the life out of him. He grabs Jonny by the ear and twists until Frost is on his knees howling like a wounded animal. Riddler has a good giggle at Frost's expense.

"Make it stop!" the Cat covers her ears. Joker releases Jonny and sits back down next to Selina.

"When I move you move," Joker gets comfortable "Keep a lid on it until then."

"We need to hit Maroni before he hits us," the Cat rolls over and faces Joker "We're only safe here for so long."

"With what manpower," Frost rubs his ear "We're screwed!"

"I know a couple of gals worth ten men," Selina cuts a look at the Joker "I could try to broker peace before the families retaliate."

"Ivy and Harley will tie you to a rock and throw you in the river for helping me," Joker pauses "Unless..."

"Unless you can win Miss Quinn back." Riddler could read Joker like a book, allowing him to predict Joker's patterns and set traps accordingly. Nygma would help Joker win this battle and get his empire back then it would be his for the taking. The room goes silent as Joker gets up and goes into the bathroom, closing the door for privacy. Not that it mattered Frost might as well have an ear to the door and even the Cat was dying to know how he'd pull this one off. Joker calls Ivy's mansion and gets Harley on the first try. He could hear Rabbit screaming in the background and Ivy trying to calm her. That Rabbit truly did have the potential to be a true villainess and Joker's next sidekick but his ship couldn't have a loose cannon right now. Well, anymore loose cannons who was he kidding?

"Puddin," Harley goes out of Ivy's earshot "You forgot to say goodbye and try to kill me."

"How's Rabbit," Joker does his best to sound cordial "Let's not focus on bygones."

"Completely bananas," Harley laughs "Cut the shit what do you want?"

"I just want to get the band back together," Joker's voice is smooth and silky "What'll it take, Harl?"

"Let me get this straight," Harley goes into a room and shuts the door "You're asking for my help aren't demands more your style?"

"You're my style Sweets," Joker looks in the mirror then wishes he hadn't his nose was still bleeding "I can't stay mad at you let's get back together and kill some people."

"You need me, Ivy, and Rabbit," Harley laughs "Ok Mr. J you've got my attention but you owe me my life."

Joker clenches his fists and grips the edges of the sink.

"What do you want Harl?" Joker takes a deep breath, he was getting angrier by the second.

"A present," Harley lets out a fake yawn "Proof that you still love me you've got Riddle-man with you figure it out."

"What kind of present?" Joker's patience was nearly gone.

"The Cat," Harley giggles "When she's outlived her usefulness."

"Oh you are absolutely nuts," Joker laughs with her "We've got a deal you sexy thing."

"Big kisses Puddin," Harley smacks her lips "We're back in business for now."

Harley hangs up on him and Joker looks back up at his reflection. If he wanted to win Harley back he'd have to betray the Cat in a very permanent way. Without thinking he head-butts the mirror and shatters it. Selina comes rushing into the bathroom and gasps.

"Jokes," she pulls a piece of glass out of his face "I'm getting sick of pulling sharp objects out of you!"

Joker slaps her hands away and goes back into the main room.

"Get off me before I get fleas," he snarls over his shoulder "I'm getting some sleep we have a lot of henchmen to kill tomorrow!"

"We should sleep in shifts," Frost starts working on the door "I'll take first watch."

The Cat curls up in an armchair and Joker takes the bed for himself leaving Nygma with the floor. Selina knows something isn't right with Joker but when was he ever right? She shakes off the discomfort and closes her eyes. Joker tosses and turns all night, he wanted Harley back but he'd have to sacrifice the Cat. He'd trained Harley well, far too well. She was playing his game and he hated it.

 **Author's note: I know there wasn't much action in this chapter normally I write these in one go but I've been sitting on this one for a few days. Why does Harley want the Cat out of the equation? I know it seems random but right now the Cat is Joker's favorite pet in the comics Joker makes Harley kill the hyenas, her babies so I wanted to reverse the situation. I'm going to crank out one or two more chapters then I'm going on hiatus until the movie comes out. There will be mini-chapters don't worry and please review. Would you like to see more focus on the impending crime war or more Batman? Also any flashback requests?**


	22. Owner of a Lonely Heart

_Doctor Harleen Quinzel had finally been granted access to the Joker. She'd seen him come in and out of Arkham more than once but as an intern she'd been denied access to him for her tell-all book on the criminal mind. Harleen lets her coworkers believe she wants to cash in, writing a book on one of the most memorable psychos in recorded history. She would make Arkham and it's staff famous for containing and maybe even one day curing the Clown Prince of crime. The truth was, Harleen just wanted to meet him. The first time she saw him it was like looking through a locked door into her own soul. It was like he possessed the key that would set her inner psycho free. There was something in his demented eyes that mirrored the chaos she kept locked up in the back of her mind. The call to the wild that was constantly banging on in her head, calling for her to come and face it let it consume her but she didn't know how. Harleen wasn't nervous about her first session with the Joker, she was thrilled. Harleen slips into one of the bathrooms before the interview and reapplies her cherry red lipstick. The same brand and shade the Joker favored, it was in his file and she'd done her homework. She comes out of the bathroom and watches through a two-way mirror as he saunters in, flaunting a straightjacket like a rockstar strutting out on stage in a badass leather jacket. Two orderlies bring him in and sit him down at the table in the interview room._

 _"_ _Oh yeah boys take it off!" he moans as the orderlies remove the jacket and cuff him._

 _"_ _We'll be nearby," one of the orderlies says gruffly "Don't you try nothing in our house!"_

 _"_ _I miss you already." the Joker leans back in his chair and blows kisses at the mirror. Harleen Quinzel's heart pounds and blood rushes in her ears like she was about to enter a firefight or skydive out of a plane._

 _"_ _There's a panic button under the table," a superior tells her "Good luck."_

 _Harleen doesn't really hear him she gives a grave nod to show how seriously she was taking this opportunity and with no further ado she is allowed to enter the interview room. The Joker sits quietly as she clicks into the room on six-inch stilettos. This bimbo doctor must think that because he was a strip club owner he enjoyed strippers. He couldn't hate them more always trying to weasel out of paying the house for coming in late or lying about how much they made in tips. Harleen takes a seat and crosses her legs, not quite smiling but she wasn't scowling either. It was like she knew a secret the Clown Prince didn't he despised that almost as much as he hated strippers. Before she can open her mouth the Joker lunges across the table at her and wraps his hands around her throat, pinning her down on the table._

 _"_ _Did they think sending me a strip-o-gram would get me to open up?" the Joker snarls and tightens his grasp. Harleen just lays there, smirking. That's when he sees it. He looks down at her face and sees the sweet, succulent chaos lurking beneath the surface. True madness that just needed to be set free. She cracks a smile and lets him keep her pinned to the table, completely submissive. Harleen drinks in his touch her entire life she'd felt she wasn't quite human, studying their minds to understand why she didn't fit in this world. Here, now pinned to this table she was staring into a soul capable of seeing what she saw. Suddenly the fiery warmth of his hands is gone from around her neck and he's sitting back in his chair, smiling away._

 _"_ _Are you done?" Harleen takes her seat and fixes her hair. The bun had come loose in the tussle she pulls the pencil out of it and twines her flaxen hair back on top of her head before securing it. The Joker is captivated by her hair, so silky and pale as his skin but luminescent like the moon._

 _"_ _Consider that an initiation prank," the Joker winks "You all get one."_

 _"_ _What makes you think I'm anything like them?" Harleen scribbles into her notes furiously._

 _"_ _What's your name again?" he gives her a boyish grin, making her wonder what his true age was. Sometimes he burned with the fire of a wizened warlord other times he was childlike and filled with glee._

 _"_ _Dr. Harleen Francis Quinzel." Harleen's lips twist into a smile._

 _"_ _So many syllables how awkward," the Clown Prince leans forward "Is there something else I can call you?"_

 _"_ _You want to give me a nickname," Harleen pauses "Why don't we play a game?"_

 _"_ _If I win do I get you?" the Joker smolders at his new source of entertainment._

 _"_ _Tell me your real name," Harleen gives him a frosty glare "And you can call me whatever you like."_

 _Before Harleen can register what's happening the Joker stands up over the table and slams his hands down in front of her with so much force it almost sounds like a gun had been fired._

 _"_ _Oh Toots it doesn't work like that," he says softly "You think you can throw me a bone then bash me in the skull with it?"_

 _"_ _All right," Harleen holds his gaze and doesn't flinch "Why don't we compromise?"_

 _The Joker lets out a string of giggles and sits back down._

 _"_ _Aren't you full of surprises," he drums his hands jingling the handcuffs "I'll play!"_

 _"_ _Give me something I can call you other than John Doe," Harleen says "and you can call me whatever you like." This time Harleen smolders back at her patient. This was going nowhere good fast as the Jokermobile in a car chase. Already she felt drawn to him she wanted to please him, gain his approval._

 _"_ _Mr. J," the Joker says after a moment "That's my name."_

 _"_ _Ok Mr. J," Harleen puts down her pen "Does naming something make you feel more in control?"_

 _"_ _I'm still working on your nickname," the Joker sneers "What do your friends call you?"_

 _"_ _I'm afraid I don't have many." Harleen takes off her glasses._

 _"_ _You're lonely," the Joker observes "Well we can't have that you've got a friend in me, Harley!"_

 _"_ _Harley," Harleen tries out the name "Where'd that come from?"_

 _"_ _The harlequin of course," the Joker leans in closer "I see you Harley Quinn I see your lonely heart!"_

 _"_ _That's enough for today," Harleen snaps her notes shut "Perhaps your heart is the lonely one."_

The Joker hunt is put on a twelve-hour hold the day of Anna Maroni's funeral. Don Maroni suffered through a secret wake the night before strictly for intimate friends and family. Anna's memorial service was to be held at Gotham Cathedral for anyone else wishing to express their condolences. Anna would be laid to rest at Gotham Cemetery. Hero, villain, criminal or cop everyone ended up six feet underground there. The Clown Prince had put his fair share of bodies in the ground Jason Todd, one of Batman's former proteges among them. Batsy kicked the shit out of Joker over the failed Robin's death breaking most of Joker's front teeth. Batman lost a family member Joker lost some teeth that he replaced with silver caps and occasionally he wore a grill. That was the difference between the trickster gangster and the Bat. Sidekicks and partners were like accessories or pets to the Joker, replaceable. Joker is the first one awake in Selina's apartment. He rolls out of bed and his gaze lingers on the Cat. She was still curled up sleeping peacefully when the time came she'd follow Joker into battle like a lamb to the slaughterhouse. The Joker takes his phone and leaves the apartment following a set of stairs up to the roof. He sits in silence for a moment, watching Gotham from above. The sun was still making it's way overhead the morning breeze is dewy the cool wind kisses his hair. There was a full day of murder and mayhem to schedule and plan but the Joker wasn't excited about this one he felt obligated. He just wanted the day to be over so he could go home with Harley and take a shower, get laid and return to life as a cartel boss. The Clown Prince sits on a ledge and stares at his phone debating how to set this trap. He hears the door to the roof open and draws one of his guns just in case an ambitious bounty hunter had found him. Selina Kyle comes out onto the roof dressed in street clothes with two cups of coffee from the shop under her apartment. Joker puts the gun away as she walks over to him and sits down. She wordlessly hands him one of the coffees and swings her legs over the ledge, letting them dangle.

"I sent Jonny on a coffee run," Selina takes a sip "Isn't it weird seeing Gotham before the day starts?"

"Go suit up," Joker takes a few gulps of coffee "Don't bother me again or I'll kick you off the payroll!"

He throws the coffee cup off the roof and watches it fall before splatting on the sidewalk. Selina stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what's wrong with you," Selina pauses "But you've been acting funnier than usual since last night get your head on straight!"

She throws her coffee over the edge as if to make a point and turns her back on the Joker. She stomps down the stairs and leaves him alone on the roof. He watches her go, then he starts making phone calls. It was going to be a long, chaotic day.

Everyone who was anyone would be attending Anna Maroni's funeral. It had become the social tragedy of the season, the media was hounding Don Maroni's men relentlessly like vultures. Every channel was set up broadcasting from outside Gotham Cathedral. Gotham PD established a perimeter early that morning with reinforcements from Don Maroni's men. Between the mafia and the cops security on the church was tight. Bruce Wayne arrives and sits in the back after paying his respects to Don Maroni. The Maroni family's privacy had been violated enough with the media exploiting the death of a child. Salvatore Maroni himself is inconsolable. He is seated in a private section at the front of the cathedral with a few other family members. Don Carmine Falcone, another mafia kingpin arrives and shakes off his entourage. He goes straight to the family and shakes hands with one of Maroni's henchmen making it clear the crime families would make a united stand against anyone in costume, hero or villain. Salvatore wasn't speaking to anyone he has his face buried in his hands and lets his goons deal with the other mourners. The service begins and somehow Salvatore makes it through to the other side. Afterwards people linger in the cathedral, talking about how beautiful the service was and gossiping mercilessly about Anna's lifestyle. The crowd starts to thin out and Maroni's men start clearing people from the church. Falcone and Maroni sit together in silence, Carmine accepts condolences on Maroni's behalf from Gothamites as they exit. Bruce Wayne speaks with Maroni briefly on his way out, offering to fund a Wayne charity in Anna's memory. The men shake hands and Bruce departs, passing a woman in a strapless black gown with a veil covering her face. The mysterious woman approaches Maroni in the pews. Falcone stands to thank her for coming then she lifts her veil. Somehow Harley Quinn had infiltrated the funeral. She presses a finger to her lips and lifts the dress enough to show the men a thigh holster lined with explosives.

"I am literally a booby-trap," Harley grins "So don't spring me!"

"You've got a lot of nerve," Falcone spits "You can't let a man grieve his daughter?"

"Chill out old man," Harley lowers the veil "I come in peace."

"Have the men grab her," Maroni says quietly "We'll put her in the river tonight."

Falcone signals a few henchmen and they do their best to wrangle Harley.

"I ain't with Mr. J no more," Harley dances around the men "But I know where he's hiding!"

"I'll deal with you after I bury my daughter," Maroni says as his men capture Harley "Keep her nearby!"

Maroni and Falcone depart the chapel together and Harley is thrown into a car full of goons. They search her but can't find the detonator for her rigged holster. A company of cars with a police escort follow the hearse to Gotham Cemetery. The cops stay at the gates and fight off the media so the crime families can bury their fallen daughter. The burial was strictly for family there were only about twenty seats around the plot. Maroni and Falcone take their seats and wait for the priest to start the burial.

"Dearly beloved," the priest turns around and a hush falls over the cemetery "Stay in your seats each one is pressure-rigged with a land mine!"

The Joker had positioned each of his allies in strategic roles, the Riddler had landed the role of priest. Nygma had killed the priest, stolen his uniform and was waiting on the podium when the crime families arrived.

"What are you waiting for," Don Maroni yells "I have nothing left for you to take do it!"

"Speak for yourself!" a foolish henchman takes a shot at the Riddler. Nygma smirks and ducks behind the podium meant for the dead priest.

"Ivy that's your cue!" the Riddler calls out. Poison Ivy comes out of seemingly nowhere dressed in a black pantsuit. Before anyone can shoot vines sprout from the earth and bind the mourners to their chairs.

"I'm truly sorry for you loss," Ivy stands before the crime lords "I'm here to mediate this doesn't have to get bloody."

"The Joker doesn't negotiate," Falcone yells "What kind of trick is this?"

Before Ivy can respond, the car Harley was in explodes and Harley Quinn comes cartwheeling out of the flames.

"Harley!" Ivy chides her friend. Harley drops the black gown as per usual she has her ass-kicking outfit on underneath. She yanks off the veil and stands next to Ivy by the podium.

"What," Harley feigns innocence "I told them my boobies was trapped!"

"I don't think they took it literally Miss Quinn," Nygma laughs "I do love a pun!" "Can we get on with the dog and pony show," Maroni glares at Ivy "Shame on you Poison Ivy from what I've heard you're a protecter of lost girls!"

Maroni's words cut into Ivy's soul. He was absolutely right she was a hypocrite but Harley was in this neck-deep and Ivy wasn't about to let her die for the Joker again.

"Keep Ivy's name out of your mouth," Harley snaps "I'm here on Mr. J's behalf!"

"What does your psychotic boyfriend want now?" Falcone sits calmly.

"You're going to transfer a big chunk-a-change into my Swiss bank account," Harley pulls out a burner phone "And we'll forget you knocked over the casinos fair enough?"

"Don't you dare," Maroni thunders "Don't pretend I have a choice!"

"Is that a yes?" Riddler speaks into the microphone in a sing-song voice.

"This isn't over," Ivy loosens the vines so Maroni can make the transfer "I advise you use the cash to get out of town!"

"Or we'll be sleeping with the fishies," Harley throws the phone to Maroni "Been there, done that!"

A few tense moments pass as Maroni transfers the cash. Everyone still bound to the chairs is either crying, cussing, pleading for their lives or a combination of the three. Harley, Ivy and Riddler had put on such a show no one realized it was nowhere close to over. Jonny Frost had been behind the wheel of the hearse since early that morning with the Clown Prince and White Rabbit in the back. Rabbit is spiraling into madness deeper than ever before with the Joker whispering into her ear, guiding her.

"How much longer?" Rabbit looks out a tinted window at the scene playing out. Her skin vibrates with teleportation energy, she goes blurry for a moment then the Joker grabs her wrist and her molecules snap back into alignment. He had disguised himself in the undertaker's clothes, a black tailed tuxedo and a top hat complete with one of his acid-spewing flowers pinned to the tux.

"This party is short two guests," Joker checks his holster "Don't fuck up or we'll be having a spa day at Ace Chemicals!"

Rabbit responds by straddling him and raking her nails down his back, the Joker nips at her neck but despite Rabbit's efforts he won't kiss her.

"Really," Frost says from the driver's seat "If you two start fucking I'm gonna make sure there's a sex tape online by tomorrow!"

"Good one Jonny," Joker shoves Rabbit off him and checks his phone "We're back in business my old pal Sal paid the piper!"

"Then what in the hell are we waiting for?" Rabbit manages to snarl and pout at the same time.

Better late than never, the Batmobile comes screeching into the cemetery with a legion of police cars behind it. It was only a matter of time before someone was able to call or text for help. Poison Ivy gives everyone bound to the chairs a light squeeze as Batman gets out of the Batmobile and surveys the cemetery. He had about eighteen hostages to save before he could deal with finding the Joker.

"Let them go Pamela," Batman appeals to Ivy "This isn't you and you know it!"

Harley makes a beeline to Batman and leaps over his head, she lands behind him and triggers one of the smoke bombs on his belt. Ivy uses the moment of chaos to release about half of the hostages. They run screaming from the cemetery as more cops rush in. A Special Crimes Unit SWAT truck rolls in and cops in riot gear spill from the back. Selina Kyle was among them in a stolen uniform with the catsuit underneath. She keeps her visor down and falls in line with the rest of the officers. Ivy, Riddler, and Harley were their targets her job was to cover them.

"You're surrounded," the SWAT leader yells "Release the hostages and surrender!"

"Why didn't you say so?" Ivy uses her power and has the vines fling the remaining hostages into the air, Maroni and Falcone among them. The smoke from Batman's bomb clears and the cops move in closer. As if by magic, Ivy, Riddler and Harley had vanished. The force looks to the SWAT leader for orders. Before he can utter a word a hail of bullets from an automatic weapon mow him and more than a few of his men down. White Rabbit is standing on the podium with a machine gun and plenty of bullets. The officers left standing attempt to return fire but they're no match for the White Rabbit. The Joker watches from inside the hearse with Harley, Frost, Riddler, and Ivy. Rabbit had teleported them in before her shooting spree.

"What are we still doing here?" Ivy says to the Joker. He ignores Ivy and leans over to kiss Harley.

"I'll be right back Sweets," Joker gets out of the hearse "I'm late for my meeting!"

Batman is going toe-to-toe with the White Rabbit. According to his files she was a barkeep at the Iceberg with rumored teleportation abilities, clearly his files needed an update because she was kicking his ass. Batman recovers from one of Rabbit's blows getting ready for another he looks up and sees the Joker standing next to her. Rabbit points the machine gun and gets ready to pump the Bat full of lead but the Joker grabs her and traps her arms.

"Finish your job," Joker shoves her away "Batsy and I have a date!"

The Joker takes the machine gun and squares off with Batman. The Bat holds up a few batarangs and takes aim.

"Don't bother Bats you've already failed," The Joker crouches by one of the officers that had been caught in the crossfire "You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

With no further ado the Joker pulls off the officer's helmet, revealing Catwoman underneath. While he was alone with Rabbit in the hearse he'd ordered Selina's execution along with the crime family heads. Maroni and Falcone lay dead in the grass, Rabbit had snapped their necks so quickly neither saw it coming. Batman lunges for the Joker and gets in a few shots before White Rabbit pulls Joker from the fray. The villains are gone in the blink of an eye and Batman gets ready to give chase when a single word stops him.

"Bruce," Catwoman coughs up blood "Don't let me die alone."

Batman kneels and lifts Catwoman into his arms. He can feel her heartbeat getting weaker and weaker and her blood soaks his suit. Cops and cameras swarm around Batman as he carries Catwoman to the Batmobile for the last time. Commissioner Gordon barks into a megaphone for his men and the media to "Back the fuck off!" as Batman leaves the scene. The Cat deserved to die with dignity in the arms of the man that loved her.

 **Author's note: Phew that was a long chapter. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading. Sorry it took awhile to get this one out. Please R & R. I'm curious which chapter/moment/scene was your favorite and why? Na na na na na Batman! and credits **


	23. The Kill

Humor me and picture Gotham as a snow globe. A world within a world that gets shaken up often by whoever happens to pass by and pick it up. Give it enough time and the snow settles. Everything returns to exactly how it was before the snowstorm. There would always be corrupt cops, costumed vigilantes, scientifically unexplainable phenomenons and let's not forget gators in the sewers. That was Gotham and Gotham never changes, right? Shine the Bat signal and Batman will swoop in to save the day. Put the Joker in Arkham and Harley will always come for him. Gotham was a city trying to thrive in a super powered war zone. The Joker loved a good "tango" with Batman and truly believed they were meant to fight forever. Neither could get the edge over the other and recently the Joker had been so busy with shiny new conflict battling the Bat had lost it's excitement. Maybe that was why Selina Kyle had survived so long as the Joker's latest sidekick. The night he hired Catwoman to find the kidnapped Harley the Clown Prince knew just how valuable she was. A bishop among pawns on the Gotham chessboard. A royal flush in his game of life-or-death poker against the Bat. It was no secret that the Cat was Batman's one, true, epic love. If you believe in that sort of thing. Keeping her close, on the payroll and gaining her trust gave the Joker an ultimate weapon in his life-long war against the Bat that could be detonated at any time. The perfect insurance policy for every job. Come hell, high water, cops or Batman it seemed the Catwoman would always have the Joker's back. For the right price of course. Selina Kyle was the ace up Joker's sleeve and everyone knew it. Especially Harley Quinn. Harley had wanted proof that her Puddin valued their love more than power itself. Jealousy had poisoned Harley's mind in the darkest way. The Cat had been a friend to the Clowns, always there when she was needed most direly. Harley watched the Cat become more and more valuable to her Puddin, he treated her like a beloved pet. No actually it was worse than that when the Joker's back was to a wall Selina was right there next to him, an equal. Their working relationship drove Harley madder than she already was forced to watch her man choose the Cat for jobs that should have belonged to Harley. With all the work Joker was throwing Selina's way Harley felt herself losing more and more relevance if she wasn't the Joker's partner in crime who was she? A big, fat nobody. The punchline to this tragic joke was that Harley never saw Selina as a romantic rival. The Joker loved Harley and Harley alone. Now, forget about the snow globe and rewind to the Joker's escape from Anna Maroni's funeral. Harley had been so elated with her Puddin's victory over the crime families she didn't realize the Joker had done what she'd demanded. Then she catches a glimpse of Batman with Selina in his arms through a window as the hearse speeds away. Harley's fragile mind immediately goes into denial.

"Cats is gonna be ok," Harley turns to the Joker "Ain't she?"

Rabbit starts shaking with laughter, her molecules vibrate and her profile goes blurry. Ivy abruptly leans over and slaps Rabbit across the face which only causes her to laugh harder.

"Cat fight," Riddler quips "Sorry too soon?"

"Shut the fuck up Eddie!" Frost yells from the driver's seat. Selina had saved his life at least once loyalty was something Frost understood and respected.

"Jonny pull over," the Joker glares at Harley "Now!"

"But boss we gotta keep moving." Frost swerves through traffic.

"Now!" the Joker kicks the casket. In all the chaos poor Anna never got a burial and they'd driven off with her in the getaway car. The perfect metaphor for how little the Joker valued human life. Jonny spots a gas station with a big parking lot and a few cars to choose from. The sun had nearly set providing a cover of darkness. Frost pulls the hearse into the lot and parks. He gets out of the hearse without being told and starts looking for a car to hot-wire. Rabbit throws a door open and starts skipping around the lot. Harley, Ivy, Riddler and the Joker climb out after her. Harley is in a form of shock, the voices in her head reiterate that the Cat was just wounded. She'd be back in action with Harley and Ivy like nothing happened. Poison Ivy is disgusted with Harley for the first time she can remember.

"Don't show up at my place," Ivy sees a taxi pull in for gas "I'm done with both of you!"

"Pammy don't go!" Harley cries. Ivy ignores her and gets in the taxi. She dusts the driver and just like that Poison Ivy is gone into the night. Rabbit comes bouncing up to the Joker and holds up her hand for a high-five.

"You shoulda seen her face," Rabbit laughs up a storm "Bang bang dead kitty!"

The Joker raises his hand and gives Rabbit a smile then he slugs her in the jaw and shakes out his hand as she crumbles to the pavement. She looks up more confused than ever with a bloody mouth.

"Ouch," Nygma kneels by Rabbit "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Do you see pink elephants too?" Rabbit lets Nygma help her up.

"All the time," Riddler winks at the Joker "Come on let's go shoplift some snacks."

Nygma takes Rabbit by the arm and they go into the shop together leaving the Clowns alone. Before Harley can utter another word Joker grabs her by the throat and pulls her inches from his face.

"I hope you're happy," he snarls "Does this mean we're going steady again?"

"I didn't want her dead," Harley blubbers "I wanted to see you betray her like you've done me you always treated her better!"

"I know you stupid frivolous thing," Joker lets go of her throat and holds her "She was a toy you wanted to fight over."

"No," Harley pushes back against his chest "She was my friend she mattered!"

"Hush," the Joker pulls Harley back into his arms "Let this be a lesson next time you want to play rough!"

Joker snakes his fingers into Harley's hair and kisses her. Harley closes her eyes and returns the kiss but all she can see is Selina, dead in Batman's arms. Catwoman was a sacrifice caught in the crosshairs of the Clown's demented love. If the Joker couldn't have Selina as a pet neither could Harley. Harley had made a lethal mistake calling her lover's bluff and for what? The crime family heads were dead, leaving the Clowns back on top. The Clown Princess of crime now had everything she had ever wanted and more. Didn't she?

Batman had found out too late that Catwoman and Selina Kyle were one in the same. He had rushed her to Gotham General and fixed it so she'd be a Jane Doe in the system. He accompanies her gurney to the operating room and waits outside. She was currently in surgery and it was looking grim. The doctors and nurses were star-struck Batman had brought them a top secret priority patient and buzz around the hospital in quiet anticipation. Commissioner Gordon comes to the hospital as soon as he can with a handful of trustworthy men. Only Gordon and Batman knew who the mystery patient was the men had done everything possible to protect Selina's identity not that it mattered now. Batman watches the surgery through a window Gordon joins him with a cup of coffee and lowers his head.

"We'll care for her like one of our own," Gordon says "On my life." `

Before Batman can respond one of Gordon's men busts a nurse trying to snap a cell phone photo. The officer collars the nurse and crushes the phone under a boot before hustling the nurse out. Spending the night in the drunk tank was favorable to a Bat-beating.

"She was protecting me," Batman puts a hand on the glass "I was so angry with her working for the Joker I couldn't see through my rage."

"She say anything before she went out?" Gordon sips his coffee.

 _Selina Kyle had landed herself back in the Batmobile. The Joker had betrayed her and she knew it. They had planned the attack on the funeral with such precision, Rabbit riddling her with bullets was no fluke. She wasn't even surprised she'd been waiting for something like this to happen for a while now. It was worth it Bruce Wayne and Batman had been protected until she literally couldn't shield him anymore._

 _"_ _Stay with me," the Bat barks "Selina talk to me!"_

 _"_ _I love you Bruce," Selina struggles with pulling off her hood "I'm sorry I lied to you for so long."_

 _"_ _You did what you thought was right," Batman reaches over and strokes her hair "That's what matters do you hear me?"_

 _"_ _Shh you're so loud," Selina says weakly "Bruce tell me you love me."_

 _"_ _Don't talk like that," Batman swallows the pain in his throat "You know I love you it was always you!"_

 _"_ _I need to hear it from Bruce Wayne," Selina reaches for one of his hands "Does the Bat truly love the woman behind the Cat?"_

 _"_ _Yes Selina," Bruce holds her hand against his face "I love you let's make a deal you live and we get married sound good?"_

 _"_ _Marriage and no more Batman?" Selina tries to laugh and coughs up more blood._

 _"_ _We'll give up the costumes and retire," Batman can see the hospital just ahead "How about Florida?"_

 _"_ _Too many old people," Selina's hand goes limp "Tell the Joker I forgive him when you bring him in don't let him ruin everything you stand for."_

 _"_ _Tell him yourself," Batman screeches up to the emergency room doors "I'll kill him for this!"_

 _"_ _I love you," Selina says it one more time "Killing him...will kill Batman."_

 _Just as a medical team comes rushing up to the Batmobile Selina's head rolls forward and she goes unconscious._

Batman ignores Gordon and waits all night as multiple teams of surgeons work on Selina. Finally, a doctor comes outside to give him the bad news after fourteen hours of surgery.

"She's not breathing on her own," the surgeon wrings his hands "Both lungs were perforated by the bullets and.."

"Stop babbling and give it to him straight!" Gordon barks at the doctor.

"We've got her on life support and repaired the damage she needs another transfusion," the doctor pauses "She's a fighter."

"What did I just say?" Gordon watches the Bat.

"We had to put her in a medically induced coma," the doctor finally spits it out "There's no way of knowing if she can wake up or if she has brain activity."

"She's gone," the Bat says in disbelief "Even if she wakes up it won't be a life worth living!"

"We'll keep her comfortable," the doctor keeps talking "are you her emergency contact?"

"Get out of here you nimrod!" Gordon dismisses the doctor.

Batman slams his fists into a wall and with a turn of the cape he heads for the back exit.

"She could pass anytime," the doctor calls out after him "Don't you want to say goodbye?"

"No," the Bat kicks the door open and storms out "I never wanted to say goodbye!"

"Who was she?" the doctor asks Gordon.

"Keep it buttoned I'll have your medical license if this leaks," Gordon growls "Call me immediately if there's any change!"

After all the fuss dies down and Selina receives her transfusion she is moved into a private room in the intensive care unit with a guard posted at the door. In the wee hours of the morning just before sunrise another cop comes to relieve him. The guard is flirting with a nurse and flipping through a magazine, slurping coffee outside of Selina's room. The famed Cat burglar that charmed her way to the top before being shot down right through the heart in more than one way. The Cat deserved better than this and Batman hadn't had the bat-balls to do what needed to be done. He'd have her rot like old vegetables in a hospital bed. The guard looks up and sees the cop coming to take over his post.

"About time," the guard stands up and stretches "Gordon kept me here all night."

"I didn't mind." the nurse hovers and flips her hair.

"How's the patient?" the cop looks at his shoes.

"Dead and gone," the guard laughs "Might as well be guarding a sack of potatoes."

"I heard she was some city official's mistress," the nurse gossips "We're keeping her alive so some fat cat doesn't go down for killing a hooker."

"It's one dead hooker I could have been at a bar watching the game." for some reason the guard keeps talking. The cop takes off his hat and a mess of green hair falls around his face. The Joker runs a hand over his hair and draws one of his handguns.

"That's no hooker," the Joker screws a silencer into the gun's barrel "She was a pain in my ass but that broad had my back and now you two have gone and said all those nasty things about my friend!"

The nurse and the guard are too terrified to move. It had been all too easy to infiltrate the hospital without the rest of the gang in tow, the Joker needed to do this alone. With Selina's secret patient status she was being kept isolated in a nearly empty ward with only one nurse and guard on each shift.

"Please don't kill me," the nurse starts crying "I have a family!"

"Why do they all say that I feel like I'm taking crazy pills," the Joker shoots her in the head "And for my next trick!"

"What do you want," the guard is blubbering "I'm nobody why kill me I know where Gordon and his family live I'll tell you!"

"Gordon didn't slander my Cat," Joker puts a bullet between the man's eyes "Tisk tisk no honor among goons!"

The Joker kisses the silencer and takes a bow for his dead audience before stepping over them. He opens the door to the hospital room and drags the bodies in behind him. He only had about ten minutes to give the Cat a proper sendoff. The Clown Prince drags a chair up to Selina's bed and turns it backwards, sitting in a straddle with his arms resting on the back of the chair.

"Well Kitten before I send you over the rainbow bridge," Joker rests his face on a hand and sighs "We had a good run didn't we? Don't tell Harley but I had so much fun with you on my goon squad it ain't gonna be the same without you Cats."

The Joker stands up and suddenly grabs the chair, bashing it against the floor until it's in pieces. He sits on the bed next to the comatose Selina and rakes his hands through his hair. It was time for the Cat to face the big sleep. The Joker couldn't bare to see this mysterious creature trapped in a dead body with no consciousness or thought. Though he wouldn't mind Harley being in a coma for a year or two it would be nice if she had an off switch. "Put in a good word for me in hell won't you Catwoman?" the Joker wraps his fingers around her breathing tube. He doesn't cry or laugh as he rips the tube out of her throat. Her heart monitor and other machines in the room begin beeping wildly. The Clown Prince kneels by the bed and puts his fingers on her wrist, waiting until her pulse stops. The Cat had spent her final life on a job for the Joker, he was flattered. It would drive the Bat insane that the Joker was the one with Selina in her final moments. Joker fantasizes how the Bat would react and whatever sorrow he felt over the Cat's death was gone. Replaced by anticipation and excitement. Harley and the others were waiting for him to pop a bottle in the Cat's memory. The Joker takes out his grill and leaves it on Selina's pillow as a special "fuck you very much!" gift for Batman. The Joker looks back at Selina one last time, then he opens the door and quietly leaves the Cat to rest in peace.

 **Author's note: I wanted to release this chapter last night but it needed some polishing. I'm afraid this isn't a fake-out with new characters in the mix someone had to go. Don't worry we'll be seeing Catwoman via flashback and she'll have cameos in Crimes of Passion. This chapter was a goodbye to Selina Kyle, the ferocious Catwoman. Will you miss her or were you ready for her to go? Writing the banter between her and Joker was a lot of fun I know I'll miss their quirky dynamic. Please R &R thanks so much for reading feel free to leave questions or pm me I love literary analysis and talking shop. OK pan out cue theme song and roll credits ;) **


	24. Drugs Sex Magic

_The psychotic kingpin of Gotham's underworld had made an angel. The Joker's blond bombshell psychiatrist transformed into an angel of madness. He had brought her to Ace Chemicals to be born again in his image, baptized in the same acid that seared away his soul. The acid burned through her halo and wings making her into something else but an angel nonetheless. This angel was his and only his. Before the Joker dove into the acid after Harleen Quinzel he set the controls to drain the tank. The Joker surfaces in the acid with Harleen or was it Harley now in his arms? He laughs at the ceiling with absolute mirth. Why hadn't he done this sooner? Oh, right he was incarcerated in Arkham. His angel begins to stir as the acid drains out of the vat. Harleen's lips part and she gasps for breath. The Clown Prince kisses her, breathing into her lungs until her eyes open._

 _"_ _Mr. J?" at first Harleen's mind couldn't process "What?"_

 _"_ _Tell me your name," the Joker didn't know what was happening to him "Who are you?"_

 _The Clown gangster had plenty of groupies, supermodels, all kinds of women throwing themselves at him. Killing them was way more satisfying than sleeping with them he'd grown sick of women but maintained his thug playboy image. Until a very ambitious Arkham intern turned his head and facilitated his most recent escape._

 _"_ _Puddin," Harley clings to him as the tank finishes draining "You know my name you gave it to me."_

 _"_ _Oh baby," the Joker purrs into her ear "It's time for Gotham to meet my Harley Quinn!"_

 _"_ _Does this mean," Harley leans against the tank, head spinning "We can be together?"_

 _"_ _It means you're mine," The Joker grabs Harley's legs and pins her to the tank "When you took that leap you took an oath and made your bed."_

 _"_ _Speaking of beds," Harley rips through the shreds of Joker's shirt "I don't think I can wait to make it to one."_

 _The Joker lets out a growl of pleasure and presses up against Harley, she tightens her legs around him and bites at his shoulder, he shivers and rips through what was left of her clothes._

 _"_ _Do you want this," he pins her arms above her head "Shall we consummate that oath?"_

 _"_ _I want you to stop teasing me," Harley moans "Come on Puddin hurt me good!"_

 _"_ _Does my angel want it rough?" The Joker toys with Harley, he loved hearing her beg for him. They had fooled around in their private sessions at Arkham but never had enough time or privacy to do the deed._

 _"_ _Please," Harley wiggles her hips "Please Mr. J I can't take this no more!"_

 _"_ _You deranged little minx," the Joker lets go of Harley's arms and grabs her hair "The things I'm going to do to you!"_

 _"_ _I think you're all talk," Harley taunts him "Do your worst, please!"_

 _The Joker yanks her hair and keeps her pinned a few more moments just to hear her moan, feel her shiver and beg for him._

 _"_ _Careful," he lets go of her hair and takes a moment to drink in her body "You're in a compromising position."_

 _Harley Quinn couldn't take anymore of the Joker's carnal torture, she digs her nails into his hips and pulls until he's finally inside her. Both are so overcome by their desire for each other it's hours before they realize they're naked, tired and hungry. The Clowns climb out of the vat and the Joker takes his queen home to his current hideout. The rest is Gotham history._

What happened that night at Ace Chemicals certainly didn't stay there. The Joker stole the security footage of this momentous occasion on his way out and put it on a flash drive before destroying the original copy. While Harley was kidnapped he'd watched it so many times, his desire to be with her again driving the search. Now their home movie was being perused and copied onto another drive by the Riddler. With the Gotham streets in a state of crisis the Joker and his entourage had been able to return to the penthouse. The message from his attack on the Maroni funeral was crystal clear, the Clown Prince was king of Gotham again and anyone that came after him would suffer a fate far worse than just plain old death. Even the cops were leaving him alone out of fear for their families. Edward Nygma didn't know why he'd been ordered by Hugo Strange to obtain a copy of this footage but his freedom depended on it. He copies the video onto another thumb drive that fits into a hidden compartment on his cane. After the Joker left to go the hospital Harley, Rabbit, Frost and Riddler got into the Joker's liquor cabinet. Nygma pretended to get hammered with them until one by one they passed out or went to bed. Frost retired to his own apartment on the floor below and left the girls to drink and entertain Nygma while they waited for the Joker to return. Rabbit decided to pass out on the white piano in the living room and Harley was waiting for her Puddin in their bed. It wasn't that difficult to find the Clown's laptop with the drive sticking out of it by sheer luck. Riddler closes the computer and snaps the drive into the slot in his cane. Riddler suspected Hugo Strange wanted the Clown's sex tape because he thought the acid made them both a tad metahuman and wanted to see the transformation himself. The joke was on Strange, Ivy's serum had made Harley into a literal force of nature and the Joker was used to taking Bat-beatings on a regular basis pain was like being tickled to him. Nygma would continue to enjoy his freedom and Strange was getting the most disturbing sex tape of all time. For what reason or whom Nygma almost didn't want to know. The elevator dinging causes Nygma to jump he quickly puts the computer back where he found it as the Joker comes into the penthouse. He was still wearing a police uniform and his signature grin was twisted into a scowl.

"Did I miss the party?" his voice drips with scorn as he sheds the police jacket and pours himself a glass of champagne.

"I believe Miss Quinn is waiting for you." Riddler raises the glass he'd been working on before he went snooping for the Clown's computer. Riddler physically shudders at the mental image of the Joker's naked ass and nearly drops his glass.

"Something wrong Eddie," Joker sits at the piano and hits a key "Get off my piano!"

Rabbit jerks up fully awakened and rolls off the piano. Riddler laughs as she drunkenly picks herself up and does her best to get flirty the Joker. He'd been so interested in her from the moment they met and now he was treating her like Harley there had to be something she could do to turn his head.

"Hey Mr. J," Rabbit sits on the Joker's lap "You put down the Cat?"

The Joker doesn't speak at first he covers his mouth with his hand like his tattoo is smiling for him at Rabbit. She flips her hair and gets too close to the Joker's face for his liking. Riddler watches and waits, smirking and sipping his champagne.

"Rabbit my dear," the Joker lowers his hand revealing he is indeed not smiling "If I wasn't so tired I'd cut off your foot and make it into a keychain."

The Joker stands up, dumping Rabbit back onto the floor. He takes the champagne bottle out of the bucket of ice on the piano and takes a swig. Without another word to Rabbit or Nygma the Joker raises the bottle above his head as if to say "I'm out!" and walks back to the bedroom. Rabbit's jaw drops and she watches his back as he leaves.

"What's his problem?" Rabbit sits down across from Riddler in a chair. Nygma drains his glass and puts it down.

"He only has eyes for Harley," Riddler fiddles with his cane "You're quite slow for a Rabbit."

Nygma presses a button on his cane and transmits everything he copied onto the flash drive to Strange's computer. He'd almost forgotten to send it on to Strange the Joker snubbing Rabbit was quality entertainment.

"We'll see about that," Rabbit stands up suddenly "Don't follow me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Riddler says "That's a dangerous rabbit hole I'm not chasing you down it."

White Rabbit vanishes and reappears by the elevator. She casts one more look at Nygma before leaving the penthouse in a huff. There had to be a way to win the Joker's favor and Rabbit's deluded mind knew exactly where to start.

After the Joker left to see Catwoman off Harley had a few drinks with the others before calling it a night. After all that their merry band of villains had been through it was strange coming home and returning to life as the Joker's queen. Harley had tried desperately to contact Ivy but it was obvious their bond was broken. It was like no matter what she did someone ended up captured, dead or just plain angry with Harley. In this game of Gotham chess Harley couldn't make a move without hurting someone she cared about. After the fifth call to Ivy's mansion Harley gets frustrated and throws her phone. Maybe time would heal this laceration to their friendship. Probably not no one holds a grudge like Poison Ivy and Harley was in for a long wait. At least she and her Puddin were back together for now. Harley goes into the bathroom and strips down. She takes a shower and watches blood and dust from the cemetery battle swirl into the drain. Feeling a little better now that she was clean Harley wraps herself in a towel and starts brushing her wet hair. She goes into the closet and changes into her pajamas then sits in front of the mirror where she and Joker do their makeup. Harley reaches for some tweezers and that's when she notices it. There was a black velvet jewelry box sitting innocuously on the counter that wasn't there when she got in the shower. Someone had snuck it in very quickly and left it for Harley. There's a bow with a card secured under it on the box and Harley does her best not to have a stroke. She rips the bow off and opens the box only the snap it shut after seeing the contents. There was a loaded syringe full of what had to be Scarecrow's Drug in the box. The Drug might as well be screaming her name. Harley takes a deep breath and reads the note.

 _My dearest Harley, I hope you enjoy this token of my affection. There's plenty more where that came from when the time is right you will come to me. See you soon my sweet._

Harley crumbles up the note in her hands before setting it on fire and flushing it down the toilet. Obviously the box came from Scarecrow or whoever he was working for but how in the hell had it been planted so fast and by whose hands? She sits back down in front of the mirror staring at the syringe in the open box. Just when she thought the Drug had disappeared for good it pops back up in the most impossible way. Harley gets lost in her head for a moment and jumps out of her skin when she hears the Joker come into the bedroom and call out for her. She snaps the box shut and hides it in a drawer. She'd tell her Puddin about it tomorrow no need to ruin their first night back together in their home. Her thug king comes into the bathroom still sporting a cop uniform with a bottle of chilled champagne in his hands.

"You get a day job Puddin?" Harley smiles up at him as he come to stand behind her. The Joker puts down the bottle and picks up Harley's hairbrush. He finishes detangling her hair, for whatever reason there was something soothing about combing out Harley's silky mane.

"I know you love a man in uniform," the Joker takes Harley's hands and pulls her up "Wanna play bad cop and naughty prisoner?"

"After you take a shower," Harley drops the towel "You smell like a crime scene."

The Joker watches Harley saunter off into the bedroom and showers as fast as humanly possible. He grabs the bottle of champagne and joins Harley in bed. She had their computer and she was looking at the screen with a puzzled expression.

"Watching porn?" the Joker sits next to her wearing a towel and sipping from the bottle. Harley takes it from him and guzzles down a few swallows.

"Were you?" Harley turns the screen so he can see it. Nygma had forgotten to close the folder that contained the contents of the flash drive. Along with the sex tape other important information had been opened and most likely leaked to whoever was after the Clowns.

"We have a mole Honey," Joker snaps the computer shut "My money's on Nygma."

"Who would want that footage?" Harley feels her heart rate jump like a panic attack is coming on. The Joker lays back and pulls Harley into his arms.

"Don't worry your pretty head," Joker says into her ear "I have a plan."

"Whatever you say Mr. J," Harley climbs on top of him "Actually don't say nothing till I'm done having my way with you."

The Joker grabs Harley and flips her over, grabbing a handful of her hair and breathing down her neck.

"Too slow," the Joker says playfully "I want Nygma to hear you screaming my name!"

The champagne bottle sits forgotten on a nightstand as the Clowns make up for lost time. Riddler tries to get some sleep but after seeing that tape and hearing the Clowns have very loud sex he doesn't get a wink. There was an uneasy feeling Riddler couldn't shake but if the Joker smelled a rat in his penthouse the Riddler would be dead by now, wouldn't he?

Bruce Wayne had returned to Wayne Manor only to be called right back to the hospital. The Joker had been there and it was bad news all over. Commissioner Gordon was waiting for him so Bruce suits up and departs for Gotham general in the Batmobile. Batman had put his grief on hold only to have his heart ripped out all over again by the Joker. The Bat comes stalking in to Gotham General and ducks under crime scene tape marking off the ward Selina was being kept in. A few of Gordon's men try to stop him from entering the ward but after some creative threats they get out of the way. The Bat was inconsolable on the inside and stoic as ever on the outside. Bruce was channeling his grief and rage into arresting the Joker. Batman knew about the penthouse but there wasn't a judge in Gotham that was willing to risk convicting the Joker. If Batman brought him in now the Joker would laugh in his face and waltz out of court like he did almost every time. There was no sense in sticking the Joker in Arkham either that was like a vacation to the crazed crime lord. Gordon falls into step with Batman in the hall and fills him in on what had transpired early that morning. The Bat was shocked and furious since when was the Joker so fond of the Cat? How had the Clown even found her? Batman stalks into the hospital room careful not to disturb any of the evidence. The coroner had already moved the bodies to the morgue including Selina.

"He left this for you." Gordon holds up Joker's grill already tagged in an evidence bag. Batman clenches his fists and turns away, surveying the room.

"How'd he do it?" Batman fights to keep his rage in check.

"Killed two of my men for a uniform plus a nurse," Gordon gestures to the outlines of bodies on the floor "Then he pulled her plug."

"I should have been here," Batman snatches the grill from Gordon "I'm taking this."

"Come on you can't just take evidence!" Gordon yells as the Bat turns his back

"So stop me." the Bat leaves the hospital through the same back exit he'd used the night before. He gets in the Batmobile and sits in the driver's seat, looking at the grill in his hands. The Bat shakes with absolute fury and crushes the grill in a fist. This time Batman was going to break his rule and kill the Joker once and for all. It had to be done and there was no one else for the job.

 **Author's note : Sorry I was on hiatus for so long I've been traveling and doing a lot of research for the future of this story. I was so worried I was writing the Joker as too much of a softie but after seeing the movie Leto's Joker is a cuddly kitten in comparison. I know I've written the Ace Chemicals scene already but I wanted to revisit it since it was glossed over so quickly in the movie I wanted to pay homage to Harley's transformation from the comics. Damn all that missing Joker footage from the theatrical cut! I don't have time to do my shout outs right now but I want to thank everyone for all the lovely reviews. Leave any theories or questions in the reviews and I will PM you don't be afraid to ask for a shoutout I'll attach them to the next mini chapter or PM if you have questions.**


	25. Woman Behind the Curtain

**Black Site , Location Classified**

Colonel Rick Flag was returning to base after a mission that had altered his future and blown his mind. He'd been sent to capture a powerful, centuries-old witch for one of Amanda Waller's shady government projects. Since the death of Superman Waller had been snatching up anyone remotely metahuman left and right. He'd laughed when Waller gave him the mission details and left with a company of his men in a helicopter. Flag was expecting a fight when they finally cornered the witch, codename Enchantress. Instead the hunt lead them to a frightened girl, archeologist June Moone. The Enchantress lived within her and June had to fight for control of her body, the biblical definition of possession. When Flag's men kicked in that door the Colonel made sure he was the first through it, Waller wanted this metahuman alive. Instead of a broomstick-riding green-skinned stereotype they found a frightened young woman with no memory of what she'd done sitting in the bathtub from hell.

"Help me," June looks directly at Flag "Please help me!"

She was sitting in about a foot of jet black liquid surrounded by ancient pagan-looking symbols on the wall behind her. Flag has his men photograph the scene after he pulls her from it and takes her into the chopper. She only spoke that once when they found her and remained silent for the ride back to base. Flag watches through the chopper's window as men scurry about like ants preparing for them to land. There was a medical team waiting to implant this terrified young woman with a neck bomb, the Waller welcome. Flag takes off his jacket and wraps it around June as the helicopter lands. A doctor rushes forward to inject June with her bomb implant but Flag steps in front of her.

"That won't be necessary," Flag stares the man down "Come with me Miss Moone."

The doctor follows them insisting that Flag breaking protocol was a threat to the entire base. Flag tells him to shut it and hustles the Enchantress into Waller's office. Amanda 'The Wall' Waller was behind her computer watching something on the screen with a fascinated expression. Waller is so absorbed Flag's entrance with the asset he was ordered to acquire barely registers. Flag sits June down in a chair and comes behind the desk to look over Amanda's shoulder at the screen.

"Waller why in God's name are you watching porno?" Flag pulls up a chair next to Waller.

"One of our informants in Gotham swears the chemicals made the Clowns more than human." Waller finally speaks.

"Let me guess dead end?" Flag shudders and looks away from the screen. He'd seen quite enough of the Clown's home movie. Waller closes the file and leans back in her chair, her attention now on June.

"Do you know who I am or why you're here Miss Moone?" Waller asks June.

"No who are you people," June starts to sob "Can you get her out of me?"

"Of course," Waller reaches across the table and takes June's hand "Don't you worry honey we're going to take care of you here."

"Let's get you down to medical," Flag ushers June away from Waller "You had a big day."

Waller waits until her office is empty again before going back to the computer. Her dreams were finally coming true with Gotham in a state of anarchy it wouldn't be long before the government signed off on her most brilliant project of all time, Task Force X. Waller's roster was short a few players including Harley Quinn and the Joker. All of Waller's assets in Gotham were working on that one the retrieval of the Ace Chemicals footage had been a bust, the acid made the Clowns crazy it didn't give them powers like her informants insisted. When the time was right Waller would snatch Harley and her Puddin. Their madness combined with the Enchantresses' raw power made an excellent starting lineup for her Task Force X roster.

The Joker wakes up before Harley and spends some time with his thoughts as he watches her sleep. The Clown Prince needed to find out who Nygma was working for without spooking him. It wasn't enough with the Bat being after the Clowns it seemed the conspiracy that backed Harley's kidnapping was back in business lurking beneath the surface. The Joker kisses Harley's cheek and gets out of bed. He showers and dresses for the day, casual in designer jeans and a purple studded leather jacket. He sits down in front of the mirror in the bathroom and slicks his hair back with gel. He opens Harley's makeup drawers and frowns. There was a black velvet jewelry box that didn't belong, he remembered every single piece of custom bling he had made for Harley. The Joker opens the box and confirms his worst nightmare. Harley was using the Drug again how had he not noticed and when did she have a chance to score any? Joker snaps the box shut and storms over to the bed. He rips the covers off of Harley and grabs her by the throat with both hands. Startled awake, Harley fights for her life out of pure reflex as the Joker drags her out of bed and down to the floor.

"Where did you get this?" the Joker asks quietly. He didn't want Nygma to hear them fighting and run to whoever he was working for before the Joker could question him.

"Won't believe me!" Harley chokes out.

"Try me," the Joker loosens his hands "Make it good Harl."

He lets go of Harley and she falls to her hands and knees at his feet.

"Someone left it for me," Harley touches her throat "I'm scared Mr. J they're coming for me again!"

"Shhh," the Joker kneels by Harley "You're my Harley no one else can have you."

He turns away from Harley and snatches his phone off of a nightstand. The Joker places a call to Jonny Frost and gives him a set of orders. Harley collects herself from being unceremoniously dragged out of bed and pouts all the way to the shower. When she gets out the Joker is sitting in front of the mirror still on the phone trying to do his makeup. Harley giggles as he lets out a growl of frustration he'd made a mess trying to do his eyes with Harley's liquid eyeliner.

"Puddin give me that," Harley sits on his lap "Was you tryin' ta do smoky eyes cause you ended up with panda face!"

"No it's just Harley," Joker says into the phone "Jonny says hi." He tells Harley, nodding for her to fix his eye makeup.

"Tell Jonny I said he's a moron and his momma's a voracious slut!" Harley snickers as she cleans up the Joker's face.

"Jonny says he loves you too," Joker hangs up the phone "We know who planted that box."

"Hold still," Harley smudges the eyeliner "My guess is Rabbit."

"Ding ding we have a winner," the Joker admires Harley's work "Ready to scare the living shit out of Eddie?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Harley stands up and goes into the closet to get ready for the day. Originally she had plans to hit the gym but with everything going on her ariel yoga and trapeze practice would have to be put on hold. When Harley and the Joker first purchased the building the Joker built a private ariel training gym for Harley to practice her gymnastic skills. Before her kidnapping he'd watch her work out on the balance beam and ariel hoops, whatever she felt like playing on. The Joker loved watching his Harley in action. Harley isn't happy Nygma was interrupting her happy home life so as she gets dressed she picks out a set of fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles and wrists.

"Get over here now you sexy ninja." The Joker leans on the threshold of the closet door. He couldn't stay angry with Harley when she looked so sexy with rage wafting off of her like steam. Harley finishes lacing up her boots and comes bouncing over to her Joker.

"Can I kill him?" Harley cocks her head like a cute, psychotic puppy.

"We'll see." The Joker grabs Harley and runs his hands through her hair and down her back.

"Do I get to play with him?" Harley bites down and clicks her teeth by the Joker's ear.

"Yes Harl," Joker brushes a tuft of hair away from Harley's face "I can't wait to show Eddie our toys!"

 _The White Rabbit was spiraling even further out of control into madness. As long as Harley was in the equation she'd never be the Joker's queen. She leaves the Joker's building and comes out onto the street. When she stormed out of the penthouse she'd had it in her mind to throw herself into the acid at Ace Chemicals. Her animal instincts kick in and her heart begins hammering. There was a predator nearby. Rabbit disbands her molecules and gets ready to make a run for it when a dart hits her in the neck. She falls to her knees and rips the dart out. She'd been hit with the Harley Quinn Drug. Her vision goes blurry and warm opiate bliss rolls through her senses, replacing fear with complacency. Victor Zsasz comes out of the shadows twirling one of Scarecrow's dart guns around his fingers. Rabbit tries to teleport again and gets hit by another dart._

 _"_ _Nice shot." Zsasz says to someone Rabbit can't see. Scarecrow steps into her line of vision and tucks his dart gun into his jacket._

 _"_ _Hello White Rabbit," Scarecrow scratches the back of his neck "You want another hit?"_

 _"_ _Yes please," Rabbit sits up on her knees "How'd you know I was here?"_

 _"_ _The Joker isn't the only one that sees everything," Scarecrow pulls out a black velvet jewelry box "Go leave this somewhere Harley Quinn is certain to find it."_

 _"_ _Why all the games," Rabbit reaches for the box "If you want her captured why don't I just go get her?"_

 _"_ _That's not what the client asked for," Zsasz and Scarecrow exchange a look "Go make the drop Rabbit."_

 _"_ _How do you know I won't cut and run?" Rabbit takes the box and stands up._

 _"_ _You could I wouldn't stop you," Scarecrow sighs "But there's only one dose in there."_

 _"_ _Let me make this simple," Zsasz cuts in "You do us this tiny favor and we'll keep you in dope."_

 _"_ _I don't want dope," Rabbit pauses "Ok I do but when you take Harley I get to replace her."_

 _Before Zsasz or Scarecrow can reply Rabbit teleports back up to the penthouse. The men share a laugh over Rabbit's deluded mind and wait for her to return. Scarecrow had modified the formula to be one hundred percent addictive on contact. White Rabbit was now hooked as if she'd been a drug user her entire life. A few moments later she pops back up behind Scarecrow and tries to take his dart gun before attempting to escape. Victor Zsasz just laughs and hits her with a few more darts until she passes out. Victor whistles for his goons and tries again when no one comes running. Scarecrow had hired him to plant the box and help kidnap White Rabbit with no one being the wiser but Crane had received new orders after Rabbit left the penthouse. Before Victor can draw a gun an unmarked government car rolls up to them and men that move like soldiers burst from the doors._

 _"_ _Sorry Victor," Scarecrow holds up his hands as the men subdue Victor "I should have told you we have a new boss now."_

 _"_ _What the hell Crane!" Zsasz cries as the men drag him into the car. The car whisks him away leaving Scarecrow alone with the unconscious Rabbit but not for long. A second government car comes for the White Rabbit. Zsasz was to be transported to Arkham for holding he knew too much to be left on the street. White Rabbit was to be taken to a different location. Colonel Rick Flag gets out of the passenger seat, he was pissed he was on the ground in Gotham this kind of work was beneath him._

 _"_ _Load her up," Flag tells his men "She's going to site Bravo 14."_

 _"_ _What about me?" Scarecrow asks the military man he'd been taking new orders from._

 _"_ _Here's some advice Crane," Flag watches as Rabbit's loaded into his SUV "Don't scratch the injection site you don't want that nano-bomb to detonate."_

 _"_ _I can just go?" Crane asks dubiously_

 _"_ _When I need you I'll call," Flag gets back in the car "Don't forget I'm always watching."_

 _Scarecrow breathes out a sigh of relief watching the cars depart as quickly as they came. He reaches to scratch the back of his neck then thinks better of it._

The Riddler was getting more and more nervous by the second. It was well into the afternoon and he hadn't seen or heard either of the Clowns since the night before. They were being way too quiet it was time to bolt and make an excuse later. He'd say he went to find Rabbit or something the Joker couldn't afford to have her out there on the street she was a powerful loose canon. Nygma collects his hat and cane and goes to the elevator. He presses the button and cringes when it beeps. The doors slide open revealing Jonny Frost lying in wait with a handgun already trained between Nygma's eyes.

"Going somewhere Eddie?" Frost steps out of the elevator forcing Nygma to take a few steps back.

"Rabbit left so suddenly," Nygma gulps "I was going to find her."

"Let's try this again," Frost clicks off the safety "Where were you going?"

The Joker had told Jonny to wait in the elevator for when Nygma tried to make a move. In spite of all that intelligence the Riddler didn't do well under pressure and his buddy the Joker knew just how to crack him. Harley comes out of the bedroom and slinks up behind Nygma.

"Yahtzee!" Harley cries causing Nygma to jump. Frost grabs him and drags him to a chair.

"Get comfortable," Frost says "It's the last time you will be for a long, long time."

The Joker finally makes his entrance. It was incredibly satisfying being the one to set the trap rather than consistently being the one caught in the trap.

"Eddie we need to talk," the Joker says nonchalantly "Did I do something to upset you maybe hurt your feelings?"

"You don't understand," Riddler twitches nervously "This is a big misunderstanding that's all."

"Blah blah don't kill me blah blah," the Joker puts his hands on the arms of Nygma's chair and gets in Riddler's face "I'm hurt you don't want to talk to me truly it stings maybe you'd feel safer confiding in Harley?"

Harley had been circling Nygma like a killer doberman waiting for her Puddin to take off the leash. They finally had the orchestrator of her kidnapping exposed, the source of all the Clown's recent pain and suffering.

"Riddle me this," Harley pauses behind the chair "Who the fuck are you working for Eddie?"

"Answer," Nygma regains his composure "I talk I die so I don't think I'll be talking."

"Oh goodie," Joker rubs his hands together "We were hoping you'd say that!"

"Get up let's go," Frost collars Nygma "Boss do you hear that?"

"No no," Nygma screams "I'm not going to talk please don't!"

Jonny sees something blink on the back of Nygma's neck. He pushes Nygma away and keeps a gun on him.

"Bomb," Joker yells "That's a bomb Harley get away from him!"

Harley, Joker and Frost hit the floor as Riddler's neck bomb detonates. When the smoke clears there's just a body left with no head. Harley and the Joker exchange a look of bewilderment. Someone had been watching them since the Riddler joined their crew. What had they seen and why did they want to keep tabs on the Clowns so badly?

 **Author's note: Holy plot twists Batman! I'm going to answer questions and do shoutouts now hope you enjoyed this episode and thank you for reading. Did you like the flashback format and the way the chapter started? Should I do more of it in the future? Theme song credits and fade to black.**

 **Shoutouts to Zileracer, singinilovebooks and my mystery guest readers also LovetheKlaroline rock3rmomma2013 wolfie and casey 525**

 **To answer some plot questions without spoilering anything no I won't be tying in death of the family or the killing joke. YET. I have read DOTF but I don't know the plot or Jason Todd's character well enough to do anything with it at this point in time. Also I'm not going to be pairing the Joker or Harley up with anyone else YET after all the writing I did to get them back together. With this being a prequel I want to weave this in with the canon the story will end where the movie begins. Rabbit I can't talk about all I can say is Mr. J just isn't interested in her romantically. Batsy I also can't talk about other than saying he's coming at the Joker and preparing to come correct.**


	26. Ghosts Chasing Cars

Harley Quinn's ears ring with deafening silence and smoke stings her eyes. She was still on the floor of the penthouse with her arms shielding her face and head. There had been some sort of explosion or attack when the Riddler was found out and the Clowns attempted to question him. Harley had hit her head when she hit the floor her short term memory of what had occurred recently was fuzzy at best. Harley peeks out from behind her hands and looks around for her Puddin. The Joker was on his back nearby it was impossible to tell if he was alive or dead. Harley feels a strong hand grab the back of her jacket and lift her up into the air.

"Get off of me!" Harley thrashes and tries to wiggle free from her captor's grasp.

"Harley stop it's me!" Jonny Frost sets Harley down on her feet for a moment.

"What happened?" Harley sways and starts to collapse again so Jonny picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"I don't know," Frost makes his way to the elevator "My job is to keep you two nut-cases alive I'm taking you out of here."

Frost pushes the button frantically and glimpses of memory flash in his head before the elevator arriving brings him back to reality. He remembered cornering the Riddler and the surprise explosion when the Joker attempted to get some answers. Frost's bodyguard instincts were telling him to get his charges to safety then they could piece together what happened later. Jonny puts Harley down and turns to go back for the Joker when the doors snap shut in Frost's face. "What the hell?" Frost pushes the open button but the elevator ignores him and starts heading for the ground floor.

"Jonny what's happening," Harley uses a railing to pull herself up "Mr. J!"

"He's fine Harley," Frost lies fast "What's the most secure room we can reach without using the elevator?"

"My gym stupid," Harley watches the numbers on the elevator ignore the buttons Frost had pushed "There's a secret entrance from the lobby."

"Good," Frost checks his gun "Looks like that's where we're going."

"Are you saying the elevator is controlling itself?" Harley checks her boots and finds a knife.

"Someone must have hacked the building's power grid," Frost aims his gun at the doors "The elevator's being controlled remotely."

"You left Mr. J," Harley snarls "If he dies you'll pay Jonny!"

"Harley there's going to be a fight when those doors open," Frost puts a hand on Harley's shoulder and shakes her "We have to work together for now!"

"I know stupid!" Harley yells as the last few floor pass. Frost gives her a serious look and they flatten themselves against either sides of the doors for cover as the elevator stops in the lobby. The doors slide open revealing an empty lobby. Harley and Frost come out of the elevator very slowly and quietly completely puzzled by this shock, awe, and disappear attack. The pair stand back-to-back weapons raised waiting for their mystery opponent to make a move. Then Harley and Frost hear the unmistakable drumbeat of soldier's boots getting closer. They'd have to fight or make a diversion there was no way to make it to Harley's private gym without being spotted and followed. Who in the hell was chasing them so relentlessly and why?

The Joker was concussed, comatose or dreaming. He had to be because the Catwoman was on her knees next to him on the penthouse floor, trying to wake him.

"Jokes," her face hovers in his blurry vision "You have to get out of here!"

The Joker opens his eyes all the way and drinks in the vision of Selina Kyle alive and not pumped full of bullets. It was a good dream to have he'd missed having her on the team so deeply he was ashamed.

"Cats," he manages to sit up on his elbows "You here to haunt me?"

"Damn straight I am," Selina stands up "They're coming load up your guns and get down to the lobby!"

"You came to warn me," the Joker says smugly "I thought I'd finally killed you!"

"You did Jokes," the conjuring of Catwoman starts to fade "I'm in your head and I always will be."

The Cat starts to back away, by the time the Joker is on his feet the vision of his favorite thief has vanished completely.

"Selina," the Joker cries out "Where are you?"

She had seemed so real. The Joker had felt her hands on his chest, shaking him awake and hadn't he caught just the faintest whiff of her perfume? There was no time to chase ghosts the penthouse was under some sort of attack and he had minutes to arm up and get to Harley. The Clown Prince almost trips over the Riddler's body on his way out. He goes to the closet that serves as an armory and stuffs his pockets and holster with an array of weapons and explosives. When the elevator reached the lobby the building's power had been cut creating a cloak of darkness for his attackers. The Joker uses a trap door in the armory's floor that opens up to a set of stairs that would allow him to move around the building without being seen or caught. Clutching his gold-plated machine gun and Harley's bat the Joker descends the stairs at full speed. He can hear the same heavy boots working their way up to the penthouse on the tenant's staircase and a fight raging the closer he gets to the lobby floor. The power suddenly comes back on and finally the Joker reaches another trap door that would drop him into the lobby.

Harley and Frost are backed into a corner, fighting men in unmarked body armor that were obviously military. There weren't too many of them but enough to create panic. A soldier that seemed to be in charge was calling through a megaphone for the Joker's tenants to stay in their apartments. Harley cartwheels out of the corner and slashes down a few men while Frost covers her back with his guns. Frost was running out of ammo and they were pinned down it was starting to look like the end for the Clown Princess and Frost. Jonny loads his last clip and calls for Harley to take cover. Then another voice turns the tide of battle.

"Hey suckers," the Joker drops from the ceiling and starts mowing down soldiers "Harley, batter up!"

Harley lets out a shriek of glee at the arrival of her Puddin. Joker tosses her the bat and Harley goes to work. It seemed the soldiers had split in half the and the fight was a diversion. For whatever reason they still wanted to get into the penthouse even with both Clowns on the ground floor. The Joker spins in a circle firing the automatic gun, calling out for Harley and Jonny to drop and avoid the hail of bullets. They were making a lot of noise where in the hell was Gotham PD and the Bat? Sirens could be heard outside the building but only the military outfit had entered. Frost searches a dead soldier for more ammo and finds smoke grenades.

"Boss," Frost calls out "Let's go!"

The smoke grenade creates enough cover for Harley, Frost and the Joker to vanish. The remaining soldiers swing their guns around in panic waiting for the smoke to clear. When it does Rick Flag takes off his helmet and drops the megaphone.

"All clear," he speaks into his communicator "Bring me the asset and prepare for cleanup."

A few moments pass before another soldier enters with June Moone. Flag had been assigned to watch Dr. Moone and accompany her on missions. Waller hated loose ends so she sent Flag on this mission to remove all traces of anything that could lead back to her and retrieve Nygma's body. Amanda was also eager to see what the Enchantress could do with her rumored psychic powers this was a test of her abilities. Flag leaves a few men in the lobby in case the Clowns popped up again and accompanies June up to the penthouse. The pair come out of the now working elevator and survey the Joker's lair.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Flag asks June.

"No," June blinks back tears "But she does...Enchantress!"

The transformation is instant. One moment June is there then the Enchantress takes hold of her upon being summoned. Waller was lying to June, promising she'd divert resources to rid June of her unwelcome passenger. Waller was using that promise as incentive to send the Enchantress on her first field mission. Waller needed June away from the base so she could chase down a lead that would give her complete control of the Enchantress. Flag watches as the ancient witch examines the Riddler's body.

"Cleanup can handle that." Flag says, pissed off that he'd been told so little about his mission.

"Silence soldier," Enchantress puts her hands over Nygma's chest "So much fear before he died."

"What are you doing?" Flag circles the living room, gun at the ready.

"Absorbing his memories," Enchantress taps the body "She didn't leave me much to work with."

"He was about to squeal," Flag sighs "How much longer?"

The Enchantress had pulled what she could from Nygma's body she winks at Flag and without being ordered she allows June to surface.

"Oh my god," June scrambles to Flag and he pulls her up "What did she do?"

"Come on," Flag ushers June back to the elevator "Mission isn't over yet."

"What?" June scrambles to keep up with Flag. He puts one of Waller's communicators in June's ear and they wait for the next set of orders.

"Flag," Waller was communicating from the base "Is our girl up to the task?"

June shakes her head frantically at Flag her eyes plead for him to stand up to Waller.

"Send in cleanup," Flag lets out a frustrated sigh "We're almost finished."

"Hurry it up Flag," Waller snaps "You don't want a Waller welcome when you return."

Waller ends the transmission leaving June and Flag alone. The cleanup crew would eliminate any trace of Waller's agents and retrieve the Riddler's body. Waller had been using Hugo Strange to play her game in Gotham but at the moment she had no use for the middle man and allowed Strange to live in fear of the nano-bomb in his neck much like Scarecrow. Batman and the Clowns were the only pies in Gotham Waller didn't have a nano-bomb in. Yet. The Enchantress had orders to perform a massive mind-wipe on the Joker's tenants and assist in capturing the Clowns at last. Waller already had a cover story Gotham would think the Clowns eloped and her cleanup crew would erase any trace of her soldiers and this battle. That's what she told Flag anyway.

After the smoke grenade detonated Jonny and the Clowns made it to safety taking shelter in Harley's gym. It was hidden on the garage level and served as a bunker as well as Harley's playground. Frost and the Joker are doing inventory on their remaining weapons while Harley plays on a trapeze swing. It was only a matter of time before the soldiers in black discovered them. The Joker didn't care who they were he just wanted to kill them all. Someone had been using the Riddler to watch the Clown Prince and his lover but watching was all this mysterious opponent had done so far. Why a strike now? The Joker gets frustrated and throws a gun he'd been checking for bullets.

"I've had it," Joker yells "I'm going up there!"

Harley comes swinging off the trapeze and does a series of flips before landing, always eager to show off.

"Puddin," Harley stands in his path "That ain't gonna do you no good."

"I've had it with you too," Joker growls "Out of my way Harl!"

Before the argument can go any longer the lights begin to flicker. A cold breeze rolls through the room as the Enchantress makes her entrance. She had taken over June back in the elevator and given Flag the slip. Before going out in the field June had been implanted with a nano bomb but it was a gamble for all Waller knew the ancient sorceress was invulnerable. Rick and his men are scrambling to find her but searching all the wrong parts of the building. Frost and the Joker frantically try to aim their guns at the shadowy presence. June was a fine host but Enchantress was done taking orders from Waller, she needed to escape June's body and take a new one. Maybe the white-haired teleporter that was being kept on base or Waller herself. Enchantress had orders to subdue and capture the Clowns but no one would blame poor possessed June for failing the mission.

"What the hell is that?" Harley backs up and takes a spare handgun off the Joker's holster.

"Boss get out of here," Frost readies another smoke grenade "They ain't here for me!"

"Harley with me." The Joker takes Harley by the hand just before Frost pulls the pin.

"Go, go now!" Frost yells and throws the grenade, completely smoking out the room. The Joker and Harley make a break for a set of doors that lead to the garage and freedom. The Enchantress stays almost invisible, flitting around the room to intimidate her prey. Appearing for a moment in the smoke only to laugh and pop up somewhere else much like Rabbit. Frost waits for Harley and the Joker to make it through the doors before trying to escape himself.

"Jonny hurry it up!" Harley yells before the door snaps shut behind her. The Joker already had a set of car keys in his hands and hits the unlock button until he figures out which car he had keys on him for. Joker yanks the driver's door open and throws the car into gear. Harley climbs in the passenger seat and Joker backs the car out.

"Puddin let's go!" Harley rolls down a window and takes the safety off her gun. Joker lets out an exasperated growl and hits the gas. Frost finally appears in the rearview mirror waving for his employer to stop for him.

"Sorry Jonny," Joker cackles "Gotta bounce!"

Harley looks up and sees a solid cement wall where the exit to the garage had been. Joker slams on the brakes, not realizing the Enchantress was in his head. Frost has enough time to run up to the car and nearly gets his hand on a door when the Enchantress makes her move. She appears in his path manipulating his vision so she would appear to him as a soldier with a gun. Frost pops two rounds into the soldier without a second thought and throws himself into the car. The cement wall vanishes and the car screeches forward. The Enchantress lets the Clowns escape with their memories in tact. She neglects to perform the mass mind-wipe before transforming back into an injured June. Getting June shot would hopefully release the Enchantress within the walls of Belle Reve. Dr. Moone comes back to her body standing in the garage and looks down at the bullet wounds in her torso. June clutches at her stomach in shock and slowly collapses.

"Flag," she speaks into her comm "I'm shot...garage!"

"Stay calm," Flag rushes down the stairs "I'm coming to get you!"

"Flag," Waller joins the conversation "Change of plans kill anyone within the perimeter on sight!"

"What," Flag kicks a door open "The Clowns are gone it's just civilians!"

"Trust the mission Flag," Waller snaps "Terminate anyone that leaves their apartment the Joker will take the blame."

"That's what this was about?" Flag rushes to June's side and starts looking over her wounds. She was bleeding and bleeding but somehow still very much alive.

"Am I going to die?" June sobs as Flag calls for a medic through his comm.

"Not here," Flag waits for June to be extracted "We fudged the mission Waller's probably going to kill us."

Rick gets impatient and picks June up, carrying her outside with him. More soldiers were arriving and there was a police perimeter around the building keeping anyone from going in or out. Waller had lied from the beginning she never intended for the Joker's tenants to survive what was designed to be a surgical strike. This mission was born from Waller's curiosity of what the Enchantress would do in the field. While Flag and the Enchantress were away from base Waller had sent a second team to poke around the caves where June was originally possessed by the Enchantress. Legend had it that she kept her heart outside of her body, possibly making her invulnerable. Waller's team had returned with the heart it was very real and now in Waller's hands. Waller ends the transmission with Flag and has the heart locked up in a case coded to her DNA only Waller could open it and if June got near it an alarm would sound. Still smirking, Waller snaps the case shut and looks up at the asset that had lead the mission and delivered it.

"Well done," Waller says "Welcome to Task Force X you've aced your first mission."

"I didn't have a choice," Rabbit touches the back of her neck "You said this mission would hurt Harley Quinn."

"And so it did," Waller leans back in her chair "How do you feel about going undercover?"

"What happens if I say no?" Rabbit glares at Waller.

"Oh come on smile," Waller slides a folder across the desk "I'm sending you back to Gotham."

"I'm going home," Rabbit opens the folder and her jaw drops "No way in hell!"

"Yes way," Waller beams at Rabbit "You're going to help Batman apprehend Harley Quinn and the Joker."

"Not Batman please anyone but Batman!" Rabbit whines.

"It's too late for that," Waller dismisses Rabbit "Now get hopping and remember I see everything you see."

Rabbit takes the folder and stands up with enough force to knock her chair over. The White Rabbit had an hour to prepare for the mission then she'd be dropped back in Gotham. Rabbit passes Flag in the hall outside of Waller's office he was covered in blood and clearly agitated.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Rabbit calls after him. She already hated Flag with a passion he'd headed up the mission to capture her.

"Have fun in Gotham." Flag doesn't even pause and slams the door to Waller's office behind him. Rabbit can hear them bickering through the door and walks away confused. What possibly could have changed in Gotham in the short time she'd been gone?

 **Author's note: So sorry for the long absence this was a lot to cram into one chapter I'm going to edit and post check back tomorrow for a proper author's note.**


	27. Constantine's Crime

_Selina Kyle was out for a night on the town but on the clock nonetheless. Poison Ivy had hired her to track down a missing Harley Quinn a few weeks prior. Harley and the Joker had fought as usual she left him but failed to turn up at Ivy's that night. After a slew of dead ends, the Catwoman received a mysterious invitation for a business venture from an unknown party. Someone was tracking her movements and whoever it was wanted her in on whatever was stirring in Gotham's underworld. Selina had come home from her Harley hunt and found an envelope that had been slipped under her door. The envelope itself was blank and contained a note with an address in the warehouse district and Harley Quinn's signature. Someone else had invited Selina to the mystery location and had Harley sign it. Selina donned the catsuit a few hours later and went to check out the warehouse district under a cover of darkness. The address she'd been so cordially invited to was a warehouse that had been converted into the ultimate bad-guy hangout. From the outside it buzzed with music and people coming in and out dressed in formal wear or clubbing outfits. Selina gets a closer look by vaulting onto the roof and peering down into a back alley. There were vans with no plates or tags being unloaded by women in lingerie. Selina's night vision allows her to see the women were chained together and clearly being held captive. Without thinking Selina drops into the alley and starts popping the locks from their chains. Instead of running away the women just stare at her openmouthed and unblinking._

 _"_ _What the hell," Selina hisses "You're free run for it go to Gotham's women's shelter!"_

 _"_ _I see you received my invitation," comes a voice from the shadows "Ladies get those boxes unloaded before the auction starts chop chop!"_

 _Scarecrow materializes from a back door and holds it open as the women return to their task. Selina pulls out her whip and takes a few steps back._

 _"_ _Why did you invite me here?" she watches as the women complacently follow Scarecrow's orders._

 _"_ _Rumor has it you're looking for Harley Quinn," Scarecrow motions for Selina to follow him "Come on she'll be thrilled to have a visitor."_

 _Against her better judgment the Catwoman follows Scarecrow through the Club's back doors. They follow the scantily clad prisoners through the smoke and noise to a roped off door that opened into a bigger theatre-like room filled with tables. Scarecrow tells Selina to wait and hops up on the stage he oversees the contents of the boxes being unpacked and put into glass display cases. Some contained weapons others had bricks of heroin in them. Selina realizes the room is a black market venue for the sale of anything a Gotham criminal would or could desire. How did Harley get mixed up in this? Did the Joker have a stake in what was happening here?_

 _"_ _Good girls," Scarecrow pulls out his briefcase and puts it on a table "One at a time now."_

 _Selina watches in horror as the women she'd attempted to free practically try to kill each other lining up in front of Scarecrow. He gives each one of them a loaded syringe and tells them to take a break._

 _"_ _I want to see Harley right now," Selina keeps her voice from shaking "Or I'm out of here!"_

 _"_ _Work always comes first," Crane shoves one of the girls lingering for a second hit "Surely the Cat understands that."_

 _"_ _Now Crane!" Catwoman cracks the whip, sending the girls in opposite directions._

 _Scarecrow nods and heads for yet another door this place just kept getting bigger and bigger. Selina follows him down a set of stairs onto the basement level. Crane whistles and swings his briefcase as Selina trails behind him down a hall. It was lined with doors Selina tries not to imagine what could possibly be behind them. Crane stops at the second to last door and opens it, revealing an empty room with a two-way mirror. Selina can see Harley curled up in a corner through the glass._

 _"_ _Give me a moment with her," Crane closes the door on Selina "She must be sick how interesting."_

 _Selina makes sure Crane hadn't locked her in before leaning against a wall and taking a moment to completely flip out inside her head. What in the hell was happening here and why was Harley in the middle of it? The moment Scarecrow enters Harley's cell her face lights up and she sits up on her knees, delighted to see him._

 _"_ _You have a nice vein for me Harley Girl?" Scarecrow kneels and starts getting ready to give her the injection._

 _"_ _I sure do!" Harley slaps her left arm repeatedly summoning up a vein._

 _"_ _You have a guest," he tells her as he gives her the shot "Isn't that nice?"_

 _"_ _Whatever you say," Harley starts to nod out "Where's Mr. J?"_

 _"_ _Oh he'll be joining you very soon," Scarecrow raises his voice "You can come in now!" he calls to Selina. Catwoman enters the room and looks down at Harley. "I'll give you two a minute to girl talk." Crane says before leaving them alone together. Harley stares at Selina unable to recognize her for a moment._

 _"_ _Harley," Selina sits down across from her "What in the hell is going on here?"_

 _"_ _Beats me," Harley shrugs "Where's Mr. J?"_

 _"_ _You haven't seem him?" Selina was baffled if this wasn't the Joker's operation then who was in charge here? Certainly not Crane he didn't possess the wealth or manpower. Selina now had Harley's location and a name for Ivy but bringing this information to the Joker first would result in bigger pay and more work._

 _"_ _Not since he slugged me and I left." Harley runs her hands through her hair._

 _"_ _Harley," Selina leans in close enough to whisper "I'm going to get you out of here just sit tight."_

 _"_ _I want Mr. J," Harley whimpers "Don't leave me here Cats please don't leave!"_

 _Selina throws her arms around Harley and hugs her, horrified at what had become of her friend. Crane opens the door and stands staring down at Selina._

 _"_ _Time to go," Crane beckons to Selina "Harley needs her rest."_

 _Selina stands up but Harley grabs onto her legs, begging the Catwoman to stay with her. Selina breaks free and pushes past Crane. He doesn't follow as she makes her way to the exit and goes back out the way she came. Selina scrambles up a fire escape and pauses on a rooftop, feeling nauseous at what she'd witnessed. After a few deep breaths she makes her way home and crawls in bed. Tomorrow night she'd pay a visit to the Joker and see what could be done about Harley's predicament._

John Constantine had been drawn to Gotham by a deep disturbance in the balance of magic. Constantine had been hunting the Enchantress since her release and possession of June Moone, he'd just missed her when Flag originally brought her in for Task Force X. John arrived in Gotham and tracked the witch to the Joker's building. He arrives just in time to see Flag carrying an injured June Moone to a chopper and out of his reach.

"Bloody hell!" John lights a cigarette and starts interviewing people in the crowd, asking what they'd seen. Instead of information on the Enchantress he gets the story of the Joker losing it for real this time and killing many of his tenants before evading the cops and special forces. Constantine knew better this reeked of Amanda Waller she'd been trying to recruit him for ages but his magical wards protected him from even her kind of persuasion. He managed to slip inside the Joker's building after the car chase started and scoured the building for anything that could lead him to the Enchantress. He'd found tiny traces of what had been puddles of her blood in the garage but Waller's cleanup crew had gotten to it first John couldn't use it to track her. Whoever shot the Enchantress was in the Joker's car and most likely still had fresh blood on them. John watches in defeat as the Joker's car speeds away.

The Joker floors it out of the garage and ruthlessly breaks through the perimeter set around his building. He nearly runs over a man in a trench coat with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth but the man rolls out of the way and looks up to see the Joker and his posse speeding away.

"What was that," Frost rolls down a window and sees the Batmobile "Boss we've got company!"

The moment Bruce Wayne saw the news he suited up and went to face the Joker once and for all. Batman floors the gas and comes up on the Joker's rear, trying to run him off the road. Harley leans out a window and starts shooting. Batman gets ready to use the Batmobile's guns and looks up to see a third car in the chase. Poison Ivy was behind the wheel of a stolen taxi and ready to exact vengeance on the Joker and Batman. Ivy rams the Batmobile viciously while Batman tries to outrun her. The Joker uses Ivy's arrival to gain speed and distance, as if on autopilot he heads for Gotham Cemetery. A big open space would give him a battlefield and room to escape capture.

"Puddin we gotta keep moving!" Harley cries as the Joker drives deeper into the cemetery.

"Not until I take care of Bats!" the Joker gets out of the car with Harley and Frost in tow and they spread out, waiting to trap Batman. A few moments later the Batmobile comes roaring into view with Ivy right on his ass. Batman pumps the brakes and Ivy's taxi rear-ends him crumbling the vehicle and temporarily putting Ivy out of the fight. Batman sees that the Joker's car is empty and whirls just in time to stop Harley from putting a knife in his back. Harley blocks a punch and slashes viciously with the knife before cartwheeling away and disappearing again. Before the Bat can recover Frost pops out from behind a gravestone and fires his handgun into the Bat's armor.

"Come closer Batsy!" Bruce can hear the Joker's voice but he can't see him. A sudden fog had settled over their battlefield giving the villains an advantage. Batman whirls trying to locate the Joker. He'd forgotten about Ivy at his own peril. Pamela pulls herself from the wrecked taxi and uses her power to have a tree snatch up Batman. Branches twist around Batman's ankles and pull until he's dangling upside down from the tree.

"Be a good Bat and hang here," Ivy pinches his cheek "The Joker is mine!"

"I don't think so Pammy!" Harley comes out of the mist and attacks Ivy. Being immune to Ivy's powers allows Harley to tackle her and get the knife up against her throat.

"What are you waiting for," Ivy snarls "Do it!"

"You're my only friend," Harley knocks her out with the knife's handle "But I can't let you kill Mr. J!"

Harley stands up and dusts herself off. Jonny and the Joker become visible walking out of the mist. The Clown Prince comes skipping up to the defenseless Batman and spins him.

"Harl go get your bat," The Joker cackles "I wanna see if there's candy inside!"

"I got it boss," Jonny holds up the bat "Let's crack this piñata and get the hell out of here!"

Batman was cornered and out of allies. The Joker and Harley were going to beat him to a pulp and unmask him, death was a better fate.

"Oh Jonny you always know just what I need," Joker takes a warmup swing "Batter up!"

The Joker gets ready to take another swing when a whip comes out of nowhere and wraps around the bat, wrenching it out of his hands. A figure in all black leather drops from the tree and in a few short moments this stranger in a catsuit has the Joker, Harley and Jonny knocked out. Batman jerks his head around, trying to see his rescuer.

"Selina!" the Bat cries out. Could the Catwoman still be alive?

"Sorry mate," a man emerges from the mist "You'll have to settle this another time."

"Who are you?" the Bat barks.

"Nobody you'll remember," the man blows dust in the Bat's face "Have a nice nap!"

After Batman succumbs to the sleeping spell the man turns to deal with the Joker and sees the villains are awake. Awake and scrambling back into their car. Jonny takes the wheel and in a matter of seconds the Clown Prince and his driver are gone. "Bugger!" Constantine lights himself another cigarette and sees Poison Ivy knocked out in the dirt. "Well hello love!"

John can hear the law closing in so he throws Ivy over his shoulder and leaves Batman to fend for himself. Batman wakes up a few minutes later to clever little hands trying to free him from the tree.

"Selina," the Bat says groggily "How can you be here?"

The woman in the catsuit pulls down her goggles revealing pink eyes. Batman gasps, why was the White Rabbit masquerading as Catwoman?

"Ugh I don't get it," Rabbit frees Batman from the tree "Why are you and the Joker so Cat-crazy?"

"Why are you helping me?" Batman gets to his feet.

"Payback obviously," Rabbit snaps "You like my new costume?"

"Why pretend to be Catwoman," the Bat snarls "You're defiling her memory!"

"Can we do this later," Rabbit teleports to the passenger side of the Batmobile "The cops will be here any second!"

Batman glares at Rabbit and nods for her to get in. Feeling utterly defeated, Batman drives back to the Batcave and uses the secret entrance so Rabbit wouldn't realize he'd brought her to Wayne manor. Needing time to think, Batman locks Rabbit in the same cube he'd kept Selina in and leaves her there. The White Rabbit watches Batman leave and giggles to herself smoothing her hands down the catsuit. Other than the mysterious man from the cemetery everything was going according to plan. Waller now had eyes on the Batcave and could manipulate Batman's actions through Rabbit.

John Constantine brings the fabled Poison Ivy back to her mansion using a simple tracking spell that was designed to lead the lost home. He'd caught another taxi and convinced the driver Ivy was just passed out drunk. They arrive at the mansion and John carries Ivy to the front door. He waves at the cabbie waiting until he's out of sight before trying to pick the front door's deadbolt. The door swings open and Paola stands there openmouthed.

"What you do to her?" Paola yells as John pushes past her into the house.

"I pulled her out of a bloody battle!" Constantine wanders into the study and lays Ivy out on a couch. He locks the door behind him and waits for Ivy to wake. From what he knew of Gotham's criminals Poison Ivy would know where Harley and the Joker were hiding. Then John could collect a sample of the Enchantress' blood and resume tracking her. Ivy wakes up back in her house not happy to have a guest.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you where you sit!" Ivy stands up and looms over John.

Constantine just grins his devilishly handsome smile and lights another cigarette.

"I rescued you," he says smugly "From that barmy Clown and the Bat."

"Why what do you want?" Ivy sits down across from him.

"I need to know where the Joker and his friends went," John blows a cloud of smoke "That's all and a cup of tea would be nice."

"He's probably holed up in one of his clubs," Ivy scribbles the address for Selina's old loft on a piece of paper "Or this address see yourself out and never come back."

Constantine takes the piece of paper and drops his cigarette in an expensive looking vase. Before Ivy can clobber him he gets a window open and disappears into the night. Ivy runs to the window to see where he'd gone but Constantine was already in a cab headed back to Gotham.

"Birds," John says to the driver "They're all bleeding bonkers!"

"You're telling me man." the driver sighs.

Without being told Jonny drives his employer to Selina Kyle's old loft. It was the last place left for the Clowns to lick their wounds. All of Gotham's cops and bounty hunters were back on the Joker hunt after his most recent crime, slaying more than half of his tenants. Gotham didn't know that Waller had set the Clown Prince up to take the fall. Harley and the Joker come into Selina's loft with Jonny trailing behind them. It was strange being here with the Cat dead even Harley regretted having Selina killed. The Cat had rescued Harley and reunited her with her Puddin, why had Harley let their mad love strike down such a loyal ally? The Joker goes into the bathroom and sighs when he sees the mirror he'd broken the night before the Cat's death was set in motion. Harley sends Jonny out for food and booze before joining the Joker in the shower. He was leaning against the tile wall letting the green dye fade out of his hair. Harley wraps her arms around him and for a moment the Joker lets Harley comfort him. He'd lost the penthouse today and an opportunity to kill off the Bat. Both Clowns are startled by a knock at the door and come rushing out of the shower to see it was only Jonny. Frost covers his eyes and plops into a chair.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Frost grumbles as the Joker and Harley get dressed. Frost had returned with a pizza and a bottle of cheap vodka. The Joker cringes at the cheap booze and announces that he was going to get a real drink. He ignores Harley begging him not to go and puts on a hat and the jacket Frost had been wearing when he shot the Enchantress. The Joker slams the door on his way out and hurries down the stairs before Harley can follow. The Clown Prince walks trying to quiet his mind and stops at the closest dive bar. He can see through a window that it was empty except for the bartender and one patron. The Joker pulls down his hat to hide his tattoos and walks into the bar. He sits on a stool and motions for a drink. The bartender puts a shot glass in front of him and fills it with top shelf liquor. The Clown Prince downs the shot and looks up to see the other man sitting at the bar had scooted over and was sitting next to him.

"Two more old son," the man tells the bartender "John Constantine nice to meet you."

The Joker narrows his eyes at Constantine and throws back another shot.

"Do you know who I am?" the Joker snarls quietly. He signals for the bartender to leave the bottle and pours himself another shot.

"You're that Clown git," Constantine lights a cigarette "Want one?" he offers the pack to the Joker.

"Those things will kill you," the Joker giggles "But not as fast as I can!"

The Joker smashes the bottle on the bar and uses it to kill the bartender, stabbing it into his turned back. Instead of bleeding out the bartender vanishes like a ghost. The Joker catches a glimpse of his face and realizes the same man he had just killed was still sitting next to him. Constantine blows a cloud of smoke and winks at the Joker.

"Bi-location," he says simply "The power to be in two places at once I had a feeling you'd try to kill me."

"Oh I like you," the Joker cackles "You looking for a job?"

"I work alone," Constantine hops over the bar and gets another bottle "I do have a proposal for you."

"Now this I have to hear!" the Joker leans on the bar grinning away as John lines up more shot glasses.

"I need that jacket you're wearing," John pours more shots "In exchange I'll owe you a favor."

"What kind of favor?" the Joker was intrigued

"The magical kind." The two men toast and do a shot. The Joker sheds Jonny's jacket and dangles it in John's face.

"Hocus pocus me and it's yours." the Joker waits for Constantine to make his next move.

"Lift up your shirt," John puts out his cigarette "Come on mate just do it."

"Are you flirting with me?" the Joker waggles his eyebrows and lifts the shirt. Constantine shushes him and finds a bare patch of skin on his abdomen. He chants a few words and a new tattoo appears where the blank skin had been. It was a mix of symbols from different religions and ancient languages. The Joker wrinkles his nose. "Not really my style Houdini!"

"It's more than a pretty tattoo mate," Constantine goes back to drinking "The next time someone means to harm you it'll glow and heat up the closer they get."

"All this for a blood stained jacket?" the Joker lets Constantine have the jacket with June's blood on it. Suddenly, the Joker feels the tattoo start to heat up.

"I'd shake a leg if I were you," Constantine smirks "Gotham PD just received a tip on the Joker's location."

"You sir," the Joker waggles a finger in John's face "Are a class act!"

The Joker howls with laughter on his way out the door. He could have easily stayed and killed the mysterious mage but the Joker saw another Batman in him. Using the tattoo as a guide, the Joker easily dodges cops without leading them back to Selina's loft. He comes back through the door causing Jonny and Harley to nearly jump out of their skins.

"Puddin where'd you go?" Harley presses up against him and searches his eyes.

"To secure our future," the Joker says mysteriously. Jonny and Harley share looks of confusion. "Let's just say we've got magic on our side and I'm going to use it to rebuild my empire!"

 **Author's note: So sorry it took so long to update I had hardcore writer's block and I did some serious research to further the plot of this story. With the introduction of the Enchantress and magic I couldn't resist a Constantine chapter. Please review I need to know if anyone's still reading after being gone so long. This story is sadly drawing to a close so if you have cameo or flashback requests post them now! The plot's getting really complex even for me please pm me if you notice any mistakes or contradictions for a moment I thought I was misspelling Nygma in every chapter. Thanks so much for reading what was your favorite moment in this chapter?**


	28. Ballroom Blitz

The aftermath of Waller's genocidal field day of a mission in Gotham left a mushroom cloud of chaos over the rest of the world. Gotham was forced to declare a state of emergency after falling into complete anarchy. Belle Reve was lost and Waller had gone dark or was being held prisoner in her own prison. The military wouldn't come anywhere near Gotham after what Waller's mission had set into motion. There was simply no one left to help poor Batsy fight the good fight. Superman was dead in his grave and the rest of the Justice League had their hands full. Every now and then the Green Arrow would pay a visit to Batman, help out in Gotham for a day or two but Oliver Queen always returned to Star City. It had been ages since they were all in the same place at the same time, Wonder Woman had left to grieve alone after the Man of Steel's funeral. She was probably on a beach somewhere with Steve Trevor. Batman was working full time in Gotham to make the city safe again but he was overwhelmed by this uprising of villains and his only assistance was the White Rabbit. Bruce had met with the "Bat Family" in secret and sent each one of them away from Gotham on wild goose chases disguised as missions. Batman couldn't risk losing a member of his family in this hell Amanda Waller had left behind. Waller's mission had backfired in the most epic way the Clowns were now untouchable and ruling Gotham. If the Enchantress had never come to Gotham Constantine never would have met the Joker. In one short month, the Joker was able to rally his loyalists and fanatics forming the JPS (Joker Protection Squad) his own private militia. Gotham PD was outnumbered and outgunned they were forced to surrender or be killed so many once-clean cops now served the Joker out of fear. Word on the street was that the Clown Prince had psychic powers, some believed he could even see the future. The Joker had evolved from a legend into a god. When the Clown Prince walked into a room he seemed to know exactly who was armed and who wasn't. Many had tried to put knives in the Joker's back and failed because he always felt it coming. There were even rumors he'd had eyes surgically implanted into the back of his head. Only the Joker's partner and lover Harley Quinn knew about the protection charm John Constantine had given him during his time in Gotham. Constantine had left a mess in his wake as usual. Harley and the Joker had been brought lower than ever before, living in Selina's old loft with Frost as a roommate and planning petty robberies to survive. The Joker had promised Harley an empire and now she had it. The Clowns moved back into the penthouse like nothing ever happened. Grin and Bare it had been rebuilt and revamped now that the Joker had his old territories back and plenty of new ones. Penguin had even reopened the Iceberg and it was the good old days for Gotham's super villains once again. There were only enough cops to keep Arkham and Blackgate secure, they kept to themselves and the Joker let them babysit his enemies. Commissioner Gordon was forced to go into hiding with his family, he was the only cop to refuse to bow to the Joker. Instead of destroying Gotham the Mad King decided it would be far more entertaining to have Gotham rip itself to shreds while the Dark Knight watched, helpless. Drugs and gangs flood the streets breeding violence and death. The Joker began holding parties again at his clubs and casinos where regular citizens came in and degenerates came out. Gotham was partying while the world burned. Which brings us back to Batman. Bruce Wayne's lack of allies lead to the White Rabbit becoming his new partner in crime fighting. While they were out on the street Rabbit dressed like Catwoman to conceal her identity from the Joker. The Catwoman sightings drove the Joker even madder sometimes he'd go on benders chasing the ghost of Selina Kyle. Rabbit didn't know if Waller was watching her or not, she hadn't received any further orders through the contact lenses Waller had put in her eyes and maybe that was a good thing. White Rabbit was having fun at Batman's side sometimes she even got to feel like a hero. All good things must end and for Rabbit that happened precisely one month after the Enchantress came to Gotham. It was a normal night for Batman and Rabbit, they were out on patrol when the Batmobile picked up chatter from a jewelry store robbery, the very same one Joker favored when he had bling made for himself and Harley. The owner was working on a special piece for Harley and a very ambitious thief had broken in to steal it. Rabbit pulls up the Cat hood to cover her hair and throws Batman a smile. By the time they make it to the scene the place had been ransacked and the owner was dead.

"Careful," Bruce grunts "We may not be alone."

"I'm not seeing any heat signatures," Rabbit's goggles had been upgraded "Where's the murder weapon?"

Batman kneels by the dead man and examines his wounds. On closer inspection he finds the tip of some sort of weapon embedded in the man's throat. Rabbit pulls it out with some tweezers and bags the piece of metal.

"Why target the Joker's jeweler?" Batman takes the bag from Rabbit and inspects it.

"Street cred obviously," Rabbit's sensitive ears pick up a sort of humming "Do you hear that?"

A streak of red lightning rushes the jewelry shop and turns everything upside down in a matter of seconds. Batman sighs and crosses his arms.

"Shouldn't you be in Central City?" Batman speaks to the blur. The Flash comes screeching to a halt and turns around as if he had just noticed Batman.

"You know me just passing through," the Flash beams at Rabbit "Have you guys seen a dude with boomerangs and whoa wait a second you're dead!"

"Thanks for reminding me." Batman mutters

"I was going to pay my respects but it looks like there's no need," the Flash hugs Rabbit "Look after this one Catwoman he's a keeper!"

"I'll do my best." Rabbit is too star-struck to say much else.

"Oh sorry I need to take this," the Flash grabs the evidence bag from Rabbit "I'll visit again soon hang in there Bats!"

The room vibrates as the Flash makes his exit. Rabbit gapes and impulsively gives Batman a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." she says as they get back in the Batmobile

"For what?" Batman was forever a cynic .

"When I'm out here on the streets with you I get to be a hero," Rabbit pauses "and I got to meet the Flash come on that was epic!"

Rabbit gets a smile out of Batman and she turns her head to look out the window. In one blink, everything goes wrong. Rabbit can feel her nano bomb come online along with the contacts. Waller was alive and calling her asset back to Belle Reve.

 **Return to base at once.** The message through the contacts read **Nano bomb will detonate if you do not return by 22:00 hours.**

Whatever was happening at Belle Reve had Waller desperate. White Rabbit had been living in the Batcave, learning hand-to-hand combat from the Bat himself. In all that time she'd never uncovered the Bat's identity. Rabbit wanted to cry she had a bunk in the Batcave and her own suit it was just starting to feel like home. Too heartbroken to say goodbye to her new life, Rabbit leaves in the wee hours of the morning. The contact lenses give her coordinates and she teleports to an abandoned airfield where a single helicopter is waiting for her. Rabbit casts one last look back at Gotham and climbs in the chopper. A samurai woman is behind the controls, her face is covered by a white mask with a red circle on the forehead. She has a katana strapped to her back and she doesn't speak as Rabbit straps herself in. There was one more passenger a man with a trench coat and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Pardon Love," Constantine is handcuffed to his seat "Got a light?"

` "Shut up," Rabbit tuns away "Don't talk to me unless it's about the mission."

Katana fires up the helicopter and gets them up in the air. Luckily, Katana had literally been in space when Belle Reve fell or she'd be trapped inside with Flag and the others.

Now that the Joker was running Gotham he fancied himself a king. The penthouse was overflowing with weapons, high fashion and whatever the hell else the Joker and Harley wanted. Tonight the Mad King was throwing a party that would solidify the foundations of his empire. Anyone that dared to oppose the Crazy King of Crime would pledge their loyalty or die. Even Hugo Strange was terrified of the magic the Joker was rumored to possess. Strange still ran Arkham but the Joker decided who came in and out. At first Jonny and Harley thought the Joker had his brains scrambled even further but stood behind him anyway and reaped the benefits. The conspiracy that once manipulated Joker and his people like chess pieces were now the ones on the board and not behind it. Instead of holding his "coronation" at one of his clubs the Joker insisted Penguin host the party at the newly renovated Iceberg Lounge. Anyone that hadn't sworn their loyalty to the Joker yet was getting one last chance to appear and beg to join him. Poison Ivy and Commissioner Gordon were expected to make an appearance tonight along with a handful of other rebels that just wouldn't play the Joker's game. Harley dresses to kill for the event, going for a fierce look rather than regal in a tiny strapless dress that looked like a joker card. The dress itself was metallic red and black with bling to outline the joker designs on the front and back . She'd gotten long black and red hair extensions that made for adorable pigtails. The Joker zips up the dress from behind while Harley leans on the counter in their bathroom. The Joker finishes with the zipper and grabs Harley by the waist, grinding his hips up against her.

"We have time," Harley turns around "We're always fashionably late."

"Please don't," Frost sticks his head in the room "Penguin's blowing up our phones and I'm so tired of seeing you naked, boss!"

The Joker spanks Harley and she giggles. Harley watches her man, her god of chaos saunter into their closet and pick out a leather jacket covered with purple crystals.

"Harl warpaint time," Joker sits in front of the mirror "Make me look like I'm not fucking around!"

"Ain't he dreamy," Harley says to Frost "I've got it Mr. J!"

Harley gives the Joker shadows around his eyes contouring with a brush to give the illusion of his eyes bulging. She finishes the look with a shade of lipstick so deep purple it appears black at first glance. Joker gives her hand a purple kiss and they head for the elevator with Frost who is busy on the phone running the event. After the Joker's return to power one of the first things he did was purchase another Jokermobile, a perfect replica. Harley and the Joker hop in the flashy red car with Frost following them in an unmarked SUV. The moment the Jokermobile screeches out of the garage the Gotham streets grow tense. The nightlife hoots and hollers, waving at their new king and queen. Scared faces peek out from behind windows. Batman couldn't be everywhere at once and tonight held an ominous air. The Joker was keyed up for a night of mischief and murder. Penguin had spared no expense on this party for his new overlord, the Iceberg Lounge had been given a makeover and Penguin was allowed to stay in business despite his past transgressions against the Joker. From the outside the ballroom glittered with rainbows of flickering lights and crystals adorning nearly everything. Harley had planned the theme for this party and given Penguin very specific instructions. The Joker had long ago developed a thing for the bling so Harley made the theme "all that glitters" and sent out invitations telling guests to come dressed in their sparkliest attire. Jonny Frost rolls up first and gets out of his car. A gorgeous redhead in a shimmery dress takes his keys for him and Jonny realizes all the valets are beautiful women dressed as different colored jewels. The Joker parks at the front door and looks over at Harley. She was staring out the window openmouthed clearly moved that all her hard work had turned out so beautifully.

"Paging Doctor Quinzel," the Joker grins "She has a party to attend."

"Come on Puddin," Harley opens her door "I'm ready to dance!"

The moment Harley and the Joker emerge from the car they get swarmed by reporters and Clown groupies. Frost and a company of the Joker's men keep the crowd back so the Clowns can make it through the front door. Penguin is at his regular table wearing a shiny tie with his usual undertaker look and he stands once he sees the guests of honor arrive. A hush falls over the crowd as Harley and the Joker walk in opposite directions, completely silent with blank expressions. After doing a lap around the silent ballroom the Joker comes to a stop in the middle of the dance floor. Harley saunters over to him and he snakes an arm around her hips.

"What do you think Sweets?" the Joker asks nonchalantly. Harley grins up at him before casting her gaze at the Penguin.

"Oh Puddin look at poor Oswald," Harley cackles and crooks her finger for Penguin to approach them "Don't look so nervous, Ossie!"

Penguin comes hobbling over and grits his teeth into a smile.

"I hope this means we can move forward," Penguin bows his head "and this event is everything you hoped it to be?"

Harley and the Joker share a look before they both burst out laughing.

"We're cool," the Joker turns to the crowd "Harl you know the two saddest words in the English language?"

Penguin lets out a sigh of relief and signals for champagne to be brought out.

"No Mr. J I don't." Harley snatches a blinged-out champagne glass from one of the waitresses moving around the room.

"What party?" the Joker takes Harley's glass and raises it. Harley giggles as the room laughs uncomfortably and drinks a toast to the Joker's reign. The spell of fear cast by the Joker's arrival is broken and the crowd starts to relax. This time the Joker has a private platform set up for himself and elite guests on the ballroom's second story balcony so he could look down upon his subjects. After mingling and having a dance with Harley the Joker leaves her on the dance floor and goes upstairs with Jonny to talk business. Commissioner Gordon was yet to show his face anywhere in Gotham and Poison Ivy hadn't turned up yet either. After tonight the Joker's men would hunt them down along with Batman and whoever that was wearing Selina's suit. Harley works the crowd until she ends up near the bar on the back wall. The Clown Princess gets another glass of champagne and spots Killer Frost sitting on a barstool looking bored. She was wearing a sparkly blue one-shouldered dress and her hair was longer than ever. Harley comes up to her grabbing another glass on the way and pops up in the ice queen's face.

"Look at you," Frost takes the glass "You're looking more psycho than ever."

"I know right," Harley clinks glasses with her "Come dance with me."

"Ugh Harley don't make me," Frost groans "I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"Please Louise," Harley pouts "All my super villain chick friends are dead or mad at me."

"Well when you put it like that." Killer Frost puts her glass down and lets Harley lead her into the crowd. The Joker looks down from the balcony and grins, happy to see Harley was moving on from her friendship with Ivy. Harley Quinn and Killer Frost attract a lot of attention on the dance floor. Harley wiggles her hips at Louise and Killer Frost spins, whipping her hair in Harley's face. The duo have a giggle and stumble back to the bar together. They order a round of diamond martinis which are exactly what they sound like. Martinis with a low carat diamond studded toothpick because the Joker could afford it and he wanted everyone to know it. Harley could have danced and drunk all night but this party was a disguise for something much darker. The room falls silent again and Harley turns to see what had caused the sudden hush. Her best friend Poison Ivy had decided to show up better late than never. Pamela Lillian Isely comes into the Iceberg and stops when she spots the Joker. She's forced to look up to him on the balcony and their eyes lock as he glares down at her.

"I should.." Harley doesn't finish her sentence as she gets up and walks away from Killer Frost.

"Oh you definitely should." Killer Frost takes her drink and disappears into the crowd.

Ivy had dressed for the event in a soft pale green gown encrusted with crystals that formed a shiny floral pattern. if she was going to die she'd be as beautiful in death as she'd been in life.

"Hello Pammy," the Joker calls down mocking Ivy "Ready to kiss and make up?"

"You should have said there would be kissing in the invitation I would have come sooner." Ivy takes a step forward and the crowd shrinks back. Killer Frost lets out a giggle and quickly covers her mouth. The Joker mounts the railing and comes sliding down to the ballroom's first floor landing a few yards from Ivy. His tattoo from Constantine was burning Poison Ivy was certainly here to kill the Clown Prince.

"Time to kiss the ring," Joker holds out his hand "Or I can kill you while Harley watches!"

"I will never submit to you," Ivy spreads her arms "Do it!"

The Joker looks around for Harley and realizes she had vanished. He absentmindedly touches the tattoo wincing at the agony Ivy's presence was causing him.

"Jonny put her on ice," the Joker signals Frost "and someone find Harley!"

While everyone had been watching the Joker and Poison Ivy's standoff Harley Quinn had vanished. She was making her way to Ivy when someone in the crowd knocked her out from behind. Harley comes to in the bathroom with her mouth gagged. A set of slender tanned legs in black six inch stilettos step into her line of vision and Harley Quinn looks up into the face of Selina Kyle. She was wearing a fancy jewel adorned mask over half her face but Harley would recognize the true Selina anywhere. Selina holds up her finger for Harley to be quiet and makes sure the door is locked before crouching in front of Harley.

"Sorry I knocked you out but your boyfriend was going to kill Ivy." Selina removes Harley's gag.

"Selina what the fuck how in the name of all that is villainy are you still alive? Harley gapes.

"I'm going to fill you in on everything," Selina pulls Harley to her feet "But we need to save Ivy first!"

"Why turn up now," Harley snarls "Mr. J went even more bonkers after you..died?"

"Harley there's no time," Selina starts pulling the catsuit out of her purse "Are you in or should I knock you back out?"

"In please!" Harley watches the door while Selina changes. Harley's love for Ivy rivaled her love for the Joker. There had to be a way to fix what Harley had done when she'd ordered Selina's death. There just had to be.

 **Author's note : Sorry it's been so long I hate ending stories. Thanks so much for reading and liking this story. I was going to reveal Catwoman didn't really die in the final chapter as a cameo but due to popular demand I made her a story regular again. I know things are weird with the magic I got the idea from the comic Bombshells where the Joker is into voodoo. Hopefully this chapter smooths out the weirdness. Anyway please review and leave me any theories on where Catwoman has been and what could possibly be happening at Belle Reve?**


	29. Heart of Ice

_Selina Kyle opens her eyes and gulps in oxygen. The last thing she remembered was bleeding out in the Batmobile after her identity had been revealed to Batman. Where was she? The Cat tries to sit up and hits her head, she was trapped in some sort of metal coffin. Dear god she was in the morgue._

 _"Help!" Selina cries out and starts kicking trying to break out of the cold metal box. Suddenly, the panel opens and someone pulls her gurney out of the wall. She rolls off the gurney and lands on her knees ,exhausted and unable to fight. Selina looks up to see who had freed her and is shocked when she realizes it's Commissioner Gordon._

 _"Hello Catwoman," Gordon extends a hand and helps her up "You're safe I'm going to get you out of here."_

 _"How did you know I'd revive?" Selina's mind reels._

 _"I didn't," Gordon gestures for her to follow "But I thought I'd wait and see if the rumors were true."_

 _"If the Joker finds out I'm alive he'll hunt me down," Selina follows Gordon outside "Best we part ways."_

 _"The Clown has a soft spot for you," Gordon goes to his car "I want to hide you until the time is right to make a move against him."_

 _"I need to go to Batman he needs to know I'm alive!" Selina pauses, trying to make up her mind. The Joker had to be stopped before Batman got a chance to break his rule and violate everything the Bat symbol stood for._

 _"Do you really think that's wise," Gordon pleads with her "Joker won the war with the crime families you showing up could start another one."_

 _"So what's your play?" Selina decides to get in the car with Gordon and hear him out._

 _"I'm taking you to my safe house," Gordon starts driving "No one will be the wiser and you can recover in peace."_

 _"Then what?" the Cat was exhausted it would be a few days before she would be at full strength again. Each death was harder to revive from and being shot so many times took a huge toll on Selina's life force._

 _"Then we use you as bait to set a trap for the Joker," Gordon looks over at Selina "Are you up for this?"_

 _"I'll tell you after a meal and a shower." Selina eventually falls asleep on the lengthy car ride. Gordon drives in circles making it impossible to tell where exactly in Gotham the safe house was located. Selina decides to spend one night with Gordon's family and after that the nights blur into weeks. Barbara Gordon, Jim's wife becomes a dear friend and Selina bonds with their teenaged daughter. There was something oddly familiar about the girl but Selina never quite makes the connection and Barbara's parents decide she'd be safer out of the country. Her parents didn't know Batman had sent Batgirl on a mission to keep her safe from the Joker. Gotham grows more unstable every day and the Cat watches her former employer through the news. Selina only leaves once, when she sees the Joker's building is under attack. The Clown Prince didn't hallucinate Catwoman coming to his rescue, Selina suited up that day and rushed to the penthouse. The mysterious military outfit certainly wasn't there to help Gotham and Selina would rather see the Joker in power than whatever this rogue branch of the government had planned for her city. All good things must come to an end and for Selina that time had been like living a dream. Waller's mission in Gotham leaves the city in a state of devastation and the Joker takes over Gotham with ease. Gotham PD is forced to surrender to the Joker's militia, putting Jim into full time hiding with his wife and Selina. When the invitations for Joker's coronation party went out, Selina knew she'd be attending. She also knew she wouldn't be returning to the safe house and her time with Gordon and his family was over. Selina had sewed herself a new catsuit and Jim Gordon had collected her possessions from the hospital after she "died" it was time for the Catwoman to rise from the dead. The night of the party Selina dons a shimmering black cocktail dress with a pair of killer stilettos and a feathered mask covered in crystals that would conceal her identity. She rolls up the suit and whip packing her alter ego's clothes into a tiny clutch purse._

 _"You're not coming back this time are you?" Barbara Gordon was standing in the threshold of Selina's room._

 _"Mrs. Gordon please don't be sad," Selina pulls down her mask "I can get through to the Joker or at least distract him from hunting you and Jim down."_

 _"There's no need to die at the Joker's hand again," Barbara comes into the room and starts pinning Selina's hair up "You could leave Gotham and start a new life."_

 _"The man I love is tied to this city" Selina admires her hair in the mirror "Thank you for welcoming me into your home and nursing me back to health."_

 _"I can't argue with true love," Mrs. Gordon sighs "Go find your Batman and help him defeat the Joker."_

 _Selina turns and hugs Mrs. Gordon like it was the last time they'd ever see one another. Selina didn't have it in her to say goodbye to Jim. Selina was a stranger when he brought her home to hide with his family and lick her wounds. The Cat grew up an orphan in the Gotham streets she'd never experienced what it was like to be part of a family and for a brief time the Gordons had allowed her to live out that fantasy. This past month had been dream-like and Selina was heartbroken to be woken from such a sweet dream. Selina Kyle looks back at Barbara one more time then she cracks open a window and vanishes into the night._

The White Rabbit had fallen asleep on the chopper ride back to Belle Reve, leaving Katana to be annoyed by Constantine and his attempts to flirt while she was trying to pilot. All hell had quite literally broken loose inside the prison's walls and Amanda Waller was nowhere to be found. Rabbit was the last one to make any form of contact with her, only Waller could have activated Rabbit's nano-bomb and sent that message ordering her to return to base. Rabbit's mission in Gotham was going exactly as planned Waller wouldn't have pulled her from the mission unless she needed Rabbit's powers to get herself out of a pinch. Katana had been fighting a battle in another galaxy when she was summoned by Rick Flag with orders to apprehend John Constantine and give Rabbit a lift to Belle Reve. Capturing Constantine had been difficult but Katana was being motivated by concern for her superior and best friend, Colonel Flag. Unbeknownst to Katana, Constantine was exactly where he wanted to be. These goons would lead him straight to the Enchantress and her heart then he could separate the witch from her host and keep the heart from falling into the wrong hands. At last Belle Reve comes into view on the horizon and Katana barks something in Japanese at her passengers. Constantine rattles his handcuffs and nudges the sleeping Rabbit with his foot.

"Albino Girl," John calls out "Rise and shine!"

Rabbit's eyes snap open and lock on the rude British man she'd met when she boarded the helicopter.

"What did you just call me?" Rabbit stops herself from teleporting over to snap his neck. The Joker had implanted a deep violence in Rabbit's heart while she'd been under his spell but her time training with the Bat had taught her to channel that rage into focus.

"Be quiet." Katana says from the pilot's seat. All is silent as the chopper gets closer and closer to Belle Reve. Rabbit looks out a window while Katana searches for somewhere to land. They fly over the prison yard and see the prisoners loose, rioting and ripping each other to shreds. Katana would have to land outside the gates and find a way in without creating a window for prisoners to escape. Once inside the gates there would be no going back, either the mission was successful or Katana and her companions would die trying. She lands the chopper just outside the main gate and gets up from the controls.

"I am not going in there," Rabbit stands up "Not for Waller not for anything It's suicide!"

Katana kneels and opens a metal trunk full of weapons and other gear that would be necessary for a fight. She holds up a phone showing Rabbit that she had been given control over the teleporter's nano explosive.

"You can die here like a coward," Katana's fingers hover over the screen "Or you can fight to survive choose quickly."

John Constantine stands up and drops the handcuffs on the floor. He could have gotten out of them much sooner but Katana scared him and he didn't want to piss her off any further than he already had. John lets out an exaggerated sigh and stretches, breaking the tension between Katana and Rabbit.

"I'm happy to tag along," John starts rooting through the trunk "Let me know when you birds are done bickering."

"Fine," Rabbit gives Katana a dirty look "But I want off of Task Force X when this is over."

Katana doesn't reply, she puts the phone away and gets out of the helicopter. John and Rabbit take a few minutes to arm up, Constantine changes into a suit of military body armor in case he caught a bullet or worse. Rabbit grabs two handguns and a machine gun for thinning out large groups of enemies along with a few blades. She decides against wearing any kevlar or body armor, it would only hinder her movement and she'd need Flash-like reflexes to survive this mission. John hops out of the chopper with Rabbit behind him and they look to Katana for orders. She'd received a transmission from Flag, he was trapped in the medical wing and running out of time.

"Let's move," Katana adjusts her mask "Teleporter we need you to breach the walls."

"My name is Rabbit!" Rabbit's eyes glow red for a split second but she does as commanded. Rabbit's teleportation abilities only stretched so far and she was carrying two extra people which results in the trio materializing right in the middle of the prison riot.

"Pardon love I'm pretty certain this isn't the medical wing!" Constantine starts rolling up his sleeves.

"I need a moment to recharge!" Rabbit already has a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. Katana silently draws her blade, the Soultaker and starts cutting down anyone foolish enough to attack them. John fires a handgun he'd brought from the chopper trying to save his energy and magic for the real fight. Only a few moments pass but it feels like eternity before Rabbit grabs onto her teammates and makes another jump. This time they make it inside and materialize in a hallway just outside the medical wing. Katana holds up a hand for her charges to be silent as she uses a wall panel to open a locked door that would put them in the medical center. Riots didn't happen often at Belle Reve but they did happen what was different this time? Normally the guards would have the prisoners in their cells and locked down by now something was terribly wrong. The door swings open for Katana and they press on. Flag hadn't made contact again and Katana couldn't reach him through her comm.

"Do you guys hear that?" Rabbit can hear a group of prisoners trying to break a door down from deep within the ward. Before her teammates can reply Rabbit grabs them and tries to teleport inside the room the commotion was coming from but she falls short and they end up on the wrong side of the door in a hallway full of pissed off prisoners. Rabbit tries to teleport again and nearly collapses from exhaustion. John and Katana protect Rabbit without her powers they'd be trapped. Rabbit leans on the door and looks through a panel into the room. She could see June unconscious in a hospital bed recovering from the gunshot wounds she'd received in Gotham. Suddenly, the door opens and Rabbit falls through it.

"Katana," Flag had been crouched down hidden from view "Come on!"

Katana whirls and slips through the door with Constantine behind her. John helps Rabbit up and she stumbles over to a chair. It takes both Flag and Katana to get the door shut and locked behind them. Flag had been visiting June when the prison's alarms went off and he was forced to barricade himself in. Constantine looks down at June sleeping peacefully and shakes his head.

"This doesn't make sense," John says to himself "If the Enchantress is here how did the prisoners go barmy?"

"Wish I knew," Flag squeezes Katana's shoulder "Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"It was nothing," Katana sheathes her blade "What now?"

"Now we find Waller," Rabbit stands and holds up her machine gun "We're long overdue for a chat!"

Poison Ivy's arrival at the Iceberg lounge had cast a cloud of tension over the Joker's guests. Jonny Frost moves forward with a company of the Joker's men to subdue Ivy but there was no way in hell the mistress of poison would be captured by Jonny Frost. Ivy pheromone dusts the first few men to come at her and turns them on their commander. The Joker draws a handgun and shoots down the men under Ivy's spell. Killer Frost whips out her phone and starts filming a video of this epic battle to sell to the media for a quick buck. Gotham life wasn't cheap and the media would pay top dollar for an inside look at the Joker's new regime. The party had descended into chaos after the shooting started and Killer Frost doesn't notice Jonny making his way to her until he snatches the phone from her hands and throws it, shattering it into pieces.

"Taking selfies?" Jonny keeps his gun trained between Killer Frost's eyes.

"Get that thing out of my face before I make you into a popsicle!" Killer Frost's hands turn to ice and she reaches for Jonny's gun. A gunshot from the Joker causes both Frosts to jump and look around the ballroom for the Clown Prince. Ivy had her hands full for the moment, being inside without her plants meant she had to take the men down with pheromone dust or poisoned kisses. The Joker appears in the crowd and pops up behind Killer Frost.

"Hello Frosty," Joker winks at Jonny over her shoulder "Ready to audition for a spot in my crew?"

"Do I have a choice?" Killer Frost lowers her hands.

"Of course you do," the Joker laughs maniacally "Capture Poison Ivy or I can put a bullet in your skull!"

"So much for keeping a low profile," Killer Frost turns her attention to Ivy "I do this and you let me leave unharmed."

"Deal," the Joker nods "Now where in the hell did Harley go?"

Chaos ensues as Killer Frost starts firing ice projectiles at Ivy, catching her off-guard. Ivy's powers of seduction only worked on men, the crowd shrinks back against the far wall as the pair face off. Penguin winces at the ballroom being torn apart all over again though this wasn't as bad as having a car come crashing through the front door.

"Don't take this personal," Killer Frost circles Ivy "It was you or me!"

"Bring it you Mr. Freeze groupie!" Ivy puts up her fists and sidesteps another attack. The projectile goes flying into the crowd and nearly hits one of Penguin's girls but Jonny Frost knocks her out of the way. Jonny helps her up and realizes it was the stunning flame haired valet that had parked his car.

"Thank you," the girl smiles at her rescuer "I'm Shelley."

"Go find somewhere to hide," Jonny gives her a little push "This is going to get nasty!"

Shelley gives him a kiss on the cheek before melting back into the crowd. Jonny blushes and mentally chides himself for getting distracted by a beautiful woman at a time like this. He shoves his way through the guests searching for Harley completely puzzled by her sudden disappearance. The Joker watches the fight between Poison Ivy and Killer Frost with absolute mirth, creeping closer and closer to Ivy while she was busy trying not to freeze to death. Finally, Killer Frost lands a shot and Ivy shrieks in pain, ripping the icicle out of her shoulder where it had buried itself. Ivy falls to her knees and Killer Frost grabs her wrists, making handcuffs out of ice. Ivy tries to smash them against the floor but the duel was over. Ivy hears the safety click off a gun right by her ear and looks up to see the Joker with a gun pointed at her head.

"What are you waiting for?" Ivy looks up defiantly.

"Excellent question," Joker fingers the trigger "Any last words?"

"Jokes," comes a familiar voice "You've been a very bad clown I'm back to haunt you!"

Selina Kyle's voice bounces around the huge open room. The Joker whirls with his gun, trying to focus on a figure in black leather maneuvering through the crowd. Catwoman moves so fast the Joker's guests gape and watch in awe. Everyone thought the Catwoman sightings were a hoax, when she finally comes to a stop standing on the balcony railing the crowd spooks and a majority of the party guests cut and run. Selina provides enough of a distraction for Harley to come cartwheeling from her hiding spot to Ivy's side.

"Pammy are you ok?" Harley uses her gun's handle to smash the ice-cuffs.

"Not for long!" Ivy and Harley stand back-to-back as the Joker's militia close in on them. The Joker was completely absorbed with catching Catwoman and making it so she could never escape from him again.

"Back up," Harley yells at her men "That's an order!"

"Out of the way Harley!" Jonny Frost comes at Harley from behind and grabs her wrists, dragging her away from Ivy so his men could finish what Killer Frost started. Time seems to stop as Harley breaks free from Jonny's grip and sets herself up to perform a flip. Harley takes thee steps for momentum and flips over Ivy's head, landing right in front of Ivy and making herself a human shield.

"Hold your fire!" Frost yells but it's too late, one of his henchmen had popped a round at Ivy and Harley lands just in time to take the bullet.

"No!" Ivy shrieks as Harley collapses at her feet bleeding profusely. Catwoman and the Joker freeze, looking down in horror as a pool of blood forms under Harley's limp frame. "Not again damn it not again!" Ivy screams and holds Harley in her arms. The Joker makes his way down the stairs with Catwoman following right behind him. The Cat's rescue plan for Ivy had gotten Harley shot. The Clown Prince raises his gun and shoots down the goon that had shot Harley along with a few more for good measure. The Joker shoves Ivy away from Harley and looks her over trying to see where the bullet had landed. Harley coughs up blood and tries to speak but a lung had been punctured and was filling up with blood. Catwoman and Poison Ivy stand behind the Joker and watch helplessly. Once again Harley was in mortal danger from loving the Joker and protecting Ivy.

"Jokes she doesn't have much time!" Catwoman kneels by her former employer. The Joker doesn't look up as he strikes Catwoman in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking her out. Selina passes out on the floor next to Harley and the Joker feels something he hadn't felt in a long time, pain. Gut-wrenching heartbreaking pain at seeing his lover and presumed dead best friend out cold in a pool of blood.

"Do something!" the Joker turns his gun back on Ivy.

"I need medical supplies!" Poison Ivy rakes her hands through her hair.

Penguin comes hobbling over now that the shooting had stopped and leans on his umbrella.

"Get her down to the aquarium level," Penguin wrinkles his nose "You'll find what you need in my office."

Ivy and the Joker rush Harley down to the basement, leaving Jonny to deal with the aftermath of Catwoman crashing the party. Jonny cuffs Selina's hands behind her back and throws her over his shoulder before following after the Joker. Harley's sacrifice had saved Ivy's life and the Joker was furious at Harley's display of weakness. If Harley wasn't preoccupied standing at death's door the Joker would have knocked the antihero right out of her.

 **Author's note: Thanks so much for reading please R &R. Did you enjoy the Killer Frost cameo? Where did you think Selina had been hiding this entire time? Leave your favorite character in the reviews along with any comic book or movie moments you'd like to see happen in this story. I had a few more plot points for this chapter but they didn't quite fit so we'll be seeing more Joker/ Cat interaction in the next one and finally find out what's happening at Belle Reve. **


	30. Never Coming Home

**BELLE REVE PENITENTIARY - MEDICAL WING**

"Calm down and speak English!" Colonel Flag watches John Constantine pace the medical unit in absolute panic. Amanda Waller still hadn't made contact so the team she had summoned was trapped inside Belle Reve with no further orders. Katana, John Constantine and the White Rabbit had penetrated Belle Reve and found Flag with a comatose June. Constantine had deduced that the Enchantress was dormant inside June's body which only added to their list of problems. The Enchantresses' heart was outside her body and in the worst of hands. The prisoners had been let out of their cells and were going completely berserk only dark magic could have started the frenzy. It would only be a matter of time before the legion of metahuman criminals being kept in Belle Reve busted through the walls into the outside world.

"We need a bloody plan," Constantine lights a cigarette "This is the work of the Enchantress I just don't know how she managed to pull this off while napping!"

"There has to be a way to drop all the prisoners at the same time," Rabbit looks at Flag "Right?"

"There's a panic button of sorts that uses sound waves powerful enough to put down the biggest of monsters," Flag and Katana exchange a look. "But.."

"Spit it out mate!" Constantine blows a cloud of smoke in their direction.

"I checked Waller's office when the alarms went off," Flag fans the smoke "The main one is in there and it had been disabled."

"So Waller was snatched from her office," Rabbit rubs her temples "Let me guess the only other panic button is on her person."

"Whoever grabbed her must have it," Constantine claps his hands together "Probably saving it to clear a path for their big escape."

"We need to get out of here and draw them out." Flag looks out into the hall at the zombie-like prisoners just waiting to take a bite out of the team.

"I was afraid you guys would say something like that," Rabbit stands up and stretches "I could really use a boost right about now hey Flag you got any uppers?"

Constantine had been perusing the medical supplies in June's room for his own personal use, he pockets a few bottles of liquid morphine while the others are talking then he finds bottles of pure adrenaline further down the shelf.

"Easter Bunny," Constantine throws a bottle to Rabbit "Will this do the trick?"

"Finally you do something right," Rabbit inspects the bottle "Look alive everyone my teleporting's going to give you just a tad of whiplash ."

"We don't know where to teleport to." Katana says solemnly.

"There's an inmate here that can track Waller's scent," Flag sits at the foot of June's bed "We need to fix the panic button in Waller's office and un-beserk the prisoners first."

"That's a lovely plan," a voice joins their conversation from the intercom "White Rabbit are you out there?"

Rabbit nearly drops her weapons in shock. She knew the voice that was taunting her over the intercom, only it couldn't be who she thought it was that would be impossible.

"I'm here," Rabbit keeps her voice from shaking "How are you here?"

"I was kissed by an angel," the sing-song voice echoes "I rose from the dead like Lazarus!"

"Bloody hell," Constantine looks at June "She did this before she went under."

"Did what," Flag rounds on Constantine "What did she do to June?"

"Shut up Flag," Rabbit feels the hair on the back of her neck stand up "That's the Riddler on the intercom how is he alive?"

Thanks to Ivy's serum in Harley's system the surgery to retrieve the henchman's bullet goes as smoothly as giving stitches. Well as smoothly as anything can truly go for Harley Quinn, the crazed queen of crime. The Joker lays his partner on the desk in Penguin's office and plants his hands by Harley's shoulders, he wouldn't be going anywhere while Harley's life was on the line. Harley's gunshot wound wasn't his only problem. News of Poison Ivy's appearance had hit the Gotham streets almost instantly creating a frenzy. Every bounty hunter in Gotham is lurking outside the Iceberg Lounge just waiting to take a shot at Ivy and claim the Joker's reward. It was only a matter of time before the mob would decide to bum-rush the place and take Ivy by force. While formidable the Joker's militia was difficult to control protection from the Clown Prince himself might not be enough to save Ivy. Penguin cringes while Pamela works, Harley was bleeding all over his desk and her blood had soaked and ruined his meticulously kept ledger. Penguin was already stressing over a tax season that likely wouldn't even be happening in Gotham that year. Jonny Frost goes up to the ballroom to make sure the front doors haven't been breached and that the Joker's men are following orders. Hiring these idiots was supposed to make Jonny's job easier now he was seriously regretting many of his recent life choices. Jonny Frost finishes with his rounds and turns to go back down to the aquarium floor when the valet he'd saved earlier, Shelley calls out to him. She was sitting alone in a booth with a bottle of vodka and two glasses.

"I think you can clock out." Jonny comes ambling over with his hands in his pockets. Shelley pours him some vodka and pushes the glass toward him.

"What's going on down there?" Shelley takes a gulp from her drink and shudders.

"Gotham Sirens the trifecta are down there," Jonny takes the glass "I suggest you clear out Miss."

"If I didn't know better I'd call you my hero," Shelley stands up and gives Jonny the quickest of kisses "Maybe I'll see you again Mr. Frost."

"Trust me you don't want that to happen." Jonny makes sure the ballroom is secure after Shelley leaves and takes the bottle she'd been drinking from downstairs with him. Penguin's birds squawk at him relentlessly as he strides through the tunnel of glass and ice. Jonny pauses for a moment and yells at them to shut up. Penguin lets Frost into the office and slams the door behind him.

"What did I say about upsetting my birds?" Penguin grabs his cigarettes off his desk and throws them in frustration when he realizes they're soaked with blood.

"Back up boys," Ivy snaps "I'm not going to tell you again!"

Much to the Joker's discomfort, he was standing side by side with Poison Ivy making sure she didn't try anything funny while she worked on Harley. The Clown Prince's enchanted tattoo was on fire from standing so close to a woman that meant him death. Finally, Ivy retrieves the bullet from Harley's lung and sews her sister in chaos up. Once the bullet is out Ivy's serum takes over and Harley Quinn falls into a healing sleep.

"What now Boss?" Frost stands next to Joker and takes a sip from the vodka bottle. Joker takes the bottle and dumps it over Harley's wound, washing the dried blood away so he could watch Harley's accelerated healing. Once his lover was up and kicking the Joker would deal with Harley's foolish antics and put an end to Poison Ivy one way or another.

"Take me to the Cat." Joker strokes Harley's face and tucks her hair extensions behind an ear.

"What about her?" Penguin aims his umbrella at Ivy.

Joker stops himself from visibly cringing as he receives another shockwave of pain from the tattoo reminding him Ivy wanted him dead.

"Lock her up," Joker snarls "Do I have to do everything myself?"

Jonny gives Penguin a smarmy look over the Joker's shoulder. Penguin grumbles but does as the Joker commanded. Ivy doesn't put up a fight, she wanted to be close in case Harley needed her. Frost and the Joker make their exit, Jonny was leading his employer to the spot where he had stashed Selina Kyle. After the Joker knocked her out Frost hog-tied her, carried her down to a storage room and locked her in a huge kennel that was probably used to transport Penguin's pets. Selina had gotten out of the handcuffs and ropes with ease. She was sitting up with her knees drawn in to her chest. The kennel wasn't big enough for her to stand but she had more than a little wiggle room. The Joker makes his entrance with Frost and stands there, just staring down at Selina with a tattooed hand over his mouth.

"Hey boss," Selina sits up on her knees "You clocked me pretty good but it's ok I'm not mad at you."

Rage flares up in the Joker's chest, in that moment he hated the Cat with the fire of a thousand bombs. He hated her for dying and for coming back. He hated the way she had watched over him while she was "dead" and more than anything he hated himself. He hated himself because he knew in his jet-black shriveled up heart that he, the Joker would not kill Catwoman, not again.

"I'll give you two some space," Frost heads for the door "It's good to see you Selina."

The moment the door closes behind Frost the Joker rushes at Selina in the kennel and grips the bars.

"There he is," Selina puts her hands over the Joker's "There's the psychotic gangster that killed me."

"Oh sweets are you still upset about that?" The Joker looks at Selina's hands, anyone else in her predicament wouldn't dare to touch him. Where did the Cat get the nerve to infuriate him on such a personal level?

"I forgave you a long time ago," Selina squeezes his hands "Come on Jokes let me out and it'll be you and me against the Bat."

"Then we can fight the Bat allies forever blah blah," Joker suddenly grabs Selina's wrists "Did you think that sweet talk would work on me Kitten?"

"It was worth a try," Selina quickly slips out of the Joker's grip "For what it's worth I did miss working for you."

The Joker grabs on to the kennel and flips it over, the sudden shift causes Selina to fall back and scrape her elbows on the cement floor.

"Why did you come back to me and not the Bat?" the Joker roars down at her.

"You really have to ask me that Jokes," Selina dusts herself off "I want my place in the new regime I earned it!"

"Hah I knew it," the Joker crouches and holds out a hand to Selina "You love money and power more than the Bat and you always will."

"Batman is an ATM to me that's all," Catwoman recoils from the Joker's hand "You can make me rich and elevate my status."

"Hey Selina can I tell you a secret," the Joker reaches into the kennel even further "Come close I have to whisper!"

Against her better judgment Selina leans forward and the Joker grabs the back of her neck, burying his fingers in her hair and yanking her right up against the bars.

"You're my favorite pet," the Mad King whispers into her ear "I'm always going to keep you close just like this." Joker's other hand strokes Selina's face.

"I thought you loved Harley." Selina says evenly.

"Harley and only Harley you silly kitty," Joker shakes with mirth "After Ivy is gone Harley will need a playmate."

"Are you really telling me your evil plan?" the Cat struggles but Joker just grips her hair tighter.

"Quiet dear Daddy's monologuing," Joker rattles the cage "Ever see Gladiator?"

"A fight to the death between me and Ivy," Selina sighs "How uninspired I expected more from you Jokes."

"Nobody calls me that anymore," Joker growls "You don't get to call me that!"

"What happened to you," Joker releases her and Selina slumps back "Who are you and what have you done with my boss?"

"Maybe I'll just put you down again," Joker turns his back and heads for the door "Get used to being in a cage my sweet Kitten!"

When the Enchantress had been sent in to absorb the Riddler's memories after Waller detonated his neck-bomb the ancient witch gave him a little something extra in the event he was revived. The Enchantress had been in Waller's head and knew her dirtiest secret. There was a reason no one imprisoned in Belle Reve stayed dead. Amanda Waller's science team had developed a serum that could perform miracles, like regrowing tissue and restoring the spark of life. Unbeknownst to anyone but Waller every member of Task Force X was pumped full of it as a precaution in case they were killed in the field. There was a downside to the serum, without the continued use of it anyone brought back to life by it would die when it faded from their system. If the Riddler wanted to escape he'd need a supply of the serum. Enchantress had established a psychic link with Riddler's body and simply bided her time until Waller had him resurrected. Waller hated to lose an asset and greed would be her downfall. The Riddler originally thought he was acting of his own accord but the Enchantress was pulling his strings while June rested. She was tied to June's body but that didn't mean her powers of mind-control were. When the serum brought him back, the spell Enchantress had stored in his subconscious detonated and spread to the other prisoners and Belle Reve guards igniting the riot. Riddler was able to move about freely and capture Waller from her office before she realized there was magic afoot. The first thing Riddler did was open the cells and disable the supersonic panic button along with the spare Waller kept on her person. Riddler needed Waller's rescue team to leave the medical wing so he could get to the serum and free the Enchantress for their big escape. Belle Reve was a labyrinth and Riddler had the perfect puzzle to kill Waller's team.

"I know you're still out there White Rabbit," Riddler speaks into the intercom "In less than a minute the door you came through will open and your team will be trapped."

"We're already bloody trapped!" Constantine yells.

"Ok Nygma we'll play," Rabbit calls out "What do you want?"

"I want you to run," Nygma giggles "No teleporting my dear that's cheating!"

Another door slides open as the one they came through unlocks.

"What about June?" Flag pauses by her bed.

"Come on mate she'll be safe," Constantine calls to Flag "This entire thing reeks of her magic!"

"I will guard the witch," Katana draws the Soultaker "Go!"

Katana shoves Flag through the door behind Constantine and Rabbit then it snaps shut, leaving Katana locked in with June.

"Katana," Flag shouts and bangs on the door "We have to go back for her!"

"Flag she can handle herself," Rabbit pulls him away from the door "We have to keep moving!"

Riddler's laughter bounces around the prison walls as Rabbit and her team flee for their lives. Lucky for Katana, Riddler wasn't really going to open the medical wing's door for the prisoners. He was holed up in an operating room nearby with a bound and gagged Amanda Waller. Nygma was using her laptop to control the prison's doors and intercom.

"I need your pet samurai out of there," Nygma holds a phone to Waller's mouth "You're going to be a dear and call her off for me."

Waller nods vigorously, waiting for Nygma to remove the gag. Waller waits for Nygma to get close enough, then she head-butts him.

"Katana," Waller screams "I'm in the O.R.!"

Katana rushes to help Waller only to realize too late that it was a trap. Nygma slips around Katana with the case containing the Enchantresses' heart and locks Katana in with Waller. Riddler was now loose in the room with June and there had to be serum nearby all the drugs were stored here in the medical wing. He almost had all the pieces he would need to escape Belle Reve. Riddler sits on June's bed with the laptop and starts perusing files on Waller's private vault. Waller kept metahumans too dangerous to see the light of day in the vault. Locked up to be forgotten. Riddler finds one he likes and opens their cell with a keystroke. He had sent the team on a direct route to the vault.

Rabbit, Flag and Constantine run full throttle through a twisting maze of hallways, doors snap shut behind them as the Riddler herds them down to the vault. Flag realizes what's happening and calls for his teammates to stop.

"What the bloody hell is it now?" Constantine leans against a wall to catch his breath.

"We're being corralled down to the vault!" Flag checks his assault rifle, making sure he'd be ready for whoever Nygma threw at them. The sound of giant, hulking footsteps can be heard in the distance.

"What the hell is that?" Rabbit raises her machine gun.

"If we're lucky it's just King Shark." Flag pants.

"And if we're unlucky?" Constantine whispers as the giant footsteps get closer.

"Ever hear of his father Kamo?" Flag whispers back.

"The Hawaiian Shark deity," Constantine laughs "That's a myth mate."

As if summoned by his name being called, Kamo rounds the corner having finally sniffed out his prey. Kamo is at least twice the size of King Shark and possesses power beyond what Belle Reve could control which is why he'd been locked in the vault for so long.

"Bow to me mortals," Kamo pauses and takes in their scents "You will bow before I devour you!"

Batman had quite literally been on Rabbit's fluffy tail since her sudden disappearance from the Batcave. Using his detective skills he was able to trace her to the airfield where Katana had picked her up. From there it was just a matter of beating up Waller's people at the airfield until he got a location for Belle Reve. Bruce Wayne wastes no time preparing for his assault on Belle Reve. He gives Alfred instructions to gas up the company jet and drives back to Wayne manor. Batman had no clue what he'd be up against in that swamp but his only friend in the world was trapped in there. Batman was going to get Rabbit out of harm's way and free her from Amanda Waller or die trying.

 **Author's note: Sorry it's taking so long to get the chapters out I had to plan this one very carefully. In the next one I plan to wrap up the Belle Reve arc so we can return to Gotham. I've had the Riddler zombie apocalypse planned for a while now though I wasn't sure how to pull it off until today. I decided to pay tribute to the comics bringing up Waller's serum and her vault. If you want to know more PM me I'm always happy to talk comics. Docquinn are you still out there? Casey and Zileracer thanks for being such loyal readers. If you want a shoutout let me know you're out there I want to write a letter from the author for this story before it wraps. Who do you want dead? who should get together? and what about poor Selina? The Cat just can't seem to catch a break. Thanks so much for reading hope to hear from you.**


	31. One Rule (a minichapter)

_**FOUR YEARS AFTER HARLEY QUINN WAS BORN**_

Harley didn't know what she possibly could have done wrong this time. The Joker had yanked her from their bed in the middle of the night, bound her hands and thrown her in the trunk of the Jokermobile. He'd been driving for hours and Harley had no clue where he was taking her. The Clown Prince hadn't said anything other than "Shut up!" since dragging Harley out of bed. Harley replays the events of the last few days in her head, trying to figure out what she'd done that would warrant such an extreme reaction from her Puddin. A few more hours pass with Harley in the trunk sweating over whatever was on the other side of this journey. At last the car screeches to a stop and Harley hears the Joker get out.

"Lenny are you sure this is a good idea?" Lisa Snart stands by her brother trying not to show the terror she was feeling inside. The Rogues had traveled to Star City for a special super-powered event. Somehow the Clown Prince had found out about it and contacted Cold a few days prior to bribe his way in.

"I dunno Sis is being rich a good idea?" Leonard Snart AKA Captain Cold rests his hand on the cold gun just in case the Joker decided to go all Joker on them.

"I hate clowns," Mick Rory AKA Heatwave hangs back "Let me know when I can burn something."

The Joker leans on the trunk of his car and waits for the Rogues to finish bickering amongst themselves. Harley kicks and screams but Joker just yells at her to be quiet.

"Hey Snart I'm growing old over here," Joker looks up at the Palmer Technologies building "Heroes have the most boring taste when it comes to venues."

Captain Cold approaches the Joker with his usual swagger, calm and collected as always.

"I consider meeting you an honor," Snart holds out his hand "You have my fee?"

"I'm a man of my word," Joker puts a thick envelope in Cold's hands "There's a bonus in it for your Rogues if you can scare the living shit out of Harley on the way in."

"I have an idea," Cold smirks "Lisa, Mick let's do what we do."

Harley can't hear much still being locked in the trunk. She could hear the Joker speaking with someone but she had no clue what was about to happen outside the car. Suddenly, some kind of weapon fires and a body hits the ground. Before Harley can react someone opens the trunk and grabs her by the hair, dragging her out of the car. Harley Quinn's attacker was a heavily muscled man with a shaved head. Hands still cuffed behind her back, Harley gives him a roundhouse kick to the face. Mick growls in frustration and pushes Harley in Lisa's direction. Harley gets ready to attack Golden Glider but Lisa whips out the gold gun and gives Harley a demonstration of the gun's power, spraying another car with molten liquid gold.

"On the ground!" Heatwave roars. Harley puts her hands on her head and sinks to her knees she'd been so busy fighting for her life she hadn't noticed the Joker laying face-down in a patch of ice.

"Mr J!" Harley cries, reaching out to try and touch him. Golden Glider steps on Harley's hand with a stiletto and applies the tiniest bit of pressure.

"He's dead Harley," Lisa grabs Harley by the collar "And you will be too if you don't come with us!"

"Let's move Crazy Pants!" Mick takes Harley off Lisa's hands and throws her over his shoulder. Golden Glider and Heatwave carry Harley Quinn into the Palmer Tech building. Once the doors close behind them the Joker sits up and has a good giggle. Captain Cold stands with his arms crossed, grinning like he'd just eaten a canary.

"Oh the dead Joker gag," Joker stands up "Works every time."

"Indeed," Snart and the Clown Prince head for the front door "When can I collect that bonus?"

"I sent it to your while I was dead," Joker chuckles "Thank you watching Harley freak out was quality entertainment."

"Whatever does it for you," Snart heads for the elevators "This way."

Heatwave and Golden Glider tie Harley to a chair and blindfold her. They were in a huge open room Harley could deduce that much and they weren't alone. The Rogues were having a hushed conversation with several someones. Harley hears the elevator she had been brought down in ding and more people come into the underground room.

"Snart what in the hell are they doing here?" Green Arrow and the Flash had bumped into Cold and Joker in the elevator. Black Canary and Arsenal come out of the shadows, ready to get this round of Super Fight Club started early.

"Everyone just relax," Snart turns to the Joker "This is hallowed ground normally we don't have rules but since you're here there's just one."

"You invited this freak Snart?" Arsenal lowers his bow.

"No killing I got the memo," Joker rubs his hands together "Excuse me."

Green Arrow and the Flash stand together, not sure how to process the new additions to their secret club. The Joker walks over to Harley and yanks off her blindfold. Heatwave and Golden Glider drift toward Snart in case Harley didn't find being pranked as funny as the Joker had.

"Puddin," Harley gets out of the chair "What the hell?"

"Surprise Harl," Joker takes her hand "Welcome to Superhero Fight Club!"

"Does that mean Batsy and Supes will be here?" Harley looks around nervously.

"We don't invite them anymore," Green Arrow says in passing "I'll see you Clowns in the ring."

"How did you find out about this anyway?" the Flash speeds up to Joker.

"That was me," Malcolm Merlyn comes out of seemingly nowhere "I thought we'd shake things up so I contacted Snart."

"Maybe we should start calling you the Chatty Archer," Black Canary bumps Dark Archer as she walks toward the ring "Overwatch hit the lights!"

Harley gapes as the overhead lights come on, illuminating the huge room. The ring wasn't a ring at all it was a giant cage. Green Arrow was already perched on a bar near the ceiling, glowering down at the Clowns. Dark Archer climbs into the cage and pulls up his hood.

"Hey Chatty," Black Canary starts climbing up the cage "It's your turn to ref!"

"So be it," Malcolm stands in the middle of the ring "Who wants to go first?"

"Me me me me!" Harley runs at the cage, swings off a bar and comes flying into the ring. The Flash speeds over to the Rogues and they huddle for a moment.

"How about a little girl on girl action?" Golden Glider high-fives the Flash and makes her way into the ring with Harley. Dark Archer spreads his arms signaling for the first two contestants to keep their distance from each other.

"Now I want a nice, dirty fight," Malcolm grins "Once your opponent is down we move to the next match, no kill shots."

"Why not?" Harley whines.

"Take it up with management," Malcolm points to Green Arrow "Overwatch are you ready?"

Felicity Smoak was seated in a glass box on the far wall behind the room's controls.

"I've got Harley Quinn and Golden Glider on the scoreboard!" Felicity hits a button and the scoreboard lights up above her control room.

"Round one of Super Fight Club has commenced!" Malcolm backs out of the cage as Harley and Lisa circle each other.

"Sorry Toots this is gonna hurt!" Harley lunges for Lisa but Snart's sister was prepared, she fires the gold gun and Harley is forced to slide on her knees to avoid the beam. The gold misses her face by inches.

"Come on Lisa get her!" Snart and Heatwave pound fists. The Joker's face twists into a scowl and he whistles for Harley's attention.

"Batter up Harl," Joker throws her one of his guns "Let's even the playing field!"

"Thanks Puddin!" Harley catches the gun and rolls, avoiding another shot from Lisa's gold gun. Harley needed to get close to defeat Golden Glider, she was a sitting duck at long range. Harley rushes at Lisa, firing at her feet to distract her. Once Harley is close enough she throws the Joker's gun and it clocks Lisa in the face, giving Harley a window to grab onto the gold gun. Lisa's hands slip and Harley bashes her in the torso with the gold gun, knocking the wind out of her. Lisa falls back against the bars of the cage as Harley keeps coming.

"Come on Glider get up!" Heatwave yells. The Flash comes zipping into the ring just in time to speed Lisa out of the way as Harley sprays gold at the spot she'd been in.

"Hey no fair!" Harley points the gun at the Flash and Lisa.

"Overwatch disable gold gun!" Green Arrow drops from his spot near the ceiling as Felicity shuts off the gun. The heroes had learned the hard way that even in Super Fight Club there had to be precautions due to the wild cards on the guest list.

"You're gonna let that fly?" Joker turns to Snart.

"Chill out your girlfriend won." Captain Cold pulls his sister out of the ring. Harley chucks the gold gun after them and raises her fists in the air triumphantly.

"I am Shiva destroyer of worlds," Harley bounces around the ring "Whose next?"

Arsenal and Green Arrow exchange a nod. Arsenal drops into the ring and Green Arrow returns to his perch.

"Whose this clown?" the Joker speaks to Snart.

"They call him Arsenal," Snart cracks a grin "Rumor has it he works with the Red Hood."

"Red Hood," that name meant something to Joker "You mean Jason Todd?"

"The one and only," Snart says "You got beef with the guy?"

"I killed him really bad," Joker sighs "Fucking Lazarus pits!"

"I share your frustrations," Cold lets out a similar sigh "You can't kill them all."

"Hey psychos Malcolm's starting the next round." Lisa interjects. Joker and Cold look up and see Harley perform a backflip to dodge one of Arsenal's arrows. Roy keeps firing so Harley keeps flipping until she ends up with her back to the bars. Black Canary pushes Harley off the bars from behind, catching her off-guard.

"Canary," Green Arrow yells down at her "No fucking with the matches!"

"Shove it Ollie!" Black Canary yells back but doesn't interfere any further.

Harley scoops up the gun the Joker had thrown her and shoots at Roy. He deflects the bullets with his bow and Harley gapes.

"No way," Harley shoots again and Roy blocks the bullet "That was nuts!"

"You're nuts!" Roy closes in on Harley relying on his hand-to-hand combat. Harley comes at him and flips over his head, landing right behind him. Arsenal reaches for an arrow but Harley is faster, she snatches the quiver from his back and throws it. The pair rush each other and Harley gets Roy in a headlock.

"Tap out!" Harley shrieks. Roy hits her in the head with his bow and Harley sees stars for a moment, then she latches on to the bow and uses it to push back against Arsenal. While he's struggling to hold on to the bow Harley head-butts him and ends the match. Roy hits the floor and the Flash rushes in to make sure he's ok before helping him limp out of the ring.

"Let's keep this party going!" Dark Archer comes back into the ring.

"Double or nothing!" Heatwave yells.

"Our next match will be two on two," Merlyn steps over a puddle of blood "Harley who will be your partner?"

The Joker comes into the ring without Harley saying a word.

"Well don't all surrender at the same time." Joker cackles and puts an arm around Harley.

Pissed off about the beating Arsenal had taken, Green Arrow silently comes forward. He beckons to Black Canary and she struts into the ring to stand at his side.

"Overwatch are you ready?" Dark Archer calls to Felicity.

"I've got the Clowns and Green Canary on the scoreboard!" Felicity resets it for the match.

"Green Canary," Dinah puts her hands on her hips "Really?"

"Focus." Green Arrow growls, sizing up his opponents.

"On my mark," Merlyn raises his arms "Get set, fight!"

Black Canary unleashes her sonic scream on the Clowns. Dark Archer covers his ears and rolls out of the ring. Harley covers her ears and drops to her knees. The Joker pulls out a smoke grenade and the Clowns vanish for a moment. Black Canary and Green Arrow stand back-to-back ready for whatever the Clowns threw at them. Harley pops up behind the Canary and gets her hands around her throat so she can't sonic scream. The Joker advances on her front slashing with a knife while Harley holds her in place. Dinah keeps the Joker at bay with kicks and waits for Ollie to make his move. Green Arrow fires one of his hook arrows from the top of the cage and it lands in between the Joker's shoulders. Oliver pulls on the rope until the Joker is dangling at the top of the cage like a piñata.

"Look out below!" Green Arrow punches the Joker a few times before he cuts the rope and sends the Joker hurtling to the floor. Black Canary flips Harley over her shoulder so both Clowns are facedown at the bottom of the ring. Harley rolls over at the last second and fires a gun up at Green Arrow as he makes his way down to the fight. A bullet lands in his armor temporarily stunning Oliver and he falls the rest of the way down, landing near the Joker. The moment Green Arrow goes down Joker gets to his feet and starts whaling on the archer. Black Canary lets out another sonic scream but Harley was ready this time. Joker tosses her a real grenade and Harley pulls the pin before stuffing it into Dinah's mouth. If Black Canary spat it out the grenade would detonate.

"Battle royale protocol!" Felicity yells into the intercom, it was fight club code for when things got out of control. The Flash speeds in and handles Black Canary's grenade situation before doubling back to help Oliver. Arsenal and the Rogues step in the ring as well.

"I'm confused," Harley cocks her head "Don't they all kill each other in Battle Royale?"

"We do it differently here," Green Arrow gets to his feet "Accept your victory and leave quietly."

"Or what?" the Joker steps up next to Harley

"Or we call in the Bat and Superman," the Flash crosses his arms "This was fun but it's time for you to go."

"Oh that is cute," Harley giggles "With all your powers and your fancy weapons and training you still can't beat us."

"We didn't beat you in the ring but that doesn't mean we can't kill you," Oliver aims his bow at the Clowns "This is your last warning!"

"Kicked out of the party," the Joker hoots "Keep in mind I know about your little club and I'll be back for a rematch when I see fit."

The Clowns leave in the elevator and the room lets out a collective sigh of relief once they'd gone. Black Canary decks Captain Cold in the face for letting the Joker in on their sacred ritual for blowing off steam. Eventually everyone goes their separate ways after saying their goodbyes. On the drive back to Gotham Harley sits in the passenger seat grinning like an idiot.

"Say it," the Joker looks over at her "Or did you forget what today was?"

"Best anniversary present ever," Harley drums her hands on the dashboard "When can we do it again?"

 **Author's note: Are you not entertained? I got the idea from watching the fight club promos CW made for the Arrowverse and I've been wanting to send Harley and Joker on a road trip for a while I just wasn't sure how to do it. This takes place before Harley's kidnapping in Crimes so look at it as a flashback or a fun side story. Please review I've never had this many big names in one chapter and it was meant to be campy and fun do let me know if I hit the mark. Thanks so much for reading hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	32. Madness Ends

Batman tries to relax on the flight to Belle Reve and fails in an epic fashion. Bruce was walking into a viper's nest with very little intel to save a friend he didn't fully trust. Batman knew the White Rabbit had infiltrated his life with a dual agenda he just never figured out what that agenda was before her departure. Now that he'd discovered the elusive Rabbit was involved with Amanda Waller Batman came to the conclusion Rabbit was being controlled against her will. A video call from the Batcave distracts the brooding Batman and he answers. Alfred's face appears on the screen and he was wearing a smile that didn't seem appropriate at a time like this.

"Master Bruce," Alfred greets him "I do believe I've cracked the Joker case."

"Tell me everything you've uncovered." Bruce doesn't allow himself to get excited or hopeful this would likely lead to another dead end.

"I'm sending you some files," Alfred was behind the Batcave's main computer "Open your laptop."

Bruce Wayne opens his computer and starts looking over the files Alfred had sent to him. The first was a bio on John Constantine, since their meeting in the cemetery Alfred had been tasked with identifying the magic-wielding meddler that came between Batman and the Joker that day.

"A mage on the loose is nothing new." Bruce slumps back in his seat.

"There's more," Alfred sighs at his master's pessimism "After this man came to Gotham the Joker rose to power almost as if it was by magic."

"Alfred you're a genius." Bruce brightens a little and starts sifting through hours of video footage Alfred had sent him of the Joker. All of it was very recent and painstakingly gleaned from private security cameras or other varying sources.

"I suppose now is a good time to tell you I sent someone undercover to the Joker's party at the Iceberg last night." Alfred can't help but look away to hide the guilt on his face.

"You did what," Bruce thunders "Who did you send into danger?"

Dick Grayson's face appears on the screen next to Alfred and Nightwing cracks a grin.

"Don't be mad at Alfred," Nightwing says "I came back to Gotham the moment I realized the mission you assigned me was a vacation in disguise."

"Does the rest of the Bat Family know?" Batman clenches his fists.

"Of course not," Dick reassures him "Now look at the before and after Constantine photos of the Joker and tell me if you can spot the difference."

Batman was getting frustrated but he does as his young protege asked and instantly makes the connection.

"The Joker got a new tattoo." Batman opens the final file and sees it is footage from inside the Joker's party at the Iceberg Lounge. After Jonny Frost busted Killer Frost attempting to film the Joker squaring off with Poison Ivy Dick Grayson had been able to retrieve what was left of her cell phone.

"You see the way his hand is hovering over it the closer he gets to Ivy?" Nightwing had spent hours studying the footage.

"Magic," Batman snarls "What kind of idiot would give the Joker magic?"

"You know the answer to that," Nightwing was referring to Constantine "We have to find this guy and get that tattoo removed."

It all falls into place for Bruce as he thinks back to Rabbit's sudden disappearance and his interrogation of Waller's people at the airfield. Batman had found cigarette butts on the airstrip and Waller's people told him there was a male prisoner on the chopper with Rabbit. At the time Batman thought nothing of it but now he realizes the man he needed to find was already at Belle Reve with Waller and Rabbit.

"Thank you both of you," Batman speaks to Alfred and Dick "I've got this under control."

"I'll take care of Gotham until you return good luck Bruce." Dick ends the call.

"When do you plan to tell him Catwoman is alive?" Alfred stands up and looks down at Nightwing.

"When I rescue her from the Joker and bring her to Bruce in one piece." Nightwing does his best to ignore Alfred's eyes questioning his decision and goes back to researching everything the Batcave had on the Joker's new regime.

The idiot that had provided the Joker with magic was about to be devoured by a divine shark being. Constantine's allies were a flaky teleporting playboy bunny and a Colonel that probably bleeds red, white and blue. The Riddler had been brought back to life by Belle Reve's Samsara serum while secretly under the Enchantress' influence. He now held the witch's heart giving him complete control of the ancient sorceress. The White Rabbit had been forced into a suicide mission and she was no match for Kamo, the ancient shark deity. It didn't help that the Riddler was still taunting them over the prison's intercom and was using Belle Reve itself as a weapon. Any time they got close to damaging Kamo the Riddler would flood a hallway with gas or open a panel and sic the zombie prisoners on Flag's team. Just when Flag was about to abandon all hope, he hears Waller's voice through the communicator in his ear.

"Flag," he'd never been so happy to hear her voice "I need you to take Kamo down and rendezvous with me in the O.R."

"Nygma has the heart," Rabbit joins the conversation "Eventually he's going to use it to free her!"

"The heart is contained," Waller says mysteriously "Trust the mission Waller out."

"Pardon," Constantine backs into Rabbit and she looks up "I hate to break up the conference call but we're bloody surrounded!"

Riddler had opened another door so they were trapped in a hallway of locked cells with Kamo at one end and berserk prisoners closing in on the other.

Katana and Waller were still locked in the operating room where Riddler left them and he was so busy looking for the serum he hadn't returned yet. Katana gives Waller her phone and within five minutes Amanda is able to fry the laptop Riddler was using to control the prison.

"Self destruct app all my devices have one," Waller's fingers fly across the phone screen "Guard the door and handle him if he comes back!"

"He'll be back." Katana draws the Soultaker and stands by the door.

"You're going to want to plug your ears." Waller says evenly. Katana follows her suggestion and is grateful for the warning. Waller uses the phone to activate the panic button Riddler had disabled. The supersonic sound waves were actually a recording of Black Canary's sonic scream and Waller uses the repaired panic button to drop everyone within the prison's walls. Flag and his team are protected by earpieces and sigh in relief when Kamo and the prisoners go down. Riddler is somehow unaffected and snatches up the case with the heart in it. He storms back to the room he had locked Waller in and holds up the case so Waller and Katana can see it.

"I assume the lock is coded to your DNA Miss Waller?" how did Riddler not realize it sooner?

"Let us out and I'll open it for you." Waller doesn't look up from the phone.

"You have one minute to slide a blood sample under the door," Nygma's only hope for escape now was to wake the Enchantress "Forgive me if I don't trust you."

Waller gives Nygma what he wants without batting an eye. She pricks a finger and lets the blood drop onto a glass slide then Katana slips it through the door. Riddler wastes no time opening the case once it's open he takes the heart and plunges it into June's chest. Nygma laughs evilly as he waits for the Enchantress to rise.

Harley Quinn wakes up in Penguin's office underneath the Iceberg Lounge. Her eyes flutter open and the room appears to be empty until she notices Jonny Frost asleep in a chair against one of the walls. Harley pulls down the bandages to look at her bullet wound and gasps at how quickly it had healed, the gaping hole was already scabbed over. She takes a deep breath her lungs were sore but that was better than gurgling her own blood. Careful not to wake Frost, Harley stands up and starts checking Penguin's cells for Poison Ivy. With Jonny sleeping on guard duty Harley just might be able to get Ivy out of there unnoticed.

"Harley Girl why do you make my job so much harder?" Frost hadn't truly been asleep he knew better than to sleep on the job.

"Where is she Jonny?" Harley whirls on Frost and balls her fists.

"You're going to have to be more specific," Jonny says coolly "Which she are you referring to?"

"Tell me where they are!" Harley grabs Frost by the throat and pins him to a wall, squeezing his windpipe with her augmented strength.

"Mr. J said you have to choose," Jonny chokes out "Ivy or the Cat?"

"I don't want to kill you Jonny Boy but I will," Harley squeezes harder "Where are my friends?"

"J ain't happy with you Harley," Jonny gasps for breath "If you play his game you'll get at least one of them back."

Harley releases Jonny and he slides to the floor grasping at his windpipe. Harley gives him a vicious kick to the ribs knocking the wind out of him again.

"Start talking!" Harley gets ready to kick him again.

"Poison Ivy is back where it all began," Jonny repeats the Joker's words "The Cat needed her shots so Boss man took her to the vet."

"What is this a scavenger hunt?" Harley takes Jonny's gun off him while he's down.

"That's all he told me," Frost reaches into his pocket and pulls out a loaded syringe "One of them will need this when you find her."

"What the hell is this?" Harley snatches the syringe. It didn't look like the Harley Drug.

"My guess is an antidote," Jonny tries to sit up "You need to hurry Harley I think one of them's been poisoned."

"Why do you care?" Harley tucks the syringe into a shoe.

"I owe Selina my life," Frost looks away "I don't like Ivy but I respect her and you know what respect means to me."

"You're a rare breed of scumbag Jonny," Harley giggles "I'm going to let you live don't make me regret it."

Frost holds up his hands in surrender and falls back exhausted from the super-strength beat-down Harley had given him. Harley Quinn steps over Jonny and exits the Iceberg through the back alley. Harley is so lost in thought trying to work out the Joker's riddle she doesn't realize she's being followed. She doesn't make it far someone jumps her from above and pins her face into the pavement.

"Where is Catwoman?" Nightwing had suited up and joined the hunt without realizing it was a game. He hadn't been able to find the Joker so Harley would have to do for now.

"Get offa me," Harley shrieks "My friends are in danger I gotta go!"

"In danger?" Nightwing stands and lets Harley get to her feet.

"Good to see you Baby Bat," Harley starts walking "Where'd you park your bike?"

"Give me one good reason not to lock you up." Nightwing follows her.

"I'll help you rescue the Cat," Harley says "But first you help me save Ivy."

"Why does Poison Ivy need saving?" Nightwing wasn't expecting that. They round a corner and Dick's motorcycle comes into view.

"I'll explain everything but we have to move," Harley gets on the back of the bike "Ivy doesn't have much time!"

Nightwing knows better than to trust Harley but she was his only lead on the Cat. Dick Grayson mounts the bike and takes off with Harley as a passenger.

"Where to?" Dick yells over the roar of the cycle.

"The warehouse district!" Harley shouts into his ear. Harley had worked out her Puddin's riddle almost immediately after hearing it. If Ivy was back where it all began there was a good chance the Joker had taken her to what was left of The Club where Harley had been held prisoner. The Cat being at the vet had to be code for her being imprisoned at Arkham. Harley would have to go through Hugo Strange to get to her. Strange wasn't a challenge Harley had to wonder why the Joker would poison his favorite pet after just getting her back and place her life in Harley's hands.

White Rabbit, Constantine and Flag regroup after the Canary's cry fades. They gather their weapons and start moving back the way they'd come. Suddenly, they hear Kamo's hulking footsteps following them. His status and power as a deity probably prevented him from being downed for long. The trio try desperately to outrun him but the smell of their fear only makes it easier for Kamo to track them. He catches up to them just before they can seal themselves inside the medical wing and snatches Flag up by the ankles. Constantine raises his tattoed arms and presses them together, he chants a spell and a shockwave of light blinds Kamo. The spell doesn't do any real damage but it stuns Kamo enough to drop Flag above his awaiting jaws. Rabbit teleports just in time to grab Flag and keep him from landing in Kamo's mouth.

"You dare defy a god?" Kamo roars and rubs at his eyes. He rounds on them to attack again when a fleet of batarangs comes out of nowhere. The trio turn and see Batman had fought his way into Belle Reve. The batarangs pin Kamo to a wall and pump him full of tranquilizers on making contact with his skin.

"Thanks mate," Constantine pants "I thought that bugger was never going down."

"I'll deal with you later," Batman glares at John "Rabbit what in the hell is going on here?"

"There's no time," Rabbit hugs Batman impulsively "You came for me!"

"This is all very touching but if we don't get to Waller right now we'll have a much bigger problem than Kamo!" Flag interjects. Batman nods his agreement and the ragtag group joins hands so Rabbit can teleport them. They land back in June's room with the Riddler. Nygma lets out a scream of terror and tries to run but Batman grabs him by the collar. Constantine wastes no time plunging his hand into June's chest and removing the heart. The others look on as John chants another spell with the heart in his hands, it disappears into thin air and Constantine rubs his hands together.

"What did you do with her heart?" Flag thunders and gets up in John's face.

"Sent it into the void where Waller can't get her grubby mitts on it!" John yells back.

"My work here is done," Batman grabs Constantine and cuffs him "You'll be coming with me."

"No complaints here." John leans against a wall.

"What about him?" Rabbit gestures to Riddler who is sitting on the ground babbling.

"I'll take responsibility for him," Waller emerges from the O.R. with Katana "I've got a nice D-block cell reserved for him."

"Hello Amanda," Batman growls "You're going to free Rabbit if you want to keep the world from finding out you lost control of your own prison."

"Fine," Waller grits her teeth "Is that all?"

"No," Batman snaps "I'll need military assistance in Gotham soon when I call you answer is that understood?"

"If I say yes will you leave?" Waller disarms Rabbit's nano-explosive.

"I keep my word," Batman grabs Constantine and holds Rabbit's hand "Don't make me come back here ever you won't like what follows."

In the blink of an eye Rabbit teleports to freedom with Batman and his magical prisoner. Flag turns to Waller sensing something is off.

"The heart is gone how will we get it back from the void?" Flag sits on June's bed where this madness had started. Waller begins to laugh and she nods to Katana. Katana pulls a case identical to the one that held the heart from under June's bed and gives it to Waller.

"It was a decoy heart?" Riddler says from the floor. Katana kicks him in the back of the head, knocking Nygma out finally.

"Why do you think it didn't wake her?" Waller does her best not to chuckle.

"Everyone told me you were bad news Waller I just didn't believe them until now." Flag sighs and takes June's hand.

"Cheer up Flag," Waller sighs "June will be coming out of her coma soon you don't want to be in a pissy mood when she wakes."

With that Waller leaves Flag and Katana with their memories of this horrific occasion and goes about putting Belle Reve back together. The guards wake free from the Enchantress' spell and a company of them transport Riddler to his new home. Flag and Katana share a knowing look as they watch June's innocent face while she sleeps. This was only the first escape attempt for the Enchantress, what would she try next?

Nightwing and Harley arrive outside the mammoth Club and hop off the bike. Dick follows Harley through the abandoned warehouse into the theatre that used to be the VIP room. It was strange for Harley to return here but Ivy's life was on the line. They descend to the basement floor and Nightwing gapes at the labyrinth of hallways.

"Ivy could be anywhere." Nightwing mutters.

"Nope there's only one place she could be." Harley snaps back at him. They walk down the hall to the room where Harley had been held. Nightwing kicks the door open and both Clown and Bat are horrified at what they find. Selina is still in the kennel Frost had locked her in back in the Iceberg. Someone had handcuffed her hands to the cage and she was unable to free herself.

"Harley get out of here," Selina cries "It's a trap he knows you're coming!"

Nightwing rushes to the cage and has the Cat free in seconds.

"You can tell us all about it on the way out." Nightwing helps Selina out of the cage.

"I don't understand," Harley checks the mirror room and finds it empty "He said that Ivy would be here!"

"What fun would that have been Harl," the Joker pops out from behind one of the many doors "I was expecting you to ruin my fun but you've brought me another Robin to kill!"

"The name is Nightwing!" Dick and Selina spread out, prepared for a fight.

"Where is Ivy?" Harley faces off with her lover.

"Probably in Arkham's morgue by now," the Joker circles Harley "I knew you'd come for her first so predictable Harl!"

Harley pulls out the syringe of antidote and throws it to Selina.

"You two get to Ivy and save her she's been poisoned," Harley points her gun at the Joker "Let me handle this!"

"Harley we can help you!" Nightwing pauses.

"Oh Kitty Cat I knew you'd return to the Bat," Joker calls to Selina "I feel so betrayed!"

"You don't feel anything ever," Selina looks at the antidote "See you in hell Jokes!"

Catwoman tears off down the hall and Nightwing follows her. Harley keeps the gun on her Joker until they make it out of the basement.

"How could you do this to me," Harley clicks the safety off her gun "I'm sorry Puddin but this madness has to end or you'll be the only one on this planet left to laugh."

The Joker sinks to his knees and presses his forehead into the barrel of Harley's gun.

"Come on Harl do it," Joker looks up into Harley's eyes "Make it so you'll never hear my laugh again!"

 **Author's note: Phew this chapter was a doozy to so much for reading and your patience. I've been making notes but I didn't actually start writing it until today. I hear you guys on making the chapters shorter this one ended up being much longer than intended due to the Belle Reve arc wrap-up and it's been so long since I posted I wanted to give you guys as much story as possible. Please R &R I worked so hard on this one some feedback would really help me wrap this story up in a way that satisfies everyone. If you have a request for a mini-chapter do let me know I'm always looking for ideas. Did you enjoy Nightwing coming into the story? What did you think of Joker's scavenger hunt? What was your favorite moment or quote from this chapter? Na na na na na na Batman! roll credits I'm tired XD **


	33. You Don't Own Me

Time seems to freeze as Harley fingers the trigger. The Joker was cackling, taunting her and daring her to end his life.

"You're not going to kill me," the Joker says smugly "I own you I made you I control you."

Harley Quinn didn't want to snuff out the life of her partner in crime and lover but the Joker had gone too far this time. He wouldn't be satisfied and he wouldn't stop coming until at least one of the Gotham Sirens ended up in a casket.

"You're right," Harley fiddles with the safety "You've done all of those things Puddin."

"Easy now Harl let's not do something we'll regret." The Joker was toying with Harley's mind his go-to method for diffusing these situations.

"You thought I was just some dumb blonde," Harley strikes him across the face with her gun "I love you I've died for you but it was never enough, any of it!"

"Blah blah blah," Joker wipes blood from his lip "You're monologuing clearly there's something you want to ask me before I depart the land of the living."

"Why," Harley grabs Joker by the hair "Why did you make me do what I did on that job?"

"You're going to have to be much more specific," Joker knew exactly what Harley was talking about "Is this about the time I had you pop out of a cake at that Wayne charity banquet?"

"You always told me the key to good comedy was timing," Harley cocks her arm back and punches Joker in the throat "Not funny!"

The Clown Prince shakes off the punch and sits up on his knees. He was enjoying this version of Harley especially the beat-down she was dishing out.

"Oh Harl you already have all the answers," Joker reaches out and trails a hand down Harley's leg "Your bloodlust is beautiful and I'm proud to be the man that unleashed it!"

"You ain't sweet talkin' your way outta this one," Harley slaps his hand away "The tattoo shop job start talking, now!"

 _The Jokermobile makes a few laps around the block the tattoo shop was situated on, casing the place thoroughly from the outside. Harley had chosen it because there was an alley behind the building that would allow for an easy escape once the job was done. Jonny Frost was working Grin and Bare it so the Clowns would be pulling off this job with no getaway driver. The Joker was dressed in his hipster disguise and Harley was wearing her signature harlequin suit. The Joker parks the car around the corner and hands Harley a gun._

 _"Ten minutes," Joker glances at his watch "Then you come in the back and don't fuck it up!"_

 _"I know Mr. J," Harley says obediently "I won't let you down."_

 _Instead of wishing her luck the Joker glares at Harley and gets out of the car. He puts on a baseball hat to cover his hair and face tattoos and walks toward the tattoo parlor. Harley gets in the driver's seat and parks the Jokermobile in the back alley. Harley checks her gun making sure to have a round already in the chamber. Gunfire erupts from inside the tattoo shop and Harley gets out of the Jokermobile. The back door opens and the Joker beckons for Harley to follow him inside. Pure carnage greets Harley Quinn as she enters the scene of their most recent crime. There were bodies on the floor, a dead tattoo artist was still clutching the tattoo gun he'd been working with when the shooting started. These poor people didn't even get a chance to see their lives flash before their eyes. There was one lone survivor, a girl that couldn't be a day over eighteen years old. She was huddled against a wall frozen in shock. She'd caught a bullet to the leg and was too afraid to make a run for it._

 _"Finish the job Harley," the Joker stands behind her "The Clowns don't leave witnesses."_

 _"Can't we just keep her," Harley's voice shakes "I always wanted a pet."_

 _"It's her or me," Joker grabs Harley's arm and raises the gun "Pull the trigger Harl!"_

 _The Joker leaves Harley to her task and starts loading up the car. While he's out of earshot Harley hears a child crying. A terrified little boy peeks out from behind the counter. He must have hidden when the bullets started flying._

 _"It's ok sweetie," the girl tells him "You hide until mommy comes to get you."_

 _"Listen to your mother," Harley lowers the gun "Hide and don't come out until the police get here, ok?"_

 _For a moment the boy freezes, wanting to be by his mother's side so badly. Then he turns and disappears into a back room._

 _"You have to kill me before he comes back," the girl begs Harley "Please it's the only way to save my son!"_

 _"Harley what in the hell is taking so long?" the Joker yells from the back door. Harley nods her understanding and puts her gun to the girl's forehead._

 _"Almost done Mr. J," Harley kneels so she can whisper "I'm so sorry toots this is all my fault."_

 _"Just do it you Clown whore!" the girl yells for Joker's benefit. Then she puts her hands over Harley's on the gun and pulls the trigger for her. Blood hits the wall behind her and Harley looks around horrified at what she'd orchestrated. She drops to her knees in despair and the Joker has to drag her out of the shop as police sirens get closer._

Harley shakes her pigtails like she's trying to shake the memory out of her head. Killing didn't bother Harley but the courage the nameless girl had demonstrated in her dying moments got under Harley's skin. She knew she'd never possess that caliber of bravery and selflessness. The Joker stands up and grabs Harley's gun hand, pushing her until she's pinned against a wall.

"I had to gauge what you were capable of," he purrs into her ear "I know what you did then and I know what you're going to do now."

"Do enlighten me," Harley snarls "I don't need no gun to take you down!"

"My tattoo isn't even tingling I've known this entire time you wouldn't pull the trigger," the Joker grins "Just like I've always known that silly girl pulled the trigger for you to save her child."

"Why didn't you kill me after the job then?" Harley struggles to get her hands free. The Joker slaps her across the face and snatches the gun away.

"You amused me," Joker holsters the gun "I meant to get around to killing you eventually but you are such a wild card, pure chaos in the form of a blonde bombshell. You are my drug Harley Quinn and I just can't seem to kick you."

"Puddin I love you," Harley circles her arms around his neck "We can end this right now just tell me how to help Pammy."

"I'm sorry Harl," Joker pulls Harley into his arms "What I've set in motion can't be stopped."

Before Harley can get another word out she hears footsteps behind her. Jonny Frost had been given orders to follow her from a distance in the event the Joker needed him. Harley whirls and starts swinging at Frost.

"Harley Girl we have to stop meeting like this." Jonny blocks the punches and hits Harley with a stun gun before she can land a blow. Harley drops to the ground twitching until she passes out. The Joker lets out an exaggerated yawn and gathers Harley in his arms.

"Took you long enough," Joker snaps "Did they take the bait?"

"You know it," Frost falls into step with his boss "What now?"

"Now we go home." the Joker says nonchalantly. Frost tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach as he goes to pull the car around.

Nightwing roars up to Arkham's front gate with Catwoman on the back of his bike. Some of the Joker's militia were guarding the outside of the asylum. This was definitely a trap but plunging in headfirst was the only way they'd make it to Ivy in time. If Poison Ivy even had any time left. Dick and Selina hop off the cycle and start climbing the gate like the expert acrobats both of them are. Guards start shooting but Catwoman and Nightwing are too fast. In a matter of minutes they take out all of the guards around the front door and press on into the asylum. Hugo Strange was still in charge of Arkham he took his orders from the Joker now and he'd have to know where Ivy was being held. Moving quietly Nightwing and the Cat do their best to sneak the rest of the way to Strange's office. Nightwing peeks around a corner and sees a guard, he exchanges a look with Selina and she nods. Nightwing ducks and Catwoman handsprings over his back, pushing off him for momentum so she can floor the guard with one perfectly executed kick. The Cat lands on her feet and gulps in a few deep breaths, she was feeling lightheaded.

"You ok?" Nightwing whispers, grabbing an arm to steady her.

"I'm fine," Selina approaches Strange's office door "Let's do this."

Nightwing kicks the door open and Selina rushes Strange. In a matter of seconds she has him pinned to his desk with one of her diamond-tipped claws hovering above an eye socket.

"Where is Poison Ivy?" Nightwing closes the door behind them.

"Are you on the Joker's payroll too Robin?" Strange had just made a huge mistake every passing moment Ivy got closer to death wasting the Cat's time was not wise.

"Smart off to us one more time and I'll take your eyes and wear them as earrings!" the Cat traces her claws down Strange's face to make her point.

"Relax the Joker wants you to find her," Strange remains composed "She's in my private lab."

Nightwing swipes Strange's security badge. Dick Grayson never forgot his homework he knew Arkham almost as well as Batman did. Thanks to the blueprints committed to memory Dick knew Strange's lab was underneath his office.

"You can show us the entrance or I can let the Cat loose on you." Nightwing grabs Strange by his lab coat and drags him out from behind the desk. Selina feels the dizziness come on again and her heart starts hammering.

"Looks like your Cat might need a doctor." Strange smirks then he points to a huge map of Gotham on the wall behind his desk. Selina rips the map down and finds a vault-like door. Nightwing gags Strange and knocks him out before binding him to a chair. They use the security badge to open the door and scramble down to Strange's secret lab. The lab itself is creepier than either of them were prepared for. There were dead metahumans floating in glass pods filled with murky liquid. Nightwing spots a row of oversized test tubes with what appeared to be metahuman embryos waiting for some nefarious purpose. Catwoman walks deeper into the lab and finds Ivy in a dehydration chamber in the back hidden from view. Poison Ivy's skin was a light brown color and she was completely dried up like she'd been dead for days. Selina kicks the glass until it breaks, trying to figure out what the "antidote" was for.

"We need to get her hydrated," Selina falls to her hands and knees "Put her in the sink!"

"What about the poison?" Nightwing scoops the withered Ivy up and carries her to the huge industrial grade sink. It was like carrying a bouquet of dead flowers.

"She's Poison Ivy she can't be poisoned," Selina tries to stand "Bastard he planned all of this!"

"Selina what are you talking about?" Nightwing carefully places Ivy in the sink and cranks the water. The moment it touches her skin she comes back to life going from a sickly green to lush emerald in a matter of minutes. Catwoman tries to get up but the poison had been in her system since she was struck unconscious back at the Iceberg. That's why the Joker let her escape with Nightwing and the antidote. The Clown Prince wanted to test her loyalties without killing her again. Dick Grayson rushes to her side and kneels, feeling helpless. He couldn't tell Batman Selina survived one death only to die again while Bruce was on a mission.

"Don't give me the antidote," Selina shudders with pain "Don't you dare!"

"Don't you want to live?" Nightwing pats Selina down searching for the syringe. Catwoman is too weak to do anything about it.

"There will be a price," the Cat coughs up blood "If you use that antidote he will own me."

"Not if Batman has anything to say about it," Nightwing finds the syringe "You'll thank me for this one day."

"No," Selina screams "Don't please let me die!"

"I can't do that." Nightwing injects Selina with the mystery concoction and prays. Catwoman instantly stops coughing blood and her pulse is strong and steady. While Nightwing was busy with Selina dying Ivy soaked in the sink until her eyes opened and she watched the scene play out in horror. Ivy climbs out of the sink and makes a beeline to Selina. Nightwing holds her in his arms protectively.

"You foolish man," Ivy inhales deeply "Do you know what you've done?"

"Solved the Joker's riddle and saved both of your lives?" Nightwing gets to his feet with the unconscious Selina.

"You cured one poison with another," Ivy snaps "There was antidote to what smells like Joker venom mixed with the Drug!"

"The addictive-on-contact super heroin that's been flooding Gotham?" Nightwing looks down at Selina.

"It also makes users hallucinate and extremely open to suggestion," Ivy heads for the exit "We need to lock her up somewhere safe before she comes round."

"I've got just the place." Nightwing follows Ivy and the duo fight their way out of Arkham together.

The flight back to Gotham from Belle Reve was practically a torture chamber due to John Constantine's presence. He kept asking Batman why they were in a Wayne company jet which resulted in Batman nearly knocking out John's teeth. White Rabbit had curled up in a seat soon after they boarded and fell into much-needed sleep. For the first time in months Rabbit could close her eyes and not have to worry about receiving a message through the contacts. They had been removed by Batman along with her nano-bomb the moment they got on the plane. At last the White Rabbit was truly free. Batman checks the stitches he'd done on the back of Rabbit's neck after he removed her nano-bomb and strokes her hair while she sleeps.

"Fascinating creature isn't she?" Constantine says from his seat. Batman stalks over to him and sits across from the mage.

"I'm not talking women with you," Batman holds up a photo of the Joker's tattoo "I take it this is your handiwork?"

"Don't worry I won't tell Selina Kyle," John smirks "Oops I mean Catwoman."

"How dare you," Batman grabs John's throat and squeezes "You don't get to speak her name!"

"Easy does it Bruce," Constantine chokes out "Try to remember I'm here to help."

"What did you just call me?" Batman loosens his grip.

"Come on mate it's not like sussing out your secret identity was hard." John slips out of Batman's grip.

"How do you know about the Cat?" Bruce growls.

"The real question is how do you not know about the Cat?" John reaches for a cigarette.

"I just dealt with the Riddler I'm in no mood for riddles." Bruce clenches his fists.

"When a soul comes back from the other side I make it my business to keep tabs on them make sure they don't go barmy." Constantine lights the cigarette and watches Bruce Wayne carefully.

"Are you telling me Selina Kyle is alive?" Bruce speaks quietly.

"Last I checked she was laying low with your copper friend." John blows a cloud of smoke.

"You'd better not be playing me," Batman holds up the photo of the tattoo again "Can you remove this?"

"Anything done by magic can be undone by magic," John grins "Catch the Clown and I'll do the rest."

"I'm going to make a call keep your ass in that seat." Batman takes his computer and goes into the cockpit for privacy. The plane had no need for a pilot this was Bat technology and almost everything was automated.

"That git almost makes me miss Flag and Waller." Constantine says to himself.

After escaping Arkham Nightwing and Poison Ivy went their separate ways. Ivy returned to her mansion and ran into Paola's awaiting arms. Ivy's housekeeper had been terrified she would never see her mistress again. Dick Grayson took Selina Kyle back to Wayne Manor with him and Alfred greeted him in a similar fashion at the door.

"Is she hurt?" Alfred asks as Dick rushes down to the Batcave with Selina in his arms.

"Yes and no." Nightwing opens the cube Selina had been locked in previously by Bruce and lays her out on the cot. Catwoman starts to stir so Dick backs out of the cube and seals her in.

"You need to call Master Bruce right now." Alfred insists. The Bat-phone starts to ring as if saying his name aloud had summoned the Bat. The loud ringing fully wakes Selina and she sits up on her elbows. She was seeing double and her skin was itchy in a good way.

"The hell am I?" Selina slurs her words. Alfred comes up to the cube and puts a hand on the glass.

"You're with us Miss Kyle you're safe," Alfred tells her "Dick Grayson you answer that bloody call right now!"

Nightwing answers the video call and Batman's face pops up on every screen in the Batcave.

"Hello Dick," Bruce says calmly "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

 **Author's note: Thanks so much for reading please leave a review and feel free to pm me with any questions I love talking shop. I told myself I was cutting this chapter at 3,000 words so we'll have to see how that video call goes in the next chapter XD Did you see the twist with the poison coming? What will Rabbit do with her freedom? I'm thinking about writing a character index for this story with bios, fun facts and quotes like the files for Task Force X from the movie. Put a yes in your review if that's something you're interested in reading. Thanks again hope you liked it and na na na na Batman! roll credits**


	34. Ride or Die

Bruce Wayne couldn't believe two of his closest allies had betrayed him so deeply. Jim Gordon had rescued Catwoman from the morgue and kept her hidden from everyone especially Batman. Nightwing had left the Batcave and turned Arkham upside down, freeing Poison Ivy and taking Selina Kyle along for the ride. Bruce's jet was still about an hour out from Gotham and once it touched down the real battle would begin. For now the fight was taking place on a video call.

"Where did you find her?" Bruce was grilling Nightwing relentlessly.

"Batman that doesn't matter right now," Nightwing glances over his shoulder at Selina "We need you here on the ground in Gotham, she needs you!"

"We're going to need Ivy's help with Selina," Bruce pulls his cowl back up "Dick I need you to locate Poison Ivy and secure her assistance."

"Why would Ivy help us?" The last time Nightwing saw Pamela she couldn't be rid of him soon enough.

"Pamela has the most knowledge and experience with The Drug," Bruce was losing patience "She alone knows the secret to detoxing it's victims."

"I'll leave right now," Dick pauses "Do you want to talk to her?"

"Let the Cat rest," Batman gives Nightwing a grave look "See you in Gotham."

Before Bruce Wayne can end the call Nightwing stands up abruptly and crosses his stun batons like he's bracing for an attack. A slender leg in black leather appears on Bruce's screen and he sees Nightwing take a vicious kick to the head before falling out of the frame. "Nightwing come in!" Bruce yells.

"Dick's busy cuddling with the floor right now," Catwoman's face fills up the screen "See you soon lover."

Selina Kyle had feigned sleep while Nightwing and Batman had their conference call. The moment she heard they wanted to have Ivy flush The Drug from her system she knew she had to escape the Batcave. In a few short hours the withdrawal symptoms would set in if the Cat didn't score another hit. Selina had tricked Alfred into opening the cube, preying on his kindness and telling him she was thirsty. From there it was a matter of beating up Nightwing, taking a moment to chat with Bruce, then onward to more dope and freedom. Catwoman selects a motorcycle from Batman's collection and takes off. The Drug gave her heightened strength and reflexes combined with the mysterious abilities she already possessed the Cat felt unstoppable tonight. She lets out a piercing cry as the wind whooshes in her ears. Selina Kyle felt like a mythical being woken from a lifetime of sleep. There was a trickster king with a magic potion waiting for her under Gotham's night sky.

"I ride to you prankster gangster," Selina giggles to herself "Ride or die!"

By the time Bruce Wayne makes it back to the Batcave Catwoman is long gone. Nightwing is behind a computer trying to track her location. Selina had disabled the GPS on the bike so they had to rely on cameras and social media posts for the search. Batman makes his entrance with John Constantine and White Rabbit. Alfred doesn't say a word, he glowers at Constantine and goes upstairs to make tea.

"Is there anyone you don't have bad blood with?" Rabbit asks as she takes a seat next to Nightwing.

"I swear I've never met the bloke." John strolls around the Batcave, trying to hide how impressed he was.

"Aren't you a villain," Nightwing snaps at Rabbit "What is she doing here?"

"Rabbit has been assisting me in your absence," Batman crosses his arms "Rabbit I want you to take over the search."

"What?" Nightwing stands up with so much force it sends his chair flying.

"Get your head in the game Nightwing," Bruce snaps "We need Poison Ivy on our side once we've found the Cat you're the one that rescued Pamela she owes you a favor now get moving!"

"I'm sorry Batman I'll go now." Nightwing holds his head high and leaves to carry out his part of the mission. The White Rabbit had been busy at work searching Gotham grid by grid and finally catches a glimpse of the Cat on a traffic camera.

"Boys I've got her," Rabbit's fingers fly across the keyboard "I'm trying to get a lock on the bike but she's crafty!"

"Now where is she going?" Constantine stands behind Rabbit.

"Doesn't matter," Batman points to the screen "Rabbit confront her now and subdue her by any means necessary."

"That's the wrong play and you bloody know it!" John yells

"What about you?" Rabbit stands up and collects some gear that would hopefully help her catch a Cat.

"I'll be right behind you," Batman assures her "Go now Rabbit before we lose her again!"

The White Rabbit gives Batman an impulsive kiss on the cheek before poofing out of existence. After what Batman had done for her back at Belle Reve Rabbit's loyalty to him was undying. At last Bruce Wayne and John Constantine, mirror reflections of the dark worlds each represented had a private moment to unburden themselves of their opinions of each other.

"You really are blind Bat," John's words are scathing "The Cat will lead us to the Joker let her keep moving so we can do that tattoo removal!"

"And you really are toxic," Bruce Wayne roars "You endanger everyone around you for your own selfish means!"

"I'm selfish," John snaps back "You're sacrificing Gotham to save your lady friend in the fetish suit!"

"Boys," Alfred interrupts them "I suggest you stop this foolishness and get to work."

"Alfred do keep Mr. Constantine company while I'm gone." Bruce heads for the garage with a turn of the cape.

"Are his exits always that dramatic?" Constantine watches the Bat's retreating back.

"Do sit down and shut up," Alfred says pleasantly "And yes usually far more dramatic."

Batman wouldn't realize what a terrible idea it was to send White Rabbit after Catwoman until it was too late. Rabbit teleports to Catwoman's location from the Batcave and lands on the handlebars of the stolen Bat-cycle.

"Bye bye Bunny!" Selina swerves violently trying to toss Rabbit from the bike. Rabbit goes into a handstand clutching on to the handlebars and steers the bike off the road, wrecking it into a parked car. Selina doesn't even feel the wreck thanks to the Drug fueling her strength. She springs off of the bike and heads for a fire escape on the street. Selina climbs like the devil is chasing her with a giant bucket of water. If Rabbit caught up to her that goody two-shoes Batman would detox the Cat and in her current state that was the last thing she wanted. Selina knew she loved Batman but right now that didn't matter all that mattered was getting another hit. Rabbit teleports around trying to confuse Selina and get her back down to street level so Batman could help trap her when he arrived. Selina evades Rabbit putting the escape artist to shame. Catwoman reaches the roof and draws her whip knowing that pesky White Rabbit would be right behind her. Selina was wrong Rabbit was ahead of her. Rabbit appears in Selina's path standing between her and another rooftop that would lead to freedom.

"Catwoman please stop," Rabbit makes her stand "Please let Batman help you!"

"Oh enough already," Catwoman cracks the whip "Poor pitiful Rabbit not quite a villain so you run with the heroes but you don't fit anywhere!"

"I know you don't mean that," Rabbit raises a gun loaded with tranquilizer darts "I don't want to shoot you!"

Catwoman performs a series of tumbles that put her face-to-face with the White Rabbit in the time it takes to blink.

"It's ok," Catwoman gets a grip on the gun "I have no problem shooting you!"

In the same instant Catwoman turns the tranquilizer gun on Rabbit, the teleporter responds by kicking Catwoman in the stomach. The kick sends the Cat hurtling in the opposite direction. The darts land in Rabbit's chest and she was still standing at the edge of a rooftop so she swings her arms for balance as the sedatives take over. The Cat looks up and sees Rabbit pass out and fall from the roof. The pavement rushes to greet the White Rabbit and in her unconscious state she is unable to teleport. The Cat scrambles to her feet and looks over the edge at what she'd done. Rabbit's broken body lay twisted into horrible angles on the sidewalk. The Batmobile rolls up just in time for Batman to see Selina on the roof. He gets out of the car and shoves through a crowd of people, finding the battered Rabbit at it's center. Bruce looks up at Selina and their eyes lock for a moment. Then Selina turns tail and runs, unable to face the reality of what she'd done to Rabbit with her own hands. Once Selina catches up to the Joker he'd give her a dose of the Drug and she wouldn't feel the guilt and pain of killing a girl she'd fought so hard to save in the recent past.

Batman gathers Rabbit's broken body in his arms and the crowd parts respectfully. The Joker's men would be here any moment Batman would have to resume the chase later. Bruce carries White Rabbit to the Batmobile and carefully lays her down in the back. This act eerily reminded him of the day Catwoman had bled out in his arms. If only Rabbits had nine lives.

Selina runs and runs from the scene of her crime. She wasn't running from Batman she was running from herself. The Joker had a thing for returning to the scene of his crimes along with a funny definition of the word crime. The Cat makes her way to Sirens of Gotham, where she'd gone to the Joker for work and he hired her to find Harley. Rather than slip around the bouncers Selina comes in through the Joker's office window. By now the withdrawals were in full swing, Selina's body was screaming for more of The Drug. At first glance the office is empty and Selina falls to her knees exhausted and in pain. Pain made the Cat sloppy, the chair behind Joker's desk rotates around to face her and the Clown Prince leans forward.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," his voice drips with sarcasm "Jonny papered the neighborhood with lost pet flyers."

"Please," Selina crawls toward him "I need it!"

"Need what," the Joker holds up a loaded syringe "This?"

"Please Jokes," Selina tries to snatch the needle but she's too weak "I'll do anything."

"Anything," the Joker lays next to her on the floor "Would you kill the Batman?"

"Give me that shot and I'll tell you." Selina rolls onto her back and holds out her arm. The Joker straddles her and rolls down the left sleeve of her suit.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Joker grabs her arm and looks for a vein "How do you think Bats will feel about your sudden downward spiral into addiction?"

"I don't care," Selina cries "Take it away please just take it all away!"

"Got one," Joker injects her with The Drug "How do you feel now my pet?"

Selina closes her eyes and bathes in the blissful sensation rushing through her bloodstream. When she opens her eyes everything is illuminated in a new and exciting light. The Cat was free of her moral code all that mattered now was staying high. She loved the Joker for giving her this gift of freedom from being forced into heroism when all she wanted was a thief's life.

"I know it's the drug talking but I feel like I love you," Selina arches her back "I'd do anything for more dope I mean...you."

"Time to get up for school," Joker sits up on his knees "We have work to do."

"You want me," Selina sits up and faces him "Why not now while we're alone?"

The Joker grabs Selina's throat and jerks her to her feet. He intended to get in her face and yell something scary but she responds by pressing up against him and digging her claws into his back. Caught off-guard the Clown Prince throws his head back in pleasure as Selina rakes her claws down his spine. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

"Harley's going to kill you." the Joker shoves Selina down on his desk and slowly unzips the front of her suit.

"If she tries I'll kill her first," the Cat puts a hand on Joker's shoulder to pause him "No kissing."

"Agreed," the Joker pulls her hood down and yanks out the rubber band keeping her hair in place "That would be like kissing the Bat."

"Shut up before you turn me off," Selina wraps her legs around him "Come on I want to get high again when I'm done with you."

"When you're done with me," the Joker echoes Selina mockingly "You'll be purring for more."

Rather than respond Selina takes a nip at the Clown Prince's shoulder and the banter stops there. A few hours later Selina slips back into the catsuit and zips it up. The Joker was laying back on his desk shirtless with a drink in hand and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Selina starts pulling her hair into a ponytail but the Joker puts down his drink and crooks a finger for her to come closer.

"What?" Selina takes a sip of his drink and starts messing with her hair again.

"Leave it down." the Clown Prince runs his hands through her long, dark hair and lets them rest on her hips.

"This is never happening again," Catwoman holds out her arm "Come on Jokes stick me."

The Joker laughs and leans back so he can dig another shot out of his desk drawer. He never intended for the Drug to have this kind of result but it was fun while it lasted.

"You should be more careful with your phrasing," he gives the Cat another dose "Put your hair up it's time to move."

The Cat runs her claws through the crime lord's messy green hair causing him to shiver and remind him he'd lost control with her. He hated that more than anything but the Cat was the perfect instrument of death for the Bat. Poor Batsy would never even see it coming.

In all his wildest calculations for possible outcomes Batman never imagined Catwoman would actually commit murder. He had sent Rabbit to her impending death and it was not a painless one. She was suffering greatly with all the broken bones jutting out she couldn't even speak, her jaw was probably crushed. Batman slams his fists on the Batmobile's steering wheel as he debates where to take her. She was beyond the help a hospital could provide and Alfred patched up the Bat family all the time but Rabbit needed a miracle. Bruce makes a hard turn and drives to Ivy's last known residence, hopefully she hadn't done the smart thing and moved. When Bruce arrives outside her gates it's obvious she's home and not receiving visitors. The gates are sealed shut by thorny vines and Nightwing was parked outside looking defeated. Ivy had told Nightwing she was done being a super-doctor and to find someone else to help Batman with the Cat. The situation was far more dire now. The Cat was out of control and unless Ivy did something Rabbit's blood would be on the Cat's hands when she regained her senses. Batman stalks up to the gates and glares at the vines. He knew Ivy could commune with plants and she was probably watching him right now and having a laugh.

"Pamela like it or not you owe us," Bruce does his best not to yell "Help me with one last patient and I'll leave you be."

Poison Ivy comes out onto the second story porch and lets out a reptilian hiss at the men outside her gates.

"You're going to leave me be anyway," Ivy leans on the railing "Fly away now little Bats!"

"I'd hate for the Joker's militia to find out about this location." Nightwing says casually.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ivy shrieks.

"He wouldn't but I would," Nightwing winks at Bruce "Now are you going to let us in or what?"

Poison Ivy snaps her fingers and the gates open. If she'd known that Rabbit was mostly dead in the Batmobile she would have opened the gates much sooner.

Harley Quinn wakes up in the bed she shared with the Joker in their penthouse. The last thing she remembered was blacking out in his arms. How long had she been out for? A day? Weeks? Harley hears laughter in the living room and picks up a gun before venturing out of the bedroom. At first Harley thinks she's hallucinating, the scene taking place seems impossible. The Joker and Jonny Frost were sharing a bottle of champagne with Catwoman who was unharmed other than a seriously bad hair day.

"Selina?" Harley puts down the gun and takes a few steps closer, making sure this was the real Selina Kyle.

"Harl we thought you'd never wake up." the Joker passes her a glass of champagne.

"Pammy?" Harley downs the glass in one gulp.

"She's fine Harley," the Cat sips from her glass "We all made nice come have another drink."

"I don't understand," Harley sits down "All the games making me choose.."

"Hush Sweets," the Joker shares a conspiratorial look with Selina "In exchange for peace among villains the Cat has volunteered to join our little endeavor."

"What did I miss?" Harley's head starts to spin.

"We're going to kill Batman," the Joker fills Harley's glass again "Sooner than later."

"Well it's about freakin' time," Harley leans over and kisses her Puddin "What are you smiling about?"

While the Joker was kissing Harley his eyes were locked on Selina and the Cat knew it. She shakes her head at him and points to her arm grinning wickedly.

"Oh Harl I'm always smiling." the Joker knew it wasn't a complete lie.

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading hope you liked it please R &R. I never intended for Mr. J and the Cat to hook up but it just kind of happened and I wanted to experiment with a full-blown evil Catwoman before the story ends. Oh the drama when/if Harley and Batman find out. I'm going to leave it up to you guys should Rabbit live or die? Her life is in your hands ;) Na na na na na na Batman! and credits**


	35. Bloody Gotham

When Poison Ivy agreed to help the Bat with one last super-patient she had assumed it would be Selina Kyle coming out of the Batmobile. When Nightwing and Batman carefully lifted White Rabbit onto a stretcher to be brought into Ivy's greenhouse one dark thought came to the forefront of Ivy's mind.

"Did Harley do this?" Poison Ivy was horrified at Rabbit's condition. The poor thing was still conscious and clearly in unimaginable pain. Batman and Nightwing carry the stretcher between them as they follow Ivy into her greenhouse.

"No," Batman pauses "It was my fault."

"If I'm going to attempt to help her I need full disclosure," Ivy snaps "She's been crushed like an aluminum can I seriously doubt this is your doing Batman."

The Bat doesn't respond as he carefully transfers Rabbit from the stretcher to Ivy's worktable.

"Catwoman tossed her off a roof," Dick speaks for Bruce "You were right Ivy whatever I injected Selina with saved her life at a terrible price."

"I told you," Ivy puts on a set of latex gloves "I assume Selina has evaded you?"

"Where would she run to?" Batman stands over Rabbit protectively while Ivy examines her.

"I'll give you one guess," Ivy waves a hand dismissively "Back up and give me some breathing room!"

"Sorry," Batman takes a step back "What do you know about the Harley Quinn Drug?"

"I know it's 100% addictive on first contact I know once the user has that first dose they'll do anything for another and I know Nightwing was supposed to prevent that from happening," Ivy gives Dick a nasty look "I'd assume Selina has had a second dose by now and here's another fun fact, if someone else administers the Drug the addict becomes very attached to whomever is feeding their habit."

"How attached?" Nightwing asks.

"Knowing Selina she'll kill you to protect her habit and the Joker," Ivy rolls her eyes as both Bats drop their jaws "Who did you think set all of this up?"

"You're saying Selina is with the Joker and he's using this Drug to keep her enthralled?" Batman clenches his fists.

"I can talk to Harley and find out," Ivy takes off the gloves and sits on a stool "Oh and by the way there's nothing I can do for poor Rabbit here other than ease her suffering."

"I won't accept that," Batman looks into Rabbit's pink eyes "Sedate her and keep her comfortable."

"I don't take orders from you," Ivy looks at her patient "But I agree for now let's give her a fighting chance."

Nightwing and Batman have a hushed conversation while Ivy cares for Rabbit. Pamela hooks her up to a heart rate monitor and puts her in a medically induced coma for the moment. Ivy strokes Rabbit's hair as her eyes close and her breathing becomes less labored. This wasn't the first time Ivy had cared for Rabbit while she was on the brink of death.

"Nightwing I need you to get Constantine and bring him here," Batman was formulating a plan "Keep him handcuffed and don't let him use magic."

"I'm sorry who died and made my house the Batcave?" Ivy glares at Nightwing as he departs the greenhouse.

"You need my assistance as badly as we need yours," Bruce looks at Rabbit over his shoulder "I can end the Joker's reign but I can't do anything until you call Harley and find out what we're up against."

"Come in the house," Ivy says in defeat "You better deliver on that promise Bat or I'll give you a goodbye kiss!"

While Batman and his allies scramble to bring sanity back to Gotham, the Joker and his entourage party into the wee hours of the morning. Selina had enjoyed herself but as the sun rises her habit screams to be fed. Feeling nauseated, Selina staggers into one of the penthouse's smaller bathrooms as the cold sweats and tremors begin. Shaking and sweating, she slides into a sitting position against one of the walls and clutches her spinning head. The Joker would happily give her another hit but Selina's stubborn spirit kept her from asking. The door opens and Selina draws her knees in to her chest as Jonny Frost comes in to check on her.

"Are you getting dope-sick?" Jonny kneels and feels the Cat's clammy forehead. Selina tries to swat his hand away but lifting her arm was like trying to lift a truck so she lets out a whimper and shakes her head.

"I'm fine." Selina mumbles.

"Yeah you look fine," Jonny sneers "For the record this Drug thing doesn't sit right with me."

"What Drug thing?" Selina still couldn't admit to herself that she was being controlled and manipulated. The Cat was convinced she was acting of her own accord, that this was where she wanted to be. Before she had sided with the Joker to protect Batman from the inside of the Joker's operation, the perfect double-agent. Now she was with him because she couldn't fathom the atrocities she'd committed in the last twelve hours and staying high kept her from having to face up to what she'd done.

"Fine don't talk to me about it," Jonny stands up "I'll tell Boss Man you need your medicine."

"Hurry," Selina starts scratching around her neck "Please hurry Jonny."

"I will Selina just hang in there." Jonny Frost looks down at Catwoman in pity before closing the door behind him. He rushes to the door of the master bedroom and knocks. Harley and the Joker had gone to bed when the sun first started to rise. The door cracks open and Joker sticks his head out. Instead of speaking Jonny pulls a dose of the Drug out of his jacket and shows it to his boss. The Joker sighs like he'd forgotten to walk the hyenas or something trivial. Jonny Frost had orders to keep the Drug on his person and monitor Selina but the Joker wanted to be the only one to physically give it to her. Turning Batman's one true love against him was one of the Joker's most satisfying victories. The Joker knew a confrontation was coming with Batman and he couldn't wait to tell Batsy he'd slept with his woman. Jonny Frost waits while the Joker puts on a hoodie with his pajama pants and quietly leaves Harley in their bed. By the time the two men reach Selina in the bathroom she has the sleeves of her suit rolled up and she's scratching every inch of exposed skin over and over.

"God damn it I forgot about that," Joker groans "Jonny hold her arms."

"Boss how long can we hide this from Harley?" Jonny whispers as he grabs Selina's wrists. If he released her she'd keep scratching until there was nothing left to scratch. The Joker shoots Selina up and watches as she becomes more lucid, the withdrawal pains gone.

"As long as it takes to kill the Batman," Joker strokes Selina's cheek "Right Kitty Cat?"

"Yup," Selina slurs "Spill the fat man..."

"Jesus Harley can't see her like this she'll flip." Jonny was liking this situation less and less with every passing moment.

"Are you saying I can't control Harley?" the Joker snarls at Frost.

"I'm saying you ain't been yourself especially since last night," Jonny puts Selina's arm around his shoulders and helps her stand. Selina sways she was having trouble finding her balance "Come on Cat let's get you cleaned up."

"I don't remember giving an order." Joker blocks Frost's path with his arm, pinning the bathroom door shut.

"You're absolutely right boss," Frost knew he was treading dangerous waters "I'll go distract Harley so you can tend to those scratches and sober Selina up."

"Oh Jonny Jonny," the Joker pinches his cheek and doesn't let go "When you're right you're right."

The Joker latches on to Jonny's face like a lobster and twists the skin. Jonny just takes the pain of his employer's nails digging into his face and refuses to cry out. Satisfied he got his point across, the Joker lets go of Jonny's cheek and steps out of his path.

"Take her down to your place," the Clown Prince looks at his hand and sees blood under his nails "Whoops looks like I scratched you better sterilize that god knows where my hands have been."

"I know." Selina giggles as Jonny picks her up and carries her to the elevator. She'd only been poisoned with a touch of Joker Venom but it spent a lot of time in her system before Nightwing gave her the "antidote" which cured the poison and introduced the Drug to her system. Between the Venom and the Drug Selina had gone more than a little mad. Once Jonny and Selina depart in the elevator the Joker gets back in bed with Harley.

"Puddin where'd you go?" Harley asks as he lays next to her.

"Handling business Sweets," the Joker tweaks her nose "I do have a partner that helps me run shit but she's been so lazy recently."

"Ha ha ha," Harley starts tugging off his hoodie "When do I get an enchanted tattoo?"

"I'll catch you a pet mage," the Joker sits up and pulls off his shirt "Would that shut you up so I can sleep?"

"Puddin you're hurt," Harley examines the scratches on Joker's back from the Cat "What the hell happened?"

"My peace negotiations with the Cat didn't start so peacefully," the Joker winces when Harley touches one of the deeper scratches "I'm afraid she used me as a scratching post."

"Baby you're bleeding," Harley gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom for gauze "Maybe I ought-a claw her up see how she likes it!"

"Bloodthirsty this morning aren't we," the Joker laughs "Seriously though get over here I'm bleeding on the new sheets."

"If you start talking thread counts I'm gonna puke." Harley grabs her cell phone off the nightstand and gets back in bed with the gauze. She carefully dabs at the blood dripping from the Joker's infidelity scratches and checks her phone at the same time. "That's weird Pammy's been trying to call me." Harley checks her text messages next and nearly drops the phone in shock.

 **From: Pammy Pants**

 **Message: U R not safe**

 **Dont trust Cat**

 **Bat coming 4 J**

 **Save Urself**

 **3 3 3 Pam-a-Lamb**

Ivy always used perfect grammar her text messages were no exception so Harley would have dismissed the text if it wasn't for the signature. Harley was the only one that called Ivy Pam-a-Lamb not even Selina knew about that nickname. Ivy must have written it under duress and sent it as quickly as possible.

Because that's exactly how it went down. While Batman and Ivy waited for Nightwing to return with John Constantine the Bat had Ivy place a call to Harley about the Cat's location. Harley didn't answer the phone and Batman didn't want Ivy to leave a message in case the Joker got a hold of Harley's phone. Ivy couldn't let Harley carry on blindly so she sent that text and got a scolding from Batman. They weren't expecting Harley to text back.

 **From: Harley Crazy Pants Quinn**

 **Message: Too late the Cat is here**

 **why can't I trust her?**

Poison Ivy wanted to call Harley and tell her everything but Batman forbade it. Today was the day Gotham would be freed from the Joker's reign of terror. Batman didn't just bring in magical help, he called in the cavalry. Amanda Waller had agreed to send in soldiers to combat the Joker's militia. Batman asked two favors of Amanda Waller that day leaving the Bat in her debt. Nightwing and John arrive at Ivy's mansion about ten minutes before a chopper from Belle Reve lands on Ivy's grass.

"Everyone is going to know where I live now thanks for nothing." Ivy stands on the front porch with Constantine and the two Bats.

"Everyone already knows where you live." Nightwing quips back.

Rick Flag and Katana hop out of the chopper and stride up to the porch.

"You called in the Asshat Brigade brilliant." Constantine says to Batman.

"What's the matter Johnny you're not happy to see your old team?" Flag looks at Katana and sees she's almost smiling.

"We were a team for five bloody minutes," Constantine leans on the railing "More like a squad really."

"Enough," Batman thunders "Did you bring it?"

"Of course," Flag signals for Katana to fetch something from the chopper "Where is she?"

"Follow me." Batman waits while Katana grabs a metal case out of the chopper. Once she's got it Flag and Katana follow Batman around the back to Ivy's greenhouse. Batman leads them to Rabbit's resting place and Katana immediately opens the case. It was full of the Samsara serum that Waller used to resurrect the Riddler. White Rabbit had been pumped full of it before her first mission but she needed a supply if she was going to stay in Gotham. That was why she didn't pass out from the pain after her fall the serum was already healing her very slowly. Flag shakes his head in dismay and crosses himself.

"Dear God she must be in agony," Flag shudders at the thought "Katana will get her fixed up."

"Where are the soldiers Waller promised me?" Batman watches as Katana administers more of the serum.

"Positioned in strategic points around Gotham waiting for our signal." Flag answers him.

"Good," Batman heads for the exit "It's time to make our first move."

Jonny Frost takes Catwoman down to his apartment on the floor below the penthouse. She was nodding in and out of consciousness like a heroin user but as time wore on she grew more lucid. He carefully cleans and sterilizes the self-inflicted scratches, feeling sick to his stomach at what had become of the Cat. The Joker had a way of corrupting the soul, Jonny knew that better than anyone. That was why he still hadn't asked that pretty valet from the Iceberg, Shelley out on a date. Jonny didn't think his employer would like it if he fell in love. Being a bodyguard to the Joker was akin to having a homocidal teenager. If Jonny didn't keep tabs on his boss at all times he might blow up a building or burn down an orphanage. Frost's heart was just as black as the Joker's and that was why he was afraid to bring a woman around. All Jonny needed was a repeat of the Anna Maroni incident.

"Who is she?" Selina asks.

"Who?" Jonny deflects as he winds bandages over Selina's scratches.

"The woman you're thinking about," Selina holds out her other arm for Jonny "Don't bullshit a bullshitter."

"Her name is Shelley." Jonny says evenly as he tapes up the other arm.

"Red hair blue eyes beautiful smile?" Selina describes her perfectly.

"You know her?" Jonny finishes with the tape and starts making coffee.

"From back in the day we waitressed at the same joint," Selina looks at her arms and cringes "Pretty sure I saw her at the Iceberg." Selina suddenly starts to sob hysterically. Jonny comes over and kneels in front of her, pulling her sleeves down over the bandages.

"There like it never happened." Frost attempts to soothe the Cat. Selina shakes her head and carries on crying.

"I feel so low Jonny," the Cat confides in Frost "Ever since I came back I feel so dirty and low like I'm nothing."

The Joker had told Frost all about his romp with the Cat, no wonder Selina was coming apart.

"You're Catwoman," Jonny tilts her face to look him in the eye "You came back from the dead if that ain't special nothing is."

Selina laughs a little then Frost's phone starts going off. The Joker wanted Selina and Frost upstairs immediately. Ivy's message had tipped Harley off, the Cat was not to be trusted and Harley had to know why. She doesn't have to wait long for her answer. Harley can tell Selina is high the moment she comes into the penthouse. Harley feels her heart break as the truth settles in. There were no peace negotiations because the Joker didn't negotiate, he took whatever he wanted. Harley knew in her soul that the love of her life had dosed her friend with the Drug to make her compliant and keep her on their side. All for the same reason Harley had ordered Selina's death, so the Joker had an Ace up his sleeve when Batman came calling. Harley didn't know how deeply this betrayal truly ran.

"How could you?" Harley turns to the Joker. Selina was curled up on the couch nodding in and out, still high as a kite.

"I just wanted you to be happy Harl," the Joker lies "You were so sad your friends weren't with you."

"Liar," Harley shrieks "This is about Batman it's always about Batman!"

"Guys," Frost was standing by a window "The Batmobile just rolled up!"

"He's here for me," Selina becomes more alert "Please don't let him take me I don't want to detox!"

The Batmobile was just a distraction. Nightwing was behind the wheel with Flag as a passenger. They had dropped Batman and Constantine around the back of the building to enter on foot. The villains in the penthouse trip over each other arming themselves for the oncoming assault. It was far too late for that, Batman and Constantine had grappled their way up the elevator shaft. Batman uses an explosive to blow the elevator door open and once the smoke clears he enters the Joker's lair with Constantine. The penthouse appears empty at first and the two men split up. Catwoman is the first to appear, she springs out at Constantine when he checks a spare bedroom. Batman comes running into the fray and pins Selina to a wall.

"This isn't you," Batman yells "Wake up Selina the Joker is using you!"

"Are you jealous," Selina tries to slash at his face "Good at least this time it's justified!"

Harley was creeping up behind Batman with her bat ready to swing but she pauses when she hears Selina.

"What are you saying?" Batman shakes her.

"A lady never tells." Selina kicks him with all of her might and sends Batman to his knees. She looks up and sees Harley standing there openmouthed.

"You backstabbing bitch," Harley swings the bat at Selina "Playing the victim when clearly you wanted to take my man!"

"Harley it's not like that," Selina ducks as Harley swings the bat again "It just happened!"

"My bat is just going to happen to smash your lying face!" Harley comes at Selina with no mercy and the two lock in a full-on cat fight. Hair is pulled, slaps are exchanged. Batman wants to break up the fight but Constantine stops him. This was the perfect time to confront the Joker. John and Bruce leave the girls to tear each other apart and come back in to the main room. Jonny Frost is standing in front of the armory door with a gun in each hand.

"Drop it before I make you drop it." Bruce growls. Constantine waves a hand and sends Jonny flying. At last the Joker pops up from behind the kitchen counter with a machine gun and starts firing on the Bat. John and Bruce drop until he has to stop firing to reload, then they make their move. Batman comes over the counter at the Joker and pins him to the floor.

"Batsy this is all so pointless," the Joker laughs "My men will be here any second."

"That's what we wanted jackass," Constantine stands next to Batman "Hold him steady now!"

Batman holds the Joker down as Constantine chants a spell that literally rips the tattoo from the Joker's skin. The Clown Prince screams in agony and manages to punch Batman in the teeth.

"Selina was sensational," the Joker keeps swinging "I don't need that tattoo to rule Gotham!"

"I'll wager you need your men," Constantine pulls out his phone and makes a call "Send in the cavalry Flag."

The Joker had summoned all of his militia when the Batmobile was spotted, putting all of his men in one place. Batman drags the Joker over to a window and forces him to watch as Flag's men flood Gotham. In a matter of a few hours the military reinforcements take back control of the city. The soldiers load up the Joker's men and take them to Blackgate. The cops that had sided with the Joker out of fear are out in the street celebrating. Commissioner Gordon comes for the Joker personally with a company of his men. There was an ambulance waiting in the garage to take the Joker to Arkham. Jonny Frost had slipped away during the tattoo removal and Selina was in handcuffs in the Batmobile with Nightwing watching over her. Only Harley stayed by her Puddin's side. Batman let the Clowns have a moment together, then it was time for the Joker to pay for his crimes. Commissioner Gordon slaps a set of handcuffs on the Joker and reads him his rights.

"You going to give us any trouble taking him Miss Quinzel?" Gordon asks her.

"Come on Harl this is the part where we kill everyone and escape!" the Joker cackles.

"No," Harley drops her bat on the floor "Take him."

 **Author's note: I hate to end the chapter there but so much happened I have to cut it. Don't panic this is not the final chapter. There was a lot of controversy about Joker & the Cat hooking up so I wanted to delve into the psyche of an addict to show it wasn't a love thing. Sometimes an addict will do something awful to take their mind off of the last bad thing they did and it just snowballs from there. Plus it was a great setup for serious drama more about that in the next chapter. Love how no one spoke up about whether or not Rabbit should live lol you guys are cold. Thanks so much for reading please review and ask lots of questions. I know the final leg was very abrupt you'll get all the nice character moments in the next chapter. Arkham is not the end ;) **


	36. Author's Note

I'm working on the next chapter for this story don't worry it is coming I promise. In the meantime there have been so many great questions and opinions in the reviews I really wanted to take a moment to respond to them and share some of my opinions and insight as an author. Let's start with the most frequently asked question in the entire review section.

Will Catwoman and the Joker be hooking up again?

God I hope not. Him dosing her with the drug and them having sexy time was the ultimate destruction of the cute friendship they developed. For the first time in his life the Joker had a best friend and it took him much longer than usual to do something heinous and alienate her for real this time. Honestly I would equate what the Joker did using the Drug without her knowledge to lure Selina back to his side with rape. He knew what that drug was capable of and he knew who he was giving it to and he certainly didn't do it for Harley "so she could have her friend back". I'm not saying the Joker raped Selina he wanted to turn her against Batman, not steal Batman's girlfriend but when do things ever go according to plan? When Selina sobers up she's going to feel pretty violated I know I would. Addiction has been a running theme in this story and those of you familiar with it know what an addict will do to protect their habit.

Will Harley forgive the Joker?

Can't say much here without major spoilers but if you've seen the movie, you already know the answer ;)

Why is the Joker in this story so different from the one in the movie?

I wanted to play with the idea of a "young" Joker he can be very sweet at times so when he's mean it has to be lethal.

Now I have a few questions for you guys no pressure on answering them I'm just a little blocked right now and talking with my readers is the best cure.

I really want to do another round of Super Fight Club. Should I start a new story and make it a series or have Joker return for that rematch or both? Would you guys even be interested in more Super Fight Club?

How do you feel about the cameos, guest stars and featuring roles? Here's where I'm at and where I need help.

White Rabbit was meant to just be a cameo but you guys seemed to like her so I added her to the "main cast" should she die, go back to Team Batman or maybe spring the Joker from Arkham?

Constantine happened because I took an ambien and watched his cameo on Arrow and decided it would be a great idea to have him guest star. Is anyone other than me enjoying his presence? I know I'm writing him in character cause all the other characters hate him.

Jonny Frost has surprised me the most of all. I never expected his character to develop so much dimension. I knew I couldn't kill him cause he's in the movie so what do I do with him while the Joker's in Arkham?

Nightwing has been a fun addition to the cast and now that the Joker's no longer running Gotham the Bat Family can return home. Should I bring in another Bat and which one?

And lastly, I'm thinking we need one more villain for Batman to take down before the story weaves in with the movie. Leave your top pick and we'll see what happens. I really want to do something with Hush but that might be better for a new story. Thanks for supporting this story and loving it as much as I do. In my opinion this is the best story on my profile and I never could have gotten this far without you guys, Thank you and I'll bust ass trying to get that new chapter out over the weekend.


	37. The Calm

The denizens of Gotham watch in awe as the Joker is perp-walked into an ambulance that would take him to Arkham. With the underworld on the run the heroes of the day finally had a chance to pick up the pieces of their broken lives. After the Joker is taken Harley goes into a form of shock. Normally she'd be halfway to Arkham by now to bust the Joker out but this time he needed to pay for what he'd done. The penthouse is swarming with all kinds of cops, marking it off with crime scene tape. Batman and Constantine are talking to the Commissioner Gordon, trying their best to explain what had happened to his city. Harley Quinn goes into the master bedroom and sits in front of the vanity where she and the Joker dress for their parties. Except for now the party was over, the Joker would laugh in court where Harley couldn't hear him. The cops kept trying to coax Harley off their crime scene but Harley wasn't moving.

"Batman?" an officer approaches him.

"Can I help you with something?" Bruce was growing impatient he wanted to get to Selina.

"It's Harley Quinn," the officer wrings his hands "We need to clear the scene and she ain't moving."

"Can't you just take her to the bug house too?" Constantine interrupts them and lights a cigarette. Commissioner Gordon comes over and snatches the cigarette from Constantine, crushing it in his fist with rage vibrating off of him like steam.

"If anyone's smoking on this crime scene it's going to be me," Gordon growls "You got that you grimy con artist pulling-rabbits-out-of-hats motherfucker?"

"Yes sir," Constantine salutes him "Batman I really like this bloke can he come with us?"

"I'm going to get Harley," Bruce sighs "John stay here and try not to piss anyone else off."

Batman exits the living room with a whooshing of the cape and carefully approaches Harley. She was heartbroken and more dangerous than ever. Harley looks up and sees Batman in the mirror behind her. She picks up a pair of tweezers and waits for him to come closer.

"Drop the tweezers Harley," Batman didn't miss a thing "We need to clear the building you can let me give you a ride to Ivy's or you can stay here and go to jail."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Harley throws the tweezers and stands up to face Batman.

"The Joker hurt us both," Batman holds out a hand to her "It's time to heal."

"No matter what we Bat Baddies do you always find a way to forgive us and convince yourself we deserve saving too," Harley blinks back tears "How can I ever forgive him?"

"By forgiving yourself first," Batman puts a hand on her shoulder "Now come with me."

The police force watches in amazement as Harley Quinn goes quietly. She stands by Batman's side like she's trying to hide in his cape while he finishes talking to the cops. Then Batman takes Harley Quinn out of that building by his side with Constantine in tow. Flag and Nightwing had already taken Selina back to Ivy's estate to start detoxing the Cat so Katana picks them up in a military SUV, courtesy of Amanda Waller. As they drive through Gotham people gather in the street and applaud as the vehicle passes. Batman had won the day but it had cost him deeply. Not only was he in debt with Amanda Waller, the only woman he'd ever truly loved would have scars on her soul from getting caught in the crossfire of his life-long war with the Joker.

Nightwing and Rick Flag return to Ivy's mansion once the Joker is whisked away. Selina is silent most of the ride, enjoying what was left of her high. The Batmobile rolls up Ivy's driveway and parks. Poison Ivy was sitting in the grass, eager to start her work on Selina Kyle. The sooner the Cat was detoxed the sooner Ivy would be rid of her houseguests. Flag and Nightwing get out of the Batmobile and Flag opens the back door for Selina. Hands still cuffed behind her back, she springs out and whip-kicks Flag in the face.

"I don't want to get clean!" Selina shrieks. Nightwing grabs her arms and starts dragging her around the back of the mansion to Ivy's greenhouse. Selina kicks again and gets Nightwing right in the nose, the Cat was flexible enough to straight-up kick someone standing behind her.

"A little help here anyone?" Nightwing wipes blood from his nose and keeps a hold on Selina until Flag comes running and shackles her legs. The two men continue to drag the enraged Catwoman to Ivy's lab while she has a huge temper tantrum. Poison Ivy takes a moment to laugh at Selina's antics before she stands up and follows them. White Rabbit was still sleeping on Ivy's worktable when Selina's screaming awakens her. Rabbit sits up and looks down at her legs, shocked at how quickly her bones had healed.

"Rabbit scoot," Ivy looks her over "Tell Paola we're having company we need enough food for at least ten people."

"I'll get right on it," Rabbit realizes Flag is in Ivy's greenhouse "As soon as someone tells me what in the hell is going on!"

"Could you at least get off the table," Flag struggles to hold on to Selina "We need to strap her down."

"Oh shit sorry!" Rabbit steps down carefully, afraid her healed skeleton would crumble. Nightwing and Flag hold Catwoman down while Ivy secures her with vines. Catwoman continues to cuss and insult them, making it impossible for Ivy to focus.

"Can somebody gag her so I can think?" Ivy rubs her temples.

"Why didn't you say so?" Rabbit knocks Selina out with a quick strike to the head, a move Batman had taught her.

"I said gag her not concuss her," Ivy groans "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

"That was for shooting me off a building," Rabbit says to the Cat "Good to see you Flag where's June?"

Flag surprises Rabbit by picking her up and bear-hugging her. "What the hell you're never happy to see me!"

"I'm just proud of you," Flag puts Rabbit down "That's all."

"Okay I'm going to talk to Paola before this gets any weirder," Rabbit heads for the door "Good luck with that." Rabbit points to Selina.

On her way to the main house Rabbit sees one of Waller's unmarked cars roll up to Ivy's mansion. Rabbit spooks and gets read to teleport, then she relaxes when she sees Batman get out with Constantine and Katana. Without thinking Rabbit teleports to Batman and stands in front of him.

"Did you get him?" Rabbit asks her mentor. Batman gives Rabbit one of his rare smiles and nods.

"Come on love get out of the car," Constantine was talking to someone hidden from view "Don't you want to see your killer plant lady friend?"

"Could you get Harley in the house," Batman sighs "I need to see Selina."

"What is it assign Rabbit random tasks day," Rabbit grins "Yeah I've got it."

Batman leaves Rabbit and Constantine in the yard with Harley and takes Katana around back with him to the greenhouse. Katana hadn't spoken a word since she landed but Batman could see the warrior's spirit within her and the desire to help those that truly needed it. They walk into the greenhouse together and Batman goes directly to Selina's side. She was still knocked out and Ivy was in the middle of taking a blood sample.

"I want all of you out of my house once she's clean," Ivy pops the sample into a machine to be tested "You hear me Batman?"

"We've got it Ivy." Nightwing steps up next to Batman.

"Everyone but me and Ivy out," Bruce says quietly "Out!"

Nightwing just shrugs and starts to leave with Katana trailing behind him.

"Wait," Ivy had finished scanning Selina's blood "We're going to need blood donors."

"Why can't you just filter her blood?" Batman asks.

"This new formula has meshed with her blood cells," Ivy starts gathering supplies "Filtering would do nothing she needs to have every drop of blood in her body replaced."

"Take my blood first," Katana speaks for the first time "I'm a universal donor."

"I'll go look for more donors," Nightwing looks to Batman "You good here?"

Bruce nods and Dick leaves. Poison Ivy sets up the transfusion equipment along with another tube that would slowly drain Selina's tainted blood. Katana quietly sits in a chair as Ivy sticks her with the needle and gets the first transfusion going.

"What in the hell are you doing to me?" Selina wakes up once she feels The Drug being flushed from her system.

"I need to go check on Harley," Ivy takes off her gloves "If our samurai friend whose name escapes me gets woozy while I'm gone unhook her."

"Katana," Katana says to Ivy's back "My name is Katana."

"It speaks," Ivy flips her hair "Nice to meet you Katana."

After Ivy departs Bruce stays by Selina's side. Katana does her best to politely ignore their conversation.

"Batman please," Selina pleads with him "This is inhumane I'm fine please don't let Ivy do this to me."

"I'm so sorry Selina," Bruce carefully puts his hand over hers "You'll be detoxed before you know it then we can revisit that conversation about retirement and Florida."

"Fuck you and fuck Florida," Selina screams and struggles with the vines "I don't want this and I don't want you!"

"This is not her speaking," Katana says calmly "Surely you know that."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less." Batman pulls up a chair and settles in for a long wait.

Poison Ivy wanted to puke with all the warm fuzzy togetherness that was happening between heroes and villains on her property. John Constantine was in her kitchen, chain-smoking and flirting with Paola. Rick Flag was helping Paola cook, following her instructions to the letter. Rabbit and Nightwing were out in the front yard playing with a frisbee like children. Ivy couldn't find Harley anywhere so she goes upstairs and starts checking rooms. Ivy finds Harley curled up in her bed, crying her poor eyes out. Ivy sighs and gets in bed with Harley, cuddling up with her.

"When are you going to learn Harley Girl?" Ivy hugs Harley and strokes her hair.

"That's the problem," Harley sobs "I let them take him I think I have learned."

"Are you telling me you didn't let him use you as a human shield so he could escape?" Ivy regrets her words the moment they leave her mouth.

"That ain't funny Pammy," Harley sniffs "He cheated on me and he doped my friend I don't know who to be angrier at."

"Nightwing and Rabbit are playing frisbee out on the lawn." Ivy cracks a smile.

"Why didn't you say so," Harley hops out of bed "Come on Pammy I want to play!"

"Go ahead my love," Ivy holds in a giggle "I'll be right behind you."

Harley does a cartwheel out of Ivy's room and Ivy laughs at the sound of Harley's footsteps clattering down the stairs. The Joker would never love Harley Quinn the way Poison Ivy did. Ivy cherished Harley's child-like innocence and wonder at the world around her. The Joker had twisted Harley's zest for life into something ugly and dark. Like the sun nourished Ivy and her plants, maybe Ivy's love for Harley would soothe her dark, chaotic heart. All the mistress of poison could do was hope for the best and reap the seeds of love she had sowed in caring for Harley through all of the Joker's cruelty. Ivy makes her way downstairs and sees Harley through a window out in the yard playing frisbee with Nightwing and Rabbit. She hears laughter from the kitchen and sticks her head in for a moment. Constantine was chopping vegetables and trying to convince Paola to go out on a date with him. Flag was at the stove stirring sauce and overseeing a pot of water boiling for pasta.

"What I do to get such handsome boys in my kitchen?" Paola laughs as she tastes the sauce.

"Did I get it right ma'am?" Flag had made the sauce from one of Paola's recipes.

"Buena," Paola nods "You keep chopping." She points to Constantine.

"Flag what am I doing wrong," Constantine quips "I've met the bird of my dreams and she doesn't want a thing to do with me."

Ivy is unable to stifle her laughter as she comes all the way into the kitchen and hugs her loyal housekeeper.

"Paola is way out of your league," Ivy says with a smile "You boys behave I'll be back in a few."

Pamela keeps moving and comes out onto the front law. Nightwing had just caught the frisbee, he holds it up in triumph taunting Harley and Rabbit. Rabbit teleports over and tackles Nightwing, they playfully fight over the frisbee and Rabbit gets her hands on it. Before she can teleport away Harley tackles her and they land on Nightwing in a dog pile.

"Y'know Rabbit I've always wondered," Harley grins wickedly "Are Bats ticklish?"

"Let's find out!" Rabbit says gleefully.

"Oh god please no," Nightwing tries to scramble away "Where is your humanity?"

Rabbit teleports and holds Nightwing's arms while Harley tries to tickle him. The kevlar in Dick's suit was tickle-proof so after a few minutes the trio dissolve into a puddle of laughter on Ivy's yard. Ivy watches all of this from the front steps. Despite all the unwanted houseguests, Ivy was happy that the final day of the Joker's reign looked like this. The Joker would hate seeing Harley so happy and playing well with others. Ivy goes to check on Selina and finds her much weaker than before. Katana is rotated out and Rabbit volunteers to give blood next. Rabbit wanted Selina nice and strong so she could kick her ass when the time came. As the sun begins to set Ivy rotates Rabbit out and Batman takes her place. Harley knew Selina was on the mansion's grounds but she was having so much fun she didn't want to ruin it with drama so she avoids the greenhouse on purpose. Ivy leaves the Cat and Bat alone together and goes into the house for dinner. Paola, Flag and Constantine had made a meal fit for this momentous occasion. It was like the first Thanksgiving for superheroes and villains. Katana goes out on the front porch and waves for Nightwing, Harley and Rabbit to come inside. Waller was already blowing up Flag's phone, wanting to know why he hand't returned to Belle Reve yet.

"Tell Waller I said to go fuck herself." Rabbit grins and takes a seat. Normally Ivy ate in the kitchen but with this many guests they were using the huge dining room. Katana covers her mouth so no one sees her smile. Flag and Constantine bring in the finished dishes from the kitchen and Paola oversees the food being arranged on the table.

"Paola come here girl sit down!" Harley pats the seat next to hers. Everyone applauds as Paola sits down and Ivy takes the seat on Harley's other side. Flag moves around the table with a bottle of wine before sitting down next to Rabbit with Katana on his other side. Nightwing stands and picks up his glass.

"I know everyone's hungry so I'll make this quick," Nightwing raises his glass "To teamwork!"

"Aw but that's so corny," Harley raises her glass next "To Pammy!"

"Can we stop with the bloody toasts and eat?" Constantine had to ruin the moment.

"Just one more," Rabbit stands "To Pamela for making all of this possible and not turning her back on any of us, to Paola for this delicious meal, to Flag for being there when we needed him and lastly to me because I'm so fucking happy to be alive!"

"Amen let's eat!" Constantine clinks glasses with Paola and throws back his wine.

It would likely never happen again, but with the Joker incarcerated a wave of calm had settled over Gotham. That calm allowed Batman to tend to Catwoman and bring her back from the darkness that would haunt her for years to come. That calm allowed Poison Ivy to open her heart to new possibilities, maybe humans weren't so bad after all. That calm allowed Harley to find a friend and playmate in Rabbit. That calm lead to Nightwing looking over at Rabbit and realizing she was smiling back at him. That calm allowed Flag and Katana to spend a day away from Belle Reve and Waller. One fleeting day where they could be people and not soldiers. In the not so distant future Harley Quinn would look back on this day from a cell in Belle Reve and long for things to be the way they were on that one special day. Sadly the thing about waves is, they roll in and break then they're gone forever. More waves come but who's to say if they'll be stormy or beautiful?

In the following few weeks balance is restored in Gotham City. As per usual, the Joker pleads insanity and Jim Gordon is unable to charge him with anything that would stick. Being criminally insane was enough for Arkham to hold the Joker until he was pronounced sane. Then he'd be back out on the street. Jonny Frost takes this break from work to pursue things his job kept him from. The day everyone gathered at Ivy's, Jonny trailed Harley there and left when he realized he wasn't needed. Jonny Frost was doomed to watch over the Clowns until the day he died. From there he drives to the Iceberg Lounge and valets his car. He walks into the ballroom and sees Shelley behind the bar. She turns around and in that moment Jonny thinks she's the most beautiful creature on the face of the planet. Shelley smiles as he walks up to the bar and takes a seat.

"What can I get you hero?" Shelley leans on the bar and her gorgeous red hair spills over her shoulders.

"Whatever's the cheapest I'm between jobs at the moment." Jonny drums his fingers on the bar. Shelley fills two glasses with bourbon and leaves the bottle on the bar.

"Didn't you hear," Shelley raises her glass "Bad boys like you drink for free Penguin's celebrating the Joker's fall."

"Guess I'd better drink up then." Jonny clinks glasses with her and sips his drink.

"I wasn't sure I'd see you again," Shelley takes another swig "I figured if the Joker went down you'd go down with him."

"Yeah about that," Jonny casts a look over his shoulder "I probably could have done more to help him."

"Loyal to a fault," Shelley takes Jonny's hand "I like that in a man."

"Let me take you out," Jonny squeezes Shelley's hand "What time can you leave?"

"Now," Shelley reaches under the bar for her coat and purse "I'm Penguin's favorite."

"The last girl to take that job almost died," Jonny helps Shelley into her coat "Let's get out of here."

"Where are you taking me?" Shelley gives him a mischievous grin and buttons up her coat.

"Anywhere you want to go," they hold hands and head for the door "I don't know how long I'll be a free man for and I want to spend that time with you."

Jonny Frost walks out into the night with the woman of his dreams. It had been a chaotic day but the Gotham night was calm, peaceful. Sadly that calm was not long for this world.

The Joker sits in his cell in Arkham, just like old times. The orderlies were too afraid to take off the straight jacket so the fallen prince sits on the floor. His arms bound around himself, the Joker rocks back and forth with madness.

"I skip rope and double dutch," the Joker sings to himself "Shift the gears and pop the clutch...I'm coming for you Harley Girl!"

 **Author's note: Wow I did not think I would get this done today but it happened. I'm exhausted so I'm going to respond to all the feedback after some sleep. This chapter was super fluffy but after all the mind games and torture and fucking I thought some fluff would be nice. Thanks for reading I love you guys please leave a review especially if you hated it. Zileracer I like your thinking Batgirl would be a nice addition to this story. I'm playing with the storyline from the Joker graphic novel told from Jonny Frost's perspective so we'll be seeing a lot more Jonny. Thanks again and goodnight.**


	38. Revenge is Magical

**Amanda Waller's Office - Belle Reve Penitentiary - Location Classified**

"So Rabbit I should go fuck myself?" Waller smirks as she repeats Rabbit's words. She snaps her laptop shut and starts preparing for a mission. Amanda Waller had watched everything Flag had seen and done since he was dispatched to Gotham. Flag was a fool to think Waller hadn't installed the surveillance contact lenses in his eyes. Rather than return to base once the mission was completed, he'd chosen to take a vacation day and ignore Waller's calls. Amanda was beyond pissed, she was out for blood. Flag was dining with the White Rabbit, an asset that Waller was loathe to release. John Constantine was there too along with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, assets Waller was dying to get her nano-bombs into. Rather than send a team, Waller was going out into the field to ensure her plan was carried out properly. She stands up from her desk and straps on a dual gun holster over her military body armor. Ever since the prison riot, new security protocols were put in place to keep Belle Reve under control. With Rick Flag dilly-dallying away from base, June was being kept in a medically induced coma until Flag returned to look after his charge. Waller makes her way down to the medical wing with a wicked grin on her face. The situation in Gotham was delicate, Waller couldn't send a strike team to reclaim her assets. This mission would require finesse and fighting magic with magic. Waller enters June's room, carrying the case that contained the heart. Waller dials down the sedatives the IV was releasing into June's blood and waits. June Moon's eyes flutter open and lock on Waller.

"What's going on," June realizes her hands and legs are cuffed down "Did you get her out of me?"

"Good morning to you too," Waller takes a seat next to the bed "You're going out in the field Flag needs your help."

"You mean he needs _her_ help," June narrows her eyes "Talk straight or put me back under!"

"Trust the mission June," Waller frees one of June's hands "I hope you like Vegas."

"What's in Vegas?" June takes the bait and Waller unhooks her from the IV.

"A very dangerous metahuman," Waller lies "We're going to stop her and bring the others in."

"Others?" June tries to keep herself from staring at the case with the heart. Even if she got her hands on it Waller would put her down before she could open it.

"Flag and Katana have gone rogue," Waller picks up the case "A mage named John Constantine has them under some sort of spell."

"A mage," June rolls her eyes "I complete this mission and you make good on what you've promised me Waller."

"We will find a way to get the Enchantress out of you," Waller releases the rest of June's bonds "You have my word."

"What are we waiting for," June gets out of the bed "Oh and I want a private jet to Vegas none of that helo-bullshit."

"I am liking this side of you Doctor Moon," Waller holds out another suit of lightweight armor for June "Get changed jet takes off in ten."

 **The Luxor Hotel & Casino - Las Vegas - Nevada **

Zatanna was taking a break from the capes-and-costumes life and using her powers to entertain. She'd strolled into the Luxor one night a few months ago and happened upon Criss Angel with his film crew on the casino floor. After blowing the "mind freak's" mind with her special brand of card tricks, Zatanna found a friend and business partner in the enigmatic master of illusions. Criss gave her a starring role in his stage show, Believe and the pair drew in a full audience every night. Zatanna and Criss were making more money than they knew what to do with. Criss set up every kind of charity he could think of and Zatanna was more than happy to contribute as well. Maybe she didn't need to perform acts of heroism to make the world a better place. Criss Angel was no mage but he had his own special kind of power regardless of being completely human. He was kind, patient and charitable. Basically the opposite of Zatanna's ex, John Constantine. John was the reason she hadn't returned to her home, the House of Mystery. The House itself was bonded to John and he was the last person Zatanna wanted to see. After performing another sold-out show, a security team escorts Zatanna and Criss up to his private floor in the Luxor.

"I don't know how you do it Zee," Criss Angel slings an arm around his partner "When are you going to teach me that dove trick?"

"Criss we've been over this," Zatanna takes off her top hat and starts pulling bobby pins out of her hair "Besides you need to start training a new apprentice now that Kristen's moved on."

They reach the private elevator that would take them up to Criss Angel's floor and the security team assumes their posts around it. Criss and Zatanna take the elevator up in privacy while Zatanna pulls out the rest of the pins that kept her hair tucked under the top hat.

"Did you do something to piss off wardrobe?" Criss laughs and carefully pulls out a pin Zatanna had missed. She lets out a sigh of relief it had been pinching her scalp throughout the entire show.

"Speaking of Kristen she left so suddenly did something happen between you two?" the elevator dings and the pair come out into a small lobby with a door. Criss unlocks it with his fingerprint and a security badge. The pair of magicians enter the opulent living space and Zatanna starts making drinks to distract Criss. His former apprentice had it out for Zatanna from the start so she persuaded Kristen to start her own show far, far away. She mixes martinis in a shaker and throws it in the air, catching it behind her back.

"engahc ot atiragram." Zatanna says the incantation and passes the shaker to Criss. He pours the enchanted alcohol into glasses and grins at the change in color.

"You changed vodka into tequila," Criss takes a sip "Damn Zee maybe you should take on an apprentice."

"It's all sleight of hand Criss," Zatanna passes her hands over the rims of the cups and salt appears "You know that better than anyone."

"You don't have to lie to me Zee," Criss winks "I know what you are and I know you'll talk to me when the time comes."

"Well isn't this sweet," Waller was sitting in a huge armchair with her back to the magicians "Nice place you've got here shame I can't stay long."

Waller and the Enchantress had literally walked through the walls and waited for their chance to snatch Zatanna. This had do be done as quietly as possible or Waller's career would be over.

"I don't know or care who you are," Criss pulls out his phone "Security will be here soon go quietly and I'll tell them to be gentle."

"No one's coming," Waller stands up "I'm afraid your service provider doesn't get coverage up here."

"Criss get behind me," Zatanna places herself between him and Waller "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want you to come with me," Waller taps her fingers on the metal briefcase "Or I send your new boyfriend into the void."

"You're no mage!" Zatanna pulls out a deck of cards.

"I'm not but she wields magic," the lights flicker and Enchantress appears before Zatanna "How long do you think he'll last in that endless darkness?"

The lights flicker again and Enchantress disappears. Criss feels cold arms wrap around his torso and Enchantress appears behind him with her chin resting on his shoulder.

"I don't know or care who you people are," Criss narrowly dodges Enchantress trying to lick his face "You're not taking Zee!"

"I'm afraid this isn't your call Mr. Angel," Waller pulls out a set of power-dampening handcuffs "If it makes you feel any better Zatanna this is all Constantine's fault."

"I'll come with you," Zatanna drops the cards and holds out her hands "But if you harm Criss in any way the deal's off."

"Zee don't," Criss pleads with her "There has to be another way!"

"Enchantress take his memories from tonight," Waller slaps the cuffs on Zatanna "Hurry it up we'll miss the jet to Gotham."

Enchantress touches Criss Angel's cheek and he falls to the floor, passed out. When he woke all he'd remember was a nightcap with Zatanna and her requesting some vacation days.

"It's done." Enchantress steps over Criss and circles Zatanna, sizing her up.

"I don't know what kind of demon you are but when we catch up with John he'll send you straight back to hell!" Zatanna looks into the witch's cold, dead eyes and sees a frightened girl trapped in her pupils. June Moon was calling to Zatanna for help. Zatanna blinks and finds herself on a jet with Waller and the Enchantress. The witch had transported them out of the Luxor at the exact time the jet was scheduled to be overhead. Waller needed to put Constantine out of the game and now she had the perfect card to play.

 **Gotham City Outskirts - Ivy's Mansion**

White Rabbit had thoroughly enjoyed the super-dinner at Ivy's mansion, especially flirting with Nightwing and playing frisbee out on the lawn. Rabbit rolls over in bed, trying to tell herself it was just her imagination and Nightwing wasn't flirting back. Even Poison Ivy had agreed it would be safest for everyone to spend the night at the mansion. Wounds were still healing and some among them needed shelter or had secret identities to protect. Ivy's house was starting to feel like a rehab or group home for struggling young women in the super villain community. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy had fallen asleep together, at least Ivy did. Harley watches the greenhouse from a window, waiting for Batman to make his exit. Harley knew the Drug better than anyone Selina Kyle should be better than new by now with all that fresh blood transfused into her system. Harley was right about Batman, for whatever reason the Bat symbol lights up the sky and he leaves in the Batmobile. Harley sneaks out of Pamela's room and tip-toes down the hall to Rabbit's. Rabbit sits up in bed when the door opens and Harley holds up a finger for her to be silent.

"Payback time?" Harley whispers. Rabbit nods and gets out of bed. She pulls on a pair of combat boots and follows Harley out of the mansion, careful not to wake anyone along the way. Selina Kyle was sleeping in the greenhouse, Batman was gone and he'd turned out the lights on his way out. Selina can sense she's not alone and rolls off the table, hiding underneath it from whatever was making a beeline to her. Selina sees two sets of boots walk up to the table and sighs. Rabbit and Harley were here to exact their pound of flesh, might as well give it to them. Harley hears the sigh and crouches down so she's at eye-level with Selina.

"Hello Kitty Cat," Rabbit grabs Selina's arm and drags her out from under the table "Shame I didn't go splat."

"Look I'm really tired so can we skip the banter," Selina slips out of Rabbit's grasp "You want revenge here I am let's go!"

Every cell in Selina's body cries out for rest but this issue was being put to bed here and now even it if meant being on the receiving end of a beat-down. Selina cocks her arm back to punch Rabbit but Harley surprises her from behind and gets a grip on Selina's fist.

"Stop hitting yourself!" Harley laughs and forces Selina to punch herself in the face over and over. Rabbit grabs the Cat's other arm and holds her down.

"Go ahead," Catwoman spits out blood "The Joker took everything from me go ahead beat me to death like you did the Maroni girl Rabbit."

"Well since you asked so nicely," Harley pulls out a knife "I could just cut your throat for fucking my man."

"You know what that Drug does Harley," Rabbit was starting to see how wrong jumping Catwoman like this was "Just clock her again and let her live with the memories."

"Do it," the Cat lets Harley back her into the table with the knife "Just remember who came for you when Crane took you and ran his experiments remember who risked their life to get you out remember me like that not like this."

"Harley stop," Rabbit stands next to Harley "Kill her if you want but do it for you not because you think she wanted to be with the Joker."

"Stop tryin' ta confuse me," Harley twirls the knife "Flip her over I'm in the mood to skin a cat."

White Rabbit flips Selina onto her stomach and holds her down. Harley uses the knife to cut a patch out of the suit right above Selina's tailbone. Harley pulls out a lighter and heats the knife until the blade is glowing red with heat. Rabbit looks on in horror as Harley starts carving the letter J into the patch of skin. Catwoman doesn't fight or cry out she takes her punishment as Harley burns a permanent tramp stamp into the small of her back. The Batmobile's headlights roll up the driveway and Rabbit has to practically drag Harley from the greenhouse. Batman discovers Catwoman on the floor of the greenhouse, she was laying on her back with a bloody face and a black eye. Bruce couldn't get her to move on her own so he picks her up and carries her back to Ivy's worktable. He tries to lay her on her stomach but Selina rolls to keep him from seeing what Harley had done.

"Selina stop it," Bruce strokes her hair "I know you're wounded show me."

The Cat lets out a whimper and rolls over so the Bat can see her new brand. Bruce responds by putting his fist through the table and creating a huge hole after examining the burn.

"I don't want you to treat it," Catwoman whispers "I deserve this I deserve all of it."

"I'm going to get Dick," Batman pretends not to hear her request "Then I'm taking you out of here with Harley around none of you girls are safe."

"I don't need you to defend me." Selina tries to roll over but the brand on her back explodes with pain at the slightest hint of movement.

"I know," Batman turns his back "I'm saving all of you from doing anymore damage to one another don't go anywhere."

Selina lets out a sigh of defeat and nods her head. Bruce leaves the greenhouse and returns a few minutes later with a sleepy Nightwing. Just as Bruce and Dick are about to move Selina, a Belle Reve SUV rolls through the gates and cuts off their lights and engine. Bruce signals for Dick to stay with Selina and goes to investigate. Batman hides in Ivy's shrubs and watches as Waller emerges from the car with an asset and a prisoner. Bruce uses the night vision in his mask and realizes he'd seen Waller's asset before in the medical wing at Belle Reve. His eyes widen when he sees Zatanna in handcuffs. How had Waller managed to capture her and why were they here? Bruce doesn't have long to wonder. The Enchantress takes over June's body and disappears. Batman pulls out his phone and tries to call the mansion to warn everyone but Waller fires a handgun with a silencer into the bushes, it takes everything Bruce has not to jump.

"Batman why don't you join us," Waller calls out "We need to talk."

The Enchantress reappears with Flag and Katana, dropping them in the grass at Waller's feet. She'd removed their memories of what had transpired after the Joker was taken down. The beautiful dinner they had shared with Gotham's heroes of the day was gone, buried deep within their minds never to be uncovered.

"Who else needs a mind wipe?" Enchantress was getting bored quickly.

"Capture Harley Quinn," Waller keeps her gun on Batman "Then bring Constantine out here I'd like to deal with him personally."

Harley and Rabbit were headed back to bed when the Enchantress appeared and snatched Katana from her room in Ivy's house. Rabbit knew what the witch's presence felt like so she ushers Harley into an empty room and they hide under the bed together. Resistance was futile, the Enchantress pops right back up a few seconds later and finds them. Rabbit reflexively teleports out of fear to get Constantine but he was gone from his room. Enchantress reaches out and grabs Harley's throat, just before she drags her out from under the bed the ancient witch has a vision of the future.

"You will be the one to destroy me," Enchantress waves a hand and takes Harley's memories of Flag, Katana and anything Belle Reve "Unless you forget to do so."

Rabbit pops back up and the Enchantress whirls but Rabbit teleports again. There was nothing White Rabbit could do now but watch and wait. Waller was out in the yard talking to Batman and Constantine. Enchantress reappears and uses her magic to load Flag and Katana into the SUV.

"You haven't got a clue what you're playing with Waller," Constantine casts a barrier around himself to keep the Enchantress out of his head "Release Zee right bloody now!"

"I missed you too John," Zatanna says sarcastically "Can we hurry this up I have a show tomorrow night."

"Waller," Batman speaks up "You've got what you came for let Zatanna go."

"Stay out of this Batman," Waller holsters her gun "Don't forget you owe me for Rabbit."

While everyone is distracted Rabbit makes her move. She teleports straight for the Enchantress and knocks her as hard as possible before using a quick strike to knock her unconscious. Instead of passing out June regains control of her body and looks around in panic.

"Where am I," June turns to Waller "What did she do?"

Waller rubs her temples and draws her gun, she pistol-whips June and the Enchantress resurfaces.

"Deal with the mages," Waller pushes Zatanna in Constantine's direction "Leave Batman alive I'll be needing his services soon."

"I'm sorry Batman," Constantine grabs Zatanna "She's one of mine I'm taking her home!"

"John you coward!" Zatanna yells and struggles with the dampening handcuffs. Constantine ignores her and they disappear in a burst of light. The Enchantress flits around the property but Constantine had taken Zatanna somewhere she couldn't reach.

"I suggest you take your people and leave," Batman faces Waller "If you want Rabbit you'll have to come through me and I'll have to consider our deal null and void."

White Rabbit takes this as her cue to exit and teleports into the house to hide. She'd die before going on another mission for Waller.

"Rabbit will come home eventually," Waller puts the safety back on her gun "The serum may have cured her flesh but she's still dying."

"What are you talking about?" Batman growls.

"The serum has a price," Waller laughs "It contains a virus that grows stronger each time the serum is used the supply I sent will keep her healthy for the next six months maybe a year but you should know Batman the White Rabbit will die without the care Belle Reve can provide."

"You're sick Waller," Batman says to her back as she climbs in the driver's seat "Task Force X will never happen give it up before more people die!"

"It's already happening Batman," Waller slams the door shut "When I call you will deliver Harley Quinn until then let's call a truce."

"Get out of my city," Batman growls "Get out!"

Waller just smirks and guns the gas, tearing up Ivy's grass as she drives away. Rabbit teleports to Batman's side, with her rabbit ears she'd heard his entire conversation with Waller.

"You should have let her take me," Rabbit thinks about what she'd helped Harley do to Catwoman "I'm a villain I don't belong by your side."

"Don't believe that," Batman holds Rabbit's face and looks into her pink eyes "I know the best doctor in town whatever it takes I'll save you."

"But I don't deserve it." Rabbit begins to cry and Batman hugs her.

"Hush Rabbit," Batman whispers "Just hush."

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading sorry it took so long to get this one out. I realized to stay true to the canon Harley would have to forget meeting Flag and Katana so some scenes and the new villain got bumped to the next chapter to make room for Waller. I'm thrilled there was a request for a Zatanna appearance and we know she loves Vegas so I thought it would be cool to have her performing with Criss Angel since SS exists in a more updated realm of storytelling with social media and whatnot. Please review leave your favorite moments/chapters and any cameo requests. I want to bring Batgirl into this story any input from Batgirl fans would be appreciated I want it to be a surprise to the other characters. Na na na na na na Batman! somebody else roll the credits I'm tired ;)**


	39. Live in the Flesh (a minichapter)

**Two Years After Harley Quinn was born - Gotham**

Harley Quinn had fallen upon hard times as of late. The Joker had been linked to what the press was calling "The Tattoo Parlor Massacre". Gotham PD had stormed the penthouse and arrested him, taking the Joker from the bed he shared with Harley. Currently he was being held at Arkham and it was too risky to attempt a breakout. If Harley was arrested she and the Joker would lose all of their properties and bank accounts. Harley Quinn and Jonny Frost were running Grin & Bare It the best they could but without the Joker around to inspire fear competitors had risen. Harley was holding on to the apartment building with all of her might but the strip club wasn't bringing in cash like it had before. Word had gotten around that the Joker was down for good this time. Penguin had already offered to buy Harley out but she held strong. Jonny and Harley pulled every job they could think of, desperate for cash. Jonny started hiring every girl that walked through the door but it seemed the prettier they were the more baggage they came with. Harley caught a girl stealing tips from other dancers one night and made an example of her. Harley dragged the stripper into the locker room and cut her throat in front of the other girls. No one lied about house fees or stole stage time after Harley's brutal deliverance of justice. A few nights later Jonny and Harley were poring over the books, trying to figure out how they were going to pay the property taxes on the building. The Joker's girlfriend was broke and if she didn't do something soon her empire would be taken from her. Other than Jonny the Joker's allies had abandoned Harley but what about Harley's friends? That was how Harley got the idea.

"Jonny," Harley looks up from the ledger "What if we had a special event that would literally empty the wallets of everyone in the building?"

"What are you cooking up in that crazy head Harley Girl?" Jonny wasn't sure if he liked where this was going.

"We advertise a special event for one night only Harley Quinn will grace the stage here," Harley bounces with excitement "I'll call in Pammy to do her thing and people will be handing us their wallets."

"Let me get this straight," Jonny rubs his temples "You're going to strip?"

"What," Harley glares at him "I got moves!"

"Jokes is gonna kill me," Jonny protests "I promised to take care of you while he's away."

"Jonny these is end times," Harley plants her hands on the desk in front of him "Have my back or get out of my way!"

"I'll organize the event and have the girls hit the street to promote," Jonny stands "Get Ivy onboard this won't be worth it without her."

Harley holds up her hand for a high-five and Jonny sighs as their hands touch. Nothing good would come of this.

In the following days the word is put out that Harley Quinn would be live, in the flesh for a once in a lifetime performance. It was surprisingly easy to secure Ivy's assistance she loved taking money from lecherous men. The night of the event Pamela arrives before the club opens to help Harley get ready and go over the details. Jonny had robbed a liquor truck the night before and he was stocking the bar with a ridiculous amount of booze. If everything went according to plan the Grin and Bare it would be drunk dry by morning. Poison Ivy and Harley had the locker room to themselves. Ivy wasn't happy about Harley stripping but she knew her friend was hard-pressed for cash. Harley had multiple layers of costume to change into and Ivy helps her. Harley strips off her street clothes and changes into a red G-string with a black and red harlequin patterned bra. Next came a plain black corset that went over the bra, Harley sucks her stomach in while Ivy laces it up. Harley slips on a pair of tiny booty shorts over the thong and checks her reflection.

"I still don't understand why it has to be you on stage," Ivy says in a clipped tone "Why not use your dancers?"

"All of Gotham's already seen them naked," Harley winks "Only Mr. J has seen me naked get the picture?"

"Men are pigs," Ivy hisses "Jonny said all the VIP tables are reserved your Joker's enemies are eager to degrade you while he's absent."

"That's where you come in Pammy," Harley starts squeezing into the Harlequin suit "I'm gonna need you on stage for a moment to do your dust thing."

"I am not pole dancing." Ivy says flatly, zipping up the suit.

"Of course not," Harley giggles "You're here to work up the crowd and keep them buying drinks and lap dances from the other girls all night."

"I suppose you'll want me to persuade the girls to part with all of their tips." Ivy goes to work on Harley's hair, curling it with a curling iron before pulling it into pigtails.

"No I'm not doing that to them," Harley pulls on the red and black hood over her hair "Makeup time!"

Ivy does Harley's makeup quickly, giving her a deep blush and smoky eyes with huge, fake lashes. Harley uses the Joker's favorite shade of cherry red on her lips and completes the "Classic Harley" costume with her mask. Jonny Frost sticks his head in the locker room to find out when Harley would be coming out on stage. The doors had opened and the strip club was filling up almost instantly.

"She's ready Frost tell the other girls to come back here and get ready." Ivy speaks because Harley is too busy admiring herself in the mirror. Jonny returns a few moments later with the rest of the dancers and they scurry around the locker room, careful not to attract Harley's attention. In all the hustle and bustle Jonny's phone rings and he goes out back to take the call. Ivy and Harley shrug, it was minutes to showtime. Jonny Frost comes flying back through the door with a terrified expression on his face.

"Out," Jonny roars at the dancers "Everyone but Harley and Ivy out right now!"

The girls pick up their makeup bags and flee to the customer's bathroom to finish their makeup.

"What the hell Jonny?" Harley straps on a pair of impossibly high red stilettos.

"That was J," Jonny says frantically "He's been released from Arkham and I have to go get him right now!"

"Yay my Puddin!" Harley bounces up and down in the heels. Ivy holds her shoulders and shakes her.

"We need Jonny here to bounce and work the bar," Ivy turns to Frost "What now big man?"

"I called in Monty to cover for me," Jonny pauses by the back door "Just hold it down until I get back."

Ivy and Harley hear Jonny floor it out of the parking lot then they hear the customers catcalling Harley's name.

"Go," Ivy says "Even with Joker free you need to see this through."

Harley kisses Ivy's cheek then she steps up onto the platform that would rotate and place her center stage. Harley lets out a giggle of excitement as the music starts, then the lights cut and the platform rotates. The stage lights up and the audience applauds as Harley does a lap around the stage, moving in the huge heels with ease. She'd spotted Monty behind the bar, he'd been the Joker's right-hand man before Frost took his place. There was certainly bad blood between the men. Harley yanks off her hood and crouches at the edge of the stage, crooking her finger for a man sitting at the stage to come closer. Harley turns her back and cracks a grin.

"Unzip me would ya?" Harley lets the man unzip the back of her suit and laughs as cash rains down on the stage. That was Ivy's cue. Pamela comes sauntering out and helps Harley get all the way out of the suit. While the audience watches Harley twirl around the pole, Ivy discreetly blows pheromone dust. The bar gets crowded and Monty struggles to keep up with making drinks. All of the lap dance booths and private rooms were occupied, Ivy had done well. Harley drops the corset and climbs to the top of the pole. She gives the audience a wink and a smile before performing a drop and landing in a split. Ivy hops off the stage and works the crowd, convincing everyone she spoke to that they needed to buy dances and drinks until their bank accounts were empty. An hour later the ATM ran out of cash. Unless they had a credit card or cash left, Monty weeded out everyone with empty pockets. Harley was about to pop the hook on her bra when she looks up and sees Jonny come through the front door with the Joker. Harley and her Puddin lock eyes then he cracks a smile and waggles a finger at her. Harley jumps down from the stage and runs into his arms.

"Did you miss me?" the Joker runs his hands down Harley's back.

"Depends on how hard you sock me." Harley grabs a shot off of a waitress moving past her with a tray. Harley throws back the shot and braces herself. "I'm ready make it quick."

"Harl I'm not going to hit you," the Joker kisses her "You did well while I was away."

Poison Ivy watches Harley and the Joker, feeling her heart break every time they kiss. Her job done, Ivy leaves quietly without being seen.

"Jonny helped a little bit," Harley winks at Frost "How'd you get em to release you?"

"Case fell apart," the Joker sighs like it was a sad thing "The only witness was a little boy and his story changed so many times such a pity."

"Can we go home," Harley asks "These morons will spend everything they have whether we're here or not."

"One moment baby," the Joker walks toward the bar "I have one last item on my to-do list."

Monty looks up nervously at the Joker approaching him. Other than being a slow bartender, Monty couldn't think of anything he'd done to piss the Joker off.

"Hey boss," Monty was sweating "Can you believe the night we're having?"

With absolutely no warning, the Joker comes across the bar at Monty. He wraps his hands around Monty's throat to keep him from speaking.

"I know you ratted me out," the Joker yells "How does the saying go...I remember now rats die!"

The Joker breaks a bottle and uses it to slash Monty's throat. No one seems to notice as he gurgles blood and drops behind the bar, bleeding out. Harley and Jonny exchange looks, Jonny's eyes question her. The Joker had been incarcerated because Harley left that child alive on the tattoo shop job and the Joker knew it. Monty didn't even know his boss had pulled that job, the Joker had killed him to shift the blame from Harley. Only the Joker knew what Harley had done and now Harley knew he knew. Trembling, Harley takes the Joker's hand and they walk into the parking lot together. Jonny trots off to pull the car around leaving the Clowns alone together. "Oh Harl there's just one more thing!" the Joker cocks his arm back and punches Harley in the stomach. She doubles over, completely winded.

"Mr. J?" she chokes out, blinking back tears.

"Pull another stunt like this," the Joker whispers in her ear "And you're going in the river."

"I'm sorry the club was going under and the building was next." Harley doesn't know if the Joker was referring to her stripping or leaving a witness at a murder scene.

"It's done Harl," Jonny rolls up and Joker opens the car door "Let's go home baby."

 **Author's note: It was high time for a mini-chapter so I banged this one out. Next chapter is in the works I'm 700 words in. I'm juggling way too many projects right now I appreciate your patience and all the follows and reviews. Thanks for reading please R &R. Any suggestions for mini-chapters are desperately needed. **


	40. Foes in the Shadows

Constantine abandons the allies he'd fought alongside the previous day and drags Zatanna through a portal with him to the House of Mystery. The House existed outside of space and time and repelled anything with evil intent. Rooms reflected the desires of their magical residents, reading their moods and shifting to suit them. The Enchantress would never find them here and she had no desire to fight John Constantine. The mages materialize in John's office, Zatanna was still mid-sentence.

"Coward," Zatanna hisses "Take me back right now Batman needs our help!"

"Sorry Zee," John goes to work removing the handcuffs "I won't give Waller another mage."

"That girl needed our help," the cuffs finally release Zatanna "The Enchantress is consuming her host."

"Not my bloody problem," John shrugs "Why did you leave me Zee?"

"You left me to hunt the Enchantress," Zatanna balls her fists "I've moved on and I'd like to go home now."

"Be careful what you wish for Zee," John grabs her hands "It just might come true."

In a blink, Zatanna and Constantine find themselves in Vegas. They materialize in the exact spot Zatanna was taken from in the Luxor. How long had the mages been gone for? Time passed differently in the House of Mystery.

"Criss," Zatanna calls out "I'm back where are you?"

"Zatanna?" Criss Angel comes out from one of the many bedrooms. He had shadows under his eyes and the whites of his eyes were bloodshot from sleep loss.

"Really," Constantine lights a cigarette and smirks "You gave me the boot for goth David Copperfield?"

"Zee you've been missing for weeks," Criss ignores John and hugs Zatanna "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Weeks?" Zatanna hugs Criss tight and glares at John over his shoulder "Criss you need to step back this is going to get ugly."

"So this is him huh?" Criss lets go of Zatanna and gets out of the way. Without any warning, Zatanna attacks John with her tarot cards. Constantine makes a fool of himself dodging and leaping to avoid card after card. Zatanna takes aim to throw the next card then she freezes, staring at it.

"What's wrong Zee?" Constantine picks up the cards that had missed him. First was an inverted Justice card, symbolizing a miscarriage of justice or a betrayal. Next he finds The Tower also inverted, a clear illustration of destruction. John picks up the Magician card next, chuckling to himself. "This one's me favorite," Constantine takes note it is also inverted "When reversed it represents trickery."

"Do you like this one John," Zatanna holds up The Hanged Man card "Someone will most certainly be sacrificed and it sure as hell won't be you!"

"That card also represents procrastination." Constantine counters.

"Then procrastinate somewhere else," Criss stands by Zatanna "I don't know where those people took you but you've been through enough Zee."

"Say no more," John turns his back "Don't come crawling back to my bed when you get bored working magic for tourists."

"Goodbye John," Zatanna says "I wish I could say it was nice seeing you."

Constantine vanishes, he was probably back at the House of Mystery sulking already. Criss takes Zatanna's hands and holds them, gazing into her eyes.

"Don't scare me getting kidnapped like that ever again." Criss meant it to be a joke but he was deathly serious.

"How do you even remember me being taken?" Zatanna was puzzled hadn't the witch taken Criss' memories?

"I don't know," Criss smiles "Maybe your magic is rubbing off on me."

"Or shielding you," Zatanna sighs "I'm starving can we talk about this over room service?"

"Burgers or caviar?" Criss grins, relieved Zatanna had returned safely.

"Both." Zatanna gives Criss a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then she saunters off to take a shower. Being in John Constantine's presence had left a layer of grime and sorrow on Zatanna's heart. Zatanna runs the shower so Criss won't hear, then she places a call to Batman and tells him about what she'd seen in her tarot cards. John Constantine was too selfish or lazy to relay the message himself. Satisfied she'd done her part, Zatanna hangs up the phone and takes a nice long shower.

In the weeks Zatanna and Constantine spent fighting in the House of Mystery, Batman gathered his allies and brought them home. After receiving a frantic phone call from Zatanna, Batman didn't want to let any of his new friends or Bat Family out of his sight. White Rabbit and Selina Kyle had bunks in the Batcave but most nights the Cat would crawl into bed with Bruce. Selina was struggling with staying clean and started going to Narcotics Anonymous meetings in Gotham. Alfred or Rabbit would come with her sometimes, the residents of Wayne Manor had rallied around Selina rather than shunning her. White Rabbit had forgiven the Cat for nearly murdering her and felt terrible over what she'd helped Harley do. Despite Bruce's offers to pay for a plastic surgeon to remove the "J" brand, Catwoman wore it with no shame. Being in Narcotics Anonymous taught Catwoman she had to own her mistakes. Rabbit now knew Batman's secret identity but she'd die before ever betraying him. Bruce Wayne had saved her from Amanda Waller and now he was doing everything in his power to save her life again. Waller wasn't lying about the Samsara serum making Rabbit sick. A few weeks after Rabbit's near death experience, she was sparring with Nightwing in the Batcave. Rabbit and Dick Grayson had grown close, she'd even developed a bit of a crush on him but hid it from the others. Rabbit had gotten the drop on Nightwing, pinning him to the mat and holding him down with her bow-staff across his throat. Nightwing was training her to fight with weapons similar to his. Rabbit missed training with Batman but he had Catwoman to contend with. Nightwing smiles, Rabbit was a quick learner. He opens his mouth to tell her so then he frowns, there was blood dripping from Rabbit's nose.

"What's wrong Dick?" Rabbit stands up and holds out her hand to help Nightwing up from the mat.

"Did I get you in the nose?" Nightwing lets Rabbit help him up and wipes blood from her nose, showing it to her.

"No I definitely would have felt that," Rabbit sees Nightwing's eyes widen "What is it now?"

"Your ears," Nightwing makes Rabbit sit down and dabs at drops of blood rolling from her ears down to her neck "I'm going to get Bruce just stay put."

"Don't bother Bruce," Rabbit finds some tissues and starts cleaning herself up "I'm fine Dick it's just stress."

"Don't bother me with what?" Batman comes down from Wayne Manor and hears his name in Rabbit and Dick's conversation. Nightwing opens his mouth to tell Bruce about Rabbit showing signs of her health declining, then his jaw drops when he sees Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl standing slightly behind Bruce.

"Babs," Nightwing rushes up the stairs and greets her "How was Hong Kong?"

"If I'd known I was going on vacation I would have chosen somewhere tropical," Batgirl elbows Bruce "What the hell happened while I was away Catwoman is upstairs I can't believe she moved in!"

"You two catch up," Batman beckons to Rabbit "Rabbit come with me you have an appointment with a new doctor today."

"Do I have to?" Rabbit whines and hands her bow staff over to Nightwing. He catches it without looking at her, he was chatting animatedly with Batgirl. Barbara descends the stairs and takes Rabbit's place sparring with Nightwing.

"If you want to stay under this roof you will," Bruce gives Rabbit a stern look "Come on Alfred's waiting to drive us."

Rabbit climbs the stairs and starts following Bruce upstairs. She pauses for a moment, looking over her shoulder at Batgirl and Nightwing wrestling on the mat. With a heavy heart Rabbit turns her back and bounds up the stairs, passing Bruce. She had a room in the manor but preferred to sleep in the Batcave so she could monitor the computers and give Bruce a break. With Batgirl out of the country sentry duty was divided up between Bruce, Dick, Alfred, and Rabbit but Batman seemed to take more shifts than the others. Rabbit had a keen eye and she could teleport to the scene of a mugging or other minor crimes and handle them in the time it takes Bruce to suit up. Rabbit teleports to her room and changes into street clothes before teleporting down to the manor's front room. Selina Kyle was waiting by the door to catch a ride into Gotham. Alfred was going to attend an NA meeting with her while Bruce and Rabbit were meeting with this new doctor. Bruce and Selina kiss then they head out to the car with Rabbit trailing behind them. Batman was determined to save Rabbit's life but Rabbit knew her luck had run out. With her health dwindling, White Rabbit just wanted to spend her remaining time with her friends. Bruce opens the car door for Selina and Rabbit and climbs in the back with them. Alfred drives them into the city and drops Bruce and Rabbit off first. Selina waves to Bruce as they drive away then she leans forward.

"Alfred," Selina meets the butler's eyes in the rearview mirror "Change of plans I need to go to Arkham."

"Are you certain that's wise Miss Kyle?" Alfred already knew what the Cat intended to do.

"I have to see him," Selina says "I'll never be whole until I can understand why he did this to me."

"Just keep in mind," Alfred sighs as he drives for Arkham "You may not like the answer to that question."

"I know I won't," Selina gazes out the window "But I'll never have peace until I confront him."

"Very well." Alfred gives up on talking Selina out of visiting Arkham. She'd go one way or another and Alfred knew Bruce would want it to be under his supervision. Selina still craved the Drug and she was almost never alone due to Batman's fear she would relapse. Heart pounding in her chest, Selina breathes deeply trying to calm her nerves over facing the Joker.

Doctor Tommy Elliot and Bruce Wayne had been best friends as children. Tommy lost his father in a car accident not long before Bruce lost both of his parents. Tommy's mother was confined to a wheelchair after the accident and Tommy stayed in Gotham to care for her until her death a few years prior. Bruce Wayne traveled the world and the two men grew apart until recently. Bruce had contacted Tommy about a friend with a mysterious illness. Tommy Elliot was a surgeon at heart but also the brightest medical mind in Gotham. If anyone could help Rabbit, it was Tommy. Bruce was fashionably late for the appointment as per usual. Tommy was at his desk in his office when his receptionist brought Bruce in alone.

"Brucie," Tommy uses a nickname from their childhood "Long time no see get over here!"

"Hello Tommy," Bruce walks over to the desk and Tommy stands to hug him "I heard about your mother my condolences."

"I appreciate that," Tommy shakes hands with Bruce "Let's not dwell on sad things where is this mystery patient?"

"Before you meet her," Bruce takes a seat in front of the desk "I need you to promise no one will know you're treating her she must be kept safe."

"Sounds exciting," Tommy cracks a smile "Doctor-patient confidentiality I couldn't talk about her if I wanted to."

"You swear?" Bruce crosses his arms and locks eyes with Tommy.

"Stick a needle in my eye Brucie," another memory from their time together as children "So can I meet her?"

"Just remember I'm putting all of my faith in you," Bruce looks up "Behind you."

Tommy Elliot looks over his shoulder, hearing a whoosh of empty space being filled. Tommy jumps like he'd never seen someone with powers before as Rabbit materializes behind him. Rabbit holds out her hand for Tommy to shake. Tommy stands and takes her hand, kissing both of her cheeks before gesturing for Rabbit to take a seat.

"I've seen you on the news," Tommy grins "I'm honored to be treating the infamous White Rabbit."

"It's just Rabbit," she says shyly taking her seat "Thank you for agreeing to treat me."

"Of course," Tommy says pleasantly "Tell me about your condition."

"Rabbit was kidnapped by the Joker and forced to work for him," Bruce speaks for Rabbit "During that time she came into contact with something that seems to be attacking her immune system."

"I see," Tommy scribbles furiously into a notepad "Tell be about your symptoms."

"Headaches, bleeding from the nose or ears," Rabbit looks at her feet "I've tried to tell Bruce I'm fine."

"Let's run some tests and I'll be the judge of that," Tommy smiles warmly "Don't worry you're in the best of hands here."

"Tommy will find a way to treat this Rabbit," Bruce feels a chill roll down his spine "You can trust him."

Bruce says the words more for his benefit than for Rabbit's. Something didn't feel right but Bruce tells himself the uneasiness was due to the Joker's absence. It had been years since Batman had this much time off from chasing the Clown Prince.

The Joker was being kept isolated in Arkham. With Harley Quinn out for blood he was under heavy guard in a blast-proof cell. None of the doctors saw a point in trying to treat him so they wrote prescriptions for heavy antipsychotics and mood stabilizers. One brave doctor attempted talk therapy. The Joker convinced the doctor to commit suicide during a session and after that he was left to rot. A guard at Arkham owed Selina Kyle a favor and snuck her in to visit to the Joker. While the other guards are on their lunch break, Selina's friend brings her in through the guard entrance. He leaves her to go cut off the cameras on the Joker so she can speak freely. He takes up the post in the surveillance room so no one else would notice the cameras on the Joker were off. Selina had thirty minutes at the most to confront her former employer. Selina doesn't speak at first, she watches the Joker through the double-paned glass. There were trays of untouched food piled up in his cell and his straightjacket was smeared with grime. His back was to the glass and he was mumbling to himself.

"One for the money two for the show," Selina can barely make out the words he's babbling "Three dead sirens and Catwoman hello!"

"How'd you know it was me?" Selina crouches down and peers into the dimly lit cell. The Joker turns suddenly and flings himself at the glass, pressing his nose right up against one of the tiny holes for ventilation.

"I can smell the Bat on you," the Joker inhales deeply "I take it he forgave you for our lover's tryst?"

"You never loved me," Selina says calmly "And I never loved you."

"But you did in your way," the Joker snaps his jaws at her "You loved the money and the power and the work I made you just like I made Harley."

"I did love the work," Selina settles on her knees so she and the Joker are at eye-level "Even after you killed me I was loyal to you."

"You must think me a fool," the Joker snarls "You stayed by my side to protect Batman I kept you there to hurt him break his Bat heart and you lured him to me just like I knew you would."

"I didn't come here to talk about Batman," Selina says in a harsh tone "You need to hear what you've done to me and those that served you like Jonny and Harley."

"I'll hear all about it when they come for me," the Joker says smugly "Do continue my dear I'm listening what is it you need me to hear so badly?"

"No one is busting you out Jokes," Selina knew how he hated that nickname now "You just couldn't stop coming at me, Ivy and Harley. You had love, loyalty, a kingdom but your jealousy corrupted it all why couldn't you just leave Ivy be? Why did you do everything in your power to sever the bond between the three of us?"

"Because Harley is mine and only mine," the Joker slams a fist against the glass "Enough chit chat Kitten say what you came here to say!"

"Fine," Selina balls her fists "I looked up to you, I trusted you even after you killed me I watched over you because you were the closest thing I had to a best friend. I thought you valued me and the work I did for you. You violated me in ways I could never imagine. You snuck the Drug into my system and it nearly made me a murderer."

"So the White Rabbit survived," the Joker giggles "My Harley Girl got even with you didn't she? I can see the shame on your face, tell me how did she take her revenge?"

"I'm not done," Catwoman snaps "You knew I would've fought Batman for you but it wasn't enough when you put that Drug in my bloodstream you raped me in every way. You raped my trust for you along with my body and my mind."

"Blah de blah blah blah," the Joker cackles "Are you looking for an apology sorry but I don't do sorry."

"I know you don't I came here for me not you," Catwoman turns and lifts the back of her shirt, showing the Joker her brand from Harley "I took the fall for you again and I will carry what you did to all of us on my skin for the rest of my life."

"That's Harl's handwriting," the Joker beams with pride "Did Ivy help that would have been glorious to watch!"

"You're sick Jokes," Catwoman turns and faces him "If you hadn't doped me you would be a free man right now."

"If if's and but's were candies and nuts we'd all have a merry Christmas," the Joker shakes with madness "Are you done playing the victim?"

"I'm no victim of yours," Selina stands "I've taken responsibility for my mistakes and I find peace in knowing you are paying for yours."

"Slink off Kitty Cat," the Joker turns his back on her "Crawl back to your Batman and be his house cat I'll be seeing you soon enough."

"I'm no one's pet," Selina turns and starts to walk away "Goodbye Jokes I hope it was worth it."

With the Joker incarcerated, his former allies and lover were free to do as they pleased. Shelley quit her job at the Iceberg the night Jonny came and took her out. Jonny Frost took one of the Joker's favorite cars, a purple Lamborghini and went on a road trip with Shelley. They visited Central City and drank coffee at a sidewalk cafe, they even saw the Flash a few times zipping around the city performing random acts of kindness. Spending the Joker's money, Jonny took Shelley to Vegas and they stayed in a swanky suit at the Luxor. Shelley wanted to see Zatanna perform so Jonny wrangled front row tickets to her show with Criss Angel. After a week of fine dining, Vegas shows, and gambling the two decided to have a shotgun wedding. Shelley became Shelley Frost on their way out of Vegas. The ceremony took place at a drive-though chapel. Vegas was lousy with them. After Vegas Jonny and Shelley Frost returned to Gotham. Their first stop was Sirens of Gotham. Ivy and Harley had taken over the businesses and Jonny was eager to step back into his role of bodyguard. Harley was thrilled to have Jonny back in her employ and overjoyed that her loyal henchman had found love. Shelley had her pick of managerial positions at Harley's clubs and casinos. In the end Shelley chose to bartend and look after the girls that danced at Sirens of Gotham. With Ivy, Harley, and Jonny in charge it was easy to make alliances with people like Penguin. Business boomed and Harley was so busy she didn't have time to pine over the Joker. Scarecrow even came to Harley and threw himself at her mercy, begging for a truce and a place in Harley's regime. After Ivy persuaded Harley to leave Crane alive he was tasked with detailing the Joker's fleet of cars, a humiliating demotion. Crane had no choice in the matter. There was still a nano-bomb in his neck and he was taking orders from Waller or Flag. For now he was to watch, wait, and inform on Harley. Waller was pulling strings to have the Joker released from Arkham and once he was free Waller would cash in her remaining favor with Batman. Biding her time was frustrating but Waller knew it would be worth it. With a mole planted in Harley's business, Waller turned her attention to finding a marksman for Task Force X. Deathstroke had nothing to lose and he was too much of a liability and impossible to capture. There was a sniper in Gotham that Waller had been watching for some time and she had a way to leverage him. Soon enough, Deadshot would belong to Waller and she had just the man to bring him in.

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading please R &R. Not an action-packed chapter I know but I had a lot of "table setting" to do. Constantine and Zatanna are out of the picture for now so I can focus on the Bat family. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and where I'm taking the story. Na na na na na na Batman, roll credits and tune in next time. **


	41. It Don't Pay to be the Hero

The bad news hit the Gotham streets like a plague. The Joker was being released from Arkham. Some shady doctor on Amanda Waller's payroll had pronounced him "sane". The orders came from high up and there was nothing Commissioner Gordon could do to keep the Clown Prince incarcerated. Harley Quinn had been running a smooth operation in the Joker's absence. She had revamped every facet of the Joker's underworld business empire. Joker's intelligence gathering network had been improved with spies and contacts in the police force, media, and of course Arkham. That's how Harley and Ivy got the news. Black Mask was kind enough to place a call to Harley the night before the Joker was to be released. All of Gotham knew Harley Quinn was out for blood, purple and green Joker blood that is. Placing a hit on the Joker was easier than ordering a pizza. Or so Gotham thought. When Harley hung up that phone call, Pamela could see the truth on her face. Harley was going to take him back like nothing happened. The months he'd been incarcerated had been so good for business and Harley's mental health. Now she'd throw it all away if Ivy didn't do something. Harley had moved in with Ivy and they were running the clubs together. The night the news got leaked Harley was working Sirens of Gotham. Frost, Shelley and Ivy had become Harley's crew. Occasionally White Rabbit popped by for a drink but she never said much about what she was up to these days. Especially the part where she was living with Batman and crushing on Nightwing. After Harley took that phone call, she called for Frost and Ivy to join her in the Joker's office. Harley was already seated at the desk with a martini when Jonny practically came skipping in, love had made him giddy. Ivy comes storming in on his heels and slams the door behind her. Frost instinctively takes his place leaning against a wall near Harley. The tension in the office is so thick you'd need Katana's Soultaker to cut through it. Harley opens her mouth to speak but Ivy beats her to it.

"If you take him back," Ivy stands up, unable to stay seated "You're on your own."

"Pammy," Harley reaches out for Ivy's hand "You had to know this day was coming."

"And you had to know I'd leave if you take him back!" Ivy recoils from Harley's touch.

"Ladies, let's just bring it down a few notches before someone gets hurt." Frost makes a hollow attempt to intervene and he could feel just how pointless it was.

"I'm tired of telling you to shut it Jonny," Ivy gets close enough to kiss Frost on her way to the door "It was fun while it lasted my love."

"Pammy don't leave me!" Harley cries one more time.

"Too late," Ivy snarls "I'm already gone!"

Poison Ivy blows Frost a kiss and slams the office door on her way out. Before Harley has time to process what just happened with Ivy there's a knock at the door. Harley nods for Jonny to answer it and he finds Shelley outside the door, nervously wringing her hands.

"What's wrong babe?" Jonny takes one of Shelley's hands.

"Catwoman is at the bar," Shelley glances over her shoulder "She's here to see the boss."

"Send her back," Harley lays her head on the desk "I've got some time before Mr. J is released."

Shelley goes back behind the bar and sees a patron in need of a drink sitting towards the end of the bar in the shadows. Jonny Frost ushers Catwoman into the office. Ivy was on the phone when she passed Selina and in no mood to be interrupted. Selina Kyle appeared to be working alone but Nightwing and White Rabbit were nearby in case she needed to be pulled out quickly. Bruce had sent the trio on a fact-finding mission to prepare the Bat Family for the Joker's release. Catwoman slinks into Harley's office while Rabbit and Nightwing circle the block in a town car. Nightwing sees Poison Ivy come out of the club looking upset and practically yelling into her phone.

"Should I get a closer look?" Rabbit watches Pamela saunter down the street.

"Be careful and don't you dare shut off your comm," Dick gives Rabbit a grave look "Bruce will kill me if anything happens to you."

"I'm not dead yet," Rabbit snaps "Stop treating me like I'm made of porcelain!"

Before Dick can reply Rabbit teleports out onto the street. She follows Poison Ivy from a safe distance, her metahuman hearing picks up most of Ivy's conversation. Once Rabbit has heard enough she teleports back into the car and materializes in the passenger seat.

"We need to report to Bruce," Rabbit had this frantic look in her eyes "Right now!"

"We complete the mission then we report," Dick tries to calm Rabbit "Don't blow Selina's cover."

Harley Quinn and the Cat share a few drinks and trade insults behind closed doors.

"I heard you was a house cat these days," Harley sips her martini "How'd you get Bats to let you out?"

"I do what I please," Selina pretends to drink with Harley "There's been too much bad blood between us it's time to forgive and forget."

"Silly Kitty," Harley giggles "Until you came slinking in here preaching forgiveness I had forgotten all about you."

"Enough Harley," Selina slams her drink down and stands "I hope you find what you're looking for with the Joker."

"I hope you got the info you came for," Harley cracks a smile "Jonny will show you out."

"I remember the way." Selina resists the urge to hurl her drink at Harley and exits the office in an angry fashion just like Poison Ivy had. Shelley watches her pass, looking up from her conversation with a villain Selina had never seen before. Catwoman takes a mental picture of his appearance, bandaged face and a trench coat with at least two guns under it on her way out. Once Selina is gone the mysterious man orders another drink.

"Awful lot of foot traffic for so early in the day," the man comments "Did I just see the Cat woman out of costume?"

"Maybe," Shelley winks and leans on the bar "It's always a party when she stops by."

While Nightwing, Rabbit, and Selina are away from the Batcave, Batman and Batgirl nearly crash the computers trying to hack Belle Reve. Tommy Elliot was doing everything in his power to save Rabbit's life but her body had broken down every cure he'd engineered so far. Bruce gets frustrated and punches a wall. Batgirl tries to relax working behind the computers, when Bruce was stressed out everyone in Wayne manor felt it. The hacking had been a bust but Nightwing and the girls had returned with valuable information. Alfred opens the garage so the trio don't have to come through the manor. Rabbit makes it to Bruce first with Dick and Selina right behind her.

"We've got a huge problem, lover." Selina curls up in a computer chair and lets Rabbit do the talking.

"Ivy ordered a hit on the Joker," Rabbit finally gets the words out "The moment he's on the street he dies."

"Maybe we should just let them finish each other off." Nightwing takes a seat next to Selina.

"Dick what is wrong with you," Barbara doesn't look up from the computers "Maybe letting female villains move into Wayne manor wasn't the smartest play."

"Please," Selina yawns and stretches "Bruce and I were playing cat and mouse long before you came on the scene, daddy's girl.".

"What did you just call me?" Barbara looks up from the computers.

"That's enough from all of you," Bruce roars "Suit up and be ready to protect the Joker on his way out of Arkham!"

"This isn't about protecting the Joker," Rabbit speaks to Batgirl "We need to be there for crowd control and nabbing this assassin wouldn't hurt."

"You don't say," Batgirl was starting to feel replaced by Rabbit "Any clue who Ivy hired?"

"Deadshot," Batman exchanges a look with Rabbit "One mistake and his bullets will find you I want everyone alert."

"Copy that!" Rabbit hadn't forgotten the chest-shot she'd taken from her encounter with Deadshot. Even if she had taken that bullet out of sheer stupidity. The Joker was to be released first thing in the morning so Bruce sends everyone to bed. He needed them well rested and ready for a street fight when the time came. Bruce is unable to sleep so he monitors the computers in the Batcave. Rabbit tosses and turns in her bunk, finally giving up on sleep and joining Bruce behind the screens. Batman and White Rabbit sit together quietly, watching Gotham slumber. Barbara gets up in the middle of the night for a glass of water and goes down to check the Cave. She sees Bruce and Rabbit sitting together and goes back up to her room before they see her. Batgirl tries to ignore the wave of jealousy rolling through her mind. She knew Bruce had a thing for picking up strays and training them. White Rabbit was Batman's responsibility now and he just wanted to care for her like he'd done for Dick and so many others.

"Get a grip," Barbara says to herself as she climbs into bed "There's only one Batgirl."

Hugo Strange had been given orders to release the Joker from Arkham. For some reason Amanda Waller wanted that maniac out on the street. Strange absentmindedly scratches the back of his neck as he signs the release papers. There were bounty hunters and a crowd of protesters lurking outside the asylum gates. The mob started gathering the night before and continued to grow as the sun rose. The Joker couldn't be walked out the front door, his presence would incite a riot. Strange places a call to Harley and tells her to come in an unmarked car, he'd arranged for her to be let in through the back gate to retrieve her Puddin. Jonny Frost would be flanking her in the Mercedes S-420 in case they were attacked while driving. That car was perfect for crippling other vehicles, no matter the size. While Harley and Jonny arm up and prepare to pick up the Joker, the Bat Family is already on the scene. Alfred had woken the residents of Wayne manor before the sun rose so they'd have time for breakfast. Nightwing and Batgirl inhale some food and slip past Alfred. He was already insisting they hadn't eaten enough. Catwoman had slept in Bruce's bed but woke up alone. By the time the three of them make it down to the Batcave, Bruce is already in full armor and Rabbit is on sentry duty. Catwoman changes into her suit and wraps her whip around her waist. Rabbit watches everyone change and arm themselves, feeling a little left out.

"Rabbit," Nightwing waves her over to the lockers "Alfred and Babs made you something."

Rabbit teleports over to Nightwing and sees someone had put a "White Rabbit" name tag on one of the lockers. Had Bruce been keeping her distracted so Alfred and Barbara could work on this? Nightwing opens the locker and Rabbit gasps. There was a beautiful combat suit hanging there just waiting for her. It was comprised of several pieces for maximum maneuverability. Catwoman comes over and lets out a wolf whistle.

"What are you waiting for," Selina pulls a thigh-high white boot out of the locker "Try it on!"

Nightwing and Batman give Rabbit nods of approval and Dick kisses Rabbit's cheek.

"Babs will help you suit up," Nightwing smiles at Batgirl "We'll wait for you ladies in the garage."

"You earned it Rabbit," Bruce says in passing "We're all proud of you."

After the boys leave Selina and Barbara help Rabbit change. The suit itself was similar to Black Canary's, white kevlar cut like a leotard with a wide white collar that wrapped around her neck. There was a set of white thigh-highs also made from kevlar that went under the boots. Selina helps her slip into the white arm-length fingerless gloves. Batgirl zips up the boots and makes sure the suit is snug but not too tight while Rabbit admires herself in a mirror. The gloves had an extra layer of lightweight armor in the forearms for blocking attacks. Selina pulls Rabbit's wild white hair into a ponytail and Batgirl presents her with a white bandit's mask.

"Thank you," is all Rabbit is able to say once she's dressed "Thank you so much."

The girls come strutting into the garage and Nightwing hoots at Rabbit. She giggles and teleports over to them, unable to contain her excitement.

"Enough fun," Bruce grunts "It's time to go we'll be working in teams so just shut up and listen for the next ten minutes."

Bruce would be taking the Batmobile with Batgirl as a passenger. If things got hairy Barbara could man the wheel and watch everyone's back if that crowd boiled into a riot. Nightwing and White Rabbit would be keeping their eyes on the Joker from Dick's bike. They leave ahead of Batman and position themselves near Arkham's back gate. Catwoman was working alone for the first time in a long time. She was in position on Arkham's roof to watch for trouble and locate Deadshot. The Bat Family had done a thorough sweep but there was no trace of him yet.

Deadshot watches the Bat Family through his sniper's scope as they scramble around Arkham's gates during the wee hours of the morning and chuckles to himself. He had no intention of hitting the Joker anywhere near Arkham. Poison Ivy had offered him a fortune for the Joker plus a bonus for the job he'd fudged previously. Satisfied he'd figured out Batman's plan, Deadshot grapples down the building he is perched on and heads for Sirens of Gotham. He finds a nice rooftop a half mile away and settles in for a long wait. Suddenly, his phone rings and Floyd Lawton checks the caller ID. His daughter was calling him before school. Floyd takes off his mask and answers the phone.

"Hi honey," Deadshot loved his child more than killing "You ready for school?"

"Daddy," Zoe sounded worried "Are you going to shoot that bad clown man?"

"Honey no," Deadshot puts the safety on his sniper rifle "Who told you that?"

"Mommy," Zoe says "She won't get up to take me to school."

"Is she breathing?" Deadshot feels his heart strings being pulled.

"Yes daddy I already checked," Zoe was growing up way too fast "Can you take me to school?"

"Ok listen baby daddy's working," Deadshot balls his fists "Ask the neighbors for a ride with their kids I'll pay them to drive you for the rest of the school year."

"With your blood money?" Zoe was relentless.

"Baby just get to school," Deadshot pleads with her "I'll come by later we'll go shopping it'll be nice."

Deadshot senses someone else on the roof with him. He aims his wrist gun but his opponent had gotten the drop on him while he was on the phone. Deadshot feels two silencers press into the back of his head.

"I love you daddy." Zoe tells him.

"I love you too sweetie so much," Deadshot holds up his hands "Have a wonderful day at school."

Zoe hangs up and Deadshot hears the safety click off the guns pressed into the back of his head.

"Don't turn around," says a muffled voice "Turn around and you're dead."

"Buddy I ain't moving," Deadshot keeps his hands in the air "What do you want?"

"How much did Poison Ivy offer you to kill the Joker?" asks the muffled voice.

"Half a million," Deadshot decides against trying to use his wrist gun "You got a better offer?"

"I'll double it," the man says "Your target has changed I need Batman wounded and I'll throw in an extra hundred grand if you can take out his allies."

"How wounded?" Deadshot was liking this new offer.

"A few gut shots should do it," the man drops a burner phone into Floyd's lap "Call me when it's done."

"You going to tell me your name?" Deadshot picks up the burner phone and sees one number with no name in the contacts.

"Hush Deadshot," the man lowers his guns "Just hush."

Floyd whirls the moment the guns are off him but all he sees is the back of a trench coat as the man leaps from the rooftop.

Harley finally gets the call that the Joker's release papers had been signed. She and Jonny stick to their plan and take separate cars to Arkham. Shelley stays behind to mind the bar because Jonny was hell-bent on keeping her out of any shooting. Harley drives a blue sedan with civilian plates and doesn't wear the Clown makeup or any of her costumes. She was dressed in plain black leggings and a leather jacket with her holster underneath. Her hair was tied into a bun and tucked under a beanie. Her heart pounds with adrenaline as she makes the drive to Arkham. Jonny splits off from her when they get close to the gates. Harley pulls up to the back gate and the guards open it for her. The back door opens and a company of guards in riot gear walk the Joker out. Harley could see the smug grin on his face as he approaches the car. A guard opens the passenger door and the Joker climbs in.

"Good luck with that." the guard smirks and slams the door shut. Harley and her Puddin sit in silence for a moment, then he reaches over and pulls Harley into a kiss. In that moment all of Harley's anger and rage melt away. When the kiss ends the Joker keeps his face pressed against Harley's cheek, breathing her in.

"Did you miss me?" the Joker finally speaks.

"Listen good Puddin," Harley shifts the car into drive "We work as equals now or there ain't gonna be no us anymore, ever, got it?"

"Whatever you say Sweets," the Joker smiles innocently "Let's get out of here."

Harley doesn't speak as they start driving. They slip around the crowd unnoticed and Harley spots Jonny following them in the rearview mirror. Something wasn't right but Harley couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Batman and Batgirl lap Arkham a few times after the Joker departs. Once the crowd figures out the Joker had slipped away unnoticed the people begin to disperse. Nightwing and Rabbit follow Harley from a distance. There was still no trace of Deadshot so Catwoman scales Arkham's gates and meets up with Batman a few blocks away.

"Where are they going?" Bruce asks as Selina climbs in the Batmobile. At first it appeared Harley was heading for Sirens of Gotham but that was too obvious. Where would Harley take the Joker for safekeeping?

"She's taking him to my old apartment," Selina realizes "You get that Nightwing?"

"Loud and clear," Selina can hear the roar of Dick's bike through her comm "Bruce what now?"

"Rabbit sweep the perimeter," Batman clenches his jaw "If you find Deadshot do not engage!"

"On it!" Rabbit teleports off the bike and starts checking every rooftop within a mile of Selina's building.

It seemed the Bat Family had gone through all that preparation for nothing. Harley and the Joker ditch the blue sedan a few blocks away and Frost scoops them up. Rabbit watches, puzzled as they walk into Selina's old building unscathed. Rabbit touches her comm to speak to Bruce, then all hell breaks loose. White Rabbit teleports in the nick of time as a sniper's bullet comes for her. Batman, Batgirl and Catwoman hear the shooting through Rabbit's comm.

"She's under attack," Batman slams on the brakes "Batgirl I need you on the bike with Nightwing."

Batgirl nods and pops the Batmobile's passenger door open. She fires a hook upwards for a bat-line that would launch her over Selina's building then she could jump down to Nightwing. Barbara makes the first jump with ease, landing on the roof. Before she can fire another hook Deadshot shoots at her and she's forced to jump. Batman sees the direction the bullet came from and heads toward it with Catwoman riding shotgun. Batgirl uses the mechanism in her cape to break her fall but it still hurt like hell. She skids on the cement in an alley as Nightwing speeds up to her.

"Are you ok?" Nightwing grabs her hand and pulls her up.

"I'm fine we need to move," Batgirl speaks just in time, Deadshot had turned his gun on them "I don't think the Joker was his target!"

The Batmobile lurches around a corner and screeches to a halt. Bruce and Selina come out onto the street and split up. Catwoman uses a fire escape on the opposite side of the building to maneuver her way up. She and Bruce had spotted Deadshot and had him trapped. White Rabbit had already teleported over to Deadshot's perch and she was herding him in circles while the others closed in. Deadshot keeps firing his wrist gun but Rabbit was too fast. Deadshot runs to the opposite side of the roof and sees Batgirl grappling her way up to him. Nightwing was circling the building on his bike in case Deadshot got past Rabbit. Catwoman joins them on the roof and uses her whip to help Rabbit keep Deadshot trapped. Finally, Floyd sees what he'd been waiting for. Another grappling hook catches the only side of the building that wasn't being blocked. Deadshot spins in circles, firing his wrist gun and keeping Batman's allies back.

"Give up now," Batgirl calls to Floyd "We've got you surrounded!"

Deadshot ignores her and makes a mad dash to Batman's side of the building. Batman's fingers grip the edge in the same moment Floyd reaches him. Deadshot fires four times into the same spot in Batman's armor. Bruce takes the hits and falls back down the side of the building, grabbing onto the bat-rope to keep from falling.

"Batman let me help you!" Rabbit yells.

"Negative keep Deadshot pinned down!" Bruce rights himself and starts climbing again. Deadshot had penetrated his armor but the wound wasn't that deep. Then, the impossible happens. Deadshot sees a sniper perched a few buildings away, it had to be the same man that had hired him. The sniper fires a single shot that severs Batman's rope. Bruce's allies watch in horror as his armor takes more hits from the second sniper on his way down to the pavement. The distraction gives Deadshot an opening so he shoots his way past Catwoman and takes the fire escape down. Selina dodges the bullets and heads straight for Bruce. He wasn't talking or moving, Batman was laying in a pool of blood in the street. Rabbit reaches him first with Nightwing and Batgirl right behind her. Selina comes running up to them and falls to her knees beside Bruce.

"He has a head wound," Selina could see the blood leaking from his cowl "Can Alfred handle this?"

"Brain surgery isn't in Alfred's wheelhouse!" Batgirl climbs off the bike and checks Bruce's bullet wounds.

"Tommy Elliot," Rabbit interjects "We have to get him to Tommy Elliot right now!"

 **Author's note: Big apologies for the wait on this chapter. I had a lot going on and hardcore writer's block. Hope you enjoyed the official introduction of Hush. I had a few extra plot points for this chapter but as per usual I wrote too much and they'll get bumped to the next chapter. Thanks for reading please R &R. **


	42. Predator and Birds of Prey

The Joker's release was no longer front page news. First son of Gotham, Bruce Wayne had wrapped his car around a telephone pole after a night of debauchery and partying. At least that's the story the papers were telling. After his brutal fall, Bruce Wayne was brought to Gotham General and placed under Tommy Elliot's care. Nightwing took a sports car from Bruce's collection and staged the wreck to protect Bruce's secret. The Bat Family had no way of knowing they had brought Batman to his doom. Hush had Bruce Wayne right where he wanted him. Tommy just couldn't decide when to drop the curtain and reveal himself as Hush. Then, inspiration struck. Mr. Freeze was still at large and terrorizing Gotham. With Freeze's expertise in cryogenics Hush could take something that would break apart the Bat Family forever and the blame would fall on Freeze. With Batman's soldiers scrambling to put him back together, they'd have no clue what Hush could accomplish in the meantime. There was only one person Tommy could trust to do his bidding, his ex girlfriend, Peyton Riley. Peyton was the daughter of a long-dead crime family. Her clan was wiped out with the Falcones and the Maronis. She knew all of Tommy's secrets and even helped him with the demise of his mother. Tommy had scorned her many times but she always came crawling back, much like Harley did with the Joker. Tommy stands over Bruce Wayne's hospital bed and laughs as he checks Bruce's head wound. By the time Hush was done a cracked skull would be the least of Bruce's problems.

With Batman down for the count the Bat Family was scrambling to keep order on the streets. Barbara Gordon knew they were in over their heads when White Rabbit starting manning the computers full-time like some all-seeing oracle. It was time to call in some outside help. Bruce had been out of commission for a week and new threats were rising in Gotham. Mr. Freeze had resurfaced and was up to his old tricks. There wasn't a safe jewelry story anywhere in Gotham. Freeze was on a rampage, collecting diamonds for some nefarious purpose. Rabbit was doing her best to track him from the Batcave while Nightwing pursued him on the street.

"Rabbit move," Batgirl snaps "I'm calling in some old friends to help with this mess."

Batgirl and White Rabbit were cordial to one another when the others were around but things got hairy when they were alone together in the cave like this.

"I can handle things here," Rabbit snaps "You should be out on the street with Dick."

"Did you just give me an order?" Barbara Gordon clenches her jaw as she contacts the Justice League Watchtower.

"I'm going to check on Bruce," Rabbit goes to her locker and starts changing into street clothes "I hope these friends of yours can be trusted."

"Hello J'onn," Batgirl ignores Rabbit "Can you get a message to the Canary?"

Rabbit finishes changing and leaves the Batcave in a huff. She passes Selina dozing on a couch on her way out of Wayne Manor. Selina had gone into a form of hibernation after Bruce's fall, only waking up enough to stretch and eat before returning to her waking coma. Alfred was doing his best to look after everyone but it was an exhausting task with Bruce out of play.

Tommy Elliot does his work quickly. Or rather, has Peyton do his dirty work quickly. With his plan now in motion there was no need for Tommy Elliot anymore, just Hush. With Tommy's money, Peyton purchases a special piece of equipment from Mr. Freeze. They meet at Sirens of Gotham. The Joker hadn't surfaced since his release but Harley came to work every day. She missed Ivy terribly but the Joker was her home, how could Harley turn away from him?

"Boss," Jonny Frost sticks his head in the office "You're gonna want to see this."

"Is it pizza?" Harley grins and gets up from behind the desk.

"Freeze is here and he's not alone." This gets Harley's attention. Who would dare to cause mischief in Gotham without coming to the Joker first? Jonny and Harley watch the meeting from a distance, wondering what Peyton was buying from Freeze. They shake hands as their business concludes, Freeze leaves but Peyton stays at the table with the package she procured from Freeze. A few minutes later Hush comes walking in the door and sits down across from Peyton. "Where is it?" Hush drums his fingers on the table. He could feel Jonny and Harley watching him, good. The Clowns would have a role to play when the time came. Peyton pushes the box across the table to her ex-lover. Hush opens the lid and looks down at his prize, smiling under his bandages.

"You're not completely incompetent," Hush picks up the box and stands "You'll have to excuse me my dear, I'm late for surgery."

Harley waits for Hush to leave before approaching Peyton. She puts a glass of whiskey down in front of Peyton and takes a seat across from her.

"Wanna talk about it?" Harley leans on the table.

"Can I ask you something Harley?" Peyton swirls her drink around.

"Shoot," Harley giggles "Well don't actually shoot."

"No matter what the Joker does you take him back," Peyton sighs "What if he was up to something that would ruin Gotham for everyone?"

"The old me would help him," Harley plays with her hair "I'm not saying I'd stop him but maybe I'd tell someone that could."

"I have to go," Peyton stands suddenly "It was good seeing you Harley."

"You too Toots." Harley watches Peyton leave. Once she's gone Jonny drifts over to Harley's side.

"Should I follow her?" Jonny Frost was highly intuitive for a henchman.

"No," Harley leans back in the booth "Something's about to go down and Mr. J is going to want first dibs on all the chaos."

With Rabbit out of the Batcave Barbara is able to focus. There was just something about White Rabbit that really got under Batgirl's skin. She didn't deserve to be one of Batman's pupils but here she was anyway. Barbara doesn't have long to brood. Her call for assistance is answered promptly. Batgirl had called in Black Canary from Star City and she didn't come alone. Two bikes roar up to Wayne Manor and Alfred guides the new arrivals down to the Cave. Batgirl was already suited up and ready to go after Mr. Freeze. Adrenaline pumps in Batgirl's ears as Black Canary dismounts her bike and throws her hood back. Huntress just sits on her bike impatiently, revving the engine. The Birds of Prey were long overdue for a reunion.

"You know I've been in Gotham this entire time," Huntress calls out "If I had feelings I'd be hurt you didn't call sooner."

"Good to see you Helena," Batgirl hugs Black Canary "Dinah how is Ollie?"

"We're taking a break," Black Canary sighs "Now what did you need help with?"

The alarms going off on the Batcave's computers break up the conversation. Mr. Freeze was attacking another jewelry store. Nightwing was calling for backup on his communicator.

"Damn it the one time I need Rabbit here," Batgirl pulls up her cowl "Penny-One we need you!'

"How very exciting," Alfred descends the stairs to the Cave "Go hit the streets I can handle things here."

"Finally some action!" Huntress takes off ahead of Black Canary and Batgirl.

"Just like old times." Black Canary mounts her bike and Batgirl climbs on the back.

"I hope not." Barbara mutters. Mr. Freeze coming back on the scene now made no sense, causing Batgirl to wonder if these attacks were a distraction for something much darker.

While Nightwing and the Birds of Prey go toe-to-toe with Freeze, Hush does his work. When you're a doctor no one questions your presence in a hospital. Hush had Peyton purchase a special cryogenic chamber and life support system from Freeze. It was similar to the technology in his suit and it would allow Hush to deal the Bat Family a crippling blow. Killing Bruce Wayne wasn't enough, Tommy wanted to rip the Bat Family apart like he had done his own family. The surgery goes quickly and exactly as planned. Hush removes Batman's heart and uses the chamber he bought from Freeze to keep it beating. The Bat Family would have to play Hush's game if they wanted to save their Batman.

"Poor Brucie," Hush chuckles as he puts Bruce on life support "Never even saw it coming."

"Doctor Elliot!?" White Rabbit materializes in the hospital room. Bruce had been moved from the room he was occupying previously so Rabbit searched for him herself and stumbled upon this horror.

"Hello Rabbit," Hush turns away from Bruce with a scalpel in his hand "You have the most unfortunate timing."

"It was you," Rabbit's eyes lock on Bruce's heart in Tommy's hands "You severed the rope!"

"Well aren't you a clever thing," Hush and Rabbit circle each other "Shame I have to end you I was so looking forward to watching you die slowly."

"You can try!" Rabbit teleports around the room rapidly, trying to create an opening to take Hush down. Tommy Elliot had studied his targets and their fighting styles. Rabbit didn't stand a chance, Tommy could predict almost every jump she made. Hush takes one step to the right and Rabbit materializes with his blade in her gut. White Rabbit looks down in shock as Hush delivers the killing blow. He yanks the scalpel out and cuts Rabbit's throat. Her hands grasp at her throat like she's trying to keep the blood from pouring out as her body drops. Hush kicks her to make sure she's dead, then he sets the scene. It would look like the White Rabbit had attacked Bruce Wayne and Tommy Eliot bravely fought her off. But not before she hid Bruce's heart somewhere. At least that's what the papers would say.

The battle at the jewelry store serves as the perfect distraction. By the time the Birds of Prey and Nightwing take Mr. Freeze down Bruce's fate is already sealed. Huntress stands over Freeze as they wait for the police to take him to Arkham. Black Canary had an uneasy feeling she just couldn't shake.

"That was too easy." Canary says to Batgirl. Nightwing joins their huddle and nods his agreement.

"Way too easy," Dick glances over his shoulder at Freeze "Why don't we let Huntress question him?"

"Can't tell you what I don't know," Freeze smirks having caught their conversation "I have the right to remain silent."

"Batgirl this is Penny-one come in!" Barbara is distracted by Alfred's transmission.

"I read you Penny-one what is it?" Batgirl feels her stomach drop.

"Get to Gotham General," Alfred's voice was frantic "Now!"

When Rabbit joined the Bat Family Bruce had implanted her with a tracker. The tracker was online but it wasn't picking up Rabbit's vitals. Something was terribly wrong and Alfred could feel it.

"Go," Huntress aims her crossbow at Freeze "I've got this covered."

"Rendezvous at the cave!" Batgirl and Black Canary take off on a bike with Nightwing in tow. They had no clue what awaited them at Gotham General.

The Joker was growing increasingly bored being cooped up in Selina's old loft. Harley spent her nights with him and it was good between them for the first time in a long time. The Joker craved mischief and murder, but with Harley determined to keep him out of Arkham there weren't many opportunities to get into trouble. All of that changed with a knock at the door. The Joker puts down the newspaper he was skimming and looks through the peephole. There was a man with a bandaged face in a trench coat at his door. This had to be the mysterious new villain that was making some noise in Gotham.

"Open up Joker," Hush knew he was there "I have a gift for you."

The Joker lets out a cackle and opens the door. Hush strolls into the apartment with the cryogenic chamber under his arm.

"Is that what I hope it is," the Joker rubs his hands together "And it's not even my birthday!"

"I don't have much time," Hush places Batman's beating heart on a table "Word on the street is you're looking to make a comeback and I have just the thing to help you make a splash."

"Why help me?" the Joker recognizes Freeze's technology.

"Enemy of my enemy," Hush strokes the chamber "This is Batman's heart do with it what you will."

"Oh I will I most certainly will." the Joker sits and watches the heart beat.

"Duty calls," Hush heads for the door "I trust you know what to do with that."

"I have a few ideas." the Joker says nonchalantly.

"I'll be watching." Hush leaves as quickly as he appeared. The Joker waits a few minutes, then he calls Harley and tells her to come with Jonny. The Clown Prince of Crime would be coming back in a big way.

When the Bat entourage arrives at Gotham General there are already cops and reporters swarming the place. The villainous White Rabbit had struck though it was unclear whom the target of her attack was. Commissioner Gordon escorts the Bat Family to the crime scene. Bruce had been moved to another ward but everything else remained. Batgirl kneels by Rabbit's body, feeling for a pulse.

"Friend of yours?" Black Canary asks.

"She was one of us," Batgirl closes Rabbit's eyes "Rabbit would never hurt Bruce."

"Who would do this," Nightwing balls his fists "And who were they targeting?"

Their question is answered in the form of Huntress arriving at the hospital and skidding up to the crime scene.

"Guys," Huntress was out of breath "Have you seen the news?"

"What is it now?" Batgirl turns away from Rabbit's body.

"The Joker," Helena pounds her fist against a wall "He has Batman's heart!"

"Let's go," Nightwing was ready to exact revenge and save Bruce "What are you waiting for?"

"It's not that simple," Batgirl watches as the coroner covers Rabbit's body with a sheet "It never is."

"We need to move him somewhere safe." Black Canary was referring to Bruce.

"Can you get him to the Watchtower?" Nightwing asks impatiently.

"I'll make it happen," Black Canary sighs "I'll call in Dr. Mid-nite to monitor his health."

"Go," Batgirl says "Meet us back at the manor Catwoman's going to want in on this mission."

The Joker was overflowing with mirth when Harley arrived at the loft. He now had the perfect chess piece to topple the Dark Knight and break Catwoman's heart forever. Good things really do come to those who wait. Harley films a video on her phone that is instantly leaked to the media. It goes viral in a matter of minutes. The Joker filmed himself with Batman's heart and challenged the Bat Family to come and take it back. The price for it's return would be hefty and the Clown Prince wasn't working alone. While Harley and the Joker switch locations, Jonny Frost carries out orders. The Joker wanted three buildings rigged to blow, Gotham Cathedral, the hospital and GCPD. Jonny lays the charges and arms them with a remote detonator. The Bat Family would have to split up if they wanted to reclaim Batman's heart. Jonny Frost knew he was playing for the wrong side but carries out his orders anyway. Staying loyal had kept Jonny alive so far if was too late to turn back now.

Back at Wayne Manor Selina Kyle is on her hands and knees in front of the TV. Every news channel was playing the Joker's terrorist video over and over again.

 _"Hello Gotham," the Joker says into the camera "I've got some bad news and some really bad news. Your Dark Knight lays wounded and his allies have failed you. In a few short hours Batman will die and Gotham will burn. Unless his friends can stop me. That means you, Catwoman. Come alone and face me for Batman's heart!"_

 _"Ugh Catwoman," Harley says from behind the camera "Always with the Catwoman!"_

 _"Shut up and cut the video Harl!" the Joker snarls. Then the screen goes black._

Alfred comes up from the cave to check on Selina and finds her sitting on the floor in shock.

"Miss Kyle," Alfred helps her into a chair "The time to fight is coming you must be ready."

"I'll kill him this time," Selina growls "The Joker is mine!"

The roar of motorcycles can be heard from down below, the rest of the gang was back from the hospital. Alfred and Selina come down into the cave and greet the others. Selina wasn't expecting to take another emotional blow today but it came in the form of Rabbit's death. Knowing that she'd be cut open and studied if left in the morgue, Dick arranges for her body to be brought to Wayne Manor. Huntress and Black Canary carry her body in on a stretcher and lay Rabbit to rest on a table. Without Batman there to lead the others were looking to Nightwing and Batgirl for direction. Selina had barely spoken since they returned with Rabbit. Selina strokes her hair as she looks over Rabbit's defensive wounds.

"I'm so sorry Rabbit," Selina studies the gashes from Hush's blade "She must have surprised whoever took Batman's heart."

"The media is lying," Nightwing looks over at Rabbit's locker and feels a pang of guilt "Tommy Elliot was treating Rabbit off the books why would she attack him?"

"She wouldn't," Batgirl sits down behind a computer "I think the publicized hero of the day has been a villain in the shadows this entire time."

"Then there's only one thing to do," Catwoman turns away from Rabbit's body "I face the Joker once and for all while the rest of you recover Batman's heart."

"That's a great plan and all but we don't even know where to find this Tommy Elliot right now." Huntress crosses her arms and gives Selina a pointed look.

Suddenly, Wayne Manor's doorbell sounds causing everyone to jump. The Bat Family had uninvited company. Batgirl quickly pulls up the feed on the front door and finds Peyton Riley waiting outside.

"What in the hell is she doing here?" Catwoman stands behind Batgirl and watches the feed.

"Open up," Peyton speaks into the security camera "I'm here to help."

"If she's come to us for help she knows our secret," Nightwing turns to the Canary "Possibly even yours."

"Alfred let her in," Batgirl watches Peyton carefully "She used to date Doctor Elliot maybe she has valuable information."

"Very well." Alfred leaves everyone in the cave and goes to answer the door. After a moment Black Canary and Catwoman follow him in case this was a trap.

Peyton was about to leave Wayne Manor and abandon this foolishness when the doors finally open. Alfred ushers her inside and closes the door behind her.

"Miss Riley," Alfred says pleasantly "I'm afraid Master Bruce isn't here."

"I know," Peyton takes a look around the empty manor "I know almost everything Alfred I need to speak with Bruce's friends."

"Cover your ears!" Black Canary drops from her hiding spot in the rafters and unleashes a low-powered sonic scream that floors Peyton. Peyton skids against the floor and attempts to right herself but a whip wraps around her hands and drags her in the opposite direction. Peyton looks up into Catwoman's face and smiles. She had come to the right place if Catwoman was here.

"Is this any way to treat a guest?" Peyton sits up on her knees with her hands still bound by Selina's whip. Black Canary comes to stand by Selina and looks down at their quarry.

"You're going to tell us everything you know," Black Canary informs her "If it pays off we might even let you go free."

"Why do you think I came?" Peyton struggles with the whip but Catwoman just pulls it even tighter, nearly cutting off the circulation to Peyton's hands.

"Easy Cat," Black Canary puts a hand on Selina's shoulder "Let her talk."

"This is a trick," Selina snarls "It's always a trick with people like us!"

"Not this time," Peyton stops squirming "I helped Tommy with his plan I didn't know what his true motive was!"

"Keep talking." Black Canary nods for Selina to loosen her hold. Alfred stands by quietly and watches the scene play out.

"Tommy has always been obsessed with Bruce," Peyton starts to tell her story "I don't know when he figured out Batman's identity but when he did the man I knew disappeared forever only keeping up appearances to cover the persona he took on."

"Are you telling us Doctor Elliot has been a super villain this entire time?" Selina finally releases Peyton from her hold.

"He's calling himself Hush," Peyton rotates her wrists and gets to her feet "You have to stop him before-"

A window shatters and before anyone can truly register what's happening, a bullet passes through Peyton's brain. She had unknowingly kicked the next part of Hush's plan into gear. Peyton drops to the floor stone dead as Catwoman and Black Canary look around in bewilderment.

"Go," Alfred rushes to the Cave's entrance "Go reclaim the heart before it's too late I'll send the others!"

More bullets come whooshing through the windows and glass rains down on the front room. It was impossible to tell exactly where the shooting was coming from.

"Come on!" Black Canary grabs Catwoman's arm and they make a mad dash for the front door. The Bird and the Cat make it outside, watching in horror as a segment of Wayne Manor crumbles.

"We have to find the Joker," Catwoman spots the car Peyton had driven over in "We don't know how long Batman will live without his heart!"

"Do you know where he'll be?" Black Canary is forced to duck and roll as more bullets come for her and the Cat. Selina makes it to the car and finds the keys in the ignition.

"I know where Harley is," Catwoman jumps in the driver's seat "You up for this Canary?"

"Always!" Dinah dives into the back seat and Catwoman guns the engine. With the Bat Family trapped in the Cave, Gotham and Batman's life depended on Catwoman and Black Canary. Hush grins under his bandages as they drive away. He sets down his sniper rifle for a moment and pulls out a burner phone.

"Hello Joker," Hush was ready to make his next move "The Cat and the Canary are coming for you."

"Wonderful," Joker breathes out the word "Ready when you are!"

"Do it." Hush utters the two words and hangs up the call. Joker puts the phone down and sits in front of Batman's heart. He was in the office at Sirens of Gotham, it was the last place anyone but Catwoman would expect him to be. Harley was lounging on the desk next to the heart and Jonny was guarding the door.

"Drop the first building," Joker shares a kiss with Harley "I want to watch Batman's city burn!"

 **Author's note: So sorry it's taken forever to update. I really want to finish this story so I can move on to a new project and it's high time you so much for reading and sticking with me through this tale.I had to bring in the Birds of Prey I love them too much not to include a cameo. RIP White Rabbit, you were a fun character to write but with this story reaching a climax it was time for a character death. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and let me know which characters you'd like to see center stage or any confrontations you'd want to read in detail so I know who to focus on in the next chapter. Na na na na na na Batman! To be continued...**


	43. The Joker's Eclipse

The Clown Prince goes behind his desk and takes a seat. Harley stands behind him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Jonny Frost holds the remote detonator in his hands, knowing if he gave it to the Joker a building full of people would die.

"Oh Jonny Jonny," Joker puts his feet up on the desk "Always so loyal but I simply must know do you trust me?"

"I trust you not to kill me so long as I follow your orders." Jonny looks down at the detonator, considering his options which were few.

"Good answer," Harley pulls out her phone "We gotta film this now Mr. J."

"Go ahead Harl I'm ready for my close-up." the Joker smooths his hair back and pulls a face at the bewildered Frost. What in the hell was going on? What did Harley Quinn and the Joker know that Jonny didn't? Frost doesn't have long to contemplate. A commotion comes from downstairs, signaling the arrival of Catwoman and the legendary Black Canary.

"Boss?" Jonny looks to the Joker for orders.

"Leave the detonator," Joker holds out his hand for it "Hold them off until you're dead or immobilized then hold them off some more."

"That Canary's a Meta she'll rip me and this place apart!" Jonny remembers that Shelley was scheduled to work today. Without another thought Jonny leaves the detonator in the Joker's hands and rushes downstairs to look for his wife. Harley and the Joker share a laugh as the office door shuts behind him. Harley gets up to bolt it shut then she saunters back over to the desk and starts filming a second video of the Joker addressing Gotham. Once the video's been recorded Harley uploads it to every social media platform she can think of. The new video would spill over to the media and become breaking news instantaneously. The Joker wanted his word spread far and wide.

"Do you think they'll be surprised?" the Joker grins and pulls Harley into his lap.

"Oh Puddin," Harley rubs up against him "You've outdone yourself this time."

Jonny Frost comes barreling into the bar area and draws his gun. The club appeared empty and Shelley wasn't in her usual place behind the bar. Jonny works his way across the room and hops over the bar. Jonny's worst nightmare had come true. Shelley's purse and keys were behind the bar, she was in the building and definitely in danger. Too late, Jonny remembers Selina's fondness for elevated hiding spots. Catwoman drops from a beam in the rafters and lands in Jonny's path.

"Well if it isn't the henchman with the heart of gold." Selina's voice shakes with fury. Frost was standing between her and Batman's heart.

"Where is Shelley?" Jonny trains his gun on Selina and clicks off the safety.

"Tied up in the locker room," Selina pulls out her whip "The Joker's plan, tell me everything now!"

Jonny clutches the gun and lets out a grunt of pure frustration before pointing it at the floor.

"I don't even know his plan Selina," Jonny admits "I'm begging you turn back nothing good will happen when you get past me."

Black Canary steps out of the shadows, puzzled by Frost's words and behavior.

"Damn it Canary you were supposed to nail him on my signal." Catwoman hangs the whip around her shoulders.

"There's no need," Black Canary walks up to Frost and stops inches from his face "You're not a good man but you're not the Joker either."

"Please," Jonny puts the gun away "Let me get Shelley out of here."

Black Canary gazes into Frost's eyes a few moments more before stepping aside.

"Go," Dinah nods to Frost "The next time we meet I won't be so kind."

"What'd you do that for?" Selina watches Frost rush off to get his wife to safety.

"He knew nothing useful," Dinah shrugs "Ready to storm the office?"

Before Catwoman can reply, the plasma TVs behind the bar turn themselves on. At first Selina thinks she's watching a rerun of the Joker's video then she realizes what's about to happen.

"Did you get Batman to the Watchtower?" Catwoman speaks to the Canary without looking away from the screens.

"Yes I spoke to J'onn he sent transport hours ago." Black Canary feels a chill roll down her spine. That doesn't happen Dinah Laurel Lance does not get shaken or spooked she was trained by Lady Shiva, Deathstroke's biggest rival. Canary waits for the Cat to tell her what's going on when the Joker's video answers most of her questions.

 _"Hello again Gotham," the Joker's face fills the entire screen "I'm in such good spirits I've decided to give every last citizen a gift, the gift of chaos!" the Clown Prince throws his head back and howls with laughter. "Shortly the lights will be going out and I invite all of you to take what you want, kill who you want, do what you want. Go nuts! You're welcome Gotham City I've set you free. Oh and Catwoman I'm growing old here. You know where to find me if you want to save Batsy!"_

Frost comes back into the bar after sending Shelley home. He stands next to Selina as the video plays on a loop.

"Sweet baby Jesus," Frost finally figures it out "Those weren't bombs he had me set they were EMP's!"

"Canary keep Jonny busy while I visit my old boss," Selina cracks the whip and heads for the office "I've missed this job ever so much!"

"Sure thing Kitty!" Black Canary gives Frost a brilliant smile, then she whip-kicks him before he can so much as blink. Jonny stumbles back and draws his gun, loyal to the bitter end.

"Is what they say about you true?" Jonny aims the gun.

"Buddy are you sure you're up for a fight?" Black Canary sidesteps and forces Frost to adjust his aim. Before he can answer Dinah takes him out with a sonic scream. The Canary makes sure Frost is alive before leaving him on the floor to follow after Catwoman.

After shooting Peyton Riley dead from a distance, Hush uses a grenade launcher to blow the front doors of Wayne Manor open. Once the smoke clears Hush comes into the destroyed front room and begins his search for the Batcave. Tommy Elliot knew Wayne Manor well, he'd spent plenty of time there as a child playing with Bruce. All Hush had to do was find the Cave and eliminate everyone on the property. Then Tommy Elliot would surgically alter his face and take Bruce Wayne's life as his own. Hush keeps waiting to hear explosions come from the city, he'd told the Joker to drop those buildings more than a few minutes ago. Hush wanders into the study and turns on a TV.

"Damn it!" Hush puts his fist through the screen after watching the Joker's video. That madman was meant to be blowing up buildings and playing keep-away with Batman's heart. Instead the Joker had decided to knock out Gotham's power grid and call for complete chaos in the darkness. If Bruce Wayne was still in the hospital he'd be dead already without the machines keeping him alive. Batman couldn't die just yet Hush needed his life to serve as a distraction for the Bat Family.

"Hello Doctor Elliot," Alfred comes into the study "I am truly and deeply disappointed with you just look at what you've become it breaks my heart."

"Alfred," Hush rounds on the butler "Where's the entrance to the Cave?"

"You meant so much to Master Bruce after his parents died," Alfred talks without telling Hush anything "The two of you were thick as thieves, closer than brothers."

"The grandfather clock," Hush laughs under his bandages "You let Bruce do whatever he wanted except go near that clock when we were children."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Alfred pulls a knife out of his jacket "Terrible bat infestation down there."

"Your dry attempts at humor have always annoyed me!" Hush and Alfred lock in combat.

Down in the Cave, the Huntress, Batgirl, and Nightwing are trying to power up the backup generators. The entire city was without power, creating a state of emergency. Seasoned villains and regular citizens alike are taking advantage of the Joker's generosity. Looters and killers roam the streets in force and it wasn't even sundown yet. How was Gotham going to make it through the night?

"We're not doing any good here Babs," Dick calls to Batgirl from the generator "Alfred's up there dealing with god-knows-what we need to get to him!"

"Alfred can hold his own," Barbara says cooly "We have to get the computers back online we're blind without them."

"You Bat people rely on your tech too much." Huntress keeps a look-out by the entrance in case Hush found his way down to the Cave.

"If we still had Rabbit..." Dick looks over his shoulder at Rabbit's body. He kept expecting her to get up and start teleporting like the last time she nearly died but the White Rabbit remained dead.

"That's it," Batgirl slams her hands down on a useless keyboard "I leave town for two minutes and come back to find half of Arkham has moved into the Batcave!"

"I think that's a slight exaggeration Babs." Huntress does her best to hold a straight face.

"It's not funny," Batgirl snaps "While you've been out there doing whatever it is you do I've been sent to Hong Kong for no reason, Catwoman stayed in my family home with my parents for fucking ever, and Bruce replaces me with an untrained Meta fresh off the Suicide Squad!"

"That's my girl," Huntress smirks "Get it all out Babs tell us how you really feel."

"You don't mean that," Nightwing feels his heart sink "The Batgirl I know would never say those things."

"Stop acting like Rabbit was a member of the Justice League," Batgirl seethes "She was a dangerous fundamentalist and she died like a henchman."

"Whoa," Huntress wasn't expecting Batgirl to go off the rails like this "I didn't know this chick but maybe we should respect the dead and stop talking about her before someone gets hurt."

"Take it back," Nightwing yells at Batgirl "If Bruce could hear you he'd be heartbroken and ashamed!"

"Ashamed of his foolish decisions!" Batgirl stands up and Nightwing crosses the room to continue their spat.

"You two are a riot," Huntress laughs "Dinah's going to be so bummed she missed this."

"So it was foolish to try to save a life?" Dick was referring to Bruce saving Rabbit from Belle Reve and so much more.

"Rabbit is the cause of this entire mess," Batgirl yells into Nightwing's face "She's the reason Tommy Elliot came into our lives!"

"Guys!" Huntress tries to get their attention but the verbal venom-spewing turns into a shouting match so loud neither can understand what the other is saying. Batgirl takes a swing at Nightwing and the two lock in a fist fight. Huntress jumps down from her post by the entrance and pries Batgirl and Nightwing apart.

"Stay out of this Helena." Dick clenches his fists and glares at Barbara.

"Any other day I'd watch you two rip each other to shreds," Helena holds out her arms, keeping the two from fighting "But today we need to save Alfred and Bruce, remember Bruce?"

"Oh my god Alfred is up there alone." Batgirl drops her fists and steps back from Dick.

"He could be dead we have no way of knowing what's going on up there without the power." Nightwing goes to the Cave's entrance and tries to pry the doors open. It was no good the Cave had locked itself down when the EMP's went off. Approaching from the front door was suicide, Hush could be outside waiting to pick them off. He could be anywhere.

Alfred continues to fight valiantly, giving Hush a run for his money. The elderly butler had landed more than a few blows. Hush had defensive wounds all over his arms and torso from Alfred's knife-fighting skills.

"Bring it you mummified mommy's boy!" Alfred taunts Hush even as he tires. Up until this point Hush was fighting for sport, now it was time to end it. Hush draws a gun and puts it to Alfred's forehead.

"You know what they say about bringing knives to gun fights," Hush clicks off the safety "Any last words?"

"You're just as mad as your loony mother was!" Alfred stares down the gun's barrel. Just as Hush is about to pull the trigger, arrows come from seemingly nowhere. One lands in Hush's gun hand, forcing him to drop the gun. The second arrow hits Hush's shoulder and pins him to a wall. Alfred looks around in bewilderment, knife still in hand. A hooded figure drops from a perch near the ceiling and lands in a crouch. The Green Arrow stands up straight and tips his hood to Alfred. Then Oliver turns his attention to Hush. Tommy Elliot was struggling with the arrows, trying to free himself from being pinned to the wall.

"I'm only going to ask you once," Green Arrow glowers "Where is my wife?"

"Dead," Hush laughs "Just like Batman."

"Wow I already hate this guy," Green Arrow says to Alfred "You want the first punch?"

"I've taken my licks thank you," Alfred cleans the blood from his knife "I'll get the others while you're getting answers."

The Emerald Archer waits for Alfred to leave, then he rounds on Hush.

"Black Canary," Oliver grabs Hush by the throat "Where is she?"

"Already sent to her death," Hush sees an explosive arrow in Oliver's quiver "Would you like to join her?"

Hush lunges forward with all of his might, pulling the arrows the rest of the way through his shoulder and hand. Hush uses his free hand to activate the explosive arrow. Green Arrow is forced to pull it from his quiver and throw it as far as possible. Hush uses the mayhem to escape and Green Arrow is left with a room full of smoke.

"Damn it," Oliver gets to his feet "I hate it when they run!"

"Ollie?" Huntress comes into the room with Alfred and the Bats.

"It's Green Arrow," Oliver sighs "Secret identity remember Huntress?"

"Damn it's good to see you." Helena hugs Oliver. Nightwing and Batgirl had met the Green Arrow before in passing but neither had been on a mission with him yet.

"Where is Black Canary?" it felt like the millionth time Oliver had asked that question today.

"On a mission with Catwoman." Huntress tells him finally.

"Catwoman," Oliver turns back the way he came "The Joker was calling Catwoman out on TV before the power got knocked out I have to get to them!"

"Take me with you these people are insane." Huntress falls into step with Oliver and Nightwing follows. Batgirl starts to go with them but Nightwing turns back around and shakes his head at her.

"Stay here and see what you can do about the power," Dick tries to smile "We'll need you on the computers when the lights come back on."

"Nightwing I'm so sorry!" Batgirl calls after him. Nightwing stops and looks back at Batgirl, then he follows Green Arrow out of Wayne Manor.

The Joker and Harley were still in the office at Sirens of Gotham. The club was closed for business and the real party was out on the street anyway. Joker stands by the window, watching as the sun gets lower and lower. Jonny Frost hadn't returned and the building was too quiet. Harley lets out a bored yawn and looks down at Batman's heart still beating in it's chamber on the Joker's desk.

"Why don't we just smash this thing and hurry it up?" Harley asks.

"Not poetic enough," Joker turns away from the window "Batsy and I were meant to fight forever he deserves a monumental death."

"Do you mean that Puddin?" Harley had her suspicions that the Joker wanted Batman to survive this so they could duke it out another day.

"More than anything," Joker wraps his arms around Harley "Go look for Jonny something ain't right."

"Whatever you say Mr. J!" Harley and the Joker kiss then she goes skipping out of the office, mallet in hand. Joker watches her depart and giggles to himself. He looks at the sun almost below the horizon then down at his watch.

"Shit should be going sideways in about...well right now." the Joker says to himself. Shit goes sideways in the form of Hush coming crashing through the office window. Tommy Elliot gets to his feet and brushes himself off.

"Give me the heart," Hush points his gun at Joker "You were supposed to blow up buildings not create a blackout!"

"Well you see Hush Puppy the thing is," Joker draws his gun and trains it on Hush "I really don't appreciate being told what to do!"

"I will shoot you dead," Hush takes a step closer to the heart "I'm going to expose Batman's identity then I'm going to kill him while Gotham hates him, he'll never get the chance to redeem himself!"

"You plan like a henchman," Joker clicks the safety off his gun "Cat anytime now!"

A whip comes from what seems like thin air and knocks the gun from Hush's hands. Catwoman slinks out of the shadows and makes a beeline to the heart.

"How'd you know I was here?" Selina freezes as the Joker points his gun at her.

"I felt you skulk in after Harley left the door open," Joker turns the gun on Hush "I'll be with you in a moment dear."

"Don't you want to know who Batman is?" Hush gets to his feet slowly.

"Cat he doesn't get the joke!" Joker continues to advance on Hush.

"For once neither do I." Catwoman takes another step toward the heart.

"I really didn't want to do this," Joker swings his gun to aim at Catwoman "We've done this before I'm bored of it."

"You're not going to kill me, Jokes." Catwoman takes another brave step.

"Of course not," Joker pops a bullet into Catwoman's leg "I'm just going to shoot you!"

"I fucking hate you Jokes!" Catwoman cries out in agony and collapses.

While Clown and Cat are screaming at each other like mom and dad, Hush sees his opening. Hush makes a grab for the heart in the exact moment Black Canary comes through the office door. Dinah had lead Harley on a merry chase through the building before giving her the slip and doubling back to help Selina. Hush gets his hands on the chamber and Black Canary is unable to use her sonic scream. There was a good chance it would shatter the chamber. Dinah pulls a throwing knife out of her jacket and it lands right in the same spot her husband had shot. Black Canary could spot Green Arrow's handiwork anywhere on anyone. Hush struggles to hold on to the chamber and keep his balance as he staggers backward toward the window he came through. The Joker waits until Hush is halfway out the window, then he snatches the chamber from Hush and drags him back through the window. Joker knocks Hush out with a blow to the head and turns his gun on Dinah.

"Hand over the heart Joker." Black Canary keeps coming at the Joker.

"Black Canary," Joker says cordially "It's been too long we haven't seen you since super fight club."

"We?" the Canary realizes she's in trouble far too late.

"Yahtzee!" Harley had gotten the drop on Black Canary. She bashes Dinah over the head with her mallet and giggles with satisfaction when the Canary drops. Jonny Frost isn't far behind Harley when he enters the office it fully sinks in for Selina. Catwoman and Black Canary were prisoners along with Hush.

"We failed," Catwoman says aloud "Jokes it isn't too late let me save Batman!"

The Joker kneels by Catwoman and whispers something into her ear. At first Selina is shocked, then she drops her head in defeat. "Do you promise?" Catwoman asks the Joker.

"I swear on Jason Todd's grave," the Joker stands up "Now it's time for a catnap."

Harley bashes Catwoman over the head and puts her lights out. Jonny Frost quickly goes about shackling and gagging Dinah and Selina before doing the same to Hush. "Puddin," Harley leans on her mallet "What did you say to her?"

"I can't tell you the joke right now," the Joker kisses Harley's cheek "Timing Harl it's all about timing."

"What a load of bull," Harley throws down her mallet "I'm gonna hit the street and have me some real fun before the lights come back on."

"No Harley please don't go." the Joker says sarcastically. Harley pauses in the doorway.

"Wait really?" Harley wanted him to be sincere more than anything.

"No not really," the Joker looks at his prisoners "Go have fun don't stay out too late it's a school night!"

"Bite me!" Harley slams the door behind her and stomps down the stairs. When she reaches the street Harley decides to go visit Ivy. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were long overdue for a reunion.

 **Author's note: Thanks so much for reading please R &R. More updates to come. The Joker has to tell his joke, what could it be? What could he possibly have whispered to Catwoman that would get that reaction what did he promise her? What kind of trouble will Harley and Ivy cause? I'm going to write a scene that takes place in the Justice League watchtower in the next chapter. Which heroes would you like to see there? I'm trying to be speedier with the updates thanks so much for sticking with me through the times when I don't feel up to writing. I was so excited to write this chapter I really wanted to pull out all the stops. Do let me know if I hit the mark. What was your favorite part? Mine was the fight between Alfred and Hush. Alfred kicking ass never gets old. Na na na na na na Batman! - to be continued**


	44. Frozen out of Time

**Midway City - The not-so-distant future**

 _Fire rains down on the Suicide Squad from a hijacked rescue helicopter. They had completed their mission and extracted Amanda Waller from her base in Midway City. The helicopter was meant to be taking them to safety but there was an unknown saboteur in the mix now piloting the chopper. The Squad takes cover as the helicopter's guns create absolute mayhem. Harley Quinn and Deadshot were pinned down side-by-side waiting for whatever came next. Harley checks the phone the Joker had sent her and feels Deadshot's gaze on her face._

 _"What," Harley touches her neck "I got a hickey or something?"_

 _Before Deadshot can reply Harley receives a text. The back hatch of the chopper opens, revealing the Joker as their attacker. He was wearing his favorite tux and wielding the gold-plated machine gun. Frost was by his side manning the chopper's mini gun, a deceiving name because it was the biggest gun on the scene. The Joker throws a rope down to the rooftop and continues firing to keep the Squad back._

 _"Come on baby!" the Joker calls to Harley._

 _"Harley don't!" Deadshot tries to stop her._

 _Harley ignores him and makes a dash for the rope, she loses her jacket and takes a leap of faith. Waller was calling for her nano-bomb to be detonated but Flag is unable to activate it. The Joker had done his homework. Harley laughs and waves at the suckers on the roof as the chopper flies away. She begins climbing the rope like a trapeze artist when a bullet whooshes by, almost close enough to graze her. Harley plays dead and fakes falling down the rope, hanging limp for a moment. Then she springs back to life and giggles, taunting Waller from a distance. The Joker had worked so hard to be reunited with his Harley. It only takes a moment for her to climb all the way up to him but it feels like an eternity. Joker extends his hand and pulls Harley into the chopper._

 _"Puddin," Harley throws herself into his arms and they kiss for the first time since Harley was taken "You got all dressed up for me!"_

 _"You know I'd do anything for you," the Joker purrs into her ear "By the way, I've got some grape soda on ice and a bearskin rug waiting."_

 _"Yeah?" Harley can't help but think naughty thoughts._

 _"Boss," Frost calls from control area "We got a problem!"_

 _Before Frost can elaborate another chopper fires on them and takes out the pilot. Harley's daring escape was about to be Harley's fiery death._

 _"This bird is baked," the Joker says calmly "Ok honey it's me and you."_

 _"Let's do it!" just as Harley says the words another explosion rocks the chopper. The bird shakes violently and in one gut-wrenching moment Harley and her Puddin are thrown in opposite directions. They reach for each other and lock eyes, in that moment Harley could see just how much Mister J truly did love her. Harley struggles but gravity and physics win in the end. She loses her balance and Harley is thrown backwards out of the hatch. The Joker lets out a cry of grief as Harley falls to her death. Jonny Frost was miraculously unhurt. If Jonny had a superpower it was certainly surviving wrecks and crashes. Frost crawls to the Joker and starts checking him for injuries._

 _"Boss we're going down," Frost yells over the chaos "I've kept you alive this long I'm not giving up now!"_

 _The Joker ignores Frost, he was perfectly happy to go down in flames. The street gets closer and closer as the chopper continues to plummet. At the last possible second, a huge vine comes whipping into what was left of the chopper and snatches up the Joker. Frost grabs on to the Joker's leg and they are pulled from the flying death trap seconds before the entire thing explodes. The men look down and see Poison Ivy standing in the street. The vine releases the two men and they fall a short distance, landing at Ivy's feet._

 _"Ivy you are an angel thank you," Frost lays on his back and gulps in oxygen "I thought we were dead for sure."_

 _"At least your goons have manners," Ivy crosses her arms and looks down at the Joker "Where is she?"_

 _"Harl," Joker gets to his feet and starts limping away "Harley isn't here right now."_

 _"Frost where is she," Ivy was starting to panic "What happened to Harley?"_

 _"Pamela I'm so sorry," Jonny takes Ivy's hand knowing how dangerous it was to touch her "We did everything we could to bring her home."_

 _"No," Ivy leans into Jonny's chest and lets him comfort her "She's still out there I can feel it."_

 _"How do you know?" the Joker stops limping and looks over his shoulder at Ivy._

 _"I know Harley better than I know myself," Poison Ivy turns away from Frost "I know she's fighting to get back to you, Joker she always comes back for you."_

 _"Boss?" Frost sees the crazy twinkle resurface in the Joker's eyes. For a moment Frost thought it had been snuffed out permanently._

 _"Let's blow this place Jonny," the Joker tries to smile but it's more of a grimace "We won't find Harley here."_

 _"Here we go again," Ivy takes off ahead of them "When we find her captors I get to kill them."_

 _"It's that Harley-gets-captured time of year again," Joker snarls "I was so close I had her!"_

 _"Boss relax," Jonny helps Joker limp along "When the military is done here she'll be taken back to that swamp."_

 _"Did you say swamp," Ivy laughs "This is going to be too easy!"_

Poison Ivy stands on her second story balcony, looking down at Harley fast asleep on the front porch. Harley had showed up just after sunset and pleaded with Ivy to let her in. Harley claimed to have a way to uncover Batman's true identity. Knowing that the Joker held Harley's heart in his grubby hands, Ivy had dismissed Harley and told her to never come back. Poison Ivy would not allow her heart to be broken by Harley and her love for the Joker yet again. Harley had flatly refused and now she was camped out at Ivy's door. Paola comes out onto the balcony and stands by her mistress.

"Miss Ivy," Paola rests a hand on Ivy's shoulder "You love this payaso Harley, no?"

"Very much." Ivy turns away and leans on the railing.

"Then you must fight for her," Paola tells her "Show Miss Harley you love her more than that loco thug ever will."

"Paola you're a genius," Ivy flashes a smile "Go tell Harley to come inside."

Paola just smiles and winks at her mistress, then she goes to wake Harley. Just as Ivy reaches the bottom of the staircase Harley comes through the front door with Paola. Both Gotham Sirens freeze and just stand, staring at each other. Paola makes a quiet exit, happy Ivy had taken her advice. Harley Quinn is first to break the silence.

"Pammy," Harley runs into Ivy's arms "I thought I'd lost you!"

"Harley," Ivy holds Harley tight "Every time you go with the Joker I fear the next time I see you will be at your funeral."

"Mr. J has changed this time," Harley insists "He's gonna kill Bats so we can be together no distractions."

"He's lying to you my sweet," Ivy says mournfully "And I can prove it to you."

"It don't gotta be like this Pammy," Harley jerks out of Ivy's embrace "If you and Mr. J could just get along..."

"Very well Harley," Ivy plays along "If the two of you are going to kill Batman I want in."

"You'll see Pammy," Harley takes Ivy's hand "Everything will be perfect when Bats is gone."

"Certainly," Ivy holds Harley's hand against her cheek "But first I need a kiss for good luck."

"Why didn't ya say so?" Harley tangles her fingers in Ivy's hair and backs the Mistress of Poison into a wall. The two share a passionate kiss that leaves Harley yearning for far more than just a make-out session.

"Let's go," Ivy takes Harley's hand again "Give me your phone cab fare's on me."

"It's almost dead," Harley pulls the phone from her pocket "I should have taken the Jokermobile but Mr. J was being such a dick."

"We'll rectify that," Ivy smiles as she calls for a cab "Very soon my love."

Green Arrow rides his motorcycle through the Gotham streets with Nightwing and the Huntress flanking him. Thanks to Black Canary's Justice League communicator her husband is able to lock on to her location. It appeared the Canary was being held at Sirens of Gotham. Nightwing is unable to look away from what is happening on the street. Looters are shattering windows and emptying entire shops. Regular folk are being kidnapped or murdered out in the open. Nightwing sees an infant get ripped from the arms of it's mother. That was the final straw. Nightwing was the closest thing Gotham had to a Batman right now, he couldn't ignore what was happening for this mission. Dick brings his bike to a screeching halt and jumps off. The kidnapper had a head start but Nightwing was full of rage over what the Joker had done to his city. Nightwing catches up to the man easily. Dick ends up clothes-lining him when he tries to keep running. He takes the baby back to his mother and places him in her arms.

"Thank you," the woman sobs "You saved my son."

"Get inside ma'am," Dick looks up at the night sky "Don't come out until the city is under control."

Nightwing watches her run away then he starts walking back to his bike. Green Arrow and Huntress had circled back and they were waiting for him.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Oliver growls.

"Saving people last time I checked it was part of the job." Dick holds his ground.

"We don't have time for this," Huntress interjects "Ollie stop being so anal."

"I'm trying to save my wife and Batman's life!" Green Arrow yells.

"I wasn't finished," Huntress turns to Nightwing "Dick stop with the heroics we need to be practical."

"Do you even understand the stakes," Green Arrow gets in Dick's face "If we fail our loved ones will die and this city will fall without us fighting for it!"

"I heard you were intense but this is next level." Dick taunts Oliver without meaning to.

"Green Arrow is right," Helena gets on her bike "We're the only ones left to fight the good fight, Dick."

"I know," Nightwing stands down "I know we're doing the right thing but it feels so wrong."

"Welcome to the job," Oliver gets back on his bike "We need to move and no more hero antics no matter what you see."

Nightwing nods his agreement and the trio continue on their path.

Selina Kyle regains consciousness in the Joker's office. For some reason the room was unnaturally chilly. Then Selina sees the window Hush had broken was sealed with ice. Joker or Hush had an ice villain on the payroll this time. The Cat's legs were shackled together and her hands were cuffed around one of the desk's legs. The bullet wound in her leg had been seen to. Jonny Frost must have removed the bullet and stitched her up while she was knocked out. Catwoman looks around for Black Canary and Hush but the office was empty. Batman's heart was no longer on the desk. The Joker must have it with him, wherever he was.

"Frost!" Selina cries out for Jonny. When the Joker wasn't around Jonny Frost could sometimes be swayed to do the right thing. The office door opens and the Joker comes strolling in, happy as a preacher man on a Sunday. Batman's heart was tucked under his arm, still miraculously beating in the chamber.

"Jonny's busy," the Joker places the heart on a shelf "I suppose my company will have to do for now."

"I'm calling bullshit," Selina maneuvers her chained legs so she can sit up on her knees "Obviously you came up here to monologue so go for it I'm listening."

How many times had Selina and the Joker done this dance? It was always the same whether they were on the same side or not. It always ends with one or both of them backed into a corner, forcing the pair to work together to get out of it.

"I told you the punchline," the Joker crouches so he's at eye level with Selina "My deepest, darkest secret that I've kept from even Harley."

"If you know who Batman is and I'm not saying you're correct," Selina stares the Joker down "Why not just kill him and take over Gotham again?"

The Joker cackles and gets comfortable on the floor, sitting with his legs crossed.

"I thought you got the joke," the Joker's gaze drifts toward the heart "Batsy and I are fated to fight until the end of time."

"The end of time," Selina snorts "You got a time machine?"

"Don't need one when you can see the big picture," the Joker strokes Selina's face "Killing Batman will kill me and vise versa."

"Then keep your promise and let me do what I need to do." Selina hisses.

"Kitty Cat you know I can't do that," the Joker cackles "I'd lose my crown and what can I say, it's good to be king."

"Then what in the hell is all of this?" Selina yells, losing her composure.

"Shhh," the Joker covers her mouth with his tattooed hand "You are the only way Batsy is going to survive this."

"I'm your patsy," Catwoman finally puts it together "You're going to use me to keep Batman alive."

"When the time is right," the Joker stands and turns his back on Catwoman "I'll keep my promise."

Selina opens her mouth to reply but the Joker holds a finger to his lips. At least two people were coming up the stairs. The Joker tucks a handcuff key into Selina's cleavage and winks. The office door opens and Harley Quinn comes skipping in with Poison Ivy on her heels.

"Puddin," Harley goes to the Joker "Why does our club look like Frozen and what is she doing in here?"

"She needs to watch Batman die, silly!" the Joker throws his head back and lets out a very convincing evil laugh.

"Liar," Ivy takes a step forward "It's time to tell the truth for once in your miserable existence!"

Before either of the Clowns can stop her, Ivy pheromone dusts the Joker. He would do or say anything she asked now.

"Pammy what'd you do that for?" Harley holds the Joker's face in her hands and searches his glassy eyes.

"You need to hear the truth Harley," Ivy tells her "No matter how painful."

"Well it's about fucking time." Selina says from the floor.

"Sit down like a good boy," Ivy orders the Joker "Then cuff yourself to the chair."

Like a smiling zombie, the Joker follows Ivy's commands. Selina turns around to watch and starts working on getting the handcuff key while Ivy and Harley are busy questioning the Joker. Whatever his grand design was, Selina was certain an Ivy ambush wasn't part of the plan.

Black Canary wakes up in the locker room at Sirens of Gotham. She and Hush were tied up together in chairs back-to-back. Someone had put a live grenade in Black Canary's mouth and wound masking tape over her mouth to secure it. Harley and the Joker had used to same trick to defeat her in super fight club. Why wasn't Oliver here yet? Dinah had signaled for help hours ago. She looks around the locker room and confirms she's alone with Hush.

"Yes it would appear we're in quite a bind," Hush speaks "I propose a temporary alliance."

Black Canary shakes her head. She would never team up with a psycho like Hush. "I thought you'd say that," Hush keeps talking "There's a scalpel up my sleeve try to reach it."

Against her better judgment Black Canary fights her bonds and loosens them enough to search for the blade. "Even if you cut yourself free you'll have to deal with that grenade," it was like Hush was reading the Canary's mind "But I know something you don't know I know where the pin is."

Green Arrow, Huntress and Nightwing had made very slow progress out on the street. It seemed like killing a costumed hero was on every Gotham citizen's bucket list. They'd fought their way to Sirens of Gotham and had the wounds to prove it. Oliver and his companions dismount from their bikes a block away. They didn't want the Joker to find out they were coming. It was far too late for that, someone had ordered up a distraction for the rescue party. Once they get closer Oliver realizes that every single door and window was sealed shut with ice.

"Who in Gotham could do this?" Arrow turns to Nightwing and Huntress for answers.

"Mr. Freeze is in Arkham," Huntress fires a crossbow bolt into the ice but it just bounces off "Captain Cold might be on vacation or...oh no!"

"Oh no what?" Nightwing pulls out his bow-staff.

"Freeze was babbling while I guarded him," Huntress reloads her crossbow "He said it didn't matter if he was locked up Gotham would feel true frostbite."

"Killer Frost," Nightwing gets ready to fight "She's here!"

"Finally you morons figure it out!" Killer Frost was standing on the roof. In his haste to find his wife Green Arrow had forgotten to include the roof in his perimeter sweep. An amateur mistake he was paying dearly for now. Killer Frost steps off the edge of the roof, thirsty for blood. She uses her power to make an ice slide and comes skidding down, firing ice projectiles as she moves. Hush had hired her along with Mr. Freeze, the two were a package deal. He made contact with her after his escape from Wayne manor and ordered her to seal the building once all the villains and the Canary were inside together. Hush would have his revenge on the Joker and Bruce Wayne. Killer Frost had signed on for a large sum of cash and the thrill of killing heroes. Green Arrow and Huntress start firing on Killer Frost but she freezes their arrows in midair.

"We are not equipped to deal with this," Nightwing narrowly dodges an icicle "We need to fight fire with fire!"

"Oh good you know you're going to die!" Killer Frost grabs on to Nightwing's bow-staff and freezes it, forcing him to drop it. Huntress and Green Arrow rush in to help him, forcing Killer Frost back with cover fire.

"Arrow we need backup," Helena looks to Oliver "We don't have time to take her down like this!"

"It's coming," Green Arrow says mysteriously "Just wait for the thunder."

Catwoman had fished the key out of her cleavage and now she was waiting for the right time to free herself. Ivy joining the party had thrown the Joker's plan off track. The Joker just sits cuffed to the chair, watching Ivy like a lovesick puppy.

"Ask him something," Ivy tells Harley "You'll tell her the truth won't you Jokes?"

"Anything you desire Pamela," the Joker says complacently "I live to please you."

"Gross," Harley wrinkles her nose "Ok first question...did you and Rabbit fuck, ever?"

"Nah," the Joker shakes his head "I don't do gals with powers."

"Harley are we really doing this now?" Selina shakes her head in disbelief.

"Yup," Harley sits on the desk "What about you and Kitty here?"

"Once," Joker smiles away "On this desk right about where you're sitting."

"Pammy I don't like this!" Harley jumps off the desk like it's about to explode.

"You're asking the wrong questions my angel," Ivy wraps her arms around Harley's waist "Joker are you going to kill Batman?"

"I would if I could but I can't." the Joker's mind was resisting questions he didn't want to answer.

"Wait a sec," Harley takes it all in "Do you know who Batman is?"

"Which one?" the Joker asks obediently.

"All of them," Harley says triumphantly "I always suspected there was more than one Dark Knight."

While Ivy and Harley are distracted Selina frees her hands and feet. In one fluid sequence Catwoman takes the gun Joker keeps taped under his desk and turns it on Ivy and Harley, firing at their feet to keep them back. Then she vaults over the desk and grabs the heart chamber from the shelf where Joker left it.

"I'm gonna feed your body to the hyenas!" Harley draws her gun and fires at Selina. The bullet misses by inches and Catwoman body-slams Ivy from her path. Ivy staggers back and Selina presses on, rushing down the stairs with Batman's heart. Catwoman makes it to the front door and tries in vain to break through the ice.

"It's no good," Hush comes out of the shadows "My associate has seen to it we're all trapped in here together."

"What do you want?" Catwoman shrieks.

"I want to expose your lover," Hush keeps coming at Selina "Then I'm going to crush his heart in front of you!"

Catwoman hears Harley and Ivy coming down the stairs. She had to silence Hush right now or Bruce would be outed. Catwoman cracks the whip and wraps it around Hush's neck. She sets the chamber at her feet and pulls on the whip with both hands. Hush starts to lose consciousness from being choked with such force. Selina waits until he's defenseless lying on his back, then she strikes him in the throat and breaks his larynx. Hush would live up to his name now. Selina scoops up the chamber and slips into the locker room to hide. Harley and Ivy miss her by seconds. The Cat nearly trips over someone on the floor and gasps when she realizes it's the Black Canary. Hush had freed her but there was still a grenade in her mouth. For a moment Selina thinks Dinah is dead. Thinking fast, Selina hides the chamber in a locker and quietly closes it.

"Dinah," Selina kneels by the Canary "Wake up I need you."

Black Canary's eyes flutter open and focus on Catwoman. She had cut herself and Hush free after he divulged the location of the grenade pin. Then he sucker-punched her in the back of the head and left her on the floor. Catwoman starts to remove the tape from Dinah's mouth but she shakes her head frantically. "What is it what's wrong?" Selina helps Dinah up and watches her search the room for something. Black Canary finds the pin behind a mirror exactly where Hush said it would be. She shows the pin to Selina and points to her mouth. "Holy shit," Selina finally gets it "There's a live grenade in your mouth?!"

Before either of them can utter another word, Harley and Ivy find them in the locker room.

"Mr. J doesn't know who Batman is," Harley giggles "He keeps saying it's Nightwing."

"We know you know Selina," Ivy stands with Harley "You're going to tell us his name and so much more!"

 **Author's note : Phew long chapter. I had more planned but I didn't realize all these plot points would be so long. Thank you so much for reading I love all of you. I'm really curious how many readers this story has. Please, please if you read this leave me a review with your name or say hi or something. The more readers I have the faster the chapters come out. This is the part where I beg for reviews anyway . Last chance to request cameos! Watchtower scene in the next chapter. Na na na na na na Batman! (even though he's out of commission :P )**


	45. Round Two

**Justice League Watchtower - Rhode Island**

Bruce Wayne had been airlifted from Gotham General a few hours before the Joker's citywide blackout. Doctor Mid-Nite had personally overseen the transport of the life support system Hush had used to keep Bruce alive without his heart. Now in the tower's med bay, Bruce's colleagues watch over him. Heroes from all over the globe had convened at the Watchtower to keep vigil. It was the first time they'd all been together since Superman's death. Wonder Woman had finally come out of isolation to sit at his bedside. Cyborg is busy at work studying Mr. Freeze's life support technology. Zatanna had cancelled her Vegas shows for the next few days to be there for Bruce. Even Hawkman had come from Thanagar to stand at his wife's side. Martian Manhunter greets each new arrival and briefs them on the situation in Gotham. The Hawks, Carter and Kendra join Wonder Woman at Bruce's bedside.

"We should be in the fight," Hawkgirl folds her wings "Why aren't we gathered in Gotham?"

"I agree," Wonder Woman holds one of Bruce's hands "But we must defend the tower and Batman."

"From what?" Carter snaps. The ancient Hawk couple shared many things including a temper.

"Carter please," J'onn enters the room "A secondary team has been deployed to Gotham, have patience my friend."

Hawkman grumbles but he doesn't force the point. Laughter comes from the hallway signaling the arrival of Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern. Hal comes strolling into the med bay with Zatanna at his side.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Hal greets Diana with a kiss on the cheek "Wait a second...where in the hell is Barry?"

 **Central City - Iron Heights Prison**

Barry Allen, better known as the Flash is a very busy man. Even with his Metahuman speed, it seemed there were never enough hours in the day. There was never enough precious time to do all the things expected of a superhero. There comes a time for every hero to blur the lines and enlist help from less than savory sources. The Flash stands outside Iron Heights with Lisa Snart, the infamous Golden Glider at his side. Central City PD had granted him permission to take the incarcerated Rogues on a field trip. Officers walk Leonard Snart and Mick Rory outside and into the Flash's custody. Lisa runs forward to hug her brother. Captain Cold holds back tears as his sister embraces him.

"No hugs for me?" Heatwave waggles his eyebrows at Lisa.

"I'll hug you," the Flash spreads his arms "Come here, big guy."

"Stay away from me, Red!" Mick growls.

"But I brought you presents." the Flash beckons for the Rogues to follow him. There was a chopper waiting nearby to take them into Gotham. Barry couldn't carry the entire Rogues Gallery at the same time nor could he leave them without supervision. Lisa hadn't been arrested like her brother and Mick so the gold gun was still in her possession. The Flash had borrowed the heat and cold gun from evidence and had them waiting for their owners on the chopper. Barry boards with the Rogues and the pilot gets them up in the air. Captain Cold and Heatwave change into combat garb and arm up while Barry tells them about the mission. The Flash had been halfway to Gotham when he received a warning from Oliver. Barry was vulnerable to ice and he'd need help going up against Killer Frost and the Clowns. No one holds a grudge like Captain Cold and his Rogues. Leonard was still furious about the beating Lisa had taken from Harley Quinn in Super Fight Club. With Black Canary and Green Arrow already on the scene it was the perfect time for payback. Captain Cold puts on his goggles and holds up the cold gun.

"Round two?" Leonard stands by Barry as Gotham becomes visible below them.

"Round two," the Flash nods "Grab a chute and get ready to jump."

"What about you?" Golden Glider holsters her gun and Leonard helps her into a parachute.

"Don't worry about me," Barry grins "Now go make a big, messy diversion like good criminals."

The back hatch of the chopper opens and the Rogues jump out one behind the other. The Flash jumps out behind them and lands on top of a building .He makes sure the Rogues are headed for Sirens of Gotham, then he takes off in the opposite direction. Barry Allen had an errand to run before he could join the others.

 **Gotham - The Batcave**

Batgirl and Alfred were still working to get the Batcave's generators powered up. It was no use, Gotham City was still in the dark. It was well after midnight and the city was tearing itself to shreds. The longer the blackout dragged on the more violent the streets became. The Joker's call for mayhem and murder had worked like a charm. It was Battle Royale out on the streets. Jim Gordon, Batgirl's father was out there with his officers trying to contain the chaos. Barbara had to end this before her father ended up collateral damage. Batgirl was about to give up and go look for Nightwing and the others when she feels the floor vibrating. A whirlwind of red and yellow electricity comes speeding into the Cave. The Flash screeches to a halt before Batgirl. He'd been given special orders from the Watchtower to get the power back online. There were still people dying in the hospitals without machines to keep them alive.

"The generators?" Barry pants.

"Over there," Batgirl points "How did you know to come?"

"No time!" Barry starts running in circles, generating friction. Once he's gathered enough he throws a lightning bolt at the generator and it comes roaring back to life. The Cave lights up much to Alfred and Batgirl's bewilderment.

"That was amazing," Batgirl sits behind the main computer "I can reboot the power grid from here!"

"Do it," the Flash pauses for a brief moment "Get the lights on and the comms working!"

"Where are you going?" Batgirl asks.

"Doesn't matter," the Flash turns his back "We need eyes on the city and tactical support can you handle that?"

"Consider it done!" Batgirl's fingers fly across the keyboard. Within a few minutes she has the power grid hacked. She looks over her shoulder for the Flash but he was long gone from the Batcave.

 **The street outside Sirens of Gotham**

The Rogues land a few blocks away from the location where they would meet back up with the Flash. Barry had given Leonard the mission details and left Cold in charge in his absence. They shed their parachutes and prepare for a fight. They had been brought in to distract Killer Frost so the Flash could do his work. Once Killer Frost was down they were free to enter the club and confront the Clowns. Captain Cold leads Heatwave and Golden Glider through the street. They have to fight through a crowd gathered outside the building. Green Arrow and his team had attracted a lot of attention fighting Killer Frost. They were trapped at the center of the mob with no way out. Green Arrow, Nightwing, and Huntress stand in a circle with their backs to each other. The crowd cheers on Killer Frost as she continues to close in on them. Nightwing takes an icicle to the shoulder and Huntress scrambles to place herself between him and the advancing crowd. Just when all hope seemed to be lost, a column of flame parts the crowd.

"Everyone back up!" Heatwave roars as he lays down fire. The mob scatters in panic and Golden Glider rushes in the help the heroes.

"Arrow are you ok?" Glider kneels by Nightwing and examines his shoulder.

"Mostly," Oliver keeps Killer Frost back with more arrows "Lovely to see you, Lisa."

"You too." Lisa rips the icicle from Dick's shoulder.

"Behind you!" Nightwing shouts a warning to Lisa. She whirls and fires the gold gun at Killer Frost. The Ice Queen shrieks and starts to retreat. Death by gold gun wasn't worth all the money in the world. Hush was on his own from here on out. Killer Frost shoves her way through the panicked mob and stops to reinforce the ice keeping Sirens of Gotham sealed. Captain Cold had been waiting for an opening like this. Mick was helping Lisa defend the heroes at the center of the chaos. Leonard comes out from behind a car where he'd taken cover and bashes Killer Frost over the head with his gun. The moment she hits the ground Leonard slaps a set of power-dampening handcuffs on her.

"Officers," Leonard beckons to a cluster of cops "Get her into a Metahuman-proof cell right away."

"You got it." The cops are confused as to why Central City villains are helping them but know better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. The Bat Family enlisted all kinds of strange allies this wasn't the first time. Captain Cold keeps moving until he's on Green Arrow's other side.

"What now?" Mick yells as the mob thins.

As if to answer Mick's question, the power comes back on. Batgirl had done it. The ground starts to vibrate signaling the Flash approaching. Barry Allen comes speeding onto the scene and surveys the building.

"Take these," Barry gives Dick, Oliver, and Helena tiny communicators "Huntress and Heatwave you break in through the back."

"Can you fight?" Lisa asks Nightwing as she tucks a comm into his ear.

"i think so." Dick lets Lisa help him up. He was wounded but it could have been much worse.

"What's the plan, Flash?" Captain Cold rests the cold gun on his shoulder.

"Time to break the ice," Barry grins under his mask "Glider, take Nightwing and enter the building from the other side."

"Let's go!" Nightwing picks up his bow-staff and follows Golden Glider around a corner. Heatwave and Huntress were already around back setting up a quick escape route. That left Barry, Oliver and Leonard out on the street.

"You ready?" Green Arrow and Captain Cold stand side-by-side. The Flash walks up to the front door and presses his hands up against it. Barry's hands vibrate rapidly, then he strikes the ice and it shatters.

"See you on the other side!" Barry calls over his shoulder before he disappears into the building.

"If the Clowns try to make a run for it with the package..." Oliver loads his bow and pauses in the doorway.

"I'll freeze them solid," Captain Cold guards the front door "I've got this, go!"

 **Sirens of Gotham - Interior**

With the Joker handcuffed to his desk, Ivy and Harley are free to do as they please. They had cornered the Cat and the Canary in the locker room. Dinah still had a grenade stuffed in her mouth but at least she had the pin now. Ivy couldn't pheromone dust Batman's identity out of Catwoman but torture was certainly the next best option. Poison Ivy has the Bird and Cat bound to chairs with vines she brought from home. Catwoman keeps her gaze on the floor, terrified of giving away the heart's location. It was still sitting in the same locker Selina had stashed it in before being discovered.

"Selina it's time to talk," Ivy reaches for Dinah's face "Your silence will only poison your friend."

"If she dies we all get blown to pieces." Catwoman says calmly.

"Oh god Pammy she's right," Harley pulls Ivy back "There's a grenade in her mouth!"

"How do you know?" Ivy gets a closer look at Dinah.

"That's close enough!" Green Arrow makes his entrance and trains his bow on Ivy. The Flash was right behind him. Harley cuts and runs, abandoning Ivy. She had to get the Joker out of the club before the cops arrived and took him away again.

"Where's the package?" Barry looks around the room frantically.

"Mffmmm!" Dinah struggles with the vines.

"Release her!" Green Arrow roars at Ivy. Pamela snaps her fingers and the vines release the Canary so they can be turned on Oliver. Ivy makes her escape while Green Arrow is occupied struggling with the vines.

Pamela makes the mistake of trying to exit through the back door and nearly gets roasted by Heatwave.

"Let her go," Huntress stops Mick from burning Ivy's retreating back "We have to hold this exit!"

Back in the locker room Catwoman gets loose and slashes at the remaining vines until they die.

"Flash," Catwoman points to the locker "Take the package!"

Barry zips over to the locker and finds the heart chamber. He tucks it under his arm and looks around at his companions.

"Get out of here," Green Arrow yells "Run Barry!"

"You got this?" the Flash was reluctant to leave his friends.

"You heard the man," Catwoman leans against a wall, exhausted "Go!"

"I'll come back as soon as I can!" the Flash zips out of the room and runs with every ounce of energy he can muster. Barry Allen makes a mad dash to the Watchtower, racing against the clock.

This leaves Catwoman with Green Arrow and Black Canary. With Hush down and the Clowns on the run Dinah's friends have time to help her. She gives the pin to Oliver and he immediately understands her predicament. Catwoman carefully removes the tape from around Dinah's head. Black Canary keeps biting down on the grenade while her husband gingerly inserts the pin. Once it's secure Green Arrow pulls the grenade out and puts it down.

"Ollie," Dinah throws her arms around him "What took you so long?"

"I came as fast as I could Pretty Bird," Green Arrow holds his wife "Come on this fight isn't over yet."

Jonny Frost comes round after being knocked unconscious by Black Canary. He struggles to his feet and makes his way up the stairs to the office. Harley Quinn was already there trying to free the Joker from his desk.

"Harley what's going on?" Frost pulls out a handcuff key and unlocks the Joker's cuffs.

"The entire frigging Justice League is here," Harley shakes the Joker "Mr. J we have to go!"

"You traitorous little minx!" the Joker suddenly becomes lucid and grabs Harley's throat.

"Boss there's no time," Frost interjects "We have to go!"

"Jonny-Jonny when you're right, you're right!" the Joker releases Harley and checks his guns.

The trio descend the stairs and encounter no one except for the unconscious Hush. He was in the exact same spot where Catwoman left him. The Joker pauses and shoots Hush in the chest three times. Broken larynx or not, there was no way Hush would blow Batman's cover now. Frost ushers his charges forward, they make it to the front door. Jonny holds up a hand for the Clowns to wait while he scouts ahead. Frost opens the door and finds himself face-to-face with Captain Cold.

"Going somewhere?" Leonard smirks and comes into the club.

"Get out of my way you low-rent Mr. Freeze!" the Joker snarls and draws a handgun. Snart freezes the front entrance behind him and advances on the Clowns. Jonny Frost places himself between Snart and the Joker, a human shield.

"What's your name?" Snart ignores the Joker's taunting. Frost wasn't expecting that.

"I'm Jonny Frost," Frost raises his gun "My job is to protect J until the day we die!"

"Loyal I like that," Snart twirls the cold gun "I'm going to let you live, Jonny Frost!"

Nightwing and Golden Glider come crashing through a thawed window into the club area. Lisa turns the gold gun on Harley, forcing the Clowns to drop and take cover. Nightwing clashes with Jonny and the two men engage in a struggle. Harley and the Joker try to escape through the back door but a crossbow bolt from the Huntress stops them in their tracks.

"There's nowhere left to run," Green Arrow joins the fight "Drop the guns!"

"These guns?" the Joker draws his other handgun and starts firing wildly. Everyone drops to avoid the bullets. Harley crouches at the Joker's feet until he has to reload.

"Round two!" Harley has a knife in each hand and her target was Catwoman. Selina was standing behind Black Canary and her husband. The Joker covers Harley's back with gunfire as she slashes her way across the room. Captain Cold floors Jonny Frost with a punch to the jaw and advances on the Joker.

"You're going to pay for that Mr. Freeze comment!" Leonard turns the cold gun on the Joker. The Joker gets his hands on Golden Glider and chokes her from behind until she drops the gold gun.

"Come on Captain Cold," the Joker uses Lisa as a shield "Show me how cold and ruthless you are!"

"Nobody move!" Green Arrow struggles to get a clean shot.

"Uh uh uh," the Joker taunts them "Can you kill me before Harley kills you?"

While everyone was focused on the Joker, Harley was able to get her hands on Lisa's gun. Harley lets out a triumphant giggle and swings the gun around wildly. Everyone but the Clowns hit the floor.

"We'll be going now," the Joker steps over Green Arrow "I'm keeping your sister as a trophy."

"Come on Jonny," Harley pulls Frost up from the floor "Ding ding we win again!"

Leonard tries to make a play for his sister. He springs to his feet and shoots ice at the Joker that he narrowly dodges. Harley fires the gold gun at Snart, a single drop of molten gold grazes his shoulder.

"Lenny!" Lisa screams for her brother as the Clowns drag her to the back door. Heatwave raises his gun but Leonard calls out for Mick to stand down. Jonny Frost keeps a gun on the room of heroes until the Joker and Harley are out of the building with Lisa. Then he follows after them. Black Canary kneels by Snart and starts checking his wound.

"My sister," Leonard chokes out "Lisa...my sister!"

"Shhh," Black Canary hushes him "You're lucky to be alive."

"Save Lisa," Leonard begs her "Please Canary."

"We will," Black Canary holds his hand "Take it easy."

"I'm calling for medical evac," Nightwing looks down at Snart "We need to get him to the tower."

The ground starts to vibrate and the Flash reappears as quickly as he'd gone.

"What happened?" the Flash kneels by Snart and looks his oldest frenemy in the eye.

"Relax no one's dead," Green Arrow finally lowers his bow "But the Clowns have Lisa."

"What the hell happened on your end?" Catwoman gets up in Barry's face.

"Batman's in surgery right now," the Flash had been fast enough to save Bruce "He's going to pull through."

"What great news," Mick says sarcastically "Listen Red, me and Lenny ain't leaving Gotham without Lisa."

"We'll get her back I promise." Barry felt guilty one of his charges had been captured and another was wounded. The room is silent for a moment other than Captain Cold gasping for breath. Then they hear the roar of a plane overhead. The Flash pops outside and sees Martian Manhunter circling in a jet. J'onn lands the aircraft nearby and the exhausted heroes pile in. Oliver and Barry carry Leonard with Mick's help. Nightwing and Huntress sit together and Helena rests her head on Dick's shoulder. The flight to the Watchtower is uneventful and Catwoman feels like it takes them hours to land even though it was a very short distance especially in the jet.

 _Bruce Wayne was dreaming. He had to be, because he was back at Wayne Manor and his parents were alive. Thomas and Martha Wayne tuck Bruce into his childhood bed and kiss him goodnight. Then they leave the room and turn out the light. Bruce senses someone in the room and sits up straight in shock. Zatanna was sitting on the edge of the bed._

 _"Zee?" Bruce didn't know if he was dreaming, dead, or tripping on acid._

 _"This is a lovely dream Bruce," Zatanna takes one of his hands "But it's time to wake up now."_

 _"How am I here?" Bruce looks around his room._

 _"You were nearly killed," Zatanna slips a bottle into his hands "But everything's ok now you'll wake up soon."_

 _"What is this?" Bruce examines the tiny bottle of elixir._

 _"You'll need it to heal," Zatanna kisses his hand "I'll see you when you wake up."_

Batman sits up straight, jarred awake from his dream. He was in a bed in the Justice League Watchtower's medical bay. Familiar faces were all gathered around his bed. Catwoman was sitting in the exact spot Zatanna had occupied in his dream. Doctor Mid-Nite was monitoring his vitals. Dick, Helena, Oliver, Dinah and Barry hover in the background along with Wonder Woman and the Hawks. Bruce can hear Hal Jordan and Zatanna chatting and laughing just outside his room. Bruce realizes he's still clutching the medicine Zatanna had given him in his dream.

"Selina?" is the first word to leave Batman's mouth.

"I'm here," Catwoman cries tears of joy "We're all here."

"Alfred and Batgirl are being flown in as we speak." Nightwing tells him.

"Good," Bruce says groggily "All of this is good I feel good."

"I gave you enough painkillers to put down a rhino," Mid-Nite laughs "You'll need to take it easy for a while."

"Tommy Elliot?" Batman asks. He vaguely remembered bits and pieces of what had transpired in the hospital.

"Dead," Selina tells him "The Joker made sure of that."

"Wait," Bruce realizes someone is missing "Where is Rabbit?"

"Bruce I'm so sorry," Dick comes forward "She was killed by Doctor Elliot."

"No," Bruce squeezes Selina's hand "It's my fault I wasn't strong enough to save her."

"Bruce when the time is right we will mourn her," Nightwing looks at the floor "But right now Gotham needs you to heal."

"The Joker has a hostage," the Flash appears at Batman's side "One of my people."

"Barry," Bruce smiles "I take it you saved the day?"

"It was a team effort," Barry grins back "None of us could have done it without coming together."

"All right that's enough excitement for now," Mid-Nite starts clearing the room "Visiting hours are over."

Everyone but Catwoman is ushered out of the room. For the first time since Batman's heart was taken, Selina is able to rest easy. She falls asleep with her head on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce takes a sip from the bottle Zatanna gave him. Then he wraps his arms around Selina and dozes off with his one, true epic love.

 **Author's note: Yay Batsy finally has his heart back. Lots of heroes and villains crammed into one chapter. I couldn't resist doing a throwback to the Fight Club mini story. Thanks so much for reading I really hope you enjoyed it. Obviously there's going to be another chapter or two to wrap things up. Which characters would you like to see in the spotlight? Who should go on Golden Glider's rescue mission? Na na na na na na Batman!**


	46. Judas

While Batman recovers from surgery his allies get to work planning a rescue mission for Lisa Snart. Now that Bruce's life was no longer on the line some of the Justice Leaguers take their leave. Wonder Woman slips away in the dead of night without saying goodbye to anyone. Returning to the Watchtower had taken an emotional toll on the Amazonian princess. Diana couldn't bear being around the others without Clark Kent among them. She was still mourning Superman and struggling with her unrequited feelings for the Man of Steel. A ground mission in Gotham with other Justice League members would do nothing but stir up painful memories. The following morning Hawkman and Hawkgirl get into one of their knock-down drag-out fights. Carter wanted Kendra to return to Thanagar with him and there was no way in hell Hawkgirl would drop everything because Carter demanded she stay by his side. They fight all the way down to the docking bay where Carter parked his ship. Hawkman tries to force his wife onboard with him which only infuriates her further. Zatanna and Hal Jordan are roused from their beds by the fight and come running to break it up. By the time everyone else arrives on the scene Carter is in his ship, waiting for Zatanna to open the hatch so he could return to Thanagar alone. Green Lantern had used his ring to make a temporary cell for Kendra until she calmed down. Hawkgirl's eyes glow red and she lets out a long string of profanity that continues well after Carter is gone. Now that everyone was awake the Tower comes alive. Doctor Mid-Nite makes his rounds. He checks on Batman and finds Selina still asleep at his bedside. Satisfied that Bruce was healing nicely, Mid-Nite moves on to Leonard Snart. The gold gun had burned a chunk of skin out of his shoulder but that wasn't going to slow Captain Cold down for long. Doctor Mid-Nite changes his bandages and accidentally wakes Snart in the process.

"My sister," Leonard swings his legs out of the bed "I have to find my sister!"

"Just relax," Mid-Nite tries to keep Snart in bed "We'll have her back before you wake up."

"I am awake." Leonard says in a clipped tone.

"You need rest," Mid-Nite holds up a syringe "This is just a mild sedative hold still."

"You need to get that pointy thing away from me," Captain Cold rips out his IV and springs out of bed "I'm not laying around while the Joker has my sister!"

Doctor Mid-Nite lets out an exasperated sigh and drops the syringe on a table covered with medical instruments.

"Fine," Mid-Nite walks away with his hands in the air "Don't blame me when you start bleeding out mid-mission!"

Captain Cold hears someone laughing at him and sees Catwoman had been woken by his disagreement with Doctor Mid-Nite.

"These hero types," Selina says casually "They always seem to think they know what's best for you."

"From what I hear you're the best thief in Gotham," Snart finds his gear and starts getting dressed "Nice to officially meet you, Catwoman."

"I heard the same about you and your city," Selina strokes Bruce's hair while he sleeps "Makes a girl wonder how you ended up on a mission to steal the greatest score of all time."

Heatwave enters the medical bay after listening outside the door for a moment. Mick Rory comes ambling in to check on his partner.

"We owed the red guy a favor," Mick leans against a wall "Lenny, we need to get upstairs the heroes are planning this mission all wrong."

"Amateurs." Leonard mumbles under his breath.

"Count me in," Selina stands up and stretches "You'll need me if you want to steal something back from the Joker."

"What about your wounded Knight?" Leonard gestures to the unconscious Batman.

"We'll be back before he wakes up." Selina kisses Bruce on the cheek before falling into step with the Rogues. Catwoman should have known you can't swing a whip without hitting a hero in the Watchtower. Selina and the Rogues bump into Batgirl and Alfred coming out of the elevator. Alfred hurries past them after giving Selina a long look The butler didn't need words to tell Selina what he thought of her present company. Barbara Gordon was far more brash and happy to give Selina Kyle a piece of her mind.

"Spit it out, Batgirl." Catwoman leans against a wall. Leonard and Mick pretend like they're just waiting for the elevator while hoping for another fight to break out.

"Fine," Batgirl hisses through clenched teeth "This is hallowed ground the three of you are here out of necessity so don't get too comfortable."

"You know Babs," Selina inspects her diamond-tipped claws "I'm starting to think you're a tad racist against villains."

"Villains aren't a race," Barbara clenches her fists "Go on to the Hall of Justice and enjoy this mission it's the last of it's kind."

With that Barbara makes a dramatic Batman exit, turning on her heel so the cape would swing out behind her. She can hear Catwoman and the Rogues snickering at her turned back and she ignores them, knowing it would be their last laugh at her expense. Too many wild cards knew Batman's identity and the exact location of the Watchtower. Batgirl was aware of the protocol for situations like this and it was no laughing matter. The elevator doors open revealing Huntress and Nightwing. Catwoman and the Rogues pile in and the elevator takes the stragglers up to the Hall of Justice. Golden Glider's rescue mission was volunteer-only for the Justice Leaguers and mandatory for the villains. Cyborg was in the computer room adjacent to the Hall of Justice working on pinpointing Lisa Snart's exact location. Martian Manhunter had volunteered to quarterback the mission from the Watchtower. Someone would have to pull the rescue party's ass out of the fire when the time came. Green Arrow and Black Canary are seated at the huge table with the Flash, Zatanna, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl. The Rogues and Huntress gather against a wall toward the back of the room, feeling out of place. Catwoman takes a seat right next to Black Canary and chats with the Bird and her husband. Nightwing realizes Batman's seat is empty and tries to go stand with Huntress but Barry Allen wasn't having it. The Flash grabs Nightwing's arm and yanks him into Bruce's seat.

"Is this everyone?" Hawkgirl looks around the room.

"No," Green Arrow's voice lacked his usual mirth "Arsenal should have been here last night."

"I told you he wasn't ready to go back in the field," Dinah looks to her husband "Especially not alone."

"Is there something wrong with your protege?" Nightwing leans forward, clearly uncomfortable in Batman's chair.

"No," Oliver snaps "Just good old-fashioned youthful rebellion."

Black Canary snorts and crosses her arms but she doesn't say anything. Hal Jordan zones out while this curious cast of characters bicker about the mission. It would be so much easier to take a small team and snatch Lisa but of course the others had to go and make this into a big production. The team only got together every so often after all. Hal's eyes stop roaming and focus on Zatanna. She was reading her tarot cards over and over again, clearly growing more frustrated with each reading.

"It just doesn't add up!" Zatanna yells and slams her hands down on the table. Everyone is distracted by her sudden outburst. Green Lantern gets out of his chair and comes over to look at the cards. Zatanna kept coming up with the same four cards she had thrown at Constantine the last time she saw him. The inverted Justice card, The Hanged Man, The Magician, and the Tower also inverted. As events came to pass Zatanna was able to match the cards up with what they represented. The inverted Tower represented the destruction in Gotham. The Hanged Man represented Rabbit's life being sacrificed to expose Tommy Elliot. The Magician represented the Joker and his tricks. The only card that didn't fit was the inverted Justice card. A gross miscarriage of justice was coming. Zatanna just couldn't divine who or where it would come from.

"Calm down Zee," Hal puts a hand on Zatanna's shoulder "You'll figure it out eventually."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Zatanna gathers her cards "I don't know what's coming but it's bad and it has our name on it."

"Hey Zee," Black Canary calls from across the table "Are you really dating Criss Angel?"

"I know you're trying to distract me," Zatanna glares at Dinah "And no, he has a wife and kids we're just friends and business partners."

Hawkgirl slams her fist on the table, causing everyone to jump and go silent.

"Now that you're all done gossiping," Kendra's voice commands authority "I suggest we get back to business."

When the Joker kidnapped Golden Glider, he knew the heroes wouldn't be far behind him. Rather than return to one of his usual haunts, the Joker has Jonny Frost drive them back to where it all began. Harley Quinn shudders when the car stops and she realizes where she is. The Joker had brought his entourage to the warehouse district. Mr. J had been busy on the phone during the drive, setting up another of his special one-night-only events. Jonny Frost parks in an alley next to the abandoned Club where Harley had been held prisoner. Scarecrow comes out from a side door to greet them.

"Take her inside and clean her up, Harl." the Joker dismisses Harley.

"Come on, Goldie." Harley drags Lisa out of the car and marches her through the door Scarecrow came from. The interior of the Club had been renovated and it was just waiting for Gotham's villains to resume business. Harley sees Shelley behind the bar in the main room, stocking the shelves with liquor. Harley keeps Lisa moving and they pass through the auction theatre. There were waitresses setting up tables and plenty of Joker loyalists working as bouncers. Lisa fights Harley on the stairs and down the hall until Harley finally reaches the room she'd been kept in. Harley opens the door and sees a hooded prisoner was already occupying her room. Scarecrow comes from around a corner and snaps the door shut before Lisa or Harley can get a good look at the mystery guest.

"How strange it must be to return here," Scarecrow points to one of the many doors "Stash Snart's sister in there and don't mess with the merchandise."

"Where do you get off giving me orders?" Harley shoves Lisa into an empty room and locks the door behind her.

"They're not my orders," Crane says smugly "I work for the Joker we're all on the same side now."

"Same side my ass!" Harley turns and stomps back down the hall. She notes that one of the doors had ice coming through the cracks. Harley opens the observation hatch and sees Killer Frost in the cell. The cops that had "arrested" her were dirty and on the Joker's payroll. Harley stumbles back and bumps into another door. Crane had disappeared again, he was probably sedating Golden Glider. Harley opens the hatch and gasps in gut-wrenching horror. Poison Ivy was curled up in a corner of the tiny room. She must have been captured by the same cops that brought Killer Frost here.

"Pammy!" Harley hisses. It was no good, Ivy was so doped up she doesn't even hear Harley. Harley closes the hatch and runs back up the stairs. The Joker was collecting prisoners and now Harley knew what for. Mr. J was going to auction off fellow villains like slaves. Harley keeps her composure and makes it back to the bar in the main room. She sits down across from Shelley and watches Jonny's wife carefully. If Harley released the prisoners the Joker would kill her this time for sure. But if Harley could convince Shelley to help her the blame could easily be shifted to tenderhearted Shelley.

"Shelley," Harley gestures for a drink "Keep 'em coming."

"Do you want me to ask if you've had a rough day?" Shelley puts two tumblers on the bar and fills them.

"No need for the bartender routine," Harley pats the seat next to hers "Sit, have a drink let's girl talk."

While Harley plays Shelley like a violin, the Joker and Jonny Frost join Scarecrow on the basement level. Penguin was due to arrive any moment and he wanted a pre-auction peek at the goods. When the Joker snatched Lisa and her gold gun, this idea came to him almost instantaneously. The Club was international waters as far as Gotham villains were concerned so the Joker had every right to use it. Scarecrow had even caught a valuable pawn poking around the warehouse and tucked them away for safe keeping the night before. Frost trails behind Crane and the Joker as they look in on each of the slaves to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. Jonny catches a glimpse of Poison Ivy huddled in a cell and is unable to keep quiet.

"Boss," Frost says in a hushed tone "Harley ain't gonna like this one bit."

"Oh Jonny Jonny," the Joker's voice is cheery as he grabs Frost by the collar and pins him to a wall "Keep your goon mouth shut before I toss you in there with Ivy!"

"You got it, Boss." Jonny says submissively. The Joker lets him go and continues on his path. Scarecrow was looking through the observation hatch into Harley's old room. The Joker joins Crane and lets out a cackle.

"Is this one ready?" the Joker couldn't believe his luck.

"Oh yes," Crane leans on the door "Isn't that right, Mr. Harper?"

"Arsenal," Roy Harper stands and walks up to the hatch "My name is Arsenal."

"Well then Arsenal," the Joker opens the door "Go forth and do my bidding."

"Whatever." Roy bumps the Joker as he passes. Lisa Snart hears Roy's voice and realizes Green Arrow's sidekick was imprisoned along with her.

"Arsenal," Lisa yells "Arsenal it's going to be ok they'll come for us!"

The hatch on Lisa's door opens and the Joker's face fills the empty space.

"They certainly will," the Joker smirks "How else will I fill the rest of these rooms?"

"You're crazy if you think you can take on the League!" Golden Glider forgets whom she is speaking to momentarily.

The Joker is unable to contain himself and breaks down giggling.

"I have a secret weapon," the Joker turns his back "An Arsenal, if you will!"

The Joker walks away from Lisa's cell whistling. Scarecrow approaches the door next and looks in on Lisa.

"I'm coming in," Crane unlocks the door "No funny business."

Lisa takes a step back and gets ready to jump Crane the moment the door opens. The door cracks and Lisa makes her move. Scarecrow had anticipated that she would fight back. Lisa grabs Crane by the collar and tries to throw him out of her way but that was exactly what he wanted. Lisa looks down in horror and sees a syringe sticking out of her leg.

"Damn that's good," Lisa leans against a wall and slides down to the floor "Can I have more?"

"Not yet," Crane laughs maniacally "I'd just hate for you to overdose!"

Scarecrow leaves Lisa Snart doped up and moves down the hall, checking on each of the prisoners. Killer Frost was so high she was generating ice in her sleep. Poison Ivy was just as high but her powers seemed to be weakening. Perhaps the lack of sunlight was causing Ivy's symptoms. Satisfied with his work, Crane shuts Ivy's observation hatch and heads back upstairs. Harley was sitting at the bar chatting animatedly with Shelley. The Joker strides up to them at the bar and dismisses Shelley with a glare. She goes back behind the bar and watches the Joker carefully. Harley had made a plan to free Ivy and coercing Shelley into helping wasn't hard. Harley had promised Shelley new identities and enough cash for the Frosts to escape Gotham and live happily ever after. The Joker Interrupts her thoughts, demanding a bottle of champagne for himself and Harley. Shelley produces a bottle from behind the bar and goes back to work, trying to keep her nerves concealed. The Joker snatches the bottle off the bar and takes Harley by the hand. They walk into the empty auction theater together and the Joker pops the bottle open.

"Congratulations Puddin," Harley circles her arms around his neck "This party was a stroke of genius."

The Joker takes a swig of champagne then he shoves the bottle into Harley's hands.

"Better drink up," the Joker watches Harley drink without a second thought "I can't have you awake to screw up my plans."

"Puddin?" Harley plays the innocent card. The room starts to spin and Harley drops the champagne bottle.

"I know you've been downstairs," the Joker's face hovers in Harley's blurry vision "Go to sleep, this will all be over when you wake up."

"Ivy…" Harley tries to crawl but the sleeping pills Joker put in the champagne fully take over and Harley passes out. The last thing she sees is Scarecrow and Jonny walking up to stand over her with the Joker.

"Put her somewhere she can't interfere," Joker orders Jonny "Crane, go greet Penguin and give him the tour."

Both men depart to carry out their orders. Penguin's arrival meant the building would be full of criminals soon. Shelley watches Crane escort Penguin down to the basement. When those two resurfaced it would be time to make her move, Shelley was unaware Harley had been incapacitated. The Justice League rescue party was on their way but they'd never make it to the Club in time.

Hawkgirl flies alongside the chopper carrying her teammates into Gotham. Hal Jordan jumps out of the hatch and joins her in the sky. Hal had signed on to this mission purely out of spontaneity. Going behind enemy lines to rescue a villainous damsel in distress sounded like just his idea of fun. Green Arrow was piloting with Black Canary at his side. The rest of the team consisted of Catwoman, Huntress, Nightwing, Heatwave and Captain Cold. The Flash was already on the ground scouting the streets. Gotham had calmed since the blackout and the city was already pulling itself back together. The Joker's eclipse turned out to be just another day in the city of Gotham.

"Guys," Barry Allen speaks into his comm "Land that bird you're never going to guess who I found!"

Barry had been scouting the docks near the warehouse district when he came across Roy Harper. The Flash knew Green Arrow would be relieved to have his protege back under his wing. Arsenal waits for Barry to end the transmission then he pulls out a syringe and plunges it into the Flash's turned back.

"I'm sorry," Arsenal catches Barry and lowers him to the ground "I get a dose for each hero I can deliver."

The Flash tries to use his comm but Arsenal rips it from his suit. Barry blacks out, even Roy didn't know what Crane had given him to drug the heroes. It wasn't the HQ Drug with Roy's junkie status he would have cut and run with the goods. Scarecrow had formulated something new to help capture the heroes. Roy places a small GPS device on Barry so the Joker's men could come collect him. Moments later a van screeches up and whisks Barry Allen away. Arsenal stands up and starts moving away from the docks. He'd have to pick the heroes off one by one. The chopper had landed somewhere between the warehouse district and the docks. Hawkgirl flies off to scout the warehouses and Green Lantern flies over the docks. Everyone else piles out of the chopper and start checking their weapons and gear. Hal returns a few moments later with news of movement in the warehouse district. When Hawkgirl doesn't return from scouting the team realizes something is wrong. Barry was missing too, who could have taken both of them in a fight? Green Arrow takes charge of the group and begins strategizing. Splitting into two teams would allow them to cover more ground.

"Nightwing I want you to take Heatwave and Catwoman with you," Oliver points in the Club's direction "Scour the warehouses there's a good chance Glider is being held in one of them."

"What about the rest of you?" Nightwing straps his stun batons to his back.

"We're going to look for Barry," Snart drawls "Aren't we?"

"Yup," Oliver beckons for everyone else to follow him "Let's move out!"

Arsenal watches from a hidden vantage point as the rescue party splits up. Nightwing and his people were headed for the Club with Catwoman leading the way. Oliver and his group head for the docks and everyone drifts off in different directions once they arrive. Black Canary and Captain Cold partner up and start checking shipping containers. Hal takes to the air to keep an eye out for trouble. Arsenal sees his chance and shoots Green Lantern down with a dart arrow full of Scarecrow's new drug. Roy tags Hal with a GPS and pulls out his phone. This was taking too long it was time for Roy to show himself. He calls and reports in to Crane. When the call ends he has a new set of orders. Roy draws one of his knives and slashes himself across the chest so it would look like he'd been in a fight. Then he catches up to Oliver who was working with Huntress.

"Green Arrow," Arsenal comes limping out from behind a container "We're under attack we have to go!"

"Arsenal where in the hell have you been?" Oliver carefully examines Roy's wound.

"Doesn't matter," Arsenal looks around "We need to get everyone together and get out of here!"

"Slow down kid," Huntress tries to calm Roy "Who attacked you?"

Oliver knew Roy had slashed himself, what he didn't know was why his protege would mutilate himself.

"Huntress stay back," Oliver steps between Helena and Roy "Who are you working for, Roy?"

"I didn't have a choice," Arsenal's bow comes up "I need it to survive!"

Green Arrow doesn't get a chance to continue asking questions. Arsenal knocks his fellow archers out with darts and they fall at his feet. Backup was coming to collect them and help capture Cold and the Canary. Minutes later the van screeches up and a few goons armed with dart guns hop out. They spread out to search for Snart and the Canary but the two had seemingly disappeared from the shipyard.

Catwoman's hunch had been dead-on. There was a line of criminals wrapped around the Club where Harley had been held prisoner. The Joker was up to something this party was a disguise for his latest scheme. Nightwing tries to contact the rest of the team but their comms were dead.

"Sketchy van approaching." Heatwave points down into an alley from their hiding spot on a nearby rooftop. Catwoman and Nightwing watch in horror as goons unload their cargo. One by one, the Justice Leaguers Roy had taken down are corralled into the building. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were unconscious and the Flash was bound with power-dampening cuffs. They had everyone except for Captain Cold and Black Canary.

"We need to infiltrate," Nightwing clenches his fists "How did they get the drop on everyone?

Suddenly, the fire escape creaks and Captain Cold joins them on the roof. Black Canary was behind him.

"Snart," Heatwave lowers his gun "What the hell happened?"

"Green Arrow's sidekick happened," Leonard rests the cold gun on his shoulder "Canary and I barely got away in time."

"Arsenal and the goon squad were armed with knockout juice powerful enough to render their abilities useless." Black Canary fills Nightwing's group in.

"It's your call Nightwing," Catwoman turns to Dick "What do we do?"

"I have a few ideas," Nightwing twirls his batons "We need a distraction."

Suddenly, there's screaming on the other side of the building. The team rushes over and sees people pouring from the exits. Some of them appeared to have frostbite. Catwoman grins when she sees a vine snatch up a fleeing criminal and crush him to death. Killer Frost and Poison Ivy were definitely in the building and working together.

"It's now or never," Leonard looks to Dinah "Cover me, Canary?"

"Let's do this!" Black Canary and Leonard Snart start climbing back down the way they came. Nightwing takes Heatwave and Catwoman with him to assault the front door.

Somehow, the Joker's merchandise had gotten loose without any help from Harley. The auction had started and the gold gun was being auctioned off when all hell broke loose. Killer Frost and Poison Ivy emerge from the basement and attack the party with a vengeance. They had been freed before the rescue party members were brought down and locked up. The Joker slips through the mayhem and goes downstairs where he finds Lisa Snart out of her cell. They clash and the Clown Prince gets a gun to Lisa's head. He covers her mouth and hides around a corner, biding his time. The door at the top of the stairs opens and two sets of footsteps come down the stairs. Joker peeps out around the corner and sees Captain Cold with Black Canary. This was exactly what he'd been waiting for. The Joker pops out and clicks the safety off his gun. Leonard whirls and trains the cold gun on the Joker. Black Canary opens her mouth to sonic scream but the Joker shakes his head.

"Nah uh uh," he taunts them "You sing and I put a bullet in baby sister's brain!"

Lisa stomps on the Joker's foot and elbows him in the face. The gun goes off twice and blood hits the floor. Black Canary looks down and sees the bullet wound in her gut. Joker does the same and sees the bullet had landed in his thigh. He hoots and takes off up the stairs. It was time for the Joker to cut his losses and escape. He leaves the Snarts with a mortally wounded Canary and the rest of his super-merchandise locked in cells. Whoever freed Killer Frost and Poison Ivy would pay with their life for crossing the Joker.

 **Author's note : Big apologies for the long absence. My computer got stolen and I just lost my desire to write for a while. Thank you so much for reading it means the world to me. Did you like the chapter? Did you see Arsenal's betrayal coming? Any predictions for the next chapter? Any character requests? I tried to involve Hal Jordan more in this chapter and I've been waiting forever to have Zatanna interpret those cards. Please review and let me know what you think should happen next.**


	47. Identity Crisis

The Joker had a leak in his ship. He'd been betrayed by one of his own and there was only one member of his crew that could have done it. Shelley Frost had the means and the Joker would uncover her motive soon enough. After shooting Black Canary and himself, the Joker escapes the Club through a back door. The Club's interior was pure chaos. Killer Frost and Poison Ivy were attacking anything that breathed, searching for Scarecrow. Joker bursts through the back door into the alley. Jonny Frost already had their getaway vehicle pulled up around back waiting for his boss. Jonny had the foresight to stash Harley in the trunk after Joker put her to sleep with the drugged champagne. Shelley was in the passenger seat so the Clown Prince climbs in the back.

"Step on it, Jonny!" The Joker slams the car door shut behind him. Frost didn't need to be told twice, he floors the gas and tears out of the alley onto the street. The Justice League had their hands full diffusing the situation at the Club and they had the wounded to contend with. Gotham PD and the heroes would come for the Joker eventually. Someone would have to do time for the blackout and it sure as hell wasn't going to be the Joker. He just got out of Arkham there was no way he'd be going back so soon.

"Where are we going boss?" Jonny swerves around an ambulance that was headed in the direction they came from.

"Home," the Joker says calmly "We're going to have a little meeting."

"The penthouse is the first place the cops will look for you." Shelley states the obvious.

`"Baby," Jonny gives Shelley a grave look "Shut up before you get hurt."

Jonny Frost and the Joker share a look in the rearview mirror. The Joker knew something Jonny didn't know and that realization chilled Jonny's blood. Someone was going to pay dearly for the auction going south. Jonny looks over at Shelley and silently prays she had nothing to do with it. The look on her face says it all. As they drive on in silence Jonny makes a decision. He would protect his wife even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

By the time the cops and EMS arrive at the Club most of the party guests are gone along with the villains. Paramedics plunge into the damaged building to search for survivors. Poison Ivy and Killer Frost had escaped and left a pile of bodies behind for the cops to sort through. Nightwing and Catwoman had gotten separated from Captain Cold and Heatwave in all the mayhem. Nightwing was preoccupied talking to Commissioner Gordon, filling him in on what had transpired.

"Over here!" Mick Rory's gruff voice comes from the auction theatre. He'd found Arsenal under a pile of rubble and pulled him out. Roy didn't have any serious injuries but his body was starting to go into withdrawal, he hadn't had a dose of the HQ Drug since early that morning. Catwoman comes running and crouches by Arsenal, looking him over. "What's wrong with him?" Heatwave watches as Roy begins to convulse.

"I know what's doing this to him," Catwoman stands back up "We need to regroup and get everyone back to the Watchtower."

"Where are you going?" Heatwave holds Arsenal down as the convulsions intensify.

"Just tell Nightwing!" Catwoman calls over her shoulder as she heads for the basement. Mick uses his comm to pass the Cat's message on to Dick Grayson. Nightwing excuses himself and walks away from Gordon to contact the Watchtower. Martian Manhunter was already on his way with Doctor Mid-Nite. J'onn had been listening from the Watchtower as almost every hero's comm went dead one by one. The last thing he heard before departing in a jet were the gunshots through Black Canary's comm before it shorted out. Cyborg remained at the Watchtower, trying to get the comms back online and figure out what the hell happened to his teammates. Catwoman does Cyborg's job for him. Selina Kyle comes down into the basement and finds Captain Cold with his sister and Black Canary.

"What happened?" Selina rushes to Dinah's side. Leonard had taken off his coat and Lisa was using it to apply pressure to the Canary's bullet wound.

"She's gut-shot," Captain Cold tells the Cat "I'm taking her out of here."

"Go," Catwoman backs off as Leonard gets to his feet with Dinah in his arms "I'll free the others."

"I'm fine let me help out." Golden Glider felt like the weakest link. If she hadn't been captured none of this would have happened.

"Let's get these doors open." Catwoman walks to the end of the hall and finds the Flash was being kept across the hall from Harley's old cell. Barry Allen had only been temporarily drugged like the others. His lighting-fast immune system broke down Scarecrow's new concoction within minutes. The power-dampening handcuffs were the only thing keeping him contained. Catwoman gets the door open and Barry sighs in relief when Selina enters the cell.

"Do you mind?" The Flash holds up his cuffed hands.

"One day you're going to tell me how a human sidekick slowed the Flash down." Catwoman smirks and goes to work dismantling the cuffs. Finally, they fall apart and the Flash regains his speed.

"I'll get everyone else out of here," Barry Allen rolls his wrists "Go get on the jet I'll meet you topside."

Catwoman nods her understanding and calls for Lisa to follow her. By the time they make it to the jet, the Flash had already beaten them there several times over. Doctor Mid-nite was working frantically to save the Black Canary's life. Captain Cold was seated near her gurney, trying not to show how concerned he was for the Bird. Everyone else that had been drugged by Scarecrow was being kept asleep until their systems could be flushed. Nightwing and Heatwave finally board the jet carrying Arsenal between them. The withdrawals were getting worse for Roy, he'd shed his gloves and started scratching around his neck.

"Hey man cut it out!" Heatwave barks while Dick helps him strap Roy to a gurney.

"I need it," Roy yells, struggling against the straps "I'll die without it!"

"Somebody please knock him out," Catwoman collapses into a seat "It's for his own good."

"Why didn't you say so?" Heatwave cocks his arm back and knocks Roy out with a punch.

"Everyone sit down and strap in," J'onn calls from the cockpit "Wheels up right now!"

There was a legion of police cars waiting for the Joker outside his building. Jonny Frost parks a few blocks away and they sit in silence. Jonny and the Joker size each other up, both seeing if the other would make the first move. The Joker suddenly draws one of his guns and gets a hand around Shelley's throat. He squeezes to let Shelley know he meant business and puts the gun's barrel to her head.

"J please don't!" Joker's driver begs his employer to release Shelley.

"What's going on," Shelley sheds tears of panic "What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb," the Joker licks her ear and Shelley screams "It just makes you look even more moronic than you already are!"

"J," Jonny turns to face the Joker "Let me take Shelley's place I've never asked you for anything please kill me instead."

"Oh Jonny-Jonny," the Joker rests his head on Shelley's shoulder "Always so eager to throw yourself on the sword."

"Shelley fucked up," Jonny says calmly "Let me pay the price."

"But Jonny I'm going to miss you so much," the Joker sighs "Fine, get out of the car Shelley I never want to see your rat ass ever again!"

The Joker releases Shelley and leans back in the car seat. Jonny didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until his wife opens the passenger door and scrambles out of the car. Shelley looks back at Jonny one more time, tears streaming down her face.

"Go," Frost yells at his wife "Get out of here I want you gone do you hear me?!"

Shelley turns her back and runs until her red hair is no longer visible in the sea of people on the sidewalk.

"That was very selfless of you." The Joker remarks as he turns the gun on Jonny.

"Don't play with me," Frost faces the Joker "Just do it already!"

"Jonny I'm not going to kill you," the Joker puts the safety back on his gun and lowers it "I need you."

"Need me for what?" Jonny was tiring of the Joker's mind games.

"You're going to take responsibility for all of my recent crimes," the Joker points at the cops lying in wait "Surrender yourself and confess."

"I do this and you let Shelley live," Jonny holds out his hand to seal the deal "Do we have an accord?"

"It's a deal." The Joker shakes Jonny's hand. Without another word Jonny Frost gets out of the car. He looks back at his employer and the two men lock eyes for a moment. Then Jonny turns his back and starts walking toward the cops with his hands in the air. Gordon's men recognize the Joker's driver instantly and have him handcuffed down on his knees in a matter of seconds. Jonny Frost takes the fall for the Joker like they agreed. He confesses to laying the EMP's that caused the blackout along with countless other charges. Commissioner Gordon is furious once he hears Jonny had made it impossible for the Joker to be arrested. Jonny Frost is charged with domestic terrorism and imprisoned at Blackgate.

Batman wakes up in the Watchtower's medical bay. Batgirl and Alfred were watching over him while he healed.

"Where is everyone?" Bruce struggles to sit up on his elbows.

"They should be back any minute now," Batgirl puts a glass of water to Bruce's mouth and he takes a few sips "The mission was successful."

"Any casualties?" Bruce was dizzy but he manages to sit all the way up in bed.

"Catwoman is fine, Master Wayne." Alfred could practically read Batman's mind.

"The Joker shot Black Canary," Batgirl pauses, not wanting to give Bruce the really bad news "You should know Jonny Frost copped to all of the Joker's crimes."

"Of course he did," Bruce puts his feet on the floor and slowly stands up "Where's my suit?"

"Why the rush?" Batgirl watches him carefully.

"The Tower has guests and I have an identity to protect." Bruce finds his suit and starts changing into it.

"Master Wayne I'm afraid the Rogues already saw you unmasked," Alfred helps Bruce with the suit "The League can handle them shouldn't we return to Gotham?"

"Rabbit needs a proper burial," Batgirl reminds Bruce "We just left her on a slab in the Batcave."

"I know what you're trying to do," Bruce growls "I won't let them do it to anyone else ever again I'm not leaving yet."

"Batman you're making a mistake," Barbara pleads with him "Let the League protocol deal with keeping your identity hidden."

"It may be League protocol but it's not mine," Bruce snaps "I'd like both of you to return to Gotham with Nightwing."

"Master Wayne," Alfred places a hand on Bruce's shoulder "Are you certain?"

"I am," Batman pulls up his cowl "Please see to it Rabbit receives a proper send-off."

"We shall," Alfred heads for the door "I'm going to inform Cyborg we'll need transport into Gotham."

Batman and Batgirl leave the medical bay behind Alfred and head to the Hall of Justice to wait for the jet to return. Zatanna was sitting in her seat at the table with her tarot cards spread out. The cards had changed for the first time since she had arrived from Vegas. The only card that continued to show up every time she did a reading was the inverted justice card. Zatanna hears the Bats enter and looks up from the cards.

"It's good to see you up and about." Zatanna quickly shuffles the justice card back into the deck.

"Zee, what do you not want me to see?" Bruce asks her. Zatanna opens her mouth to lie but is saved by the sound of the jet approaching.

"They're back," Batgirl crosses the room to look out one of the huge windows "Don't stay too long Batman, Gotham needs you."

"I'll walk you down to the hangar." Batman leaves Zatanna in the Hall of Justice. He takes the elevator down with Alfred and Barbara. The trio step out into the huge, open space and see the jet had landed and the injured were being unloaded. Martian Manhunter and Doctor Mid-nite wheel Black Canary's gurney out of the jet and rush her up to the medical bay. Nightwing comes striding up to Bruce feeling quite pleased with himself. His group had saved the day after all.

"Batman," Dick rushes to his mentor "Should you be out of bed?"

"I have business here," Batman crosses his arms "I need you to return to Gotham right now and protect the city while I'm away."

"Scarecrow cooked up something new," Dick nods for Bruce to watch as the Leaguers that had been drugged are unloaded from the jet "It was powerful enough to take down everyone including the Flash."

"Please don't remind me," Barry speeds up to Dick and Bruce "That was so humiliating."

"Hey Flash," Captain Cold calls from inside the jet "We could use some help getting everyone up to medical Green Arrow is really heavy."

"Coming!" Barry leaves the conversation as quickly as he had joined it. Catwoman emerges from the jet and her face lights up when she sees Batman. Batman forgets what he was going to ask Nightwing and he watches Selina break into a run. Batman holds his arms open and Catwoman runs into them. He holds her against his chest, just enjoying the sensation of her heartbeat pounding through her delicate ribcage. Everyone else stays in motion, rushing around the Bat and Cat going about their tasks. Catwoman looks up into his eyes and Batman kisses her. Heatwave lets out a wolf whistle as he passes them while carrying Huntress into the elevator. Bruce doesn't care it was like time had stopped and this kiss existed outside of it. When Selina and Bruce finally separate, the jet is empty and almost everyone had gone upstairs. The Bat Family say their goodbyes and Nightwing departs with Alfred and Batgirl in tow.

"Shouldn't we join the others?" Selina asks. Bruce's eyes flash and he grabs Selina's wrists.

"You are not safe here," Bruce leans in and whispers "When we get upstairs you must stay close to me."

"Batman what are you talking about," Selina is perplexed "If I'm in danger why didn't you send me with Nightwing?"

"You wouldn't have gone." Bruce was certainly hiding something from his lover.

"That's probably true," Selina smiles "Now tell me the rest."

"You want the truth," Bruce turns his back and heads for the elevator "I need a villain on my side."

"Your side of what?" Catwoman follows Bruce and they get in the elevator together.

"You'll see." Batman crosses his arms and stops answering Selina's questions. The elevator takes them up to the Hall of Justice where a meeting is taking place. Everyone that could still stand was in attendance, even the ones that had been hit with darts. Almost the entire League is present except for Black Canary. Dinah and Arsenal were still in critical condition. The Rogues and Huntress were down in the medical bay watching over them so Doctor Mid-Nite could attend the meeting in the Hall of Justice. The Justice Leaguers that had been hit with Scarecrow's power-dampening drug needed to have it flushed from their systems. Except for Barry Allen, of course. Doctor Mid-Nite moves around the table, hooking the afflicted heroes up to IV drips that would clear their blood. Green Arrow didn't possess metahuman powers but when those darts hit him he temporarily forgot all his years of training. For Hawkgirl the drug caused her wings to go numb and she feared she'd never fly again. Hal Jordan had forgotten how to work his Green Lantern ring. It seemed Scarecrow's potion attacked the source of it's target's strength, rendering them helpless for a short time. Every superhero's worst fear is losing their power or whatever is it that makes them super. Batman and Catwoman make their entrance, stepping out of the elevator hand-in-hand. The battered heroes greet the new arrivals, some of them with a renewed sense of respect for Batman. He tangled with villains like Scarecrow and the Joker every day. The ruthless, crazy ones with no rhyme or reason to what they do. The Justice League had gotten a small taste of Batman's everyday life. Barry Allen knew he got lucky with the Rogues. Even when Snart was in his criminal prime he lived by a code of honor. The Rogues were thieves, not murderers. That code allowed Barry to trust him and gave the Scarlet Speedster hope that Captain Cold and his people could be rehabilitated into heroes one day. The Flash's daydreaming is interrupted by Catwoman and Batman's entrance.

"What is she doing up here?" Hawkgirl snarls. Kendra was not in a good mood, she was mad as hell that Arsenal had shot her down and she could barely hold her wings up straight.

"She's with me," Batman says gruffly as he takes his seat "Is that a problem?"

"Yeah it kind of is," Hal Jordan takes Hawkgirl's side "You remember how this goes, Bruce."

"I can leave." Catwoman stands next to Batman with her hands on her hips.

"Don't go anywhere," Bruce says without looking up "You have a right to be here."

"Why are all of you acting so weird?" Selina's hands rest on her whip in case she ended up needing it.

"No," Zatanna cries out suddenly "All of you swore you'd never ask this of me ever again!"

"Zee, our identities have been compromised," Green Lantern is first to speak "Some of us have families and loved ones to protect."

"I won't do it," Zatanna pulls out her tarot cards "The cards tried to tell me but I trusted the League too much to see straight!"

"Do the rest of us get a say?" Doctor Mid-Nite takes a seat having finished his work for now.

"There will be a vote," Green Arrow sighs "There's always a damn vote."

"Clark would be ashamed if he were still here," Martian Manhunter stands up to leave the table "I will have no part of this."

"Can somebody please tell me what is going on?" Catwoman watches J'onn stalk out of the Hall of Justice.

"The last time our identities were compromised we had to take action to protect ourselves," Kendra finally gives Selina an answer "That is all we seek to do here."

"Don't sugarcoat it," Zatanna shuffles through her cards "They're going to ask me to wipe the minds of our criminal friends downstairs."

"Batman's heart wouldn't have made it out of Gotham without the Rogues," Catwoman counters "Wiping their minds doesn't seem very just to me."

"Don't be so dramatic," Kendra cuts in "We'd be wiping a few names and faces not brainwashing them."

"Yeah the brainwashing happened last time," Hal blurts out "It was kind of an accident."

"Hal you're deplorable," Zatanna holds up the inverted justice card "I was warned of a great injustice I was just in denial it would come from the Justice League!"

"Enough," Batman thunders "I brought Selina in as proof there's no need for this."

"It's true," Catwoman backs Batman "I've known Batman's identity for a long time it's the reason I protected him."

"See," the Flash speaks up "The Rogues won't talk Batman is safe.""That's not your decision," Green Arrow had had enough "It's time to vote."

"I vote no." Zatanna goes first.

"Yes." Hawkgirl says it without a second thought.

"I'm with Kendra." Green Lantern casts his vote.

"I vote yes." Green Arrow says with a heavy heart.

"No." Batman says coldly.

"I'm afraid I must say no." Doctor Mid-Nite lowers his head in fear Kendra would bite it off.

"Flash you're the tie-breaker," Kendra glares at him "Choose wisely."

"I vote hell no!" Barry slams his hands down on the table.

"There it is," Catwoman attempts to mediate "The nays have it."

"As Black Canary's husband I can vote in her absence," Oliver uses League law "And again I say yes."

"Then we're deadlocked." Kendra says in frustration.

"Give me a vote," Catwoman knew what she had to do "I will be impartial."

"Ok Catwoman," Kendra turns to face her "What should we do with your fellow villains?"

"Wipe Bruce Wayne from their memories," Catwoman shocks the room "I just fought Hush to keep Batman's identity secret I'm in no mood to do it again anytime soon."

"Selina!" Bruce roars. He had expected her to be on his side.

"I'm sorry Batman but I'm not risking your life because the Flash makes friends with his villains." Selina's words drip with venom.

"Is that what you think?" Barry stands up and yells.

"Everyone please just stop fighting," Zatanna gets up to leave the table "I'll do what you've asked of me but afterwards I quit."

"What do you mean quit?" Hal Jordan nearly rips out his IV standing up.

"I won't be part of a team that can make me do things I don't want to do." Zatanna pauses by the door.

"Don't worry Zee," Batman gets up and crosses the room "You won't have to quit because this isn't happening."

"What do you mean?" Hawkgirl yanks her IV out and gets up in Batman's face.

"I mean if you want to use Zee you'll have to come through me." Batman growls.

"Batman I hate this but we voted." The Flash reminds him.

"I don't care." Batman glowers.

"Have it your way!" Hawkgirl acts like she's turning her back on Bruce, then she snaps back around with her mace in hand and knocks Batman out. Catwoman gasps and rushes to his side.

"I did not see that coming." Hal Jordan leans back in his seat.

"Zatanna Zatara you will do what you swore to do!" Kendra yells.

"Wait a second," Catwoman interrupts "Before you go all Hunger Games on the Rogues it's probably best Batman doesn't remember this."

"You're just as ruthless as they say." Hawkgirl says in approval.

"Fine," Zatanna grits her teeth "namtaB tegrof!"

"That's it?" Selina was incredulous.

"He'll remember everything except for the vote and well...this." Zatanna answers her.

"I'll send the Rogues up," Doctor Mid-Nite leaves the table "Once the drips finish take the needles out."

"Thanks Doc!" Hal calls after him. A few minutes after Doctor Mid-Nite's departure Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Golden Glider arrive in the elevator.

"What the hell happened?" Heatwave points to Batman on the floor.

Zatanna comes forward and puts the Rogues out with a sleeping spell. Then she removes the secrets from their heads. The Snarts and Mick Rory would forget they ever knew Bruce Wayne but they'd remember saving Batman.

Zatanna stands over the unconscious Rogues and Batman with tears in her eyes.

"I hope you're all happy," Zatanna disappears in a cloud of smoke but her voice can still be heard "Don't ever ask me to come back!"

"I should take the Rogues home," Barry Allen zips over to his charges "I think I need a break from the League too."

In the blink of an eye, the Flash takes the Rogues one by one and loads them into a chopper that departs for Central City.

"Well that's just fucking great," Hal says once they're gone "Anyone else want to quit?"

"I'm going to check on Dinah and Roy." Green Arrow ignores Hal and leaves the Hall of Justice. Catwoman couldn't believe she'd just witnessed the Justice League self-destruct. The elevator dings and Huntress comes walking in. Doctor Mid-Nite had flushed her system and given her a clean bill of health. Helena sees Batman on the floor and asks the same question Heatwave had.

"What the hell happened?" Huntress kneels by Batman.

"Don't ask," Catwoman tells her "Seriously just don't ask."

 **Author's note: Thanks so much for reading please R &R. I tried to make this chapter shorter but I failed I'm sorry. Yes, I am pulling influence from the Joker graphic novel and Identity Crisis story from the comics. This wraps up almost everything I wanted to write about. We'll be returning to Gotham in the next chapter. I was thinking about publishing a character index with the names of actors and which versions of the characters I'm using in this story. Would that be cool to have or should I not waste my time? Who would you cast as Nightwing or Rabbit or anyone we haven't seen in a live-action feature? Let me know love all of you. **


End file.
